


Deadly sins and dark desires

by Akhimy



Series: Deadly Sins and Dark Desires   Série [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 100,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akhimy/pseuds/Akhimy
Summary: The icy and salty water burned his wounds and, as the black water dragged him into the dark depths of the ocean, he thought back to his nephew and the Japanese demon who had tried to seduce him and prayed for their souls.An attempt to get inside my Yuri Arbatov's head.





	1. Obsessional Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, here is the chapter requested by Dragonstone2017, I hope you will like it ;)

The sea breeze slightly lifts the jacket on his shoulders as he looks up at the Macau night sky. Behind him, the men began to get restless, bored by the waiting and the cold, surely wishing to return to the boat to warm themselves up. Yuri would be lying if he said he didn't want to get back to the warmth of his room either and that he was tired of waiting for Sudou.  
Aaron barked at their men to keep them quiet and walked away to speak with them in a low voice. The young Russian feared an ambush and Yuri felt that this night would be much more agitated than expected. Something told him that it was the day he had been waiting for a year, his revenge was finally coming.  
\- Yuri, maybe we should have left a few more men on the boat, in case our prisoners tried to escape.  
Aaron comes back to him and Yuri thinks again that the young man makes a good co-leader. If he was the "thinking head", forming their plans and guiding Chernobog on the path to glory, Aaron was his armed arm, executing his plans and clearing this path for them with a certain scrupulousness. They were the perfect duo and, he thought for a moment that Mikhail should have been like that. He could have been his right-hand man, a mature young man who only spoke when he had to and listened to him, not a child with childish behaviour who did what he wanted and thought he could do what he wanted.  
\- No need, we'll need as many men as possible here.  
Aaron doesn't ask any more questions, relying on Yuri's instincts. Finally, a silhouette approaches the docks and Yuri recognizes Sudou who approaches them with a visible fear in his blue eyes, his blond hair whipped by the icy wind. The vision of the superficial mannequin echoes painfully in his mind and for a moment he thinks he sees Mikhail and then the Japanese demon named Takaba Akihito.  
The old man squeezes his grip on his cane while he curses himself inwardly for such thoughts when he must keep his full attention on what is happening.  
\- Where are the Sudou goods?  
He lets Aaron speak, closely monitoring the man with volatile intentions. He didn't love him. Sudou spent his time changing sides, going from Asami to them and then to Mikhail and Yuri knew he should not trust him, hence the presence of almost all their men.  
The mannequin shuddered and opened his mouth to say something when cars came in with an engine noise that broke the silence of the night. For a moment Yuri's heart leaps into his chest with fear and he tries to keep a calm and neutral expression as he discreetly slips one hand into his jacket to touch the cold metal of his weapon. Aaron looked at him and asked him for permission to kill the traitor in front of them, and Yuri granted his request with a barely noticeable nod, his valid eye focused on the dozens of armed men getting out of the vehicles.  
A shiver of fear goes up along his back and the ice when he realizes that among the attackers are Asami Ryuichi and the young Takaba Akihito but also their prisoners, Fei Long and his nephew Mikhail who leads his former colleagues in Bratva. The sight of these two irritates him. Aren't his men screwed up by watching two people? Now they are in a huge position of weakness.  
For a moment, his gaze lingers on Takaba, who suddenly seems very fragile and weak among these men with a vest too big for him and his impressed look.  
In spite of him, his blood bubbles in his veins of desire and rage. Once again, the demon corrupted him and diverted his mind from the right path as his vision narrowed to him.  
Shots eventually rang out and Yuri finally came to his senses when Aaron pushed him back to protect him from the shots.  
Aaron gave him an angry look and took a look at the blond Japanese man, a grimace of anger on his scarred face. His friend had tried to protect him from the Japanese's harmful effects on him by trying to eliminate him in the warehouse with Sudou, when they invaded Asami's penthouse and later gave their men permission to kill him.  
\- Yuri, we'd better retreat for now! There are too many of them!  
Takaba freezes when he sees it and Yuri feels a hunter's instinct emerge and he whispers in a low voice.  
\- Distract them, it's time for me to put an end to this turmoil.  
Aaron seems to want to answer him, probably to express his disagreement, but Yuri doesn't give him time to do so, pulling out his gun and targeting the three mobsters, shooting them. He feels like a wildcat, leaving his cane behind him as he rushes out with their men whose goal is to keep the young Japanese out of the way and distract the group long enough for him to finally have his hand down on it. Around him, men collapse, wounded or dead and some are just knocked out because their vests protect them. Aaron stands beside him, turning them into a two-headed monster for three eyes, protecting his blind left side.  
Yuri pays no attention to anything. He'll kill his nephew later and settle his score with Asami as soon as he's done with the demon. As for Fei Long, perhaps he will leave him to Aaron who seems charmed by the Chinese, he will remind him where his place is.  
Finally, he reaches the boy who, without realizing it, is surrounded by his own people, freezes in terror when he sees him, his eyes round and wide open with fear like a rabbit about to end up between the claws of an eagle.  
The little rabbit will end up in the eagle's nest.  
He grabbed him by the arm, in an iron grip and lured him against him to use it as a human shield. Yuri hears the whistle of a bullet hitting one of Mikhail's men by accident and turns around, ignoring the boring gestures of the waste he was holding, to see that Asami Ryuichi was standing a few metres away from him, so furious that Yuri could almost see a dark aura around him, the barrel of the weapon still smoking.  
\- Go ahead, Asami, shoot me!  
He allows himself a smile as he tackles an Akihito screaming insults against his chest while Asami rages. Near him, Aaron cut them a path of corpses to their cars, in no way distracted by the presence of Fei Long as his stupid nephew would have been.  
Finally, they reached their armored vehicles and Yuri knocked his prisoner down with a blow of the stick of his weapon before throwing him in the trunk and getting in the car with Aaron. The young man puts his hand through his spiky hair, an air of pure satisfaction on his face.

\- I'll be done with him soon, don't worry about it. We must wait for things to calm down before we act again. For the goods, you will go with men to search the area as soon as possible.  
Anyway, their recently infiltrated spies were going to report to them on what the three mobsters were doing.  
Once in their boat, Yuri drops the unconscious boy in his room and ties him securely with a chain. He will take care of this seductive demon later, when they are far from the coast and they have made sure that his men are well. He checks that he is properly secured before leaving his room and joins Aaron in their office, the guards left to watch their prisoners with their heads down and the guilt on their faces.  
\- Who's the idiot who didn't watch them and left the computer wide open?!  
His teammate's screams must be heard in much of their headquarters and the two men shuddered before whispering in a low voice.  
\- We're sorry, we're sorry. This kind of mistake will never happen again.  
Yuri sits on the edge of the desk and adds in an icy voice, irritated by the incompetence of his men.  
\- You'll make up for it by watching the new prisoner. He's going to be precious to us and there's no way he's going to escape, understand?  
\- Yes, sir! Yes, sir!  
The two men screamed in unison before he fired them with a wave of his hand. Aaron serves them a glass of whiskey, the look dark.  
\- We were so close to the goal....  
The old man grabbed the glass held out by his friend and answered to reassure him.  
\- We still are. The men are responsible and now we have Akihito.  
Aaron looked at him with a doubtful look, obviously not understanding how a kid could help them recover the goods and defeat their opponents. In spite of himself, he had a smile on his face that the young Russian was shooting and explained after drinking the alcohol that burned his throat in one go.  
\- Akihito is Asami's lover. So, the latter will want it back. Fei Long is allied with Asami, feels feelings towards him and cares about Akihito and Mikhail is desperately looking for the attention of this Chinese man.  
A gleam lights up in the steel-grey eyes of his youngest son who is finishing.  
\- There will be tensions between Mikhail and Fei Long. They will tear each other apart. And Asami is going to want his whore back at all costs. We just have to wait to make the final move.  
Satisfied with his friend's conclusion, Yuri gets up and grins as he feels pain in his leg.  
\- That scar again?  
\- Nothing I can't handle.  
Yuri left the office before returning to his room to see that the insolent boy was awake and shooting him with his blue eyes.  
\- What do you want from me, you bastard?  
The contemptuous voice irritates him and he feels his fists clench with anger. Slowly, he approaches his prey and grabs his chin violently, forcing him to look into his eyes before scolding.  
\- You better behave yourself if you don't want shit to happen to you, understand?  
Akihito looks at him with a mixture of hatred and terror that boils Yuri's blood.  
\- Fuck you, you pervert!  
The slap of a slap is heard in the room and Yuri can no longer hold his blows while the rage consumes him. His fists fell violently on the boy's face and chest, which he threw on the walls and floor, kicked his ribs and back until he heard the sound of bones cracking and blood smeared on his hands and the floor. Trembling under the adrenaline, he blinked to see that the boy he had sat on to beat him was now unconscious, his nose broken, his lips cracked and his face covered with open sores and probably tons of bruises on the rest of his body and broken ribs.  
With his anger appeased, Yuri congratulated himself on putting the demon back in his place, which now had a much less attractive appearance.  
\- How are you going to corrupt me and pervert me now that you look like bloody shit?  
He got up and left his room, ordering the two fools he had seen earlier to keep it. Euphoric, Yuri went outside the boat to get some fresh air. He will leave his prisoner alone until they are on international waters. They should stay close to Macao and Hong Kong to settle their affairs before they can finally return to Moscow.  
\- You had a good time with the kid, didn't you?  
Aaron joins him, one hand in his pockets and the other holding a new cane that he gives him.  
\- More like it. We'll stay close to Macau and Hong Kong.  
For a moment they rest on the railing, listening to the lapping waves and the distant noise of the city, just enjoying the ambient calm.  
The end of the night is much quieter, they eat in the refectory and Yuri returns to his room with a plate and a glass of water, finally letting the two guards rest. The boy was curled up in a corner, looking at him with an unnamed fear. He placed the tray on his bedside table and approached the Japanese man who moaned in fear and huddled even more. Taken with a burst of pity, Yuri knelt before the young boy and whispered in perfect Japanese.  
\- It's all right, I'm not going to hurt you anymore as long as you behave well. Let me see those wounds.  
The boy obeyed him obediently and Yuri appreciated that the boy understood that he should not upset him, unlike Mikhail who always pushed him out of his limits. In any case, the correction he had given to the Japanese had left behind dirty wounds that needed to be treated if he did not want them to become infected. He removed the chain and lifted the blond boy without any difficulty and put him in the bathtub before undressing him and running the water.  
\- Wash up, I'll give you ten minutes.  
He leaves the boy alone, staying just to wash his hands and shoes for blood, and throws the dirty clothes into one of the laundry machines and leans on them, short of breath. He feels his will weaken in the presence of the demon, and he knows that he will soon give in to his damn urges. It disgusts him to have to give in to it in order to free himself from it. He prayed for a moment to heaven and God, begging for forgiveness of his weakness and for purification of his abject soul from his sins and what he was going to do. He also prayed for the salvation of the Japanese and that he too would be cleansed of his sins.  
Then he went back to his bathroom to see that the blond was drying himself with slow gestures, his face contracted with pain and fear. He ignored it for the moment to undress, leaving his vest in a corner and slipped under hot water.  
He needed to relax before he did such a disgusting thing. From the corner of his eye, he surprises the Japanese man staring at him, visibly impressed by what he saw. Embarrassed by being caught staring at him, the boy blushed before leaving the bathroom. Yuri had a shadow of a smile at the boy's reaction and finished washing before joining the boy in his room. The latter is eating his meal, a towel tied around his waist, squatting in a corner of the room.  
\- Get on the bed. Now.  
He points to the huge bed with Egyptian cotton sheets and the boy looks at him with horror but does not dare to disobey him, the memories of the blows must still be fresh in his mind. He lies on the bed, trembling and worried, his eyes full of tears. In spite of himself, Yuri feels his blood concentrating in his southern part and he sees for a fraction of a second the look of Mikhail, a child, when he punished him for being insolent and disobedient.  
He stands above the seductive demon who breathes heavily, and desire burns him from the inside despite the deplorable state in which he put the kid. Slowly, fearing to hurt him, he put his finger on his wounded cheek, his icy blue eyes staring with interest at the split wounds that ran through the boy's beautiful face.  
Slowly, wishing to take his time to soothe the Japanese, he kissed him light as feathers along his jaw, making him gasp with surprise. One of his hands instinctively slipped into the blond, soft hair, caressing it distractedly as his mouth went to the split lips, which he licked slightly, making the whore moan.  
Why was he so sweet, he didn't know that? Probably because he had taken pity on him. And not because he felt anything other than a desire for the boy.  
Yuri squeezed his jaws as he realized this and grabbed a handful of the young demon's hair to pull his head back and penetrated him all at once, making the boy scream in pain.  
\- Shut the fuck up!  
He screams in anger before slapping him and coming and going suddenly, the blood helping him to slide. Under him, the boy cries and groans with suffering, trying in vain to push him away. Bored by the moans of fear and the cries of pain, he puts his hand on his mouth and makes animal growls. He appreciates the warmth surrounding his sex, so tight that it almost hurt him and, if he concentrated a little, he could imagine a woman under him.  
He growled deeply when he came and let himself go to the weeping boy.  
He stayed for a long time like that, catching his breath as the boy was sobbing. He closed his eyes, enjoying for a moment the warmth of the body under him and around him.  
Yuri wakes up with a start, his mind troubled by a dream that involved the seizure of power by Chernobog and a docile and submissive Akihito screaming with pleasure under him... Talking about the dirty demon...  
The old man looked up to see that he had laid on his side and that the boy was turning his back on him, standing as far away from him as possible.  
\- Yuri, are you awake? Aaron's going to have a meeting, we have news from our spies.  
\- I'll be right there!  
He hears the man's steps away and the old man abandons the idea of attacking the boy for the moment, his purpose is not to kill him and he clearly needs to rest a little.  
After a cold shower to get his mind back on his feet and went to the already crowded refectory where Aaron was standing on a table. The old man joined him and the young man gave him the report, which he quickly read. According to the spies, Asami and Mikhail had found refuge with Fei Long who had been wounded during the battle. And as expected, Mikhail with his childish and jealous behaviour irritates Fei Long and causes tensions between them. As for Asami, his research on his whore is slowed down because of the two kids he's dragging himself along with.  
\- Gentlemen, we're going to have to stay off the radar for a while. Tonight, Yuri and I with some of you are looking for the merchandise. Others will go to replenish supplies and then we will go near the artificial islands of Hong Kong while waiting for the next movements of our enemies.  
Some applause was heard and Yuri added with a loud voice as Aaron came down from the table.  
\- I want three of you to lock the prisoner in one of the cells.  
He better keeps the demon away from him if he didn't want to be distracted in his tasks.  
In the weeks that followed, Yuri returned to his usual routine, his thoughts freed from the grip of the demon that was rotting in one of the cells. For a few days, they had allowed him to eat in the refectory and walk the halls to reward him for his good behaviour. Even if it didn't stop Yuri from taking it out on himself when he was angry about something and when he looked at him with this unbearable insolence, nor from serving as a free whore for their men. He wanted to destroy him for the dreams he had, to inspire him with such infernal desires.  
\- Hey Yuri, it's your birthday today, isn't it? I've prepared a surprise for you.  
\- How many times do I have to tell you not to organize anything for my birthday?  
Aaron simply had a slight laugh that meant he didn't really care what his eldest thought and added near his ear.  
\- Your surprise is waiting for you in your room, you should go right now.  
With a mysterious smile, his friend walked away in the corridors and, his curiosity piqued, the old Russian went to his room to see that Akihito was lying naked on his bed, his wrists tied to his bed, obviously under the effect of aphrodisiacs and Yuri picked up the word placed next to the moaning kid.  
Hi Yuri,  
Enjoy your gift and don't ruin it too much for once.  
Yield to your urges and have a good time  
Aaron  
Was that really a good idea? He had already done so and his impulses had not gone away. A louder moan came out of his thoughts and Yuri swallowed his saliva when he saw the Japanese man's dark gaze of desire pointed at him.  
\- Please....  
He cursed himself for his weakness and Aaron for setting such a trap for him as he undressed to throw himself at the needy demon. He stripped him of the rope that held him tied and held him so tightly against him that the boy moaned with pleasure. The spirit darkened by his desire, he wallowed in the mud of his sins and in the welcoming arms of the one he dared to call his lover for a day.  
It was the shooting that woke him up. He got up carefully so as not to wake the young man asleep against him and quickly got dressed before going outside, armed with his hands. In the darkness of the night, he saw a few yatches moored near their huge container ship and men shooting at each other and fighting on deck. In the distance, he saw Asami hiding behind cargoes shooting at some of his men.  
So, you've already come to piss me off? This time, you won't get away with it alive.  
A smile blooms on his lips as he almost runs down the stairs and begins to shoot down the intruders, rejoicing that he can finally get revenge on the one who took his eye. He managed to hide behind a cargo where Aaron was.  
\- What's going on?!  
\- Asami threatened our spies and they gave us false information about his position.  
\- Этот сукин сын! (That son of a bitch!)  
Yuri glanced to the side to see that the trio and their men were stuck behind the same cargoes.  
\- Where is Akihito?!  
Aaron gave him an amused look before shouting.  
\- Your whore? In one of the rooms of this boat, well filled after a night of passionate sex. Honestly, I think we're gonna keep him, having a whore like that available is rare.  
He sees Asami's face contracting with rage and he almost expects him to jump on them and kill them with his bare hands. Instead, the Japanese and Chinese jump to the side to descend the stairs that lead to the holds. Instinctively, Yuri goes after him in the metal corridors. He feels like a hunter tracking his prey, having the advantage of knowing his territory. Until he heard running noises behind him and saw his nephew chasing him, obviously determined to kill him. If that's what his dear nephew wanted... Yuri climbed up stairs to one of the bridges and sneaked up on the cargoes, reloading his weapon while he felt the satisfaction of finally being able to get rid of his unbearable nephew.  
\- Where are you, you dirty bastard?!  
Mikhail's raging screams can be heard a few meters away from him and the old man walked away to take the man who had prevented him from accessing Bratva's head and came face to face with Asami who was protecting Fei Long who himself was supporting the whore whose body was still damaged by the blows of Yuri and his men, an air of genuine concern for the latter who disgusted the old man. He shuddered when he felt the cold barrel of a gun on his head and Asami roared in an icy voice that made him shudder to the bones.  
\- Drop the weapon.  
He obeyed obediently and saw from the corner of his eye his nephew moves the weapon away from his reach with a kick.  
\- We'll have to kill you for what you did to Takaba. But I think there's another person who wants you dead more than we do.  
Fei Long whispered something to Takaba before moving him away, probably to protect him from what was to follow, followed a few seconds later by Asami.  
\- Fuck you deep in hell, uncle.  
Mikhail's voice is full of hatred and joy and Yuri closes his eyes, forced to admit defeat. He just has time to hear a fighting noise before the gun goes off. He felt himself falling to the ground and saw for a moment Aaron and Mikhail fighting before his vision gradually turned black and he fell into a heavy sleep.

The black silhouette looks carefully at the journalist having lunch with his friends, his only eye looking with almost feverish attention at the one who would soon be his lover. Aaron strongly disapproved of his actions, fearing the fury of the three dragons that almost cost them their lives last time. He only survived because Aaron's surprise attack deflected the trajectory of the bullet, even though he almost died from a bullet to the chest. Chernobog had been practically destroyed by Asami and it took them months of patience to rebuild what they had lost, the rage made them unbeatable, invincible. Yuri had long observed the habits of the Japanese dragon and the young boy and concluded that it was Asami who had corrupted the handsome boy. Man seemed to want him as an object, possessive and jealous, depriving him of his freedom and forcing him to do things he didn't want.  
He will take it out of this golden cage when the time comes, when they will have become so powerful that neither the two Asian dragons nor his nephew will be able to stop them, when they will crush them like the common insects that they were. But for the moment, he had to wait until his time and be careful, he would recover his young lover soon enough.  
\- Yuri, we have to go now, I remind you that we have a Latin American market to conquer.  
Aaron approached him in the alleyway, his voice slightly sour at the sight of his partner despairing of love for this young Japanese man, his hands in his pockets. Yuri looked away from his prey with regret and they left the alley to go to the port where their cargo was waiting for them.


	2. Russian Obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is a new chapter requested by Foxy. A lot of trouble writing it but I hope you will like it.

He is finally back in Japan after six months in South American countries. The warm weather and the blue and sunny sky of this April reminded him of the Russian spring months and nostalgia overwhelmed him for a while. Aaron and most of their men returned to Russia, leaving him to deal with the young Japanese man's case while they prepared for the war they were about to start.  
\- Yuri, the cars have arrived.  
The Russian man came out of his thoughts when the Black Hummers parked in front of the small group of men and one of them opened the door for him to enter. He was eager to find his young lover and to tear him away from the grip of this Japanese demon. Akihito was constantly followed by several henchmen and this made it very difficult for him to approach. He should play a trick so he can see him again without alerting the golden-eyed parasite. He closed his eye for a moment, remembering the passionate night they had spent before Asami Ryuichi arrived. As he ardently desired the warmth of the supple body against his own, the softness of his blonde-dyed hair between his fingers, his blue eyes darkened with desire wanting only him.  
An idea came to his mind as the car passed a photography studio and a slow smile blossomed on his lips as he thought about the shot.

In the days that followed, Yuri thought about all the eventualities and flaws in his plan and, once he was sure that there would be no escape for his future lover, he ordered one of his men to pose as a rich man who had heard about the photographer's talents. They would improvise some fake photography sessions and once Akihito's confidence was gained and the distrust of the Asami virus lowered, the man would take him to one of their hotels where Yuri could finally meet him in complete peace.  
The man he had chosen for this mission was Henry Castel, a Frenchman who had immigrated to Russia a few years ago and who had the advantage of knowing Japanese and not having a Russian accent. Yuri had paid into the man's account a few thousand euros and made sure that the man had the clothes and the apartment that went with his status as "rich". And the assurance of total success if man did not want to die faster than expected.  
\- Hey Yuri, how are you doing on your mission?  
\- It should be finished soon. Normally I'll be back in less than a month.  
There is a moment of silence at the other end of the line and Aaron continues.  
\- I heard you asked Sakazaki for a favor.  
Yuri smiles as he glances through the Akihito report and answers.  
\- I just reminded him that I was much more dangerous than my stupid nephew. Then he owes us this favor, he was with Sudou.  
The coward would have been willing to do anything to stop seeing him near him. He could have asked him to murder Asami as the gorilla with glasses would have done, fearing to end up like the model who had been his partner. And if everything goes according to plan, he should meet Akihito the next evening. At the other end of the line, he hears Aaron barking at someone before answering.  
\- Well, I have to go, some morons are fighting.  
They greet each other and the old man feels that his friend is getting impatient with his absence because it forces him to wait to be able to act. Yuri got up thinking about his younger brother's impatience and returned to his computer where he was preparing their next shot despite his distraction from him lover's thought.

In the evening, Henry took Akihito to dinner at the hotel where Yuri was staying. The old man was waiting in a private room of the restaurant, his fingers brushing against the phone containing the compromising photo that Sakazaki had generously given him.  
\- Mr. Takaba, Mr. Castel, please follow me.  
One of his men guided Henry and Akihito to him, the Frenchman being careful to stand behind the young Japanese so that he could not escape.  
His future lover freezes when she sees him, any trace of joy gone and an expression of pure terror in his blue eyes. He probably still had memories of the only two times they had seen each other. Maybe this time he would be quiet and not trying to be cheeky.  
\- Hello Akihito, please come and sit down.  
His young lover looks around with fear, but the two henchmen block his path to the exit.  
\- Don't make me use the strong method, Akihito, I have no desire to hurt you or send this picture to Asami.  
His young lover sat at the table stiffly, looking at him with an almost sickly fear. Trembling, the young Japanese man whispered in a flayed voice.  
\- What picture?!  
Why did he have to make things so complicated? Yuri took the phone out of his pocket and showed him the picture that made Akihito as white as a sheet. The old man smiled to reassure him and put the phone in his pocket before continuing in a soft voice.  
\- I just want to have a good time with you, that's all.  
Akihito laughed embarrassingly and grabbed the card, hiding behind it. The waiter soon arrived and, once the orders were placed, Yuri finally said in front of the scowl of the young Japanese man.  
\- I honestly think Asami doesn't treat you the way you deserve.  
His lover left him scowl for curiosity and Yuri relaxed before adding.  
\- He treats you like a child who can't take care of himself, who can't defend himself. Constantly watching you, being followed by doggies and asking you to call him every night at 9:00 p. m. like a little child. A man who doesn't listen to you and doesn't trust you, who puts you through practices you don't like without asking you for your opinion. Do you really think it's a healthy relationship? He no longer seems to think of you as a bulky lover or a stupid kid.  
The seed of doubt sprouts in Akihito's mind and his eyes shine with a disoriented glow. The carefully chosen words will creep into his lover's mind in an incidental way and Yuri hopes that this will be enough for the young boy to question his relationship with the Japanese virus. The waiter finally arrives with the dishes ordered and Yuri manages to start a semblance of discussion about the photographer's passion, who remains fearful and stressed, answering him just briefly and in a low voice.  
After the meal, Yuri stood up and held out his hand for Akihito to take it. He seemed to understand what was to follow and the fear reappeared on his face, although he tried to hide it.  
\- I told you, I won't hurt you.  
In the luxurious room, Akihito lies on the bed, nervous and stressed, while Yuri undresses him, his eyes burning with desire. His gestures are gentle and attentive, dedicated to soothing his young lover as he kisses the slightest bit of exposed skin, one hand dipping into his hair and the other touching the boy's back as he shudders and remains tense. The old man whispered praise in his ear as he carefully prepared it before taking it slowly, his growls mixing with the groans of discomfort of his lover who remains tense and dares not make a move, his eyes filled with tears and his hands clutching the satin sheets.  
Yuri stopped and gently wiped away the tears from his boy's cheeks as he panted heavily, his beautiful blue eyes filled with anguish.  
\- You could take advantage of it if you allowed yourself to.  
His boy tried to calm down and put his arms around his shoulders, his nails stuck in his pulpit as Yuri returned to his comings and goings, abandoning the sweetness of the beginning to take his own pleasure.  
He was awakened by the sound of the clothes being put on quickly. The old man opened his tired eye to see that his lover was finishing putting on his shirt and running out of the room. The Russian grabbed his phone and texted the young boy for their next appointment and went back to bed.

\- What's your plan, Yuri?  
His friend's steel grey eyes looked at him intensely, relieved to finally see him again after so much time. The old man sat in his armchair by the fireplace and answered slowly, his one eye focused on the flames.  
\- First, we will destroy Mikhail. The oldest members of the organization do not tolerate being led by a childish child and will surely be on our side. And the only help he could receive is that of the Baishe who takes a negative view of the relationship between Mikhail and their leader and who has been torn apart since Liu Talen's death. We will end with Asami Ryuichi who will therefore find himself without allies and will be much less threatening. Our spies are already sowing discord and doubt within the Bratva and the Bay, they may collapse on themselves with a little luck.  
Aaron nods and Yuri glances at his phone where his men in Japan send him reports about what was going on there. The relationship between the two Japanese people was gradually deteriorating, weakened by the demon's behaviour and his words. Soon he would only have to get his little lover back, once he had finished with the three cockroaches.


	3. Inocent Sins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter that will surely be followed by a shorter one to make you wait for the next ones that will arrive in a week or two. I hope you enjoy it ;)

Yuri is tired. For hours French businessmen spoke quietly, seeking a way out that did not exist, looked at him from time to time with anguish and with the air of a death row inmate, silently begging him to show mercy. Sighing for the umpteenth time of boredom, the old man grabbed his cane and played with it for a moment, trying to keep a calm attitude.  
\- Gentlemen, could you please sign this contract? You know very well that only Chernobog can get you out of the water. All we ask in return is a part of your income and your production of weapons.  
The three Frenchmen shiver and a drop of sweat runs down the temple of one of them. They know that they should never have gone into debt with this Russian organization to avoid bankruptcy. And not even a year later, here they are again on the verge of bankruptcy except that this time the devil is asking for their souls in exchange for his charity. They know they have no other choice because otherwise they will end up on the street. Or Chernobog will pay their debt with blood money. They know it and Yuri knows it too. The old man relishes the despair in their eyes where the wet veil of tears hides remorse, shame and anger.   
Shivering with rage, tears in his throat, one of them signs, abandoning his status as an honest citizen to become an accomplice to the most horrible crimes. The others soon signed too, finally admitting defeat and thinking only of their flouted values. The Russian took hold of the contract with a victorious smile and sent a quick SMS to Aaron to warn him of his arrival and stood up leaning on his cane before announcing with a false compassionate look.  
\- I am sure your families and employees will be very grateful.  
The air is hot and the sky is blue when he leaves this building in Paris' La Défense district. Almost immediately, two of his men in casual clothes joined him and followed him through the crowded and noisy streets of the capital, and one of them complained about the global warming and scorching heat in the middle of April. Even he was forced to change his black sweater and shirts and jackets for a short-sleeved t-shirt. Finally, in the Hummer, Yuri spent part of the journey reading the report on Akihito that his men had sent him by email. Apparently, the situation between Asami and his lover remained tense: Asami had prevented Akihito from going to America for a report and the parasite had gone on a business trip to South Korea for two weeks.  
For a moment, he hesitated to change their next appointment to meet him immediately and take advantage of these days of tranquility to gain the confidence of his lover. But they had to work and Aaron would kill him with his bare hands if he dared to do that when they were ready to take Mikhail off his pedestal. The old man simply looked at the pictures that had been sent to him, smiling slightly and his eye shining at the sight of his smiling lover smiling with happiness as he photographed weddings.  
He lost himself for a moment in his thoughts, forcing himself to dive back into his work and think about the strategies he would have to use to blow up the mighty and immense Bratva into small pieces.   
Yuri knows where to find his oldest colleagues. The flight was long and exhausting and he was very tired. However, the old man did not go to the mansion where Aaron was probably waiting for him, but went into the dark streets of Moscow and entered a sophisticated and crowded bar. Instinctively, Yuri moved to a more secluded corner where a group of men in their forties who were speaking in a low voice were gathered.   
One of them eventually noticed it and waved at the others who turned their heads towards him and remained speechless for a moment, their eyes wide open with surprise.  
\- Yuri! Are you still alive?  
The one-eyed Russian grabbed a chair and sat down before taking a drink from one of his former colleagues to take a sip before answering once sure to get their full attention.  
\- If I were dead, I wouldn't be here. Mikhail can't even kill a person. And he dares to try to kill me, his uncle, me who educated him.  
His words caused unhappy murmurs and one of the men rumbled.  
\- I always said this Mikhail was a vermin. I never understood how Aniki could have a child with an American woman.   
\- Poor Ekaterina, how could our leader flout such a dignified and strong woman? I guess his bastard is cursed, Mikhail always had the too tender side of that American bitch!  
Yuri nods with a concerned look as his colleagues spit out their hatred for so many years for the illegitimate child that was his nephew. The old man added a layer, reminding them that it was because of this deception that their honourable Ekaterina had died, devastated by the betrayal of the one she loved and that Mikhail had never had his father's guts. How could a young man who only thinks of turning around a Chinese man and neglecting his duties make the Bratva even stronger? For two hours, Yuri stirred up their anger and resentment, reminding them of the days of the USSR and Aniki when they were at the height of their glory and power before Mikhail's arrival. He only left them when his former colleagues decided to remind others of what they had once been and with the promise that Chernobog would help them.   
Aaron was the only one still awake when he returned to the mansion. His younger brother was in the living room, immersed in his work, with a glass of vodka in his hand. Yuri sits in one of the chairs near the fireplace where a fire was burning gently and the old man finally breaks the silence as he caresses the leather of his eye patch with his fingertips, his other eye fixed on the flickering flames.  
\- I went to see former colleagues. It will be a few weeks before we can attack Mikhail, while they fuck up the Bratva and challenge my nephew's power enough to act.  
He hears the rustle of the leaves on the coffee table and feels Aaron's steel eyes on him.  
\- In the meantime, what do we do?  
He takes his eyes off the fire when he hears Aaron approaching him to offer him a glass of alcohol he is having. He feels that his friend's patience is reaching its limits, that he can no longer wait and be bored. Yuri better give him some field work if he doesn't want his friend to become unmanageable and cranky.  
He thought for a moment, ignoring the presence of the young Russian near him, before answering.  
\- Asami went to South Korea for two weeks on a very important business trip. Apparently, this is a huge contract that should allow Asami to recover a good part of the money we lost him in the short term. I want you to make sure he never gets that contract, but it doesn't have to come back to us, understand?   
Aaron nodded, a gleam of excitement and anticipation in his eyes and added, a mocking smile on his lips.  
\- As if I would risk letting this situation happen again. And I guess you'll take the opportunity to go back to Japan?  
\- I'll leave you the majority of our men. I'll only need about 20 guys.  
He may stay in Russia for a few days to continue to cause trouble in Bratva and to rest before finding his young lover.   
He is waiting for Akihito in the same restaurant as the first time. And as for the first time, his lover is followed by Henry who always plays his role as a fake customer so that Asami doesn't have any suspicions. This time, Akihito looks at him not with terror but with suspicion as he sits at the table in silence and two of his men stand on either side of the door.   
\- I'm happy to see you again, Akihito. How have you been doing since last month?  
He knows very well how his lover is doing. The young Japanese watches him pouring them wine with uncertainty, as if he didn't know what to say to him before whispering.  
\- It's all right. I don't work much right now, Asami prefers me to stay in the penthouse, he doesn't want me to put myself in danger.  
He knows that. Asami is to blame for keeping him in his penthouse and threatening Akihito's employers when he finds jobs that are too dangerous for the young Japanese. He will continue to cause trouble in his lover's mind a little later. For now, he just wants to take advantage of dinner to try to establish a minimum of trust.   
\- I'm surprised, Henry has found your job excellent with these models.  
Akihito shrugged, probably not daring to tell him that Asami was paralyzing his career and simply answered in a low voice, his fork crushing the vegetables on his plate still full.  
\- You pay him to make me work.  
\- I never asked him to tell me about the good things about your work. His criticism is sincere.  
The remark makes Akihito blush and Yuri smiles as he drinks a sip of wine. The warm liquid flows pleasantly down his throat and Yuri remains silent for a moment before saying in a softer voice.  
\- I have a gift for you upstairs. To apologize for what I did to you.  
He feels Akihito tightening up, probably because of the bad memories of what happened in the cargo ship. His lover glanced at his dish that he had not touched, as if swallowing a bite would make him sick and whispered in a trembling voice.  
\- That was not necessary.   
The waiter comes to collect their food in silence and Yuri takes them up to his room, eager to taste again his beautiful lover who looks dazedly at the bed where there is a gift wrap. The old Russian silently closes the door behind them while the young Japanese tears the gift wrap to unveil a professional camera with its accessories. Amazed, his lover looked at her from all angles, manipulating her carefully and lit her up to test her before exclaiming.  
\- The best hybrid camera on the market. It must have cost you a fortune.   
Akihito takes a look at him and Yuri shrugs his shoulders. A few hundred euros is nothing compared to what he earns per month. He joins the young boy in a few steps and places the camera and accessories on a low table and places his hands-on Akihito's hips before kissing him with his lips and blowing against his ear, making the lover's sound shiver as his hands wander along his sides and lift his t-shirt.  
\- I bet Asami spends his time denigrating your work, underestimating your abilities.  
A strangled moan replies and Yuri slowly removes the boy's shirt, his hands gently caressing the creamy skin as he kisses the boy's jaw before picking up between a few light and feathery kisses.  
\- If only he realized how much you could be an asset. You could spy, take compromising pictures to blackmail or bring down opponents with this evidence. How can he stop you from evolving in your profession and doing what you like?  
Akihito's hands rest on his arms as if he didn't know if he should push him away and Yuri added in the hollow of his ear, taking on an even softer, almost honeyed tone as his lover trembled at the sound of his voice.  
\- He should support you in your decisions, respect you and push you to go even further. He should be helping you and not making fun of your work. Trust you enough that you can help and support him back rather than keep you out of his life as if he was ashamed of you. I bet he doesn't even talk to you about his work or what's going on in the underground world. He just keeps you in the dark so that you remain a wise and obedient little pet.  
He feels Akihito's breathing getting more chopped up and his hands tightening on his arms, his mind marked by his words. Yuri lifts his lover to put him on the bed and takes off his shirt before standing on him and gently kissing him, as if to appease his young lover who now seemed completely lost, surely questioning everything he believed in in this unhealthy relationship. He opened his eyes to the parasite that was the demon with the golden eyes and he was there to pick up the pieces.   
He removed the rest of their clothes from them and, like last time, prepared them carefully, never ceasing the gentle attentions that barely made his young lover react, as he seemed completely lost in his thoughts. Next time, Yuri would make sure that he finally responds to his caresses and takes pleasure in their embraces. He could only blame himself; it was his poisoned words that disturbed his lover and prevented him from being physically present. He couldn't blame him for that. Akihito makes a scream of surprise when he enters him but does not try to push him away and once again wraps his arms around his shoulders and goes so far as to wrap his legs around his waist while he relaxes, almost seeming to ask him to make him forget his doubts and fears for a while.  
Yuri takes his time to take his lover to the orgasm he builds little by little with caresses in the right places, kisses, praises whispered in the hollow of his boy's ear who blushes in spite of himself and his movements and comes and goes light and touches each time the prostate of his lover who no longer retains his moans of pleasure.  
\- Faster, Yuri, please!  
The request boils the Russian's blood as he grunts as he speeds up his comings and goings, shouting with pleasure from his lover scratching his shoulders and throwing his head back, his eyes closed and his mouth open.  
Yuri bit Akihito's shoulder when they came and gently kissed the wound he had left as his lover slowly regained his breath and spirits.   
\- I'll fix it, wait here.   
Akihito does not answer, his eyes half-closed with exhaustion and the man puts a kiss on his forehead, taken with a surge of tenderness, and went to the bathroom to come back with a first aid kit. Silent, Akihito sat down to let him take care of his wound when the ringing of a phone broke the peace that had settled in. His lover stooped down to pick up his phone in his pants, which was lying on the floor and bleached when he saw Asami's name. Yuri frowned and had to refrain from tearing the phone out of his lover's hands to turn it off and get the young Japanese man's full attention again. The call would certainly make his boy flee and his manipulation could be damaged.   
\- Hello Asami.  
Yuri finished disinfecting the wound and put a gauze pad on it that he stared at, listening carefully to the conversation.  
\- It's 10:00 and you're supposed to call me at 9:00. Where are you?   
He saw the panic in Akihito's eyes and he responded immediately, in a voice that was intended to be as firm and normal as possible.  
\- My employer Henry Castel invited me to dinner with colleagues of his who are interested in my work.  
For a moment, he saw the anger vibrating in his lover's blue eyes and Asami's cold response was not long in coming.  
\- I told you I wanted you to come home by 8:00 at the latest.   
Panic definitively gives way to anger as Akihito bends over to put his clothes back on and spits out with rage.  
\- I'm not a kid who needs a nanny Asami! I'm able to manage on my own and without your dogs to follow me!  
He feels a puff of pride when his lover hangs up on the parasite. Clearly, his words had remained in Akihito's mind, and he finished dressing before his anger left room for anxiety and doubt again.   
\- What the hell did I do?!  
Yuri gets up as his lover starts panicking and circling around the room, nervously passing his hand through his hair, while he whispered in a low voice that he should never have answered the demon with golden eyes like that and that he should not have appreciated what they had done. The old man felt the irritation inside him and cursed the Japanese dragon for ruining their evening.  
\- Don't forget your camera. Henry will take you home.  
No need to ask the young Japanese to stay longer. His lover needs to be alone to think and Yuri has in any case had confirmation that he had succeeded in sowing doubt in his mind.  
Akihito quickly recovered his gift before running away, not giving him the slightest glance, ashamed of their embrace.  
Once alone, Yuri dressed again and joined his men who were waiting for him in one of the hotel's lounges and sat down in one of the cloth chairs to think.  
\- What do we do now, Yuri?  
His fingers tap the arm of the couch for a moment, following the rhythm of his reflection before he responds in a slow voice as if he carefully chose each of his words.  
\- Nothing for the moment. I'm going to give him a few days' break. He needs to think about his relationship with Asami alone. Henry, you will tell Akihito's employer that you need him for a few days to take pictures of Mount Fuji and the festival that allows you to see the Shibazakura. If Asami decides that Akihito should be accompanied by bodyguards, I want our new spies to designate themselves. The older ones may attract his suspicion. Then we'll go back to Russia and get rid of Mikhail.   
Smiles thirsting for revenge greet the news of Mikhail's death and some toast to the glory of Chernobog and the impending humiliation of the three mobsters who had almost defeated them.


	4. Lust Sin and Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone :D I was inspired by the hotel Fuji Onsenji Yumedono for the onsen ( Akihito and Yuri's room is a mix between picture 19 and the style of the 4 (if you go to the Booking site where I found it)).  
I hope you will like it and wait until the next chapter which will be turned on Chernobog ;)

Akihito felt horrible. When he returned to the penthouse, the henchmen guarding the door stared at him and for a second, Akihito felt that his guilt and fault were marked on him, as if he was holding a sign saying that he had cheated on Asami with another.  
The penthouse seemed horribly empty and silent to him and Akihito went to the bathroom to wash himself, unconsciously hoping to erase the evidence of his infidelity as well as to deny the pleasure he had taken there.  
Akihito sighed and looked at himself in a mirror, his fingers brushing the gauze pad that covered the burning bite. He feels ashamed to have given in to Yuri in this way, to have appreciated the warm and gentle caresses, the compliments whispered in his ear like secrets and the attention towards him.  
He shuddered as he thought about it and slipped into the hot water, forcing himself to think calmly about what was happening. He had to admit that Yuri's words had shaken him, bringing to the surface the doubts he had deeply buried about his relationship with Asami. Also, the man's behavior disturbed him. It was easier to hate the Russian when he hit and insulted him than when he was so sweet and cheesy.  
Asami...He would like to talk to someone about his doubts but his friends and relatives were not aware of his relationship with Asami, and he honestly preferred that they did not know, and Fei Long would probably not be the most attentive ear and would probably offer to come to Hong Kong to "console" him, which would probably be a joke with dubious humour.  
The Japanese man made one of the ducks squeal as he floated on the foamy water and breathed a sigh to split his soul before finishing washing and going to bed in his room to work on the shootings he had done during the day.

\- Akihito, the boss wants you in his office.  
Mitarai pointed at him at the office door with a mocking smile, a smoking cigarette between his lips. The young boy correctly put the strap of his bag over his shoulder and knocked on the door in question, doing his best to ignore the piercing look of the man with brown hair on him.  
He entered the office when his boss allowed it and Akihito sat in the plastic chair facing the desk where the man with black hair who reminded him vaguely of Sakazaki smoked a cigarette, head back.  
\- Is there a problem, sir?  
\- Nothing serious. Mr. Castel thanks you for your services, which he finds excellent elsewhere, and a company called C.N.B. whose representative with whom you will be in contact, Miss Sato, has requested our services. I trust you not to disappoint them. Miss Sato would like to see you as soon as possible to talk to you.  
Why did Henry Castel no longer need his job? Did Asami suspect or know anything about what happened?  
\- So, you're taking this job?  
His boss's voice took him out of his thoughts and Akihito slowly nodded as he gave him the phone number of the woman named Sato so they could contact each other.  
Exhausted by a long day of being subjected to the remarks of unbearable models who thought they knew his job better than he did, Akihito left the building where he had had to take his photoshootings and froze when he saw a much too familiar limousine parked on the sidewalk. The door opened and Akihito felt the anguish rising inside him like an arrow and slowly got into the car to sit in front of him, putting a safe distance in case Asami knew what had happened a few days ago. At least the wound was not severe enough to last and Akihito had just to mask it with a light foundation. The latter had his arms crossed on his chest, his golden eyes stare at him with disturbing intensity while his expression remains marble.  
\- Aren't you supposed to be in South Korea?  
He knows that his surprise must be visible because Asami simply answers with a:  
\- My business partner has some problems he wants to solve on his own. So I decided to go home for a few days but obviously you don't like this little surprise.  
Asami's acerbic tone worries him and his eyes gauge him as if he expected a particular reaction from him. Akihito put one hand in his hair and tried to look relaxed before answering.

\- I just wasn't expecting you and you could have told me so I could go shopping. I was planning to have a pizza delivered and spend the evening playing PS.  
The corner of Asami's lips lifted slightly for a second, the insignificant shadow of a smile and his posture seemed to relax slightly, and Akihito felt less stressed about this reaction. Asami knew nothing about what had happened, he certainly wouldn't have acted like that if he knew.  
\- I'll order from the caterer. How was your work?  
He felt the anger contained in Asami's voice and the young Japanese shrugged his shoulders.  
\- As I told you, Mr. Castel invited me to dinner to thank me for my work and introduced me to some of his friends who are interested in my work. And now I'm going to start working for a company starting tomorrow.  
Finally, the limousine stops and Akihito gets out of the car in a hurry to leave this tense and almost claustrophobic atmosphere. Asami followed him a few steps back, responding to a phone call that plunged him back into his work. Once in the penthouse, Akihito locked himself in his room to avoid Asami and work on the day's shootings, a headset on his ears to immerse himself in his bubble and calm down.  
Repeated knocks on his door eventually took him out of his thoughts and he turned to see the man with black hair enter the small room and lean against the doorframe, a smile that did not bode well for his lips as his eyes stared at him with a more than obvious desire.  
\- I'm really tired tonight, Asami.  
Tonight, he just wants to be quiet, enjoy a hot meal and watch a movie in Asami's arms and fall asleep rocked by its heat. He feels his stomach knotting when the man with golden eyes approaches him and responds with a sweet voice, a slight smile on his lips.  
\- I think above all that someone forgot that he didn't do what I asked him to do.  
Akihito cannot help but curl up in his office chair while Asami leaned over him, obviously not caring that the young boy does not want to undergo his gloomy sexual practices.  
Less than a minute later, he found himself lying on his bed, his ass horribly painful and savagely pounded by Asami as he cried in silence, his head buried in the pillow, his hands tied behind his back and hoping that the man would soon be done. Why did Asami refuse to listen to him or simply have a discussion instead of simply subjecting him to his lewd desires without asking him for his consent or opinion on the matter?  
_He treats you like a child who can't take care of himself, who can't defend himself. Constantly watching you, being followed by doggies and asking you to call him every night at 9:00 p. m. like a little child. A man who doesn't listen to you and doesn't trust you, who puts you through practices you don't like without asking you for your opinion. Do you think it's a healthy relationship? He no longer seems to think of you as a bulky lover or a stupid kid._  
The words hurt him as much as a dagger in his stomach when he finally accepts their cruel reality. Asami's hand wraps around his sex and starts masturbating him, making him hard in spite of himself. He moaned in discomfort when Asami sank as deeply as possible into him when he came and Akihito felt his vision turn black when he also came and growled when Asami collapsed on him, almost suffocating him with his weight.  
A kiss was placed on his neck and Akihito whispered in a low voice.  
\- Why are you always trying to control everything I do? Why can't we ever talk normally, like all normal couples? Why don't you ever tell me about your work, why you put bodyguards on me or lock me up in the penthouse for a period of time?  
He feels the breath of a long, bored sigh against his neck and the weight disappears to move away. Akihito straightened up, giving free rein to his tears and doubts as he followed the man who seemed to flee the young man's questions.  
\- Why Asami?! I need you to talk to me, explain it to me!  
He hears his voice become louder and more demanding as he speaks without turning into hysterical cries, his body becoming more feverish, shaking with explanations he has never dared to ask for and his mind boiling with doubts since the very beginning of their relationship. The man with the golden eyes finally stopped and turned to him, his eyes shining with rage.  
\- You want to know why Akihito? Because you spend your time putting yourself in danger and causing me problems. Because I'm telling you to obey me for a reason. Because you want to be considered an adult but you act and complain like a child. Because I can't trust you because you do as you please. Whether or not I tell you why or change anything. Because the last time you wanted to interfere in my business and play tall you ended up serving as a whore to the members of Chernobog.  
For a moment, Akihito didn't know what to answer or think. Asami finally seemed to realize what he had said and opened his mouth to apologize or say something that would lessen the impact of his words, but he didn't give him time.  
\- Don't bother, Asami, I get it. If I was causing you so much trouble, all you had to do was kick me out instead of having to put up with the whiny kid I am just for my ass.  
He doesn't recognize the icy and deadly coldness in his voice and Asami seems shocked by his sudden change in behaviour. For once, Asami does not control him, for once, Akihito feels stronger than the man with black hair and feels free from his doubts now evaporated and his mind seems clearer and clearer than ever. He quickly gathered some important things before spitting in Asami's face.  
\- Maybe I'll come back in a few days, no need to harass me and send your dogs to watch or threaten me.  
He left the man standing there and, once on the street, called his friend Kou to ask him if he could accommodate him for a few days, which he accepted. He should really thank his friend and buy him a restaurant or an evening at a bar. His friend is kind enough not to ask him any questions, his dark look must surely speak for him, and leaves him his couch to sleep on.

\- You are Mr. Takaba, I presume?  
An elegant young Japanese woman sits in front of him at the coffee table where they had chosen to meet and Akihito nods, distractedly touching his coffee.  
\- I am Etsuko Sato, the representative of C.N.B.  
The young woman looked around them before adding in a low voice, her dark eyes staring at him without the slightest emotion.  
\- Tomorrow, you will leave for two weeks near Mount Fuji, you will be accommodated in an inn in onsen at our expense of course. If you need it, we can also provide you with a driver and a team.  
Akihito drank a sip of his coffee to clear his head, exhausted from a sleepless night and thought for a moment about the woman's proposal.  
\- I accept for the driver. And I'll need two people to help me take the pictures. Besides, why do you need my services?  
An amused smile blossomed on the lips of the beautiful young woman who replied with a slight laugh.  
\- C.N.B. wants to build a hotel in the area and would need photos for the hotel's website and brochures, what is interesting to visit and see, and the future decoration. This will make you a great opportunity to visit beautiful places, I sincerely envy you this opportunity. The onsen will be the New View Fuji Hotel and we will give you the program upon your arrival.  
It will be the perfect job to allow him to forget his argument with Asami who had harassed him so much with phone calls and text messages, forcing him to turn off his phone so he wouldn't be disturbed.  
\- I advise you to take light clothing and mountain hiking clothes and hiking boots as well as a rain jacket, in case of bad weather. Is there anything else you want to know, Mr. Takaba?  
\- No, it's all right, Miss Sato. I wish you a good day.  
He gets up at the same time as the woman with black hair and shakes hands before he leaves to buy the things he missed and go get some from Asami's penthouse.  
The SUV is already parked in front of Kou's building when he comes down, the cool evening burning his lungs and freezing him. He should have listened to his friend and put on his jacket, it would have saved him from running the five metres to the vehicle to regain the heat. As well as the driver's smile, who seemed to refrain from laughing as he took his suitcase and hiking bag from his hands and put them in the trunk.  
\- Akihito! You forgot your bag!  
The driver laughed as Kou ran out of the building, holding the bag containing the camera Yuri had given him, his father's camera and the necessary accessories. With his cheeks red with embarrassment or cold, Akihito picked up his bag and thanked his friend before entering the car, holding the bag carefully against him as the driver joined him.  
\- Maybe you should take the opportunity to rest a little on the way, you look pretty tired.  
The man did not have to repeat himself: Akihito huddled in his seat and fell asleep without his argument with Asami keeping him awake.  
He was awakened by slight tremors on his shoulder and opened his eyes to see that they were parked in the parking lot of a traditional onsen with a fairly traditional appearance and surrounded by a sparse forest. Mount Fuji dominated the panorama and Akihito had to refrain from taking a picture of it directly to help the driver take his things to the hall where a man in a kimono greeted them before taking their things while a young woman smiled at them before introducing herself in a soft voice.  
\- Hello to you, Mr. Takaba, I'll take you to your room. Your partner and his men arrived a little before you.  
His partner? Did Asami know he was here? He felt the nausea rising up to his throat and felt his vision blurred for a moment.  
\- Are you all right, sir?  
Akihito nodded, his blood pulsating in his ears as the woman took him to a separate suite whose bedroom and bathroom were in a mezzanine accessible by a spiral staircase and where his belongings had been placed as well as a leaf on the bedside table that was to be his schedule for the two weeks.  
\- I'll let you settle in, don't hesitate to call the reception if you have any questions or need anything.  
Once alone, Akihito turned on his phone to tell his friend that he had arrived safely and allowed himself to search the cupboards to see that the clothes in them were not Asami's. He breathed a deep sigh of relief and shouted a cry of surprise when a hand landed on his shoulder. Yuri stood right behind him, smiling amusedly and exclaimed in a soft voice, as if not to cause him any more fear.  
\- I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry.  
\- What are you doing here?!  
The size and build of the man will always impress the young Japanese man who cannot help but feel tiny next to the Russian who responds with a shrug of his broad shoulders.  
\- I'm sure you're smart enough to put the pieces together.  
In his words, the man put a kiss on his skull, which made Akihito jump, and closed the doors of the cupboards while Akihito finally understood.  
\- C.N.B., that's Chernobog, right? Asami suspected something and you decided that a fake business would be a more credible cover and would be less likely to attract Asami's attention.  
A gleam of pride flared in Yuri's icy eye and Akihito could not say whether he was proud of himself or because he had understood the man's scheme to lure him here.  
\- Rather, let's say that your "lover" was convinced that Henry was trying to seduce you and threatened him with death and torture. But I plan to build a hotel in the area and your work will be paid for. Akihito grinned at the idea before taking his program. He was not surprised to see that some of the days were empty but the rest excited him much more: climbing Mount Fuji with a team of professionals that would allow him to take pictures of sunrise or sunset, the Sakura Festival and the famous Shibazakura as well as the forest of Aokigahara, Lake Kawaguchi, Shiraito no Taki, Fuji Chobo no Yu Yurari and the Sengen Sanctuary as well as the opportunity to take pictures and visit the surrounding villages.  
\- Do you like the program?  
\- Maybe. Did you choose him? It's impressive on your part.   
He turned to the man, showing him the sheet, and the man nodded, not responding to the spear, before adding in a softer voice.  
\- I heard you and Asami were separated.  
Akihito doesn't wonder how the old man knows that. Things get known quickly in the underground world, especially when you know that there were spies in all the mafias.  
\- We had a fight, nothing more.  
The man nods his head with an understanding expression and offers to show him around and eat, which he accepts. In any case, he suspected that only that answer would be allowed. In the corridors, Akihito saw men chatting in the other rooms or in the living rooms and recognized some of them who had kept him and with whom he had had some semblance of discussion. Finally, they arrived at a terrace surrounded by the woodwork of the inn and by round pebble walls. A pool with a fountain, bamboos and armchairs.  
\- Would you gentlemen like a drink?  
A young woman stands behind a bar, her hands busy wiping a glass as she looks at them with a slight smile as they sit on the stools.  
\- Your best alcohol.  
Yuri's eye rests on him and Akihito blushes as he remembers the rare times he had a drink with Asami.  
\- I'm going to have some barley tea.  
\- Do you want to eat something with your drink?  
His stomach growls at the thought of eating and Akihito feels the embarrassment rising to his cheeks as he hears Yuri laughing slightly.  
\- We'll take a little of everything. Thank you.  
Once left alone, the man next to him looks at him again and asks with curiosity.  
\- Don't you drink alcohol?  
\- Asami says I'm a bad drinking buddy. I can't hold my liquor.  
To his great surprise, Yuri burst out with a mocking laugh before exclaiming.  
\- Let me see for myself. I'm sure it's just that Japanese guy who doesn't know how to have fun. Miss, have the same thing as me instead of barley tea.  
The young woman who had returned to the bar nodded and served them their drinks before returning to the kitchen. Akihito preferred to suddenly drink his drink to relax and coughed when the alcohol burned his throat. He sighed when his phone rang in his pocket and growled when he saw that it was Asami.  
\- You better answer him.  
Wise advice from the one-eyed man. Asami would be able to come here to drag him by force to the penthouse and punish him for running away. Angry at the thought, Akihito picked up the phone and signaled to Yuri to serve him another glass of alcohol. He would need it.  
\- What is it, Asami?  
\- Akihito, where are you?  
The urgency in Asami's voice almost makes him smile and he drinks his drink under the watchful eye of his drinking partner.  
\- Let's get to work. I told you to leave me alone, you bastard, so you're gonna stop harassing me with calls and text messages that I won't read anyway.  
He hangs up on Asami's nose, his heart beating and finishes his third drink before spitting out with rage, tears blurring his eyesight and alcohol already starting to make him more extrovert.  
\- This possessive bastard thinks he can control me and considers me a deadweight. He would like me to stay home and wait for him, prepare his meals and open my legs at his request. He doesn't even give me a chance to prove myself wrong. He told me, he called me an unconscious, whining kid, that I was only getting him into trouble. He almost said it was my fault that you took me hostage.  
Yuri's big hand rests on his own and Akihito leaves his glass with his eyes to plunge his eyes into that of the man even if his attention was entirely focused on the sensation of this warm hand wrapping his own.  
\- Why would you have to prove to him what you're worth? If he really loved you, he would accept you with your faults and not insult you in this way. Who would treat his lover as if he were an unwanted waste? If it is not possible to treat you like a human being, with respect and consideration, then leave it and find someone who will.  
Each word is spoken with such conviction that it is deeply engraved in Akihito's head. And every word reinforces the blonde Japanese man's desire to fuck Asami once and for all. He shudders when Yuri takes his hand off and turns to the waitress who puts down several plates containing a sample of each dish on the menu.  
The Russian listened patiently to him complain about Asami and sometimes added his own comments, fuelling Akihito's anger and revolt. He sometimes puts sake in them even if he forces him to drink at least a glass of water between each glass of alcohol to avoid a future hangover, and makes sure he is not too drunk, which Asami would not have done to better enjoy him later. And, when Akihito gets tired of talking about Asami and decides to talk about other subjects, he discovers that the Russian is an interesting person with whom he can have many topics of conversation, not calling him a kid when he talks about video games, comics and mangas or movies.  
It shivers with cold when they finish eating, the night has long since fallen and Akihito can hear Yuri's men talking loudly together, probably in the middle of a meal.  
\- We'd better go home, you look cold.  
\- That's a great idea.  
His tongue is heavy in his mouth and he has trouble answering but he can still stand and walk even if he needs Yuri's help for that.  
\- Hey, could we take a walk in the onsen? It would be a good way to warm up.  
Yuri's grip tightens when his head starts to turn and Akihito lets himself go against the man's warm body.  
\- You especially need to sleep in a warm bed to warm up and digest our dinner. We'll enjoy the onsen tomorrow if you want, okay?  
The whisper in the hollow of his ear makes him moan like the hand that slips under his shirt to touch his side, a promise of what they would do there.  
\- All right, after the Sakura Festival and the Shibazakura?  
The head he has to make must be apparently amusing because the man laughs before letting him into the living room of their suite.  
\- I promise. Will it be all right to go up the stairs?  
Akihito nods and crawls up the stairs on all fours before rushing to the bathroom to empty his bladder and undress, keeping only a boxer and a t-shirt to use as pajamas, before collapsing into the futon with grey sheets.  
\- Aren't you trying to take advantage of it?  
Yuri turns his back on him while he undresses and keeps only one boxer before going to bed.  
\- Why would I try to take advantage of you?  
\- I don't know, Asami always does.  
\- Do you want to have sex with me?  
Akihito does not answer at the moment, too surprised by the man's request and his mind made misty by alcohol reminds him of the sweetness and attentions of the man when he slept with him, the pleasure that, for once, was not accompanied by pain and Akihito finds himself wanting to taste this again, what Asami never offers him and that he finds in the arms of this man. And somewhere, he wants to take revenge on the man with black hair by having the satisfaction of having cheated on him without him knowing anything about it and too bad for his own conscience, which made him regret the pleasure he had taken in Yuri's arms.  
\- I'd like to.  
\- Are you sure?  
\- Sure.  
In an instant, Yuri's giant body covers his own as if to protect him from the rest of the world and Akihito moans when the man kisses him, his big warm hands sneaking under his shirt to take him off before getting into his boxer shorts. Akihito moans at the sensation of the powerful body on his own, kisses soft and light as the wings of a butterfly that make him shiver, hands that run through his body as if it were something precious, strands of loose hair that stings him. He makes a scream of surprise when Yuri suddenly turns him over before drawing a rain of starving kisses along his spine that make him curl up until they stop at his butt.  
\- Do you still want to go on?  
The blond boy growls in response and moves his hips to encourage him to continue, quivering with anticipation at the man's next move. His breath gets stuck in his throat when the Russian pulls his butt apart and when something hot and wet slips in, making him moan with pleasure. He shouted with pleasure as the clever tongue crept into him and stretched his buttocks to go deeper into him. Akihito can only squirm and bow under this clever tongue, moan and cry with pleasure and beg for pleasure so that he doesn't stop while man's hands gently massage his buttocks, increasing sensations. He loses the number of times he comes, just remembering that Yuri would stop at each of his orgasms to give him time to catch his breath and ask him if he still wanted to continue.  
Desiring more, Akihito finally turned around after his umpteenth orgasm and surrounded the man's waist and neck with his arms and legs, and kissed him feverishly as he plunged a hand into the man's pale blond hair, his heart beating in his ears and his mind dizzy with pleasure.  
\- Make love to me.  
The man laughs against his neck before whispering softly.  
\- If that's what you want.  
Yuri puts him on the bed and slowly penetrates him, whispering in his ear how wrong Asami was to treat someone like him in this way, that he would treat him as he deserved, that he would help him to rise among the best.  
Akihito can only nod, devastated by the waves of pleasure that shook him as he let the man lead this delicious dance that made him lose his head.

He enjoys the calm of the morning, Asami's muscular torso as a pillow that lifts and lowers to the rhythm of his breathing and the heartbeats that resonate against his ear and fingers that play with his hair. He has no desire to open his eyes for fear that the illusion will break or that Asami will stop this rare act of tenderness.  
\- Did you sleep well?  
Akihito nods slowly before realizing that the voice was not Asami's but Yuri's. It took him a few seconds to remember what had happened yesterday and blushed with shame and embarrassment as he realized what he had done. He pulled himself out of Yuri's grip and locked himself in the bathroom to sit on the toilet and buried his face in his hands. He would never dare look Yuri in the eye again now. Oh gods, he was sure everyone must have heard them.  
\- We will soon leave Akihito. Don't delay too long.  
The young Japanese man sighed when the steps moved away and finally left the bathroom to grab his phone and went down in turn after washing and changing and sat on the sofa in the living room where a traditional breakfast tray had been placed on the coffee table. Hungry, Akihito threw himself on the food, occasionally glancing at Yuri, who was pacing around with a phone in his ear.  
The day took place almost in a dream for Akihito who quickly forgot the morning embarrassment to enjoy the visits and beauty of the place, going so far as to let Yuri surround his waist with his arm and kiss him.  
That same evening, Akihito and Yuri went to eat in the Japanese dining room with the ten men who had been chosen to accompany Yuri. With the alcohol and the festive atmosphere helping, the young Japanese man finally relaxed enough to take part in the lively discussions and snuggled up against Yuri to better enjoy the kisses he gave him from time to time.  
\- Yuri, are we going to onsen?  
He whispered quietly so that the others would not hear them and Yuri nodded before announcing to the others that they were retiring for the night and returning to their room where Akihito quickly undressed and plunged into the hot water sighs for well-being while Yuri joined him a few seconds later.  
\- By the way, you didn't tell me what you and Aaron were planning.  
Yuri shrugged his shoulders and gently grabbed his wrist to draw him towards him.  
\- Right now, we're just stealing from the government to sell on the black market. The rest is none other than Aaron and me, in case there are spies.  
Akihito put his head against the man's chest and closed his eyes, cradled by hand in his hair and the heat of the water. He must have fallen asleep because he was awakened by the Russian voice telling him that they had better go to bed if they wanted to be in shape for the climb to Mount Fuji.

The two weeks went by far too quickly for Akihito's taste and on the day of departure, the young man felt his stomach becoming tied up with the idea of returning to Tokyo because he would have to face Asami who was waiting for him firmly in the penthouse and who had sent Kirishima to pick him up after calling the reception to tell him. Yuri seemed to see his discomfort because not once did he approach him, keeping a respectful distance. Anyway, he would have pushed him away for fear that Asami would notice something. He laughed bitterly as he thought of the very long shower he had taken to erase any trace of Yuri on him and his smell.  
In silence, he left the onsen and placed his belongings in the trunk of the black vehicle.  
\- Hi Kirishima, it's been a long time, hasn't it?  
Glasses didn't answer and Akihito sighed before taking a last look at the ryokan.

When he returned to the penthouse, Asami was sitting on a couch in the living room, a glass of whisky in his hand and looking so dark that Akihito had to refrain from running away at full speed. He left his things in the hall in case he had to run away and cough to get Asami out of his thoughts.  
\- Hi Asami.  
The man got up and joined him in a few steps and forced him back against the wall, his golden eyes looking at him with a gleam of dangerousness that frightened him.  
\- I told you you wouldn't escape me, no matter where you went and that I would take you with me to the bottom of the underworld.  
To be translated as "You will never leave me because if you do, I will lock you up for life in the apartment. ». He moaned in surprise as Asami's lips smashed against his own and forced his tongue into his mouth.  
\- I don't think a night in the secret room would hurt you.  
Akihito swallowed and faded at the thought of suffering again from Asami's SM delusions but did not dare to protest knowing that it would be useless since he would not listen to him anyway. Akihito opened his eyes once he was sure that Asami was asleep and slowly left the bed, his body painful, and picked up his phone before going into the balcony, tears in his eyes. Why was he clinging so much to Asami when he would never change? He had taken no pleasure, shouted in pain and begged him to stop, but the man continued, using him almost like a living doll for his own pleasure. He could not help but think of Yuri and the two weeks of paradise he regretted and cherished.  
The trembling breath of the retained sobs, he looked for Yuri's number in his contacts and anxiously waited for him to answer him, the beeps making him even more nervous and he ended up tapping the floor with his foot and biting his nails.  
\- Hello? Hello? Akihito?  
\- Yuri? I'd like to see you as soon as possible.  
A few seconds of silence then:  
\- I can see you next week. What is it, Akihito? You sound really bad, I can send some guys to pick you up.  
The anxiety in the man's voice made Akihito smile slightly, wiping away the tears that were beginning to flow and breathing slowly to calm himself.  
\- Nah, it's okay. I'm a little on edge with Asami. Everything is fine.  
There was a moment of silence, as if the Russian was wondering if he should pretend to believe it or not despite his trembling voice and stifled by occasional sobs and sniffles.- If you say so. I'll let you know the day I arrive, we'll see when we can see each other.He felt relieved that the man did not insist on what had happened and thanked him before hanging up and removing the trace of the call before going back to bed, his heart lighter.


	5. Sweet April Flavour (Extra)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everybody, the extra onsen has finally arrived :)

He woke up with a buzzing head and a pasty mouth, a bra resting on his chest as he felt a warm breath against his neck. What happens now? Ah yes, the Sakura Festival, the Shibazakura, the drunken night and the onsen. Tired, he opened an eye to see that his phone was lighting up the room and vibrating, Asami's name appearing on the screen.  
Why did Asami come to disturb him at eleven o'clock? Next to him, Yuri grunted and Akihito pushed his arm back as hard as he could to get more space and turn his phone over, the room finally fell back into darkness. He would answer Asami later, when it was daylight and his brain was working again. The young man closed his eyes and wrapped himself in the blankets before going back to sleep, barely noticing that arms were wrapped around him and the return of heat against which he broke away.  
  
  
  
He was awakened by the sweet smell of warm bread and freshly ground coffee. He opened one eye and his stomach gurgled with hunger when he saw a tray of food on a bedside table. Viennese pastries, warm rolls and coffee with a glass of orange juice.  
Hungry, Akihito put the tray on his lap, fearing to put crumbs in the bed, and closed his eyes with pleasure when his teeth bit into the puff pastry. What did they still show? Oh yes, Mount Fujii.  
He grabbed his phone and sighed when he saw the many missed calls from Asami and the few text messages telling him he wanted to go home to talk.  
He replied with a brief "I'm at work for two weeks, I won't be home until then and there's no way you're going to ruin this job," and finished eating before putting the tray on the bedside table. Yuri came out of the bathroom a few seconds later, his hair wet and loose, reminding him of Asami's, and a towel around his neck. For a moment, his gaze lingered on the giant body of the man and his impressive musculature as well as on the Russian's imposing limb.  
Was he still staring at the old man? Akihito blinked and got up to run to the toilet but was stopped by an arm clutching his waist.  
\- Don't delay, we're leaving in twenty minutes.  
The soft, warm whisper against his ear made him shiver and he felt, in spite of himself, a singing son concentrated in his crotch. Yuri released him after kissing him on the skull, and with his legs suddenly weak, Akihito locked himself in the bathroom to get ready, hoping that the Russian hadn't noticed that he was looking at him. He had to stop this little game that was going to end up causing him trouble. He had taken the revenge he wanted, he had to be satisfied, right?  
But there was Asami. Asami who could discover his betrayal at any moment and kill him. Asami who acted like a heartless black bastard. Asami who wanted to be chained up with him. Asami who would never let him go. Asami who didn't seem to want to make any effort to improve his relationship.  
He closed his eyes under the burning water and felt salty tears streaming down his cheeks while the bitterness appeared as heavy as a stone in his throat. He didn't want him and Asami to separate. He just... just wanted Asami to be like any lover: gentle and loving, treating him as his equal and telling him about his day or any other chosen one. He wanted... he wanted a stupidly normal relationship. Was that too much to ask?  
When he came out of the bathroom, the Russian was no longer in the room and his phone was vibrating again with Asami's calls. The young man took the battery out of his phone, tired of the man and his orders, and walked down the corridor to find Yuri talking with two people who seemed to be their guides and the two photographers hired to help him, making hiking bags against the wall. One of the guides finally noticed him and handed him a friendly director.  
\- I'm Erika and this is Ari. We will be your guides for the climbing of Mount Fuji. Are you ready?  
Akihito nodded his head and quickly put on his hiking boots, grabbed the bag that Yuri was handing him and thanked him with a nod, carefully avoiding looking at it before getting into the old van that would take them to the entrance of the Subashiri road.

It took them four hours to climb to the summit in the dark and cold of the night, the young man listening to the guides talking about Mount Fuji and its symbolism and trying not to be distracted by Yuri walking beside him, by his almost feline gait and the muscles he could feel rolling under the sofas of his clothes, forcing himself to remember that he had sworn to keep his distance from the man for good.

Akihito took pictures of the horizon that was slowly beginning to clear and pulled out his tripod for the turner at sunrise as he took pictures of the landscape. A four-hour hike and getting up at midnight for a breathtaking view was well worth it.  
Until the heat from the four-hour hike finally dissipated and the cold seeped into his clothes. Shivering, Akihito wrapped himself in his clothes as best he could and almost screamed when arms wrapped around him and held him against a chest. The heat soon returned and Akihito shivered at the kiss that the man placed on his temple.  
\- You should have worn warmer clothes. Help for a minute.  
The arms released him and Akihito turned around to see Yuri take off his own jacket and cover him with it. The smell of cologne, musk and sandalwood overwhelmed him and the young man kept smelling the man's perfume before getting up and thanking him before running away to chat with the other two photographers while accompanying the sun lever which finally splashed the horizon with glowing red and whose colors attracted the group's impressed exclamations.

Akihito collapsed from exhaustion on the bed, his body exhausted and painful everywhere. He felt tired and happy at the same time. In one day, he had climbed Mount Fuji and walked through small villages, rice fields and traditional temples. He was in a good enough mood to talk about his day with Asami. Or not, Asami would surely spoil his mood. He put the battery back in his phone and sent Asami a text message explaining that his phone was dead and he'd been out all day. He sent him a few pictures he had before he went to the private onsen in his room. Naked as a glass, Akihito left his phone next to him and slipped into the warm water and closed his eyes with pleasure, the water relaxed his tired muscles and relieved him.  
Finally, his phone vibrated, telling him that Asami had answered.  
_We'll discuss your behavior when you return. _  
That's all. No "nice pictures," "I wish I could be with you," "I miss you," or "you're doing a good job. Just the blunt reminder that Asami thought he was his pet.  
_Fuck you, you son of a bitch. I'm not your dog. _  
His hands are shaking violently on the phone as he answers it. Tears blurred his vision and his jaws clenched so tightly that his teeth creaked. He heard himself swinging his phone before breaking into tears of rage, his fists pounding the stone until it hurt, trying to get the pain out of his chest. Hands gently moved his wrists away from the stone and Akihito instinctively turned to the owner of the hands and collapsed against it. He didn't care who it was, what mattered was the tenant's arms like a small child, the principal stroked his hair to soothe him and the low murmurs asked him what was going on even though he couldn't answer.  
His calm lasted only a few seconds, just long enough to dry the tears that blurred his vision, to catch his breath and raise his head to see that it was Yuri.  
\- Why did you come back into my life?! Why are you still here?! You got your revenge, didn't you?  
He was trembling with rage. He resented Asami for being a dark and heartless bastard, Yuri for destroying what little relationship he had with his lover, and threatened to show that damn picture to Asami, and to himself for being confused by the Russian and deceiving Asami, even though the bastard deserved it.  
Yuri doesn't react to his outburst, just taking his face in a cup before whispering in a low voice near his ear.  
\- Who said I was looking for revenge?  
He closes his eyes as the Russian's warm breath is sent against his lips and guts, knotting in anticipation. He shouldn't have to wait for the Russian touch, should he? But his body trembles waiting for the touch and his blood is already concentrated in the lower part of his body.  
\- Let me make you feel like last time. Do you remember that feeling?  
He remembers it very well, and so does his body. Yuri's warm lips took him in a gentle kiss as hands left his face to wrap around his waist and hold him firmly against the old man, one hand plunging into his hair.  
And the kiss became more demanding, Yuri's tongue licked his lips, silently asking for permission to enter which Akihito granted him, the warm vapors of the water making his head spin. So much for his resolutions, his selfish desires would come before Asami for once. He let Yuri's tongue play with his own before they parted breathlessly and the old man began to kiss his neck and one of his hands plunged into the water and wrapped itself around his genitals, gently caressing him.  
With his eyes closed with pleasure, Akihito threw his head back and clung to the man's shoulders, barely holding back his moans of pleasure, fearing to be heard by the men outside.  
He heard a moan of disappointment when Yuri's directors came out, then a scream when he suddenly flew into the hot water. Akihito opened his eyes to see Yuri join him underwater and Akihito instinctively surrounded the Russian with his arms and legs before sealing their lips in a fierce kiss, their blond hair floating around their faces.  
Finally, they returned to the surface to catch their breath and saw that a henchman was standing near the onsen, his face red with embarrassment and his gaze lingering on them.  
Yuri wrapped an arm around his waist and scolded the henchman.  
\- We didn't know if you wanted to join us for dinner.  
\- In a few minutes, start without us.

Yuri's icy voice frightened the henchman and Yuri's attention was once again focused on him. The old man was sitting on a stone that held him in the water up to his waist and pulled him onto his lap before kissing him, tracing a long path along his jaw and neck before biting one of his nipples, forcing Akihito to hold back a cry of mixed pain and pleasure. The young man bit the old man's shoulder in retaliation, the old man simply growling and then sucking his nipple, his hand playing with the other.  
His head was spinning, because of fatigue or the heat of the water, he didn't know. He put his head against Yuri's shoulder, trying to ignore the sensation of the sweat drops that were starting to roll off their skin and closed his eyes when a finger slowly sounded its way forward into him and touched his prostate gland, pulling a muffled moan from him. Asami couldn't do that.  
He bit the old man's shoulder when two more fingers were added and gently stretched it out as words were whispered in the hollow of his ear telling him to forget Asami and the trouble he was causing him and enjoy the two weeks. After all, hadn't he enjoyed the first two days when he hadn't worried about the yakuzas?  
His fingers would dig into his hair and pull it slightly as he sent Yuri's sex into his hair as water splashed on everyone and their blood beat in their ears. A tongue creeps into his ear, making him moan and make his sex even more painful as the man begins to make slight movements of his pelvis, the man's thick limb throbbing like his heartbeat inside him. And Yuri's low murmurs come back, hypnotic and bewitching, his large handrails on anybody and touching him exactly where they ask, his hot mouth kissing his jaw as his burning tongue traced fiery paths along his neck.  
\- See? Don't I give you more pleasure than Asami could ever give you? Why deprive yourself of it? Leave that stupid man where he is and enjoy what I'm offering you.

A hand wrapped itself around his sex and Akihito began to make light pelvic movements, moaning loudly at the sensations of the hand around his sex and the heavy and hot limb moving gently inside him, bringing him to an orgasm so intense that his mind went blank. thought and his vision turned black. He stopped biting the Russian's shoulder to cry out his ecstasy and bent over, the burning seed of the man filling him.

Eyes half closed, Akihito breathed a sigh of satisfaction and stood up against the man's chest, burying his face in the hollow of the Russian's neck and wrapping his arms around him before bringing them back into the hot water.

\- Do you want to go to dinner?

Akihito nodded and growled as Yuri walked away from him and pulled them out of the water before covering them with a towel. The ambient cold brought the young man out of his lethargy and he took his phone to go out on battery power, determined to enjoy these two weeks as Yuri had advised him.

He can't sleep. Not when he can't stop thinking about Asami and he's lying on the Russian's chest with whom he's cheating on the yakuza. Not when the cogs in his brain are spinning and threatening to overheat. Not when Yuri's sex was still deep inside him. Not when that man consoled him in the onsen. Not when his demons return to torment him once there's nothing left to distract him. Not when his heart beats with worry and questions.

Akihito can't stop thinking about his recovery after his rescue. He remembers Asami's coldness towards him. Fei Long's kindness and gentleness towards the one who, in the end, had supported him more than his own lover. The way Mikhail behaved like a puppy with the Chinese man, constantly seeking his attention and a response to his love.  
The young man rubbed his fingertips against the red-striped shoulder and listened for a moment to the man's heartbeat. His mind was still lost in his memories.  
Was this where his relationship with Asami began to weaken? He did not know. He didn't even know exactly when they began to form a couple. Did their relationship ever work out?  
He didn't know what to think and he was frustrated, especially since the man's cruel words came to his mind and stabbed him in the heart.  
Akihito closed his eyes so that the tears could not escape and tried to calm his breathing so as not to wake the man underneath him. The man put one arm on his back and turned towards him, taking him with him before taking him in his arms with his nose stuck in his hair.  
And of course, there's Yuri. Yuri who makes him doubt his relationship because his behaviour forces him to question what he thought was normal.  
\- Are you OK? Are you all right?  
The soft caress of a hand in his hair took him out of his thoughts and the young man smiled as the old man slowly withdrew from him.  
\- I'm fine, I just have trouble sleeping.  
He felt attracted by Yuri's eye, which stared at him silently, his blue eye shining in the darkness of the room.  
\- What's bothering you so much?  
Fingers brushing his hair made him feel good and Akihito closed his eyes for a moment before whispering.  
\- It's nothing.   
A shadow seemed to pass in the eye of the man who said nothing, kissing him just on the forehead before closing his eyes, his hands continuing to run through his hair.  
He blamed Yuri for the destruction of his marriage. In the damn picture, he threatened him. And he could always blame him for making his body react to his touch and make him doubt. But he was the one who found himself waiting for the man's touch and his doubts were there long before the man arrived. He acted like a hypocrite.  
\- I can hear you thinking from here. Try to get some sleep.  
Akihito obeyed and closed his eyes before counting the sheep, hoping to sleep, Yuri's hand in his hair helping him to do so.

That morning, he woke up in front of Yuri, which was a feat. Dazzled by the pale morning light, Akihito growled and turned to protect his poor eyes and hit something hard. Surprised, the young man reopened his eyes to fall on Yuri's sleeping face and swallowed.  
It was the first time he saw the man's face clearly when he was asleep. And the Russian looked peaceful, almost a few years younger despite his blindfold, and his features seemed softer. His fingers grazed the man's jaw until he reached his thin lips.  
\- Enjoying the view?  
The sudden movement of Yuri's lips startled him and the man's amused look made him blush. Embarrassed, Akihito turned around and blushed even more when he heard him laugh.  
\- You're cute blushing like that.  
Yuri's arms pressed him against the man's chest and Akihito closed his eyes when he felt the Russian's lips touch his temple and kissed him.  
\- You slept well after all?  
He tried to get away from Yuri but gave up after a few seconds of useless struggle which amused the Russian.  
\- Maybe.  
The young man grunted as he felt his lips gently migrate along his face until they stopped above his own.  
\- What's that, Akihito?  
Yuri's body is now on top of his and is blocking his exit. And Akihito remembers his reflections and last night when Yuri comforted him.  
He felt his eyes blurred with tears and closed his eyes so that they wouldn't do so.  
\- Why won't you leave me alone?!  
He pushed Yuri away and ran to lock himself in the bathroom, his chest as sore as he wondered if it was possible to die of a broken heart. He collapsed against the bathtub and wrapped his arms around his legs, hiding his face to cry freely.  
He felt trapped. Trapped between Asami and Yuri. Trapped because of that damn image. Trapped because he should have told Asami. Trapped because he knows that Asami would go crazy and lose what little faith the man has in him. Trapped because no matter what he does, he'll be against the wall, and because one of the two men will always be there and they won't let him escape.  
And he wonders how things would have turned out if he'd made other choices. If he'd avoided crossing Asami's path again and stayed in his corner. If he accepted Fei Long's offer to stay with him and gave in to his kind words... If he hadn't done what he did with Sakazaki to get information... If he had stayed at the temple. If he'd refused Yuri's offer and told Asami everything...  
If, if, if... Akihito couldn't help but burst into a bitter laugh before wiping his tears. What had been done had been done and Akihito couldn't change it, even with all the regrets and tears in the world.  
With his chest less sore and his heart soothed, Akihito came out of the bathroom to find the room empty of all the occupants. He got dressed and went out into the garden, the fresh morning air whipping him almost like a slap. Barefoot, he walked towards the onsen and sat on the edge, his feet in the onsen, his gaze lingering on the magnificent view he had of Mount Fuji.  
\- Do you feel better now?  
Akihito turned his head to see Yuri put a tray on the garden table, limping slightly because of his knee scar. The man joined him by the pool and gave him a hot croissant into which the young man was biting, hungry.  
\- I'm fine.  
Everything's so quiet that Akihito feels like he's dreaming. There is only the field of birds in the distance, the sound of the little waterfall that feeds the pond, the coolness of the morning, the smell of the warm croissant and coffee and cherry blossoms and the sun that rises and soon scatters its rays on them.  
\- What would you like us to do today?  
\- I don't know.   
His body's still suffering from climbing Mount Fuji and Akihito doesn't feel ready to do anything but sleep and stay warm. And he feels nervous exhaustion from his stupid thoughts and crying. He closes his eyes when an arm wraps around him to support him against the man's side and lets him peck at it.  
\- You seem very calm to me today.

He feels his lips touching his hair and he feels like the Russian is just holding back from giving him a stupid nickname, like a _kitten_. He can't stand that nickname Asami gave him. _Kitten_. He can almost see the man's _kitten_: a cute little harmless thing that was feigning and struggling unnecessarily when the man decided to take it by the skin of the neck, an animal he could play with and then throw or punish without having to explain himself. Because an animal is incapable of understanding anything. The worst thing is that he had already asked Asami to stop giving him such a humiliating nickname (even if he hadn't said he felt it as a humiliation, it would give Asami one more reason to call him that). But the man continued, almost looking at him with a mocking look on his face.  
\- I'm just tired.  
He doesn't want to fight with Yuri. He has neither the courage nor the desire. He wants to forget Asami and get his worries out of his head. The young man has left the Russian's security.  
\- Meet me in the living room.  
He lay down on the sofa where Yuri joined him, and he closed his eyes when the elder covered him with his body and crushed him underneath, hugging and kissing him feverishly, his hardness pressed against his crotch, making him feel as much as he wanted. He responded to the kisses with fervor, wrapping his legs around his waist to draw him against him, wanting to touch and feel the man.  
The young man slipped his hands under the old man's T-shirt, his hands pulling at the hard muscles, his lips touching Yuri's ear as he gasped softly under the Russian's caressing fingers. He shivered as he stood naked and watched Yuri undress in turn, and Akihito stood up to kiss the man, his tongue playing with his own, their breaths mingling as the morning breeze filled the room and made them shiver.  
Akihito kissed Yuri's collarbones, and Yuri raised his head to kiss him and lay him on the sofa, his body pressed against his own, warming him as the young man's hands slipped into the blond hair pulled back. He pulled on the locks as the man penetrated him and moaned long before kissing him and pressing him to go faster by moving his hips, his head spinning as the man bit him and began to masturbate him, the sweat made their bodies wet and slippery.  
In turn, he bit the man's shoulder as his hands scratched his broad shoulders, sticking to them as if he was clinging to a lifebuoy to save himself from the tsunami of pleasure that was about to devastate him.  
They lay on the couch for a few minutes, breathing softly and savouring the remains of the orgasm.  
Akihito let his hands wander over the man's massive back, his gaze lingering on Yuri's face as he closed his eyes and on the bite he had left him.  
\- We could go to a restaurant tonight.  
Yuri had already been invited to the restaurant, two days after his temporary accommodation at Kou's. Strangely, the man had not "offered" to enter a room and had not made any gesture that would have made him even more nervous than he already was. Akihito had been very anxious at this stage and had been a real chatterbox throughout the evening, wondering why the man had done nothing, not understanding the Russian's abnormal behaviour. Now he understood better that the dinner was a date, an attempt to seduce him prematurely.  
Yuri's blue eye landed on him and the man asked:  
\- Where do you want to go?  
\- I don't know where I want to go. It doesn't matter. As long as there's food, I'm fine.

In the evening, Yuri took him to a traditional restaurant in a small village near the forest of Aokigahara. The Russians placed them at a table a little apart and had a good view of the cooks working behind the bar. Akihito felt his stomach growling at the smell of the food and quickly grasped the menu, his cheeks red with embarrassment.  
\- I'm going to have gyoza. And some shōchū. What do you got?  
\- The Japanese omelet doesn't look bad.  
Akihito watched the cooks prepare their meal for a few minutes before refocusing on the man next to him.  
\- So…   
He doesn't know what to ask the Russian. To talk about the man's past or what makes him look like a bad idea.  
\- You can talk to me about anything you want, you know.  
Yuri's half-sweet, half-amused eye looked away, and the young man ended up hesitantly asking:  
\- Did you... choose to be a gangster?  
Yuri glanced at the window before answering.  
\- I was born into a mafia family, I didn't really choose to join the organization.  
\- Hey, have you ever thought about leaving?  
The man smiled softly and thanked the waiter when he put their dishes in front of them.  
\- You don't just leave an organization like that, you know. Although I don't think my father would have cared.  
Yuri stopped for a moment before adding more softly, as if he was thinking about what he was going to say.  
\- This kind of life is easier to bear when you give time from birth. So no, I never thought of leaving the Bratva.  
Akihito felt like Yuri's eyes fogged up for a second, as if he was thinking about something old that was troubling him.  
\- And you went to school?  
\- At Moscow State University. Did you go to school?  
The young man shrugged his shoulders and swallowed one of his ravioli before answering.  
\- I went to a small high school in Yokohama Prefecture, but I didn't go to university.  
Not that his mother didn't push him there. She was elitist, always wanted him to go to college...  
\- You never wanted to go?  
Yuri pressed his chin to his hands and Akihito laughed slightly before answering:  
\- Not in Japan anyway. There's too much competition between students and there's a lot of pressure.  
The alcohol burns his throat pleasantly when he drinks his shōchū and he starts discussing with the man about the differences between Russia and Japan, laughing about the strangeness of their country or certain traditions, trying to play the game of seduction.

They came back in the middle of the night, being careful not to wake anyone when they went into their room. As soon as the door was closed, Akihito pressed Yuri against the wall, his hands already starting to unbutton his shirt as he kissed the man.  
This time he could find no excuse: neither the excuse of alcohol, nor the excuse of revenge, nor the desire to forget. He silenced the little voice that whispered to him that he was doing something stupid, that he was getting attached and that what he was doing was dangerous.  
His hands went over the man's chest, stopping at the scar on his chest before climbing up to wrap himself around his neck and bow his head to kiss him as Yuri's hands moved towards his buttocks and began to take off his pants and underwear. Half naked and with their bodies entwined, they fell to the bed and took off the last clothes they had left.  
Akihito felt that all his senses seemed awake and he felt as if he was discovering the man's body for the first time. And this feeling was simply exhilarating.  
The last time he felt this sensation was when he and Asami met on the island and made love after the months of separation.  
Making love. Even that word sounded weird to him now. Because now he knew exactly what it meant.  
He moaned softly as Yuri slowly penetrated him and his hands went up into the man's back, where he could feel the muscles rolling as his mouth was again caught in a burning kiss.  
Yuri was making love to him. Asami was fucking him.  
Yuri was making love to him because he was attentive to him, to his pleasure and his needs, and, he could feel it as the muscles were tense under his palms, he refrained from kissing him as Asami would do.  
Asami kissed him like a woman in a porn movie. He would take whatever he wanted, without asking his opinion or consent, and almost asked him to accept everything like a slave with a smile and look at him with devotion while he suffered from his lustful desires.  
For the first time he noticed the softness of the man's skin, the calluses on his hands and the roughness of his lips, the other texture of his scars, which he shivered with pleasure as he licked his earlobe or bit his neck. He noticed that Yuri always seemed to need to occupy his hands when he wasn't doing anything or when he was talking, that he always wore his jacket on his shoulders, or that he almost never took off his headband, or that he was constantly on the lookout, ready to react to the slightest problem, that his Russian accent always impressed the people who heard him, and that his voice sounded like a fawn purring.  
He sent his heart beating faster as his thoughts followed one another. And he smiled almost stupidly as he kissed the man and hugged him even harder. And he closed his eyes and bit the Russian's shoulder to muffle his cry when the pleasure became too intense and his vision turned black from the orgasm that hit him.  
Akihito reopens his eyes when he has sent Yuri's weight on him and warm lips take him before hearing the buzzing of the man's voice :  
\- What makes you smile so much?  
He doesn't know. He feels happier than ever before. His thumb caresses the bite he left on the man's shoulder and contemplates the marks he left on the Russian's back.  
\- It's your accent. It makes me laugh.  
Yuri laughed slightly and kissed him before whispering, emphasizing his accent on purpose.  
\- Shameless child.  
And he groaned as Yuri moved inside him, silencing his mockery with feverish kisses as their bodies kissed again.

They had been walking for a few hours in the forest of Aokigahara, his young lover constantly taking pictures, a big smile illuminating his face, even if he was limping slightly. They had probably done too much in the last two days, but having a lover in his hands who was finally sensitive to his touch drove him crazy. He had kept his rival out of his lover's mind for the time of their stay and had begun to build a bond of trust with Akihito.  
His men chatted softly behind them, whispering about the morbid legends of the forest, excited at the idea of going camping in the volcanic forest and seeing the wind cave. Hoping that they would not encounter any dead bodies.  
Their guides finally stopped near a wide-open clearing that was to be used regularly as a camping area in view of the extinguished campfire in the middle.  
\- We will settle here for the night. Let us know if you have any problems with your tents.  
The guides step away to talk about their walkie-talkies, alerting the rangers and authorities of their position. Their guides were superstitious and were afraid of losing a member of their group, so they had to give their first and last names and photos of themselves and their belongings to the rangers. He helped Akihito set up their tent, listening to the young man talk about the dark atmosphere of the forest. Yuri was forced to admit that his lover was right, the forest gives off that kind of thing that makes you feel cold and uncomfortable.  
Night fell pretty quickly and the group walked around the fire once all the tents were set up, sharing bottles of soft drinks (their guides had told them to avoid getting drunk if they wanted to be fit for the next day or to avoid getting lost in their urine), cooking pre-prepared pasta, soup or stew in small pots and chatting happily.  
Akihito stood up against him to warm himself up and Yuri covered him with part of his jacket and hugged it against him, taking the opportunity to kiss him, tasting the pasta through Akihito's soft lips and agile tongue, drawing some guys' admiring whistles as the warm hands of his lover slipped into his hair.  
Once the moon was high in the dark sky and their bellies were full, they began, as if unexpectedly, to tell wobbly horror stories and play "Truth or Dare" until they fell asleep and went to bed.  
In the darkness of their tent, Yuri pulled his lover against him, pulling him on his belly to play with his hair, watching him sleep, immersed in his thoughts. He didn't want Akihito to come back to this dirty bastard. He could easily persuade him to stay with him, all he would have to do would be to get him a little drunk and reduce him to a moaning mass before sticking his ideas in his head with soft whispers. Just as he could take it off, ruining his relationship with Akihito.  
His lover growled in his sleep and pulled the blanket over them a little more, shivering with cold. Yuri tightened the blanket over them after pulling it up to his lover's nose who stopped shaking and sighed with relief.  
No. He must have let Asami destroy the remains of their relationship with Akihito. The young man would throw himself into his arms when it was over and Yuri would be happy to comfort him and make him forget that ersatz relationship.

Yuri placed the breakfast tray on the bedside table of his sleeping lover and ran one hand through the soft blond hair before picking up the phone and battery. Once the phone was turned on, the old man took a look at the text messages that Asami and Akihito had sent each other, the last ones dating back to their night in the onsen. He wanted to know what had put his lover in this state and try to find out a little more about their relationship.  
Punishment. He didn't like that word. Punishment. Did he hit him with a whip like he did Mikhail? No, he did not. Not what the man's old texts implied. Yuri had nothing against tying his partner or forcing him to tell him what he wanted him to do to him: he could very well imagine doing it with Akihito, and it was a fairly common practice for many couples. But from what he was reading, the demon was some kind of twisted S&M dominator, obviously not caring about Akihito's consent or doing the young man like him. That was the basis for this kind of practice, wasn't it? Consent, respect, listening, pleasing the dominated and then comforting him.  
Annoyed by the parasite's text messages, imagining him well with his superior and arrogant air, he removed the battery before putting the phone back on the bedside table and kissing his lover on the forehead before taking his camera to look at the photos taken at the Ice Grotto. The cave was like a refrigerator containing stalagmites so shiny and bluish that they almost looked like they were made of diamonds or crystal and Akihito had loved visiting the cave and had had to refrain from running even though his eyes shone as bright as soft azure ice.  
\- Are they beautiful?  
The half-asleep murmur of his young lover brought him out of his contemplation and the last SMS came to his mind.  
\- They are beautiful.  
His lover smiled at him against the pillow before cowering against him, placing his face against his belly. Was it really so difficult for the golden-eyed parasite to compliment the young man's work? Without a doubt, the man thought that anyone could make pictures of this quality and, without a doubt, this "photographer" was not a profession that deserved as much praise as the CEO or the yakuza.  
\- That's the one I prefer.  
He showed him a picture of one of the caves pierced with columns of crystalline stalactites and Akihito nodded his head before taking a piece of bread and spreading it with chocolate.  
\- I prefer the one where Dimitri almost broke his head.  
That one was pretty good too, he had to admit. Akihito drank a sip of coffee, his eyes still veiled with sleep. They had returned from their expedition five days earlier after visiting the ice cave and an ancient village called Iyashinosato and two days earlier they had visited the Shiraito waterfall in Fujinomiya and the Sengen shrine. And there was the sex, so delicious that he felt he couldn't do it with another, the warm and gentle kisses, sometimes sloppy and wet, and the shy touches and the bewitching perfume, the moans and whispers that repeated his name, their wet bodies and the obscene sounds of their hugs, the warmth of each other's bodies in the darkness of the night, the laughter and bright smiles and blue eyes full of stars.  
And today, the last day of their vacation, Akihito wanted to visit Lake Kawaguchiko. He would have been more willing to enjoy the bed and the onsen, to savor his lover while he was still in his arms.  
\- It hurts everywhere. Are there masseuses here?  
Akihito closed his eyes and grimaced before turning on his stomach and burying his face in the pillow. Yuri took the opportunity to kiss his neck and whispered in a low voice, rubbing his hip with his hand.  
\- Let me take care of it.  
His lover hummed his chord before closing his eyes and Yuri stepped over his lover to start massaging his shoulders, enjoying the sighs of satisfaction he received from the young man, kissing the ivory skin on the back of his neck, trying to ignore the pressure building up in his lower abdomen and the fact that the face his lover was making right now was the face he had when they were making love and that the moaning he was making made him so much more envious.  
He let his hands go down along the young man's back, relaxing the muscles and letting his gaze linger where a few days earlier there had been bite marks and hickeys.

Yuri lifted his lover's pelvis and penetrated it with a single blow, making his lover scream with ecstasy, and set up an almost brutal rhythm, making his lover come after only a few blows. The young man straightened up, forcing his elder to sit and hold it against him, and wrapped his legs around Yuri's hips, and stuck his nails into his scalp, letting the man pound him and take him to a new orgasm.  
The old man sank one last time and made a slight groan when Akihito's lips smashed his own.  
Knocks at the door stopped them and a woman's voice echoed through the door.  
\- Mr. Takaba, a man named Asami warned us that a man named Kirishima would come to pick you up at noon.  
Akihito's sudden pallor bothered him. Why did the parasite come to piss them off now? His lover brutally pushed him away before locking himself up and running to the bathroom without looking at him.  
Their vacation was over. With a sigh, Yuri lay down on the bed and for a moment the idea of putting Akihito down and taking him back to Moscow tempted him strongly. With time, his lover could forgive him, couldn't he?  
Yuri bit his lips in anger and put his clothes back on to leave the room. He had to stay away from his lover if he didn't want to do something stupid like take him as brutally as possible and mark him to make the parasite angry or end up giving in to his abduction urges.  
He couldn't help but look at Akihito from afar, noticing his sad, almost desperate look, the many times he looked at him with so little discretion and so much desire in his beautiful eyes, and the flash of fear he sometimes perceived.  
And when he leaves the hotel to get into a vehicle, Yuri almost blames himself for not having persuaded him to stay with him, safe, away from Asami.  
\- Yuri, we have to get on a plane.  
The man nodded his head, watching the car pull away and disappear from his sight. He would soon find Akihito again, in the meantime, he was going to make sure he was safe at Asami's house, a bad feeling of twisting his guts.


	6. Sweet Betrayal and Selfish Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys :D. Sorry for the waiting time, I had trouble closing the chapter and I couldn't access my computer for a few days because of a problem that occurred at home. In short, I hope you will enjoy this new chapter ;)  
Oh, an idea for the next title ?  
The hotels :  
https://fr.grandluxuryhotels.com/hotel/four-seasons-tokyo-at-marunouchi
> 
> https://www.booking.com/hotel/jp/kamuinotang-rabisutaa-han-chuan.fr.html

\- Alexeï, I want you to hack into the security cameras in Asami's apartment. If there are none, let our spies manage to set them up.  
The blonde-haired man who came to report looked at him for a moment as if he had lost his mind but did so in silence, leaving him alone with Aaron.  
\- You're really wasting our time and resources on this kid. You could easily have kidnapped him and brought him back here.  
Aaron looks at him with a defiant gleam in his steel eyes, obviously more than irritated by Akihito's presence in Yuri's life. The old man ignored his younger brother's sharp remark and closed the file he was reading before Akihito called him. His nephew had been forced to leave his nest in Macau and return to Moscow, the heart of Bratva, in order to ease the tensions that Yuri had created. This time, his bastard nephew won't escape him.  
\- We'll attack tomorrow, when most of the guys are out of town. I want it to be as peaceful as possible, the men on our side do not want a bloodbath.  
He would prefer Mikhail to give up his leadership role on his own, so Bratva will more easily adhere to their new leader and their merger with Chernobog. It will be even easier since he is not a stranger but Aniki's brother and the only one capable of running an organization properly.  
\- That kid, you just wanted to kill him in the first place. Why this interest?  
Yuri didn't answer for a moment. Why? Why? Oh, he had wanted to slaughter him as soon as he got out of his convalescence, enraged by those feverish dreams where the demon appeared every time, that was the reason why he returned to Japan, to permanently erase this problem.  
\- I just found out he was much more interesting alive than dead.  
If his lover had survived him so many times, it was because it had to be a sign of fate. Especially since the old man had quickly understood that he would never get rid of his impulses towards Akihito, no matter how hard he tried to forget him.  
\- If you say so. 

They walk silently in the empty streets of Moscow's suburbs, like a pack of hunting wolves. Maybe he should consider getting his house back, no matter what Mikhail had done with it.  
One of Mikhail's men who was on their side was waiting for them in front of the wrought iron gates that were ajar. The man nodded at them before whispering, lest it be heard.  
\- We've disabled the security systems and cameras. What's the plan?  
\- I take Mikhail hostage and you discreetly attack the men. I don't want screams and if you kill, I want it to be with a silencer. Gather the men in the lobby.  
He raised his voice to be heard by all before they entered the alley leading to the huge baroque mansion, with the man who was waiting for them passing in front of them to warn others of their arrival. The family mansion was an architectural splendour in itself: three wings with stone walls and stone and gold mouldings on five floors, a double staircase leading to two massive oak doors and a verandah overlooking a huge garden where ponds, flower beds, groves and exotic trees were carefully maintained.  
Other men were waiting for them in the hall, guns in hand and a determined look on their faces. Yuri did not say a word, automatically heading for the marble stairs to find his unbearable nephew, his steps suffocated by the thick red carpet like blood that was about to flow, the anticipation boiling in his veins as he arrived at the master bedroom, his men dispersing to begin the attack. He slowly opened the door and, in the fine ray of light that passed, saw his deeply asleep nephew.  
He approached slowly, admiring the work he had carved in his nephew's pulpit, the coldness of the metal of his weapon attenuated by the leather gloves he was wearing. The old man stayed there for a moment, enjoying this last moment of quietness before grabbing him violently by the hair and pointing his gun at his forehead. A cry of pain and surprise mixed, his pale blue eyes looking at him with an indescribable horror.  
\- How are you, Mikhail?  
His nephew opens his mouth to say something, but Yuri is ahead of him.  
\- I'd like you to give up your role as leader to avoid an unnecessary bloodbath.  
He pulls his nephew by the hair, forcing him to stand up and walk, with the gun stuck to the back of his head, waiting for no answer from him. He forced him down the hall and let Aaron tie him up tightly as screams began to sound and some shots were fired. His men brought the other men back, forcing them to kneel, hands behind their heads. Once the calm returned, Yuri abandoned his nephew's surveillance to face the centre formed by the men, the captives seemed to look at him as if he was a ghost returned from the dead.  
\- Good evening everyone and sorry for the inconvenience. For those who would not know me, I am Yuri Arbatov, your dear leader's uncle here.  
He stops for a few seconds before resuming, walking gently in the circle looking at the men on their knees.  
\- I came here to take over the reins of this organization that is drifting because of my nephew who is too busy fooling around with the head of the Bay and the escorts to take his role as leader seriously.  
New stop, men looking at Mikhail as if to gauge his ability to be a leader.  
\- It was his negligence that brought you here. A real leader would have remained at the headquarters of his organization, put an end to tensions and ensured that there were no traitors within it... From now on, Chernobog and Bratva would become one and Mikhail would resign from his position as leader.  
His nephew seems to be sick, white as a sheet in the horror of what was happening. A small part of his men were already starting to turn against him and Yuri smiles softly because he knows his nephew is trapped. It takes him a few minutes to open his mouth and whisper in a low voice as if these words will kill him.  
\- I... I resign from my role as Bratva leader and appoint Yuri as the new Bratva leader.  
There is no applause, just glorious smiles and some hateful looks cast by Mikhail's followers at his men  
\- Release them and imprison Mikhail. I want those who try to escape or rebel to be shot.  
The prisoners shudder but say nothing as two men come to help Aaron lock Mikhail in the cellar. He will not leave his nephew alive for long, just long enough to stabilize the merger between Chernobog and Bratva. Keeping his nephew alive is far too dangerous, especially if Fei Long decided to interfere with what was none of his business.  
For that night, some of his men would return to the Chernobog mansion while Aaron, him and most of the guys would stay here to make sure there would be no mutinies. The old man had been sitting in Mikhail's office for a few minutes and Alexei was already entering it with a computer under his arm.  
\- According to Takaba, there is nothing serious to worry about. I managed to hack into the cameras in Asami's apartment and you can see what's going on there at any time.  
The man puts the computer in front of him to show him images taken by the security cameras.  
\- I want you to inform Miss Sato that I want to leave with Akihito for five days in the Hokkaido area. In two weeks. Have her hire photographers to take the pictures Akihito is supposed to take. I want a secluded place. On the shores of Lake Toya, for example. I want five men to stay around.  
\- Well sir, it will be done according to your wishes... Don't you fear that Akihito will use your feelings to spy on us?  
The idea makes him slightly smile. He knows it because he followed him for weeks to find the best time to kill him. Akihito was the kind of sincere, big-mouthed person who couldn't pretend to love or hate anyone. Not to mention that he would never have dared to do such a thing, incurring Asami's anger was not worth it.  
\- There is no risk of that.  
The man sighed before leaving, still obviously not understanding his boss' attraction to the young man. 

Akihito had been looking forward to meeting Yuri. He didn't realize it at first, until he met Etsuko Sato for the third time. The young woman had told him that he would meet Yuri at The Peninsula Tokyo in the Peninsula Suite and that he had a "job offer" in the Hokkaido area.  
_\- You will be accommodated in Vista Akangawa, a cottage near Lake Toya. Feel free to take your camera if you want to take pictures.___  
He had felt it, this sweet warmth that had spread through him like a flow of honey when his chest seemed less heavy, as if it had been released from a weight. And it was from there that the waiting was almost unbearable, especially when he was in the penthouse with Asami.  
Every evening, Akihito found himself alone in the luxurious and cold penthouse. Every night, he would prepare food and dine alone before putting Asami's dish in the microwave, taking a shower when he felt the need after a physical day, and playing video games. Most of the time, he was woken up by Asami in the middle of the night, the man with golden eyes trying to kiss him. He had given in at first, letting the man take it without much pleasure, which surprised him a little.  
Why did Asami's caresses, which usually made him climb the curtains, no longer have the slightest effect on him? Why they seemed cold and dull to him, they seemed similar to those of a beginner. Why couldn't his hands be warm like Yuri's and not as hot as lava? Why could his lips only lower him, call him a good boy, a slut or a whore as if he were a prostitute or an obedient dog? Why was he unable to say those words so comforting and sweet that made him feel so unique, so desired and loved? Why did he have to be so harsh and violent when Yuri knew how to be so gentle and attentive?  
It was only after this realization that he began to reject Asami's advances, pretending to sleep too deeply only to be awake or deliberately hanging out late with Kou and Takato in bars to smell the alcohol so that the man, disgusted by the smell, would no longer touch him. And when he had to endure his touching, he would close his eyes to relive the moments spent at the onsen and imagine himself in Yuri's arms.

_ __ _

He had given no explanation to Asami when he left for the hotel, just making sure to lose the dogs that the man with the golden eyes had put up his ass. The anticipation tied his stomach to such an extent that he had barely paid attention to the beauty of the place to go straight up to the suite where Yuri opened the door for him. Akihito looked up to look into his unique eye, almost intimidated by this man taller than Asami with shoulders almost as wide as Suoh's and surprisingly muscular arms.  
\- Hi Yuri.  
\- Hello Akihito.  
He sees a slight amusement appear in the man's eye, as if his embarrassment were something funny. Akihito passed by the Russian to inspect the premises, looking first and foremost for the room and, once in sight, dropped his things and allowed himself to jump around the neck of the old man who had just closed the door.  
Arms immediately closed over him to press him against a strong and muscular torso as he feverishly kissed the man, his hands slipping into his perfectly combed hair and brushing against the leather band holding the eye patch. He opens his mouth when a tongue licks his lips, asks for permission to enter, and lets her play with his own for a moment before he is suddenly lifted off the ground to be carried. He shudders when he feels a hand resting on his cheek and their mouths separate for a moment, just long enough for Yuri to whisper:  
\- I missed you too.  
Their mouths bind again and Akihito feels like he's burning from the inside, as if someone had lit an inferno that consumed him all while Yuri leads them to the room, his large hands slipping under his shirt to take it away, his arms carrying him until he threw him on the bed so he could take off his jacket and t-shirt, revealing his powerful musculature to the hungry gaze of the young man who stood upright to wrap his arms around the man's neck and drew him to himself to kiss him, crushed by the man's weight. He shudders as he feels the protrusion of Yuri's pants rubbing against his own and lets his hands wander over the old man's chest, enjoying the feeling of firm, hard muscles retracting against his palm.  
The young man pushed a gasp of surprise when the old man rubbed their erections against each other, capturing his lips in a feverish kiss, his arms surrounding him to keep him against him. With a gesture from the pelvis, Akihito switched positions and sat on the man's thighs, ignoring as best he could the erection against his hip, and bent down to kiss Yuri as he let one of his hands sail to the waist of the man's trousers, the man's hands on his hips to support him.  
He hears the breath of the man stop when he slips his hand into the man's pants and cannot help but have a slight smile when he sees the one-eyed man close his eyes with an almost black eye of anticipation and desire and let himself go as he undoes the belt a little to have more space. His hand wraps around the thick, warm limb and begins to come and go slowly, making the man under him moan as he moved his hips to get more, his hands pressing his thighs because of the pleasure. Akihito felt the pride of riding inside him when he saw Yuri letting himself go without trying to play at the loudest like Asami, to be able to get someone under him to twist himself with pleasure.  
Too absorbed in his thoughts, he did not notice the man standing up to hold him between his arms and chew him along his neck, making him scream with surprise.  
One large hand forces him to remove his hand from his pants while another undertakes to remove his own. Akihito stood up for a moment to help the man remove his pants, panting under the kisses and tongue that devour him slowly, throwing his head back when the wet appendix runs along his carotid artery and giggling when kisses kiss the curve of his jaw.  
\- Wait, I have to take my pants off too.  
Akihito reluctantly moves away from the man so that he can take off the rest of his clothes before returning to his arms, eager to regain their safety.  
Between feverish kisses and sweet and bewitching caresses, Akihito feels an ardent desire to rise within him like a dam that gives way under the force of an imperious torrent. He pushed the man against the mattress, which was now looking at him with attention and curiosity, obviously waiting to know what his next actions would be. The young man was tired of waiting and dreamlike fantasies, the desire to rediscover these sensations almost driving him crazy. He slowly stooped to the sex of the other man who put his hands on his hips to support him as he held himself on his arms. Infinitely sweet kisses are placed on his face, as if to encourage him, and compliments are whispered in his ear, warm and creamy syrup enveloping his heart and making it blush in spite of himself. Once the man's sex was deeply buried in him, Akihito sighed for well-being and waited a few seconds before he began to move with ardour, snatching gasps and moans of pleasure from the man who let him lead his walk, looking at him just as if he was the most beautiful and desirable thing he had ever seen. Caught in the maelstrom of pleasure he was building, Akihito closed his eyes and threw his head back, opened his mouth to catch his breath better.  
\- Please, Yuri, take me. Take me, take me, take me, take me.  
His weak whispers are mantras of his mind, long-guarded vows buried underground that were immediately raised because he immediately found himself on all fours, Yuri's chest against his back, one arm surrounding his waist, the other against one of his arms, their fingers intertwined, his mouth biting his collarbone, his hips swinging against his buttocks, his sex drawing him into an abyss of pleasure as the man's body warmed him up and protected him from the rest of the world, kept him locked in their bubble of intimacy and pleasure, focused on what they did and what he felt.  
His vision turns black under Yuri's skillful and always right bumpers, he can only hear himself moaning and screaming with pleasure, asking ever louder and faster, bending his back to feel more of the man's body against his own, leaned his head to the side to offer his lover more area to chew and kiss. The arm at him waist migrated to gently turn his head to join their lips with a softness contrasting with the savagery of their embrace. He hears his lover's growls and gasps mingle with her own moans, the wet noises of their sweaty bodies and pushes a choked hiccup when the big hand leaves his face to wrap around his sex and pull him towards liberation.  
He opens his eyes when he comes, Yuri's name on his lips as the man sinks into him as deeply as possible before coming, his face buried against his neck.

Yuri lay down beside the young man, shooting him as they caught their breath.  
\- Asami lost a contract in Korea, which is why he came back early. I heard him on the phone talking to a Taiwanese trading partner, they plan to open a new trade route to replace those lost because of your organization.  
He doesn't know why his lover tells him that, probably to get back at Asami. He kisses him on the forehead and answers in a soft voice, his fingers playing with his hair.  
\- How can Asami not see how he mistreats someone who could be so useful to him, so important?  
Intrigued his lover lifts his head and Yuri continues, letting his hand wander along her soft back.  
\- Didn't I tell you that already? You could be a valuable asset to any organization with a little training and support. Asami is unable to do this but I do. You are a rough diamond that hangs in the mud, waiting to be cleaned and cut to reveal its beauty and potential.  
He sees a reflection gleam in his blue eyes and Yuri knows that he has touched his lover, that he just needs to persuade him a little bit to convince him to work for him. He gently draws him into his nets, moving him away from the demon with golden eyes to bring him to him.  
Yuri kisses along the young man's jaw before whispering.  
\- We both know that you have the ability to be much more than just a photographer at weddings and birthday parties. You are made for greatness, you have the character for even if you keep it buried deep inside you. You just need to get it out and someone to guide you to get the best out of you.  
He kept quiet for a moment and put his hand through his spiky hair before finishing.  
\- Why would you let Asami restrict you? Show him that he can't control you, that you are much more than he would like you to be, that you are independent of him. That you are also a human being who aspires to be more than just his cleaning lady who wisely awaits his return.  
That's it, he finally sees it. The feverish outburst of revolt in his blue eyes, the burning desire to provoke and upset, to prove to himself that he was capable of doing what he told him.  
\- Do you really think I can do it?  
Yuri cannot help but smile and answers by getting up, pulling his lover with him to take a bath.  
\- Why would I say that if I didn't mean it?  
He wasn't lying when he said Akihito would be a valuable asset. He had seen it when he had followed it for weeks to find the perfect time to kill it. His lover was someone who should never have entered the underground world: too sincere and big-mouthed, too kind and gentle, believing far too much in humanity for that. It was probably the fact that he was living like anyone else who had calmed his anger towards him a little. The boy seemed to have been more involved in Asami's stories as a fish dragged into the current. Then he finally saw it. This fierce and wild personality, this ambition and determination that awaited only to be discovered and finally to come out of the shadows. Yuri had immediately been attracted by this personality, already imagining how wonderful his lover would be within Chernobog, that he would finally be in his place.  
Akihito lay on his chest in the hot water and Yuri added, pretending to be disinterested.  
\- I can help you if you want. I can give you the names of people you could sink and sing.  
His lover does not answer for a moment, thinking about his proposal before nodding and turning his head towards him.  
\- I could spy on Asami for you. The guards tend not to pay attention to me and talk about what's going on.  
\- Be careful not to get caught.  
\- I promise.

Akihito is woken up in the middle of the night by the ringing of his phone. He sighed annoyed and had to gather all his will to leave the warmth of Yuri's arms and grab his phone.  
\- Hello Asami?  
\- Akihito, where are you?!  
Shit! Shit! He had completely forgotten about Asami. He silently got out of bed under Yuri's icy eyes.  
\- Somewhere on this fucking planet, leave me alone, you bastard!  
The young man hung up trembling and sat on the edge of the bed, taking his face in his hands.  
\- What's going on?  
\- I think I'll have to go home.  
He shouted with surprise when he was suddenly pulled back and a firm grip on his chin forced him to look at Yuri whose eyes froze him.  
\- Don't you want to report to him either? You behave exactly as he wants you to. Like his little thing. Do you think that's how you're going to show him what you're worth?  
\- No....  
Yuri was right. He had to stop doing what Asami told him and show him that he had his own will. Yuri's gaze softened and he took his hand off to tenderly caress his cheek.  
\- You're right. Fuck Asami.  
He would take his escapade with Yuri when he returned. He threw his phone on his clothes after removing the battery and lay down against Yuri to go back to sleep.

The next time he saw Yuri, it was in a wooden villa near Lake Toya, surrounded by sparse woods. Fortunately for him, Asami had gone on a business trip to Hong Kong when he returned and had not had to face him.  
He threw himself around Yuri's neck when he opened the door, leaving his bag on the ground as their lips joined furiously, hungrily.  
\- It seems that Mikhail's men left Bratva and found refuge at Fei Long's. They asked Asami for help to get you out.  
\- And?  
They only stop kissing until they can talk and catch their breath. The old man makes them fall over into the sofa in their room and Akihito spreads his thighs to let him settle in between.  
\- He refused. He considers that Bratva and Baishe must manage on their own.  
Quite hypocritical when you consider that it took three of them to survive Chernobog. Akihito wrapped his arms around the old man's neck and put his hands through his hair before whispering.  
\- And I dropped that guy you told me about. I posted the pictures in the paper and the cops arrested him.  
He smiled blissfully with pride, happy to have been able to do what Yuri had said about him. A slight smile blossoms on the lips of the one-eyed man who responds with a simple:  
\- I told you so. This is only the beginning. The caterpillar is transforming into a beautiful butterfly.  
And Akihito couldn't help but think how right Yuri was.


	7. Sin of Greed and Cheating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you will enjoy this new chapter :D.  
I already have an idea of a little story between Mikhail and Yuri after Deadly Sins and Dark Desires ( and its two extras). It will be more of a long one-shot or two-shot so tell me if you're interested;)  
In short, normally, I will have to release the next chapter in a week, maximum two weeks.  
For the one after that, I will start writing it after the exams so it should appear the week of 23/12 (normally). 
> 
> I wish you all a good reading :)

He closes his eyes as Yuri's lips surround his sex while two large hands hold his hips firmly to prevent him from moving. Akihito moaned under this mouth that gave him time of pleasure and squirmed on the sheets trying in vain to get more, his hands clinging desperately to the sheets as he bent over with pleasure and begged his lover for more. When he felt the pressure accumulating in his lower abdomen, an imminent sign of his liberation, Akihito pulled Yuri's hair to force him to stop and collected only a recalcitrant rumble that made him moan in spite of himself as his lover resumed his task with more ardor, reducing him once again into a moaning mass unable to complain.  
Akihito screamed when he came and blushed with embarrassment when he realized what he had just done and turned to hide his face against the pillow while Yuri laughed slightly.  
\- It's not funny..  
He relaxed when he felt the man kissing all the way down his back to his neck.  
\- No, you're right. That's cute. .  
Akihito turned his head to look at Yuri and made a sulky pout as the man lay down beside him.  
\- I would like you to come to Russia one day. For a week or two. There are many beautiful things I would like you to see in Moscow and St. Petersburg. Then you could start getting to know my guys and the organization.  
\- I want to, yes.  
Akihito is surprised by his lack of hesitation and the firmness of his voice. His answer seems to please Yuri, who sat in Indian on the bed and pulled him against him to kiss him with greed. This single kiss was enough for Akihito to bring back the desire and passion with the speed of a rocket and the young man wrapped his arms around Yuri's neck and legs around his waist as he demanded more kisses. Sitting on the man's lap, Akihito enjoys rubbing his erection against Yuri's erection, which causes a muffled growl, his face buried against his neck.  
\- Please, Yuri, pass the foreplay...  
The young man provokes him, tries to see how the old man will react and what the limits are.  
\- You're far too impatient, young man.  
Yuri's amused tone made him smile as the old man began to kiss along his jaw.  
\- It's been an eternity since last time, let me take my time to taste you.  
Akihito panted with pleasure when the old man began to caress his sex and lick his neck before chewing on it. Gods, why did Yuri have to be so good?  
\- You already tasted me not two minutes ago.  
A faster movement made him moan and he shuddered when he felt a finger touch his intimacy before slowly penetrating it. Whining gently, he let himself go against Yuri and laid his head against the man's shoulder, giving in to the pleasure that the man offered him, his eyes closed with contentment, his nails stuck in the man's massive shoulders and his body shaking from the waves of pleasure that were shaking him. He screamed strangled when he came, his fingernails scratching Yuri's shoulders in blood.  
Yuri's fingers withdrew and the old man tipped him over on the mattress, his head landing on the soft pillows and stood against the man standing above him, an imposing giant cut for the power that kissed him tenderly as he carefully entered him. They huddled together, looking for more of his partner's contact and warmth. His lover's slow movements drive him crazy and Akihito twists and turns to try to force him to accelerate, crying with pleasure, begging for more.  
His lover withdrew and suddenly lifted him up to a wall before sinking back to him, making him scream with pleasure as lust darkened his vision. Two arms slipped behind his back to protect him from the roughness of the wood while his lips were enchanted by the lips and the old man's quick comings and goings drowned him in ever-increasing waves of pleasure.  
His lover's lips went down to his jaw and neck, sucking on his pale skin and kissing him as one of his hands went to his sex to caress him, making him pant as he got lost in lust; his eyes closed, his head thrown back as he breathed heavily, his body covered in electric shocks of pleasure. The deliverance finally came and Akihito let himself go into Yuri's arms, who kissed him on the temple, leaning heavily against him.  
\- Are there any other people in the villa?  
Akihito feels the panic rising in him at the thought that other people might have heard them, the red one already rising to his cheeks.  
\- No one, the staff members were paid to leave us alone.  
The young man nodded weakly and let Yuri put him in bed.  
\- Get some rest.  
Yuri's phone rang and the old man sighed before kissing him on the forehead and walking away as Akihito fell asleep, wrapped in the warmth of the sheets.  
He is awakened by the gentle caress of the sun on his face and the song of the birds. With his body deliciously aching, Akihito straightened up to notice that the pillow next to his seemed to have been used and the young man wondered for a moment if he hadn't spent all late in the day and night sleeping.  
He got up to put on some underwear and a t-shirt before going down and looking for Yuri, whom he found on the garden terrace. The old man was playing with his cane while speaking English on the phone. Akihito sat in front of the old man and remained silent until the stormy call ended, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the view of the forest until the call ended.  
\- Sorry about that. Did you sleep well?  
Akihito took one of the breakfast coffees left by the staff and nodded before blowing.  
\- Sorry about that, I must have been tired. What are we going to do today?  
He grabbed a crescent still warm and Yuri answered after a few seconds.  
\- We could go to Lake Toya. Beach and swimming. We can also go to Shikotsu-Toya National Park if you want.  
Akihito's eyes lit up at the thought of being able to walk through the forests and take pictures of Shikotsu's birds.  
\- Could we also go to Mount Tarumae and Tarumae Garo? We could go tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.  
For a moment, he fears that the man will refuse as Asami would have done, but the Russian is content to smile slightly with tenderness, giving him his answer.

His men are careful to stay out of sight when they arrive on a sandy and rocky beach. Akihito runs past him to put his towel on the floor before taking off his shirt and shoes to dive into the water in his bathing suit.  
\- Yuri! Come on, it's a good one!  
The old man in turn puts his towel on the floor and undresses, smiling when he sees Akihito staring at him with the greed and intensity of a wolf staring at his prey.  
He joins him in the water and hugs him before kissing him, Akihito's tonic little legs wrapping around his waist as well as his thin arms around his neck.  
\- You're going to end up causing my death at this rate.  
His lover with blond hair smiles at his teasing tone and responds with a mocking tone. \- I'm sure you wouldn't mind dying of a heart attack or a heart attack while making love to me. Yuri laughs at his remark and chokes when a hand slides into his jersey to wrap around his sex and caress him slowly. The old man closed his eyes for a moment and moaned with pleasure before reopening them to see that his lover was now looking at him with a sardonic smile on his face. \- And who's still exhausted after our frolics? Not me, insolent kid.  
He kisses him feverishly before lifting him without the slightest difficulty and throwing him into the water, making a cry of surprise from Akihito before he dives into the turquoise expanse. Yuri followed him into the depths and joined Akihito, whom he surrounded with one arm before pulling them to the surface.  
Hiccupping between his arms, his lover pushed back the strands that fell in front of his face before scolding severely.  
\- Don't ever do that again, I almost drowned!  
\- I promise.  
He gently kisses him to soothe him before bringing him back to the beach, only exchanging feverish and salty kisses. He places it on the soft towels, his lover's legs firmly wrapped around his waist to hold him against him, his little hands travelling along his back, lingering on his shoulders and then going to his chest.  
One of his hands slipped through the dyed and wet hair while the other slipped to his bikini line, which he slowly pulled out, taking the opportunity to caress his tender thighs. He took off his own jersey before leaving his lover's warm, soft lips to lick his jaw and neck, cleaning him with salt water before kissing him, enjoying the gentle moans he made from his lover.  
He continues his journey along the young man's torso, his hands slipping along his flanks, making him shiver, before pressing his buttocks, gaining a muffled noise in return. Akihito's thighs release him to allow him to reach his lower abdomen and Yuri kneels down to put Akihito's hindquarters on it, so that the sand doesn't go where he wasn't supposed to go, and began to prepare it carefully, bending over to kiss his young lover who is wriggling on the towel, red face and closed eyes, his sinful lips open as his legs tie again around his waist.  
Akihito finally straightened up and wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him before impaling himself on his hardness by shouting with pleasure and Yuri closed his eyes when he felt the velvety warmth of his young lover surrounding him and squeezing him. He made a loud growl as he buried his face against Akihito's neck to breathe in his scent, holding back from taking it with force to satisfy his own desires, Akihito's panicked heartbeat echoing in his ear. He whispered sweet words in his ear, which he bit before slipping his tongue into it, reaping a gasping and a body shivering with pleasure. Akihito tilted his head and closed his eyes in contentment. Yuri stopped after a few seconds, pulling a whine from the young Japanese man, and slipped one of his arms behind his thin back and began slight movements, admiring the debauched state in which he had put his lover and began to move, his movements quickly joined by the rolling hips of his needy lover.  
One of his hands surrounded his sex and pumped him to come into his hand. He went deep into his lover who stood against him, his breath moist and warm against his neck, his wet hair sticking against his skin. His lover played distractedly with his hair strands and the leather of his eye patch before whispering in a low voice.  
\- Your eye. Does it hurt you?  
Sometimes a little, probably a phantom limb syndrome, but nothing that could make him bend in half of pain.  
\- No. No.  
Akihito blew before adding.  
\- Will you teach me Russian and English?  
\- When you come to Russia.  
His lover had a slight amused smile before moving away from him, his seed running down his thighs, before stretching and announcing that he was going to take a dive to refresh himself.  
They spend part of the morning tanning, Akihito huddled against him and dozing both. Yuri listens to his lover talk about what he would like to do: visit the whole world, discover the wonders and cities of ancient civilizations, go with a group of researchers to jungles and deserts, explore places full of mysteries and secrets or places where man would not have set foot, see majestic or rare animals and have the chance to photograph them, denounce the horror of this world, the famines, the damage of war on populations and the stigmatization suffered by certain minorities.  
His lover is ambitious and determined. He wants to discover the world until it no longer has any secrets for him, bite life to death, show people who look down on him that he is worth as much as they are. Yuri can only encourage this strength of character and push him to do so. 

Akihito was awakened by Yuri's gentle caress of fingers on his back and in his hair, playing with his strands. He doesn't know how long he'll stay there, enjoying the warmth and quietness of his time. He grunts when the man moves, which makes the man gently laugh as he puts a kiss on his forehead.  
\- I'll make us some food.  
Akihito opened his eye when he heard the word "eat" and plunged it into Yuri's, who looked at it with amusement and a gentle warmth invaded his chest before he muttered.  
\- Breakfast in bed then.  
He let Yuri out of bed and slipped into the still warm place left by the Russian and wrapped himself in the sheets. He sighed with satisfaction and breathed for a few seconds the smell of Yuri, a mixture of musk, expensive cologne and sandalwood, watching him take a shower, thinking back to last night when the man had made love to him for hours, reducing Asami's stamina and know-how to nothing. He blushed when he felt the desire to burn his lower abdomen and tried to breathe deeply to calm himself until the man came out of his shower, one wipe around his waist and another on his shoulders, drops of water sublimating the old man's perfect body.  
Akihito buried himself under the embarrassment blankets because of a part of his body that had become hard and painful, and tried to go back to sleep, which he abandoned after spending about ten minutes turning over in bed.  
The young man regretfully left the comforting heat of the sheets to take a quick shower to regain his mind and dressed in a boxer and a Yuri shirt.  
He found the man in the villa's small kitchen, only dressed in black pants and visibly surrounded by ingredients that would undoubtedly be used to make pastries. The idea of Yuri cooking made Akihito smile slightly as he approached, piqued by curiosity.  
\- What are you doing?  
\- Blinis, Russian pastry. I thought you wanted breakfast in bed?  
Akihito surrounded the man's waist with his arms and leaned his face against his muscular back before blowing.  
\- I couldn't sleep and I was bored. Can I help you?  
\- You can make the dough if you want.  
They cook in a calm and almost harmonious way, so that Akihito thinks for a moment that he would have liked Asami to be able to do this kind of thing and spend time together like a normal couple. He feels no bitterness or surprise at this observation. It's just a fact, as the earth is round or the sky is blue. He no longer feels anything for the yakuza except a fear of his reactions and his potential discovery of his relationship with Yuri.  
The young man came out of his thoughts to notice that Yuri had just put the dough aside for the blinis. He felt good in the presence of the Russian and, he had to admit, appreciated the man's gentleness and attentions towards him, the fact that he could discuss everything and anything with him and that he did not criticize his tastes and his way of being.  
Akihito jumped when an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him against the old man's muscular chest, who whispered against his ear with teasing.  
\- You're lost in thought. Am I the one who makes you feel this way?  
The young man giggles slightly as he feels kisses against his neck and murmurs softly, wanting to play this game too, a flame already lighting up in his belly.  
\- What do you think? You've been walking around since you were shirtless.  
He senses a smile forming on Yuri's lips, who released him to take out a small frying pan and started to leather the blinis. Akihito set the table, his stomach screaming famine with an enticing smell that was beginning to spread throughout the room.  
\- What do you want us to do today?  
Yuri puts the plate full of blinis at the table and Akihito grabbed one of the thick pancakes and covered it with jam before swallowing it up.  
\- I was thinking about going to the National Park today. We could rest tomorrow. We go to Mount Tarumae the day after tomorrow and rest the next day.  
The old man nodded, distracted by a call and sighed as he saw who was the one disturbing them.  
\- I'm sorry. I had asked that we not be disturbed.  
The man stood up and kissed him on the forehead before moving away a little, speaking again in Russian. Akihito started eating again, trying to ignore Yuri's angry voice. The old man returned a few minutes later and announced that he had to return to Russia the next day because he had to solve an interference problem.  
The news made him feel like a punch in the stomach and his stomach tied almost immediately, threatening to reject the blinis he had swallowed.  
\- What do you mean?  
A sad smile appeared on the old man's face, who lifted him up to sit him on his lap and played for a moment with his blond hair.  
\- I don't have a choice, you know. I'd like to stay too.  
Akihito sighed with disappointment and buried his face against the old man's neck. He stayed a few seconds, taking advantage of the feeling of the fingers in his hair and the hand sliding along his thigh, going up to the shirt to gently massage his hip.  
\- I can come with you to Russia. If you don't mind....  
He doesn't want to leave, much less see Asami again.  
\- Hey, you don't have to cry to convince me, you know.  
Akihito flickered his eyes, realizing that his eyes were blurred with hot tears that were now rolling down his cheeks. Sniffing, Akihito whispered a "sorry" and let Yuri wipe away his tears.  
\- Of course, you can come with me. You'll just have to make up an excuse for Asami. You can say that a photography enthusiast asked you to take pictures of famous places in Russia. That you worked so well with CNB that you finished a day or two earlier.  
The man kissed him gently and whispered.  
\- I'll make love to you; we'll go to the park and catch a plane tonight.  
Akihito made a muffled moan when his hand on his hip surrounded his sex to caress it slowly. The hand in his hair slipped to his jaw to force him to lift his head, Yuri luring him into a passionate kiss that made him feverish with desire and just made him want more. Hunger and breakfast momentarily forgotten, he left Yuri's knees to grab him by the wrists and led them to the bar kitchen. He placed his hands on the edge of the work surface, his back against the edge of the surface, and lifted himself up to sit on it but missed his shot and lamentably reworked on the floor, making Yuri laugh.  
Red with embarrassment and shame, Akihito slightly hit his lover in the arm who choked his mad laughter to lift him up and put him on the work surface.  
\- That was a good try.  
Akihito pulled out his tongue in response and wrapped his legs around Yuri's waist, who quickly pulled down his pants before joining his lips to his.  
The young man shuddered when his lover's burning hands undid his shirt and began to run through his body. He wrapped his arms around Yuri's neck, letting him support him as he intentionally rubbed his buttocks against the old man's hardness, enjoying the roar of pleasure he got.  
\- Are you still holding up, old man?  
\- Wait a minute.  
He smiles, mockingly, amused by the man's teasing response. The latter pushed him against the wall and suddenly plunged between his thighs. Akihito shivered in anticipation when he spread his thighs and threw his head back when he felt a warm, damp appendix playing with the edge of his hole as two powerful hands landed on his hips to hold him in place.  
He shouted with pleasure when the tongue began to penetrate him, so slowly that the young man was ready to beg his lover for more, his nails scratching the wooden plan desperately, his position preventing him from moving to get what he wanted.  
Finally, the old man gave him what he wanted and Akihito shouted for pleasure, one of his hands clinging to the cupboard above him while he put the other beside him to support himself, his body covered with electric shocks of pleasure when his lover seemed to want to devour him from the inside. The pressure was increasing in his belly as his vision blurred as he lost himself in the meanders of the orgasm he was about to have. And then Yuri withdrew from him. Disoriented, Akihito did not have time to complain that he was caught in two powerful arms that leaned against a wall with infinite delicacy. Pen-soft kisses were made all the way down his neck until they reached his lips, kissing them slowly.  
\- I love you, you insolent kid.  
His lover carefully penetrated him, centimeters by centimeters not to hurt him, watching him throw his head backwards as a hand gently grazed his thigh, sending shivers down his whole body. It seemed to him that the words penetrated into the depths of his being, marking him as surely as a burning iron and bursting his heart with happiness. His lover's slow pushing quickly put him in agony and, short of breath and with a foggy mind, he whispered in response.  
\- I love you too.  
The kisses, the wet paths left by the burning tongue and the caresses marked his skin like fire, while Akihito could do nothing but moan and scratch his lover's muscular shoulders and squeeze his thighs around his waist, and the sweet words whispered in the hollow of his ear as if he were the rarest and most important thing in the world could hardly reach his mind, which was lacking under so much attention.  
His lover wraps his limb around with his hand and makes him come in a few well-placed caresses, following him closely. Trembling, Akihito let himself go against the wall and closed his eyes when Yuri retired to hold him against him. 

Yuri put an arm around Akihito's waist as they joined his men waiting for them near the private plane. The visit to the national park seemed to have tempered his lover for a while, his eyes were still shining when he thought about the lakes, forests and valleys they had crossed. Yuri promised to take him there another time, when Akihito is definitely his, when his lover is no longer in contact with the golden-eyed virus. He puts his lover on the plane first so he doesn't have time to wait for the disapproving and intriguing whispers of his men. He just gives them a look that is enough to silence them and make them understand that, from now on, they should get used to the presence of the Japanese boy.  
He found Akihito calling Asami again, warning him that he would go to Russia for two weeks because he had got a new job. The young man did not wait for the yakuza's answer to hang up.  
\- I'm missing some things if I leave for two weeks.  
Amused, Yuri sat down in front of his lover and pulled out a pack of cards, handing them out as the plane began to roll on the runway.  
\- I'll buy you anything you want моя любовь.  
It is Akihito's turn to smile as they begin to play, the plane finally taking off to attack the sky and take them away from Japan.


	8. Sin of Anger and Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, this is the last chapter before at least two weeks (I'll try to release the next one in the week of the 16th).  
For the holidays, I will release the extra "Onsen" and a small special Christmas chapter if you are interested ;)  
In short, I wish you a good reading :)

Night has long since fallen in Moscow when the plane lands on the runway where some black cars are parked. Yuri came out, his lover deeply asleep in his arms, and approached Aaron who was waiting for him, leaning against a black SUV with smoked windows. His younger brother smiled as he opened the back door for him to sit with his load.  
\- I didn't think you'd come back.  
Yuri slipped a hand through the young Japanese man's blond hair and replied coldly, irritated by his partner's innuendo.  
\- I'm fine here, right? What's going on?  
The driver started the car and Aaron shrugged his shoulders, his lips forming an upset pout.  
\- Mikhail's men fled and revealed some of our trade routes to Fei Long. Baishe tried to attack some of our cargoes but our men were able to protect them.  
And it's only a matter of time before Baishe takes them away from them. Not to mention the expenditure of energy, men and weapons to protect them. Yuri sighed and closed his eye for a moment, taking a moment to appreciate the softness of the hair under his fingers before whispering.  
\- I'll see about that tomorrow.  
He's too exhausted to think about that now. He just wants to find his bed and be able to hug his lover's soft and warm body against his own. He will have to organize enough to keep Akihito busy. He didn't lie about what he could visit in Moscow and St. Petersburg, although it probably won't necessarily be with him.  
Aaron stares at him for a few moments with intensity, as if he was trying to understand something too complex to grasp, before focusing on the landscape.  
At his request, they dropped him off at his old house, which had been rehabilitated before his departure for Japan. He moves Akihito so that he can be against his hip so that he can open the house in the dark. Silent, his steps instinctively led him to his room where he deposited his precious package. His lover sighed and huddled to try to warm himself while the old man undressed them. Amused, Yuri slipped into bed and hugged his trembling body, burying his face in the soft blond hair to smell their hazelnut and cereal scent.  
\- Where are we now?  
Akihito's drowsy voice made him smile slightly and he answered in a low voice, sleep was already waiting for him.  
\- At home. Try to go back to sleep.  
He reopened his eyes when he felt his young lover turning towards him, obviously perfectly awake. Yuri admired for a moment the ethereal aspect that the pale rays of the Moon gave him and his lover whispered.  
\- Asami told me that he would send men to check that everything was fine at "work".  
A burst of anxiety shone for a moment in the young man's pale eyes and Yuri put a hand through his blond hair before answering in a low voice.  
\- Do you think he knows?  
Akihito shrugged his shoulders and stood up against him before hesitating to answer.  
\- Above all, I think he is tired of abstinence and must be at the stage where he is coughing up sperm.  
Yuri cannot help but laugh at Akihito's remark and put himself on his back, pulling his little lover on his chest before stroking his cheek and responding in a tone that was meant to be reassuring.  
\- I'll ask my spies if they know anything about it. Tomorrow I'll let you explore the city with two of my guys.  
Akihito protested vehemently, refusing to be followed by henchmen, and got out of bed to walk a hundred steps on the floor, gesticulating his hands, his blue eyes throwing flashes of anger. Yuri could not help but imagine that, when Akihito had been properly trained, his men would tremble before him. But for now, he just thought it was right that his young lover was incredibly cute and seductive when he was in that state.  
\- Hey, Akihito.  
His lover eventually turned to him to the sound of his voice and crossed his arms on his skinny chest, a determined and inflexible gleam in his eyes.  
\- For the moment Moscow is really not sure, there are enemies lurking in the streets and I would prefer that you be accompanied until this problem is solved. My men will stay at a safe distance and they can always pretend to be members of the team in case you have to justify yourself to Asami's guys.  
His lover seemed to calm down, enough to join him in bed and lie on top of him.  
\- Then I still have to teach you English and Russian.  
Akihito smiled slightly before answering, one of his hands drawing pictures on his chest.  
\- And your guys, what do they think of me?  
The fear reappeared in his lover's voice and eyes and Yuri closed his eyes before answering.  
\- It's quite mixed. Some people like you, will welcome you with open arms when you come to the organization and will not hesitate to protect you and take you under their wing. Others think various things, the only thing they have in common is that you will have to prove to them what you are worth.  
Seriously, he opened his eyes and placed a finger under the young man's chin to force him to look at it.  
\- Unlike Asami's men, my people will not hesitate to say loud and clear what they think of you and my decisions. They are not sheep that keep their mouths closed for fear of displeasing. They will judge you and demand that you prove to them that you are worthy to lead them, that you are able to live in our world, that you prove yourself. And unlike Asami, I'm not going to ask them to pretend to respect you in your presence or mine. If you want to get their respect then you will have to get it on your own.  
Yuri would have expected fear from anyone. But his lover looks at him with an almost enraged determination, already feverish to show them that they were wrong about him, no matter what it was about. And the old man laughs, appreciating that this fierce character finally comes out freely. Akihito gave him a confused look and Yuri hugged him before whispering, lying him down under him as he kissed him.  
\- I love seeing that fire in your eyes. What do you want to see tomorrow?  
Yuri puts his face against Akihito's chest, surrounding him with his arms as his little hands began to play with his hair.  
\- What do you recommend. You know Moscow better than I do.  
The old man thinks for a moment before answering by closing his eyes, taking advantage of the caress of the fingers in his hair.  
\- Red Square with the Kremlin, Lenin's Mausoleum, Basil the Blessed Cathedral, metro stations, Izmaylovo's Kremlin, Kolomenskoye Palace, Alexander's Gardens, Revolution Square or the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier. There are a lot of beautiful things you'd love to see. My two guys will take you anywhere you want.  
He smiles slightly before adding more gently.  
\- There are places I will take you personally. And we can go to St. Petersburg and visit a little.  
Akihito laughed slightly and whispered, his eyes closed and his voice full of sleep, his hands already stopping playing with his hair.  
\- I'm gonna end up never wanting to leave if you keep doing this.  
The drowsy remark made him smile. If only his young lover knew how much he wanted to keep him close to him, keep him away from the parasite Asami and finally be able to make his affair official.  
But he would wait. Would gradually push his lover to abandon Asami, would keep patience until Akihito left the demon with golden eyes on his own as he had decided to throw himself into his arms at the Tokyo Peninsula and be his lover. He tenderly kissed his sleeping lover on the forehead and exchanged their position, letting Akihito sleep like a starfish on him before letting himself go in Morpheus' arms.

He was awakened by kisses on his face and a soft voice whispering to him to wake up. Akihito growled and opened a tired eye to see Yuri on all fours above him, already dressed and looking at him with tenderness.  
\- Hello моя любовь. Did you sleep well?  
The young Japanese man smiled, happy but not sure why the man was still there when he woke up and whispered as he stretched himself.  
\- All right, how about you?  
\- More like it. Breakfast is waiting for us.  
With his stomach roaring with hunger, Akihito rushed out of bed and dressed before following Yuri into a large modern kitchen where pastries and pastries of all kinds, fruit and juices, milk and coffee, as well as pancakes that were visibly still hot and steaming, were waiting. The young Japanese sat on the Russian's lap and surrounded his waist with one arm and kissed him. The lunch lasted longer than expected, probably because they spent their time kissing and beating each other while teasing each other. Probably also because they had finally made love against a kitchen wall until repeated knocks on the door stopped them. Sighing, Yuri stopped coming and going before muttering.  
\- It must be Alexei and Dimitri.  
Akihito moaned in disappointment when the old man withdrew and cleaned up quickly before going to get dressed as Yuri dressed again to open the door for the two men. Red in discomfort, the young man joined them a few minutes later and was reassured when he saw Dimitri with whom he had got along during the two weeks spent at the onsen. He greeted the two men and had a slight laugh when Yuri lured him against him to kiss him.  
\- This is Alexei and Dimitri. They are instructed to speak to you only in English or Russian and possibly Japanese if you really don't understand.  
\- I shouldn't have asked you to teach me English and Russian.  
His sulky pout made Yuri laugh and Akihito kissed him quickly.  
\- I have to go now моя любовь, I will probably be home very late tonight. I entrust it to you guys, take care of it.  
Dimitri smiled and nodded before answering gently.  
\- Don't worry, Yuri, we'll take good care of it.

Akihito landed with Alexei and Dimitri in the park of Kolomenskoye Palace, enjoying the warm and mild weather of June, his hands playing distractingly with the device Yuri had given him. The day went wonderfully well with a visit to Red Square in the morning with the Kremlin, Saint-Basile Cathedral, lunch in a bar where they had eaten in a traditional café and in the afternoon with the Fond of the Diamond and the Palais des Armures. And now the Kolomenskoye Palace.  
\- Did you enjoy this day?  
Akihito grinned when he heard Dimitri's English. He was tired of hearing only English and Russian. Moreover, even the signs were written in English and Russian, no Japanese anywhere.  
\- Yeah, it was a great day. Really very nice.  
Alexei looked at him sideways as Dimitri nodded, obviously happy with his efforts.  
\- You're doing better in English than you think you know. I'm sure you'll know English in less than two weeks.  
\- Maybe more for the Russian.  
Yuri's voice made him jump and he turned around to see that the man was standing behind him, one of his hands holding his cane. Mad with joy, Akihito jumped into the man's strong arms and whispered between two kisses.  
\- You told me you'd be home late.  
\- It was to surprise you.  
Yuri put him on the ground and put one hand around his shoulders before they headed out of the park, followed quite far by the two henchmen. Akihito can't help but talk about what he did with enthusiasm, and in English to please the old man and show him that he was making an effort.  
\- By the way, where are you taking us?  
His distraction seems to amuse Yuri much more than anything else because the old man has a slight amused laugh and kisses him on the temple, attracting outraged looks and indignant whispers from a couple of passers-by.  
\- At the Pushkin café. Then we'll go to the Bolshoi Theatre. Is that okay with you?  
Akihito nodded and showed the Russian the pictures he had taken, appreciating the interested comments of his partner who eventually took the camera from his hands to look at him better, smiling at some stupid pictures the young Japanese had taken, correcting some information he had misunderstood.  
They finally arrived in front of an old baroque building in illuminated baroque style and a waiter in costume greeted them before bringing them into the café, taking them on a journey into another world that amazed him.  
The café seemed to come straight out of the nineteenth century, with large bookcases filled with old books and antique metal instruments, carved wood and molded ceilings.  
The waiter took them to the "greenhouse", a room a length of which had huge panoramic windows that illuminated the area and highlighted the surrounding vegetation. The waiter gave them the menus before leaving to give them their privacy.  
\- This place is beautiful.  
\- You can take pictures if you want, they won't mind. I'll take the orders until then.  
Akihito did not hesitate to take pictures and visit the place, admiring its splendour before returning to Yuri who was on the phone. He sat down in silence and looked at the pictures he had taken while waiting for the Russian to finish his call. Yuri finally dropped off his phone and the servant arrived with two steaming dishes.  
\- Here is the fried foie gras with honey and hazelnuts and its warm apple salad garnish and the duck breast with cherry risotto and foie gras ravioli as well as the 1975 Petrus.  
Akihito waited a few seconds before asking, cutting out the foie gras, for the saliva already on his lips at the mere sight and smell.  
\- I bet you drove me away on purpose. This dinner is going to cost you a fortune.  
Yuri looked amused and replied, shrugging his shoulders.  
\- Not so much. Apparently, Asami is just coming into business, he has a meeting with a business partner in a week.  
Oh, yes, that's right. There was Asami. But he didn't want to think about himself right now. Akihito moaned with happiness as he chewed the tender meat that melted almost under his tongue, tasting the sweetness of honey and hazelnuts with it.  
\- You know what? I'll tell you what. I sincerely believe that this meal must be worth the price.  
\- If you love it, he's worth it.  
The young Japanese feels blushed at the remark and hastens to take a sip of wine to mask his discomfort before starting to talk about what he wanted to see and do over the next two weeks. The meal ended with a strawberry crème brûlée for dessert, and it was in the cool of the night that Yuri took him to the Bolshoi Theatre where a crowd of people were already crowding in. The old man surrounded his shoulders with one arm to keep him against him and protect him from people who pushed him around without paying the slightest attention, his only blue eye shooting them in anger. Alexei and Dimitri eventually managed to reach them despite the density of the crowd and played with shoulders and elbows to offer them a way to the entrance where Yuri gave his name to a guard who took them away from the crowd and led them up the stairs to an empty balcony decorated with gold, the floor covered with a red carpet and the walls covered with luxurious paintings and gilding and where magnificent curtains were drawn. Impressed, Akihito approached the edge to see that the rest of the theatre was just as sumptuous and rushed to take a few pictures before the crowd arrived.  
\- This theatre is beautiful. And the view is superb.  
Two hands rest on each side of his hands and a chest is placed against his back while Yuri puts his face against his neck.  
\- It's normal, we're in the royal box.  
Akihito shuddered at the light kisses along his neck and leaned his head to the side to give him more access and closed his eyes with pleasure. A moan escaped him when he felt the sting of a slight bite followed by the gentle caress of a burning tongue that soothed the pain, both arms migrating to his waist to squeeze him gently.  
\- Let's sit down, the ballet will start soon.  
The young man moaned in disappointment when Yuri's warmth stopped surrounding him and sat down at one of the seats and smiled when the man's large hand covered his own as he whispered in his ear the story of Swan Lake. The theatre eventually plunged into darkness and the curtains of the stage were drawn, revealing the ballerinas who soon subjugated them with their hypnotic dances and graceful movements.

The following days unfolded like a peaceful and calm stream, plunging them into a routine that strangely satisfied Akihito. Yuri always woke him up with sweet words and breakfast in bed (when the young man didn't wake up early enough to join the man in the kitchen) followed by morning sex and, during the day, Akihito visited Moscow with two guards who (in general) liked him. Then in the evening, Yuri would pick him up, they would prepare dinner together, Akihito would tell his story, have dinner and then either go for a walk in the bright streets of Moscow or watch movies. And again sex before a good hot shower and the warmth of the cozy bed.  
He knew Asami was coming that day. The man had warned him the day before his arrival, not asking him how his work was going or how he was doing. The man's limousine parked near the café where he was eating with Dimitri and Maxim, and Akihito felt the fear of knotting his stomach when he saw Asami coming out. He was afraid that the man would realize all the trickery, as if he was carrying a huge sign saying, "I'm not here to work, I'm spying on you on behalf of the Russians and cheating on you with their leader. ».  
The man sat silently at their table, giving the two henchmen a bad look before introducing himself.  
\- I'm Asami, a friend of Akihito's. I guess you're his team.  
\- We are his guides and translators above all. Could you leave us alone, please? We still have work to do.  
Asami nodded and grinned as he felt the tension between the three men before Asami got up and grabbed him by the arm.  
\- I'll give it back to you in a few minutes, I need to talk to him.  
The two men gave Asami a murderous look but replied with nothing not to spoil their mission, and Akihito was thrown into the back seat and, barely with the door closed, was turned over on his back as his lips were caught in a raging kiss as hands slipped under his clothes.  
\- Asami, let go of me!  
An amused laugh replied as teeth bit the lobe of his ear.  
\- Still as spirited as ever, my little kitten.  
Akihito managed to get away from the man and huddled as far away from the yakuza as possible before asking.  
\- Where are we going?  
\- At my hotel.  
Asami's lecherous gaze made Akihito tremble, preferring to look away, already annoyed by his behaviour. He felt like he was at the very beginning of their story, when Asami spent his time tracking him down just to get laid.  
Although on second thought, the only thing that had changed was that he had made him live in his apartment to have his favorite toy at his disposal.  
The limousine finally stopped in front of a luxurious hotel and Akihito followed Asami to a huge suite where what was sitting on the bed made him want to run away with his legs. But Asami was already on him, with a perverse smile on his lips and eyes burning with lust, giving him no chance.

The young man jumped when his cell phone started ringing and quickly dried his tears before picking up the phone when he saw that it was Yuri.  
\- Hello?  
\- Akihito? Are you all right?  
\- Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired.  
\- I'll be back as soon as I can. Dimitri and Vladimir will take you home, is that okay?  
The sweetness and anxiety of Yuri's voice made him smile and Akihito replied with an "All right" before hanging up. Maybe that's why he had to leave Asami too. Because he felt good with Yuri, much more so than he has ever felt with the yakuza. Because that "I love you" he said had never been so true.  
The young man stood up and saw Dimitri running away, followed by another man walking with his hands in his pockets.  
\- Akihito! Are you all right?  
\- It's all right. Can you take me back to Yuri's, please?  
The brown-haired man nodded with concern and spoke for a moment in Russian with his colleague before taking him to the car and dropping him off at Yuri's house. Tired and hungry, Akihito just ate a piece of fruit before falling down on the couch and falling asleep.

He was awakened by the sound of a door opening and rising slowly to throw himself into Yuri's arms, who gently held him against him before whispering.  
\- Did he hurt you?  
Akihito responded with a simple negative head movement and breathed in the man's smell, reassured by his presence. He let himself be carried like a child to their room and blew when Yuri undressed him to see the damage.  
\- Last night, Asami received a message from one of his men. He said that Fei Long would arrive in Russia at noon for this meeting.  
He shuddered when he found himself naked and felt embarrassed when he saw the man's frozen gaze linger on each of the bruises, on each hickey or bite, on each trace left by the whip or whip.  
\- They want to attack you tomorrow. The meeting is used to prepare the assault.  
Yuri nodded, his jaws clenched with rage, and Akihito feared for a moment the man's reaction.  
\- Thank you for telling me, Akihito. Do you have any pain anywhere?  
The young man sat on the edge of the bed and watched Yuri undress before answering gently, reassured by the old man's calm.  
\- Not too much, it's fine.  
He was doing well enough to enjoy the Russian's attention. He wrapped his legs around the man's waist and wrapped his arms around his neck to force him to crawl around him, his senses already panicked by the heat of this firm and muscular body pressed against his own. He moans against kisses and shudders when the man whispered in the hollow of his ear:  
\- Do you like it when he does that? When he ties you up and submits you to him? When he makes you beg for what you want?  
The young Japanese cambered his back when the old man bit the lobe of his ear and answered with a panting breath.  
\- That depends. That bastard is a fucking sadist.  
A laughter similar to a bark answers him and Yuri stands up, obviously amused by his answer.  
\- That depends? Anything you like?  
Embarrassed, Akihito hid his face in his hands before muttering.  
\- Maybe. Why? Do you want to try it?  
The caresses on his thighs encourage him to remove his hands from his face and Yuri leans towards him to kiss him gently before responding with gravity.  
\- Only if you want to. I'll never force you to do anything.  
With a blow of his hip, Akihito reversed their position and kissed the man before whispering a "I love you" as his thoughts of his morning came to his mind._. That's what a lover should do._The pressure accumulated in his lower abdomen as did the need as he descended along the man's chest with kisses, encouraged by the panting and shivers of anticipation that ran through the man's powerful body.  
Akihito stopped at his lover's crotch, always impressed by the man's height, and began to lick him hesitantly before surrounding him with both hands and following the vein that was palpitating against his tongue until he reached the top where he licked the crack. A shaky hand slipped through his hair and Yuri's panting voice begged him for more. With a heart pounding with enthusiasm and ardor, the young man slowly took sex in his mouth, moving slowly as he closed his eyes to better appreciate the sounds coming out of his lover's mouth.  
The latter eventually forced him to stop before he reached orgasm and traded their position again. Akihito let him tie his hands to the bed with a piece of silk and tested the strength of the ties, appreciating the fact that the knot was relaxed enough so that he could detach himself if necessary.

\- Are you okay with that?  
He shuddered with anticipation when he saw a blindfold in the man's hands and nodded, giving him all his confidence as he let him blindfold him.  
\- Are you all right, isn't it too tight?  
\- Nah, it's okay.  
\- I love you too.  
Akihito jumps when words are spoken in the hollow of his ear and shouts with pleasure when a tongue creeps into his ear, his body trembling with desire and the unbearable expectation of his lover's next actions. He is reduced to a trembling and moaning mass in a few caresses as Yuri bites him hard all the way down his neck to the collarbone, trying to mark his territory on Asami's, one of his hands teasing his crotch and playing with his balls. He arches down to try to stick himself against the raised body of his lover who is content to giggle gently at his futile attempts while he continues to torture him with his gentle caresses and his tongue that comes to tease his nipples while his free hand plays with the other.  
Gasping, Akihito unconsciously spread his thighs, wanting more to touch, wanting more Yuri against him. Wishing to get a little closer to the abyss of orgasm to which his lover was leading his. He pushed a hiccup to the feeling of his teeth playing with one of his nipples and wanted to say something but his mind was already empty and was only focused on the sensations he was feeling, which seemed to him to be multiplied by a thousand and by his imminent orgasm.  
Until everything suddenly stopped and a big hand came to rest against his chest, forcing him to stay in bed.  
\- What is it, моя любовь ? What do you want?  
Akihito swallowed his saliva, his breathing heavy and his body on fire. The caresses along his thighs resumed, as if to encourage him to talk and Akihito finally answered, nerves sharp and desperate for more.  
\- I want you. Please, Yuri, take me.  
His hands are untied while gentle kisses are placed all the way down his jaw to his cheeks.  
\- Get on your knees, head against the pillow, buttocks in the air and hands behind your back.  
Akihito obeyed obediently as Yuri tied his hands and took something from the drawer.  
\- How do you want me to take you, моя любовь ? I don't know if you're not telling me.  
He feels wet fingers, probably covered with a thick layer of lubricant, gently slide into his still relaxed entrance of Asami's activities and massage him slowly, seeming to check if he wasn't hurt, until they touch that point in him that made him moan. The young Japanese felt the man's body above him as kisses were placed along his shoulder and pleasure began to shake his body.  
\- How do you want me, Akihito? You want me to be gentle, to take you so slowly that you can feel the slightest movement of my sex in you and you will go crazy for it? Or do you want me to take you so hard that you'll forget even your name and you'll have no doubt as to how much I want you?  
A smile blooms on Akihito's face, who prefers to remain silent to play with the man's patience. The fingers were replaced by the sex of his lover who slowly mutated into him, giving him shivers of well-being. The young man closed his eyes and moaned gently under kisses and almost horribly slow movements, moved his hips to try to force him to move a little faster but was stopped by a hand that placed itself against his hip, holding it still while the other slipped around his neck and forced him to put his head against the pillow, kisses and bites not stopping for a moment. After a few minutes of this treatment where Yuri stopped every time he was on the verge of orgasm, Akihito ended up begging, crying for the pleasure that devastated him without ever really being able to reach him and almost regretting his little game as the drool threatened to flow from his lips.  
\- Take me, please.  
He sees his lover standing up and looking at him with a tender, almost mocking look and Akihito biting his lips so as not to give him the satisfaction of begging him for more.  
\- I'm already taking you. Or maybe that's what you want?  
The hard blow makes him scream with pleasure and Akihito sighs with a sigh of well-being when his lover finally takes him with strength, making him tremble under his thrusting while he can only scream with pleasure despite the hand that slightly squeezes his neck to hold him in place while his hips are still held in the air. He hears Yuri's animal grunts that eventually drop his neck to stand at the headboard, the wet slap of their sweaty skins that meet and can only focus on that sex that moved vigorously within him and reduced him to a moaning, sobbing mass and his own sex that was becoming painful.  
\- Yuri... T-Touch me.  
He feels like a fish out of his jar because his breath is so irregular but he feels so good that it doesn't matter.  
\- Where do you want me to touch my Akihito?  
He feels that his lover's attention is once again entirely focused on him and Akihito cannot help but appreciate this more than he should.  
\- Touch me there... I think I'll come.  
He feels the pain disappear when the hand on his hip wraps around his sex and, in a few strokes, Akihito finally came into the hand of the man who joined him a few pelvic movements later. Half asleep, Akihito let him take off his blindfolds and clean him before curling up against the one-eyed man who gently rocked him against his chest, whispering to him tenderly near his ear words that made Akihito's heart fly away.

Rabies was consuming him. A rage so strong that he wanted to break everything to calm himself down. He had learned that there had been a traitor in his organization for some time.  
Asami threw his glass of whiskey across the room, sending it to break against a wall.  
Fei Long had explained to him that Chernobog was back, with Yuri. Akihito had become strangely distant and cold.  
At the young blond boy's thought, Asami's lips turned up in disgust. This whore.  
He had done his research on the organization that employed Akihito. C.N.B. Chernobog. His own lover had sold it, giving the one who had hit him and violated information vital to Sion.  
Did Akihito really think he'd never know?  
But he had wanted to believe in Akihito's innocence, had arranged for him to see this SMS for the meeting and wanted to believe until the end that he was wrong.  
But the attack had been hijacked and Akihito had disappeared.  
Missing. Pretty much getting fucked by Yuri like the whore he was.  
Asami poured another glass and drank it in one go. It didn't matter, Akihito would get what he deserved when he came back.


	9. Summer Evenings in Russia (Extra)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone :D Have a good reading :)

Yuri opened tired eyes at the annoying sound of a ringing phone. He snarled against the neck of his sleeping lover and straightened up to see that it was his companion's. He felt the annoyance rise inside him when he saw Asami's name displayed on the screen along with the time. Half past midnight. Couldn't the man leave them alone? Next to him, Akihito made a faint moaning sound before slowly opening his eyes and picking up his phone before whispering:  
\- Sorry, I'll fix it right away.  
Akihito kissed him quickly before picking up the phone. Annoyed, Yuri kissed along the neck of his lover, letting his hand caress his flat chest and belly and wrap himself around the half-erect sex, and enjoyed the almost sudden darkening of Akihito's eyes.  
\- Hello? Asami?  
It must have been half past six in Tokyo, probably the parasite hadn't thought about the jet lag. He let his lips wander along Akihito's neck and Akihito barely restrained his moans and bit his lips.  
\- I'm not disturbing you?  
From the man's insecure voice and hesitation, the demon with the golden eyes must have been drinking a little. His mouth sucked softly on the pale, satiny skin as his hand pressed the hard limb, failing to make his lover moan aloud, who tried to answer in a calm voice.  
\- Asami, I was sleeping there. Why are you calling me so late?  
His fingernail sunk slightly into his slit and he put his hand over Akihito's mouth before the latter made a whistle of pleasure. With his hand covered with precum, Yuri began to push his fingers into his lover's narrow hole and smiled when he felt that he was still relaxed from their previous activities and still lubricated with his seed.  
\- Because I miss you. I haven't heard from you in a long time.  
He slowly sinks into his lover and feels the pleasure rising within him as he prepares to take Akihito "in front" of his rival. Yuri spread his hand so that his lover could respond and the lover spat out a gleam of rage shining through the veil of desire.  
\- You're missing my ass.  
He left his lover's shoulders, admiring the marks he had left and began to move slowly, staring at his lover, knowing that the young man was as excited as he was about what they were doing.  
\- Akihito doesn't start...  
There is a moment of silence and Yuri held back a grunt when he hit his lover's prostate and when the lover bit his shoulder to muffle his cry of pleasure.  
\- Don't worry Asami, I'm fine, I'll send you some pictures.  
Yuri sank harder and harder into his lover, wanting this conversation to end as soon as possible if he didn't want to take the risk that Asami managed to touch Akihito's heart with his crocodile tears and his pathetic drunken man talk.  
Akihito scratched his shoulder and threw his head back before answering in a low voice.  
\- We'll talk about it later, I had to work and I have to sleep, okay?  
There was no answer from Asami, and after a few seconds of silence, the parasite ended the call and Akihito put his phone back on the bedside table to wrap his arms around his neck and kissed him feverishly as the old man quickened the pace, his hips slamming against his lover's thighs, and the young man finally allowed himself to moan as loud as he could.  
He would have loved to take Akihito right in front of the yakuza, to see the man's face decompose as he would have brought Akihito again and again between his arms. He would have made love to him tenderly, in that same position, and would have looked with delight Asami over his lover's shoulder and taunted him, showing him that Akihito was _his_, had chosen _him_. And maybe he would show himself generous and let Asami see how Akihito took so much pleasure in his hands and how well he took it.  
Akihito began to kiss his jaw and whispered in a panting voice:  
\- I... I'm coming.  
He too was coming. His hand went back to Akihito's hot sex and he groaned as he felt the narrow, hot hole of his lover squeezing him, announcing his impending orgasm.  
The old man closed his eyes when he came, dragging his lover with him in the whirlpool of pleasure, he withdrew a few seconds later and licked his lips when he saw his seed flowing down his pale thighs.  
\- I'll clean you up.  
Akihito nodded his head, already half asleep, and Yuri kissed him on the forehead, softened, and went to the bathroom to clean him with a wet glove and go back to bed, hugging his sleeping lover against him to warm himself.

_ _ __ _ _

__

__

Akihito slipped discreetly into the tiled bathroom, his eyes instinctively resting on Yuri who was in the shower and didn't seem to have noticed him yet. Akihito's eyes lingered on the imposing pale skinned body, the large calloused hands pushing the pale blond hair back, the flat and muscular belly dripping with water drops.  
The young man licked his lips and joined the man in the shower and slipped silently behind him to wrap his arms around him and rub his face against his massive back.  
\- Already awake, моя любовь?  
He closed his eyes when Yuri turned and hugged him in his powerful arms and Akihito opened his eyes to stand on tiptoe and kissed his lover who leaned over to help him, his warm lips against his own. Akihito instinctively caressed Yuri's square and powerful jaw with his fingers, appreciating the fineness of the features and the softness of the skin under them.  
He crossed his lover's almost black eyes of desire and the desire inflames him almost immediately because he already knows what Yuri will be like in less than a few minutes. His hands slipped over his pectorals where there was the scar from a bullet and he kissed Yuri again and he made a loud moan as his hand moved closer to the pelvic muscles. He loved the man's reactions in his hands and even more the fact that he wasn't ashamed to show him how much he affected him.  
His hand wrapped itself around the man's heavy sex and watched his lover's face twist with pleasure as his eyes closed.  
\- Good morning, Yuri.  
The old man opened an amused eye and drew it against him before whispering.  
\- It's a very pleasant way to start the day.  
The young man's gaze lingered on the wide, wet chest of the flowing water and reminded him of the nights when that chest glowed from the efforts, he made to bring them both to orgasm.  
Too absorbed in the contemplation of his lover, he uttered a cry of surprise and pleasure when the man wrapped his hand around his own sex and Akihito grabbed the man's arm and pressed harder on the red and throbbing limb. He tried to keep his eyes half open to see Yuri's face tormented by pleasure, with his hair starting to fall back in front of his face and making him look slightly younger.  
Legs trembling and threatening to give way under him, Akihito clung to his lover who surrounded him with an arm and buried his face in his hair and whispered in a hoarse voice of need:  
\- So good, don't stop, моя любовь.  
The warm murmur seemed to concentrate all the blood in his body in one place as the orgasm suddenly mowed him down and his legs let go. Caught in the vertigo of pleasure, he heard Yuri's heavy breath, indicating that the man had also come, and felt that his lover's arm was still holding him.  
\- You'll have to buy me some clothes.  
\- We're going to go to the GOOM and to Kitai Gorod. I'll tell Aaron I'm taking the morning off.  
Akihito kissed Yuri as the man's hands, coated with soap, wandered over his body to wash him carefully, and Akihito felt the desire still bubbling in his veins.  
Once out of the shower, Akihito quickly dressed himself in a white t-shirt and short shorts that highlighted his long legs and smiled when he felt the burning look of his lover on him, his eyes completely black with desire. He stuck out his tongue before running, inviting him to chase him around the house and delight him in the very place where he would catch up with him. 

Akihito deposited the bags of clothes in the trunk of the black Hummer, satisfied with his morning in the company of his lover. Yuri had made a point of accompanying him, helping him to choose his clothes, giving him a taste of some Russian pastries and taking him to a fairly popular coffee shop, the man's hand constantly at his waist or holding his, his lips looking for his own and his eyes regularly wandering over his light clothing.  
\- I leave you with Ivar and Alex. Have a nice day, моя любовь.  
\- You too, Yuri.  
The two blond guards stared at him with hostility but said nothing, and Akihito decided to visit the metro stations and the Pushkin Museum of Fine Arts, ignoring the two men who were following him reluctantly and irritatingly correcting his mistakes in English and Russian.  
Around four o'clock, Akihito bought some chestnuts and roasted hazelnuts from an old man and sat down on a bench, tasting his snack while looking at the photos taken. He was startled when he felt someone sitting lightly next to him and turned white when he saw that it was Fei Long.  
Instinctively, he looked for the two guards, who were watching them from afar while chatting, visibly not bothered by what was going on and ignored the Fei Long men whose mere presence was enough to keep the passers-by away.  
The Chinese man was dressed in an expensive and elegant black suit, and his black hair was partly tied up, like the time they had met at that cafe where he had threatened him, and his golden-brown eyes stared at him with a fawn intensity, burning with the mixture of interest, amusement and reflection, and the corner of his lips curled into a predatory and satisfying smile.  
\- Uh... hey, Fei long. What are you doing here?  
The man put his arm along the bench behind his shoulders and answered in a sweet and seductive voice that sent shivers down his spine.  
\- I'm on a business trip. But what are you doing here, my dear Akihito?  
And the man's perfume of hyacinth and Water of Cologne made his head spin and his face was suddenly too close to his own to feel comfortable.  
\- I work for a company.  
He tries to back away but Fei Long's hand prevents him from doing so and he is almost hypnotized by the even greater fun in the man's eyes. He made a muffled groan when Fei Long's other hand landed on his thigh and sought help around him. The Chinaman's guards seemed totally indifferent to what was going on, even though he could see amusement or satisfaction in some people's eyes, and Ivar and Alex were no longer in his line of sight.  
\- Fu, fu, fu, it's not right to lie Akihito. I know about your little secret.  
He felt his heart suddenly stop beating and his breathing stopped as panic threatened to drown him. The thumb on his thigh began to circle the pale skin and Fei Long added, his predatory smile still presents on his thin, pale lips.  
\- I'm disappointed that you threw yourself into this man's arms. I would have been more than happy to take care of you and make you forget that annoying Asami.  
And the Chinese man's lips were a few millimeters from his own and the man added with a softness that made him shiver, unless it was the caress of his thumb on his naked skin.  
\- I'll keep your little secret. But remember that Asami is no fool and will realize what you're doing sooner or later.  
The handsome man's face moves away a little, enough for him to breathe normally again but not enough for him to feel totally comfortable. And Fei Long's eyes shine with concern and interest.  
\- I care about you Akihito, maybe more than you think, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you.  
A warm hand gently caresses his cheek and the young man feels as if Fei Long is looking at him with such intensity that it becomes disturbing. There is restlessness among the henchmen, apparently Ivar and Alex had finally decided to intervene but Fei Long's henchmen prevented them from getting close.  
\- I hope you'll pay me back for my service one of these days.  
The man's lips are now against his own, one of his hands holds his jaw and the other one holds his neck, preventing him from fleeing, and the kiss makes Akihito blush in spite of himself because of a surprising softness. Fei Long released him after a few seconds and laughed at the look on his face before getting up and joining his men.  
\- -飞龙大师，他会回来吗？  
\- 不，这次不是。 让他稍微享受一下。  
Some of the men look at him with irritation, others with a mixture of respect and expectation, and Akihito doesn't understand what Fei Long told them to look at him like that.  
He stood up when they finally left his field of vision and he hastened to wipe his lips before his two guards arrived. The two men yelled at him in Russian and Akihito more or less understood that they were yelling at him for his behavior with Fei Long and that they had warned Yuri. He saw the suspicion and mistrust in their eyes and the young man understood that they were suspicious of what he might really be. Was he some kind of spy who was sleeping with their boss to give important information to his real lover? Was he really in love with their beloved boss?  
Akihito didn't answer them and nervously ate the hazelnuts and roasted chestnuts, his morale was low and he had a lump in his stomach thinking of Yuri. Eventually he returned to the mansion, overwhelmed by the frankly bad looks he was getting from the two blonds, and lay down on the bed, trying to find comfort in the smell of his lover and the warm rays of the sun.  
If Fei Long knew about his affair, could it be possible that Asami knew too? No, the man assured him he didn't. Asami didn't know yet. He breathed in Yuri's scent and closed his eyes, dizzy and close to vomiting the hazelnuts and roasted chestnuts he had swallowed.  
With his eyes closed, Akihito whimpered as a cool hand rested on his forehead, and a soft voice whispered beside him.  
\- Are you okay, моя любовь?  
He opened one eye to see Yuri leaning over him, an expression of absolute calm on his face, and felt his guts turn in his belly.  
\- I'm sorry, Yuri.  
The hand in his hair is comforting and Akihito didn't dare to move, for fear of breaking this moment.  
\- You don't have to apologize. I know Fei Long and Isaak and Alex had the honesty to tell me the truth.  
Oh, yeah, they did. Mikhail. He had a vague recollection of the Russian's interest in the Chinese. The nausea began to disappear and Akihito closed his eyes to better appreciate the caress in his hair and the tips of the nails that almost scratched his scalp.  
\- Do you feel better?  
He likes Yuri's calmness and he only realizes it now. The old man doesn't get carried away by anger and jealousy like Asami, he trusts him, he understands that he doesn't always choose to put himself in impossible situations and he doesn't blame himself.  
The young man opened one eye and his lover lay down against him, in spoon position, and held him in his arms, his chin on top of his head, his legs below his own, holding him like a little child. Akihito closed his eyes, enveloped by the warmth of his lover and by his smell.  
\- Do you want to go out to eat?  
\- Can we go to Arbat Street? And have dinner at a cafe?  
He felt a smile bloom against his hair and his arms tightened gently on him. 

Akihito took a sip of mead, enjoying the softness of the liquid on his tongue, and smiled as he saw his lover contemplating the passers-by in the street, slumped elegantly on the chair, a few rebellious strands of his pale hair waving in the wind, and his hand held a glass of kvas that he twirled between his fingers.  
The blue eyes of his lover finally landed on him and he smiled in a corner, a gleam of amusement dancing at the bottom of his black plum.  
\- What makes you dream like this?  
\- I'm jealous. How do you always look so good?  
The old man shrugged his shoulders and answered with a simple "Viking Ancestor" and took a sip of his drink before watching the sun set, his hand resting on his own.  
He could live like that for an eternity. Akihito could see him without any difficulty, just as he could vaguely imagine what it would be like to work in Chernobog. He could imagine going to faraway countries for his work and looking forward to coming back to Yuri, or the old man's impatience to find him late at night, and days working together, or lazing in bed and wandering the streets. He could imagine his world reduced to this, to him and Yuri. And a quiet smile was born on his face as he thought about that future and the sun stroked his face one last time before disappearing behind the buildings.


	10. Sins of Avarice and Envy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you will like this long chapter ;)
> 
> VERY IMPORTANT : The chapter for Christmas will take place between the next chapter (11) and the one after (12) where our two lovebirds will spend their first Christmas together (I reassure you, there won't be any spoiler on chapter 11 ( or two really minor ones on Aki's physical state) ;)

They drive silently towards St. Petersburg, Dimitri and Isaak at the front, like two statues that stared at the road through their sunglasses.  
Akihito was sleeping against him, his head resting against his chest and legs are spread out along the back seat and his mouth half-opened, exhausted from last night's frolic. His arm, which was leaning against the door and supporting Akihito, was playing with his hair as he spoke on the phone with his French "allies". He grinned when he heard their pathetic apologies for the delay in the delivery of weapons and replied in English with his rough accent that his men would come and visit them to make sure everything was fine. His partner remained silent for a moment, understanding the implied threat, before assuring him that the delivery would arrive next week and hung up.  
Yuri sighed, irritated by these attempts at interference and incompetence, and put his phone in his pocket, his movement waking Akihito, who stretched between his arms before offering him a tired smile, his blue eyes still veiled by the mist of sleep.  
\- Are we almost there?  
\- Hello to you too. We'll be there in about an hour.  
He smiles slightly as Akihito wraps an arm around his neck before blowing with a light amused smile.  
\- How do you say hello in Russian again? Здравствуйте ?  
The clumsy Russian who came out of his lover's mouth made him smile gently and he thoughtfully stroked Akihito's cheek, who stood up straight and took a worried look at the two men in front. Dimitri noticed Akihito's eyes and put on some music before he started talking with Isaak. Reassured, his young lover whispered in a low voice.  
\- I think... I'm going to leave Asami.  
His heart made a good noise in his chest when his brain finally finally worked and transmitted the information to him. Containing his joy so as not to attract the attention of his men, he pressed Akihito's hand, which was now at his collarbone and kissed him before whispering in a low voice.  
\- Then we should celebrate.  
He kissed the soft and tender pulpit with his lover's wrist, just happy to be finally rid of the Japanese demon with golden eyes, and whispered in a low voice.  
\- It's high time you were taught to fight then. I will introduce you to the organization and show you my family's mansion.  
He kisses him on the lips, receiving an amused look and a big happy smile in return even if there is a glimmer of anxiety floating in his eyes.  
\- Will I have to... you know, kill and torture?  
\- Of course not, of course not.  
Akihito is not made to torture and kill in cold blood like them. No. His lover is able to kill if necessary, if lives and safety depend on it. Maybe he can handle the sight of a corpse. But to torture? No, I certainly don't.  
Yuri caressed for a moment the blond hair of the young man who was riding his knees, his fine arms wrapped around his neck as they spoke quietly about what they would do in St. Petersburg. 

When he arrived at the Gamma Hotel, Akihito threw himself on the queen bed and sighed with satisfaction before turning around as Yuri joined him on the bed.  
\- You have to stop taking me to places like this, I'm going to end up having luxury tastes at this rate.  
Amused, Yuri kissed him and answered.  
\- Who told you it was for you? I have to take you with me if I want to get laid.  
His lover screamed falsely indignantly and hit him on the shoulder before scolding with a smile.  
\- Don't get your hopes up after what you just said. I think I'll sleep in the bed and you on the couch.  
Yuri lay down on the bed and hugged his lover in his arms before whispering.  
\- And if I take you out to dinner tonight, am I forgiven?  
\- Maybe.  
The old man kissed his lover's soft lips before growling when his phone started ringing.  
\- There's a fitness room downstairs, ask Isaak to take you there and teach you some self-defense skills. I'm going to fix this and prepare our evening.  
Akihito kissed him quickly before running out of the room and Yuri picked up.  
\- Hello? Hello?  
\- Yuri, we had a problem with your nephew, he almost ran away.  
His nephew. He had completely forgotten it... He should seriously consider killing him. The old man sighed and sat down on the leather sofa and looked at the white and black marble walls.  
\- Good if he couldn't get away. I'll take care of him when I get back.  
\- And how are you doing with the kid?  
Aaron asked him especially if he might follow Akihito to Japan.  
\- I will soon officially introduce it.  
Silence for a few seconds before Aaron answers.  
\- Well, that's cool. And is he planning on telling Asami or is he going to play ghost?  
He takes his cane and starts playing with it.  
\- He wants to tell him that he is dumping him, get his things back and tell his friends and relatives that he is moving to Russia.  
He feels that saying the news makes things more concrete than ever. They discuss the case of their French allies and Aaron's upcoming mission in Macao and the loading of their cargo as well as what they would do for Akihito's arrival. Their conversation ended when his young lover returned in sweat from his expedition with Isaak, who was also sweaty and visibly happy with his student, and greeted them before leaving.  
\- Looks like you had a good time.  
His lover put a hand through his damp hair before exclaiming.  
\- Your guy's a sportsman, I felt like I was in the military.  
Akihito drank a tall glass before Yuri responded by smelling the pungent smell of sweat.  
\- It can be felt in any case.  
Akihito pulled out his tongue before smiling diabolically.  
\- I'll take a shower alone then.  
And to run towards the bathroom. Amused, Yuri jumped up and ran after him. If his lover thought he could taunt him like that and escape him.  
As soon as he entered, his half-naked lover was already throwing himself around his neck and kissing him feverishly, his erection pressed against his stomach. The old man helped him wrap his legs around his waist and fresh hands almost tore off his shirt. Yuri bit his lover's clavicle and growled gently when Akihito pushed a whistle of pleasure and rubbed his erection against his belly.  
\- Is it sport that makes you so needy?  
He licks gently the red mark he left and admires his work for a few seconds before Akihito responds by kissing his neck.  
\- Nah, that's the idea of this sport. Well, I have an excellent partner.  
They eventually detach themselves and finish undressing before Yuri answers.  
\- Just "excellent"?  
They slip into the bathroom tiled with marble and gold mosaic before Akihito answers.  
\- All right, okay. Between "Much better than Asami Ryuichi" and "Gold medal at the Olympic Sex Games if they existed". Is your Alpha male ego reassured?  
The hot water that falls on them makes him tremble and Akihito sighs with relief. Yuri surrounds him with his arms and bites his neck before answering.  
\- You have no idea how much.  
They kissed and the old man grabbed the shower gel with which he spread his lover, his hands linger on the thighs of the young Japanese man who closed his eyes and pushed a gentle gasp before lifting his leg so that he could go where his lover wanted him. Teasing, Yuri slipped his hand to his buttocks, where Akihito pushed a moan that wanted to encourage him in this direction, and went up to his back, pulling an angry growl from his blond lover who gave him a deadly look through the strands that fell on his face. The old man couldn't help laughing at this vision and whispered a "Ты такой милый. "before touching the young man's spine with the tip of his fingernails, he shivered before standing on his toes to look over his shoulder.  
\- Hey, did you notice there was a mirror?  
Intrigued, Yuri had to turn almost entirely to see that indeed, along the entire length of the opposite wall, there was a mirror where he could see himself and especially his lover who seemed incredibly frail and small in front of him and whose cheeks were red, whose eyes black with lust, whose lips swollen and red with kisses, whose breathing was heavy and panting and whose body partially covered with foam and whose shoulders and neck were covered with traces of bites and hicks. All his blood concentrated in his lower part to the point that his head was almost spinning.  
\- Would you rather take this shower before or after?  
His hoarse voice of need makes Akihito shudder, who only responds by almost jumping on him and kissing him ferociously, his nails already sinking into his pulpit. They understood each other well.  
\- Pass the foreplay and take me.  
\- Understood.  
He drags them to the wall where the ice is and his young lover puts his hands on it and grabs his hips, appreciating that he can see their faces during the act, before starting to prepare him, stretching him carefully as he kisses along his neck. When he was ready, he grabbed him by the hair, pulling a gasp of pleasure from his lover, and slipped his other arm around his hips to attract him against him.  
\- Ready?  
His young lover turned his head towards him and nodded with a slight smile on his face, rubbing his buttocks against his erection.  
\- Go for it.  
He replied with a muffled growl and leaned over, Akihito's back against his chest, and penetrated him with a hard blow, biting him on the shoulder as Akihito whispered with pleasure and threw his head back. The metallic taste of blood invaded his mouth and Yuri stopped moving to lick the wound and give his lover time to adjust to his size.  
\- Is that okay?  
\- Yes, continue.  
They only look at their reflections in the mirror, fascinated by what they looked like during the act. Yuri finally refocused and started moving again, loving to see Akihito's face, who half-closed his eyes with pleasure and bent against him, his body shaken by his virulent bouts and moans of pure ecstasy coming out of his mouth. With his body sweating, Yuri grabbed his chin and turned towards him to kiss him and released his grip in his hair to thumb against the top of Akihito's sex, which purred before whispering between breaths.  
\- Deeper Yuri... Please.  
\- Your wish is my command.  
The old man would never have believed it possible to see his lover's cheeks blush so much. He surrounded his sex with one hand and withdrew completely before lifting Akihito's leg to get a better penetration angle. The howl of ecstasy that he obtained made him smile greatly, especially the vision of his lover's face decomposed by lust and shouting his name, his hands slipping against the mirror.  
They finally came and, after a few seconds of coming to their senses, Yuri finally withdrew and Akihito detached himself from him when his legs wanted to carry him again and began to laugh.  
\- I thought I was going to kick my ass in the end.  
\- I'll have caught up with you.  
He shrugged his shoulders and pushed his lover under the water jet so that they could wash themselves and put his hands back on his lover's body with the excellent excuse of massaging him. His eye lingered on the Japanese man's buttocks and the white specks that now colored the inside of his thighs.  
\- Why don't you take action instead of looking at me like a fish out of his jar? Or are you already having your heart attack?  
His lover looked at him with insolence and mockery, playing with a bottle of shower gel in one hand. Yuri raised an eyebrow when he saw his blue eyes linger on his chest and crotch and immediately darken.  
\- When I'm done with you, you'll just know you can lie on your stomach, you insolent kid.  
He took the bottle from his hands and, once his hands were full of scent, he pressed his lover against him, his back against his chest, and gently massaged him under the burning water that made their hair fall in front of their faces and almost masked the tender kisses they were exchanging.

Akihito hissed as he saw a suit waiting for him on the bed.  
\- Are you taking me to a place as chic as this?  
He turned his head towards the bathroom where his lover finished combing his hair. The latter only had a mysterious smile before telling him.  
\- We are in the period of sleepless nights for the moment. There are many festivities you could enjoy.  
\- What are these, sleepless nights?  
He throws his wet towel on the floor and begins to put on the immaculate white linen suit with a light blue shirt and a darker tie.  
\- It is an atmospheric phenomenon where the sun does not set completely and the sky remains illuminated all night long.  
Yuri finally joined him and kissed him before dressing in a black suit.  
\- I bet we can take some great pictures.  
He thinks for a moment about those nights that were not really nights and what could make them magical. Before he realized that the old man had still not answered him.  
\- Where are we going?  
\- Surprise. Your camera.  
Akihito pouted and took the arm that Yuri was holding out to him and his camera. Arrived at the bottom, the coolness of the night makes him shudder and he hugs his lover as they enter a black SUV that leads them through the bright and buzzing streets of the city.  
They eventually arrived in front of open gates behind which extended large gardens and hedges and orchards. In the distance, at the top of a hill with stone stairs and fountains, there was a huge royal palace.  
\- Welcome to the Grand Palais de Peterhof. Take all the pictures you want.  
The sun has not yet set and the burning horizon gives a spectacular look to the palace whose statues and golden roofs took on an almost bloody rusty hue and the water from the fountains reflected the twilight sky.  
Yuri followed him a few steps further, looking at him with amusement, his cane in his hand, telling him the story of the palace, almost empty of visitors, which had once belonged to the Tsars, guiding him through the huge sumptuous rooms and up to the gardens where Akihito leaned against the balcony where he had seen the immense fountain and the canal that passed between the trees.  
The young man sighed with satisfaction when his lover's two arms surrounded him and a chest pressed against his back.  
\- This place is beautiful. Where are we going to eat?  
The kisses on his neck made him shudder and Akihito couldn't help but bend his head to get more and stick against Yuri to protect himself from the cold.  
His lover hums for a few seconds, leaving some suspense, before whispering.  
\- We eat here. Then we'll go home so I can fuck you properly.  
A moan comes out of his lips when the old man rolls his hips against his own. An idea crosses Akihito's mind as he licks his lips before whispering softly.  
\- How about we do it here? Do you have something to clean up?  
\- Wait...  
He feels Yuri rummaging through the pockets of his suit before he hears his whisper.  
\- I have a pack of tissues, that should be enough.  
And there was a garbage can nearby. He moans when Yuri crushes his hips against his own and when he feels his warm breath against his ear.  
\- How do you want us to do it?  
Akihito turned his head to look at Yuri, his mind already clouded by excitement, and replied.  
\- I'm hungry. We do it quickly.  
Yuri's laughter answers as they lower their pants. He holds a cry of pleasure when Yuri brutally penetrates him and makes him see stars. The young man grabbed the stone balcony against which his body was pressed and bit his lips so as not to be too noisy as the bumpers pressed his hips against the cold stone and touched that place which made him lose his head gently.  
With his eyes closed, Akihito slipped his hand to his sex and quickly stroked him to come, his body made burning with pleasure and covered by Yuri's.  
He bit his wrist when he came to stifle the scream that failed to come out of his lips and felt Yuri unload in him before he retired. Akihito leaned heavily against the balcony and took the handkerchief held out to him by his lover and cleaned himself before putting his pants back on and throwing the handkerchief carelessly into the garbage.  
\- Not too tired?  
He closes his eyes when the old man puts his arm around his shoulders and leads him inside where a royal dinner awaits them.

\- I didn't know you were a delinquent.  
They walk in the Summer Garden, in the shade of the trees, Isaak walking a few meters in front of them and Dimitri a few meters behind, discreet as shadows. Akihito laughed a little and shrugged his shoulders.  
\- Period of rebellion against my father. I was angry with him because he was never there because of his job. And in the end, I ended up doing the same job as him.  
He had never talked so much about his life with anyone before. At the same time, Asami was probably not the best example.  
\- I always imagined that when I grew up, I would have a wife and children.  
\- And you still want to?  
Akihito pretends to think about Yuri's request, his hand playing distractedly with the camera hanging around his neck.  
\- I don't think I'd mind children. Anyway, taking care of Hiroto, my friend Takato's son, doesn't bother me. But it's tiring.  
\- Kids are always tiring. And often disappointing.  
The hand at his waist goes to his hair and caresses them gently before Akihito asks.  
\- Did you have children?  
\- No, just a very disobedient nephew I had to educate.  
They stopped at a bench and Yuri left him to go to the toilet and Akihito took some pictures of the fountains before seeing one of Asami's men, whom he had already seen several times before, enter the gardens.  
\- Takaba-sama, you have to go back to Japan.  
The henchman looked around, not noticing Dimitri and Isaak who were pretending to be two friends absorbed in a conversation, Isaak tapping on his phone, and whispered in a low voice.  
\- We have discovered that Chernobog is back and Aaron and Yuri are alive. Staying in Russia is too dangerous for you. Asami-sama ordered me to take you to the airport to take you back to Japan.  
Shit. He was in trouble. And he had no excuse not to obey Asami, since he was supposed to fear Yuri. He could still take the opportunity to be back in Japan to do what he had to do. He deliberately took an anxious look, the best he could take, and stammered before blowing.  
\- Give me until tomorrow morning, I have to finish this day, notify the production team and gather my things.  
\- Yes, sir. Here's my number, you can tell me where you're staying and when I can pick you up.  
He thanked the man with his lips and watched him leave before breathing a sigh of relief when he disappeared from his field of vision.  
\- Are you all right?  
Yuri's voice almost made him startle and he let him hold him in his arms before whispering.  
\- I have to go back to Japan. And could you find me a hotel like two or three stars?  
\- No problem, моя любовь.  
He closes his eyes when fingers slip through his hair and plays gently with them.  
\- I'll be back in a few days.  
The anguish should have held his guts out and he should have panicked about how Asami would react, but he didn't want to think about it. Not when the hot rays of the sun caressed his face like the hand in his hair. Not when he was feeling so well. The anguish and fear, he'll leave them for when he's on the plane. 

He would have liked to greet his lover one last time before taking the plane, but they had to separate that very evening, Akihito promising to keep him informed regularly, and Dimitri accompanied him to a rather miserable hotel where the Russian had paid the host for his silence and the equivalent of two nights in cash.  
And now he was on a private plane back to Tokyo. And the terror almost made him tremble as he imagined the various scenarios where he would announce the news to Asami and flee as far as possible before suffering his wrath.  
\- The plane will land Takaba-sama.  
He nodded distractedly and stretched when he was shaken by the landing.  
On the track, there was only Kirishima with a sedan. The man with glasses greeted him before telling him that Asami was waiting for him at the apartment and opened the door for him to enter.  
The silence is heavy until the door that leads to Asami's apartment and Akihito feels his guts twisting in an unusual way, his blood beating so loudly in his ears that he feels like he can no longer hear that and his instinct shouts to him to run away and run in the arms of Yuri.  
The young man tried to calm down and breathe deeply until he was calm enough to face Asami clearly before opening the door. Silent, he kept the bag containing the things he had left with on his shoulder and his shoes, and kept the door half open before venturing into the living room, his heart beating like a stallion's, and turned around to see a fist run at him.  
The pain burst through his face as he heard a crackling sound of broken bone as a very familiar metallic taste invaded his mouth. Blinded by the pain, Akihito felt himself hitting the wall, felt his bag fall to the ground and instinctively placed his hand under his nose before opening his eyes and turning his head to see a rabid Asami lock the front door and look at him with such hatred that Akihito immediately fears for his life.  
\- You fucking whore! Did you really think I wouldn't know about your infidelity? That I wouldn't know you were spreading your legs for that Russian bastard who raped and beat you? Who tried to kill you?  
The next blow, to the temple, sends him to the ground and a hand grabs him by the hair and drags him to the ground. Akihito hears himself scream and tries to scratch his arm, which pulls his hair out, but a kick in the ribs silences his attempts.  
He is suddenly lifted off the ground and his face is practically pressed against about ten photos. Disoriented, it takes him a few seconds to realize that these are pictures of him and Yuri. In restaurants, in parks, walking hand in hand, kissing, talking or taking note of each other when they were at Yuri's house, where the windows gave a beautiful view of the kitchen. One of them shook him with happiness despite the pain he was feeling. Moscow street in the evening, Yuri dressed in a black t-shirt and pants, his eternal white jacket on his shoulders, his cane in one hand and an arm passed around his shoulders, and biting into a waffle he was handing it. He looked happier than he ever seemed to be with Asami, and Yuri was also happy because of the smile on his lips.  
\- So, I'm gonna take you as the cock-short bitch you are.  
Words freeze him to the bone marrow and he starts screaming and struggling when Asami drops his pants and, the next second, his face is crushed against the marble kitchen table and, for a few seconds, he is no longer aware of anything except the suffering that is reflected throughout his skull and along his spine, almost making his bones vibrate. When he comes to his senses, the pictures are covered in blood, his wrists are bound in his back and he can hear Asami undoing his belt behind him. He tries to scream, but only a strangled gurgling due to blood comes out of his throat when Asami penetrates him so suddenly that he is sure to be torn in half.  
He thinks ironically that even Yuri had not been as violent as Asami, although he had decided fervently to kill him at one time.  
\- You love the feeling of my dick in you, don't you? A real whore. Do you feel how well you're taking my dick? You're all wet for me....  
Asami's sneer of anger would have almost made him shudder if he had had the strength. But he didn't have any more.  
\- I also heard about your little betrayals, _kitten_.  
He was about to taste it. But, wait, wait. He was already enjoying it. Asami finally came to him and threw him onto the glass coffee table which broke under his weight.  
\- I think some...customers will surely appreciate your ability to open your thighs for the first person to come along.  
Asami has such a hateful smile on his face that Akihito is sure to have nightmares about it. Then suddenly, yakuza's face seems to light up.  
\- Oh, but wait, all those men for whom you served as a whore, who took turns taking you in turn or in front of everyone without any embarrassment... In reality you wanted it, didn't you? How was it? They whispered sweet words in your ear and fucked you like the horny bitch you were? Did you like being the queen of the hive? To be respected and loved because you opened their thighs and banged their bosses?  
The glass shards sink into his skin when he tries to move and move away while the tears blur his vision. He managed to make a semblance of a scream when a hand grabbed his ankle and dragged him to the ground, the glass shards slashing his skin. One kick in the jaw, then another in the broken ribs, and yet another, and another, and another, and another, until he fainted.__

_ _

_ _The cot moves to the rhythm of the impulses of the unknown in him and the silence broken just by the disgusting growls of the old man on all fours above him. Akihito sees without really seeing it the red face of the man above his own, the body radiating pain to such an extent that he did not even feel the suffering of penetration. He thinks hard to detach himself from what is happening to him, to hope. He knows that five days have passed, thanks to the rare moments when Asami comes to see him in this abandoned building to beat him and rape him. He knows this thanks to the guard who brings him two glasses of crusted water a day and stale old bread with a piece of meat that must have been on the edge of the damage and a few pieces of vegetables that seemed to have been bathed in vinaigrette and cooking oil. He knows he is in much better shape than before because he keeps his strength and lets customers do what he wants with his body. He knows that the building is old and abandoned but is located in a street that is busy day and night. He knows that he must be about on the first floor given the number of steps that customers climb and the noise made by passers-by. He knows that the apartment door and the entrance door to the building are not locked. He knows that Yuri must be worried sick and must be returning all of Tokyo to look for him. He doesn't doubt like in Hong Kong with Asami. It is certain that Yuri will do everything to find him and that it will go very quickly because he gave him the addresses of his friends, his parents and Asami in case of problems. In the meantime, he had been thinking about escape plans.  
The man finally came and tapped his thigh as if he were a nice doggy before getting dressed again and giving a few tickets to the guard in the kitchen, whispering that it was out of the question to pay the full price when the merchandise was in such a state that it was difficult to act.  
The guard sighed but accepted the money and waited for the stranger to leave before joining him in the room with a bucket and sponge to clean it.  
\- I'll take care of your injuries. Your eye has already deflated quite a bit.  
If he said so. He was still only seeing with one eye and his broken left ankle was hurting him like a dog. The man unlocked the padlock from the chains that painfully tied his wrists to the metal bars on the headboard.  
The guard told him not to try anything when he untied him. Akihito had wisely obeyed so that the man would lower his guard and avoid further injury. And getting electrocuted with a teaser didn't make him want to. The man dragged him to the bathroom before leaving him to watch a serial episode on Netflix, just like he did every day when he let him wash for half an hour. Once in the morning and once in the evening. As long as Akihito left the door open and made no suspicious noise, the man would remain immersed in his episode.  
The young man sits on the toilet for a few seconds to catch his breath and wait for the man to be immersed in his series. When the man elbows on the dining room table, turning his back on him and looking towards the door for a potential future customer, Akihito knows that this is his moment. Like the rest of the building, the bathroom is in a state of total decay, to such an extent that only the sink tap works even more or less, which is why the man cleans it with a sponge and a bucket of water. In fact, the bathroom was in such a state that the only thing the guard checked was that Akihito had not done anything with the toiletries that Asami had let him possess for the comfort of the customers. But Akihito had seen that the shower window and mirror had been broken and had looked for any piece that the cleaner had missed.  
Discreetly, the young man turned on the sink tap and started brushing his teeth, took a towel and placed it on the toilet board. Painfully, he lifted the lid of the toilet with one hand, continuing to brush his teeth and let the water run as he used to do, and, with his heart beating with fear, placed it as gently as he could on the towel, hoping that he would muffle the sound enough so that the guard would not hear it.  
Trembling, he turned to the guard who did not move and stared at him for about ten seconds before quickly taking the sharp piece of glass, which he had hidden there, in his hand and finishing his oral hygiene, drank a heavy drink to ease his dizziness and turned off the tap. Now he was getting down to business.  
Akihito approached the man at a wolf's pace, praying that the floor would not crack under his weight, that he would not collapse because of his ankle sending flashes of pain through his body and that the guard would not realize the sudden silence and would stop about sixty centimeters from the man. Closer, the guard would hear his breath or feel it. Now he had to do as Isaak told him in St. Petersburg in such situations: he had to be fast and aim straight. Perhaps he could take advantage of the guard's surprise and the time it would take him to get up and attack him to give him a second shot, but that would be too risky. And the longer he waited, the greater the risk that the guard would surprise him.  
Then he struck, letting his instinct guide him for the blow. An animal in danger and wanting to save its life was always just hitting, right? This was the case for him.  
The piece of glass sank deep into the man's throat and had to cut the artery cleanly because, when Akihito removed the glass, blood spurted out almost like a fountain. Thank you, Yuri, for explaining to him why you should never remove a bullet or weapon from such wounds.  
The guard looked at him with amazement and put his hand around his neck before trying to say something that resulted in an incomprehensible gurgling before collapsing, dying. Feeling sorry, Akihito whispered, "Sorry, it has nothing to do with you. "sincere before taking his phone and the man's clothes and eating his sandwich, hungry. Normally, his next pass should be in about an hour. With the sandwich swallowed up, Akihito slumped onto a chair and dialed Yuri's number.  
\- Hello?  
\- Yuri? It's me, Aki. You have to come and get me.  
\- Where are you?  
\- I don't know, I'm in a big city, probably Tokyo. I'll get a ride to the hospital, but I'm afraid Asami will soon get his hands on me.  
He knows he's too weak and hurt to run away on his own. He has gathered all his strength for this one blow and he knows that there will be no second one. Yuri does not answer immediately, seeming to be thinking too.  
\- Try to hold on to it again, okay? I can't count on my spies to help you, Asami discovered them. Try to rest and take cover until my men arrive.  
He hears himself whispering, "Okay, I love you. " that sounds distant and empty to him, he hears Yuri answering him and barking orders at his men, telling them to divide into small groups and go to every hospital in town before the call ends.  
He carefully descends the old squeaky staircase and holds a scream of joy when he opens the metal door to the entrance of the building. For a moment, he was dazzled by the sun and disoriented by the skyscrapers and the noisy crowd, of which he seemed to be the only static point. Exhausted by his sudden adrenaline rush and efforts, Akihito threw himself on the first one who came trembling, who looked at him as if he were a demon before noticing his distress, his condition and the blood that was on him.  
\- Please! Help me!  
Some people start to gather around them and one of them calls the emergency room while others try to calm him down and ask him with horror what happened. Akihito says he was kidnapped and prostituted, that it was the Japanese mafia, that he had to kill someone to escape. That they're going to find him and kill him. And people worry, look around them as if they are afraid of the mafia coming and whisper that he will be protected in the hospital, hands rest on his shoulders to comfort him while others try to support him. The man he clung to told him in all that buzzing voice that he would accompany him in the ambulance and make sure they protected him. Finally, there is the ambulance and, once he has slept in it with this stranger who speaks frantically to the police and emergency services, Akihito feels his forces abandon him._ _

_ _

_ _When he wakes up, he realizes that the pain is there, burning, almost worse than before. He is tied by leather straps to the bed and is unable to speak and move. And there is Kirishima, looking at him with the same coldness he had always reserved for him, always as professional and insensitive.  
\- Hello Takaba. You slept well, I hope? Know that your action will not go unpunished and that Asami-sama intends to make the most of your presence in this hospital. You were stupid to think you could escape him. In the meantime, rest well.  
Akihito wants to scream, scream his rage and anger, destroy this too white piece but no sound crosses the barrier of his lips just like his body which remains motionless. He just feels his tears of despair and frustration beading on his cheeks and the painful tears of being held back.  
Kirishima had not lied when he said that his act would not go unpunished. There are two guards outside his door. Two friends of the guy he killed. They prevent nurses and doctors from coming to see him and giving him his meal trays, leaving him only leftovers. They have fun hitting him, sometimes on the iron bar, and raping him. At other times, they throw him out of bed and leave him on the floor for hours or play with him as if he were a doll, keep him awake and constantly harass him. Akihito hates himself for not being able to control his body. And his despair reached its highest peak when one of these stupid guards ricocheted back at him in his face that Yuri could search every corner of Tokyo, but he wouldn't find him because they were in Osaka.  
But the worst was the day Asami agreed to have him operated on his ankle because it was not healing well. Probably the fault of the morons who accidentally broke it back to him by throwing him out of bed and turning the bed over on him. He remembered it because Asami was among the doctors in the block, looking at him with an almost paternalistic or tender look but with a smile that made his back cold. And because of the suffering. He had not received any anesthetic and he had the joy of feeling the doctor's fingers in the wound, the feeling of broken bones again and pins put in. He had felt everything. He had cried and managed to let out some miserable screams that made the hospital staff shudder as they looked at Asami like deer caught in lighthouses.  
Then there had been those icy hands on either side of his face, stroking his cheeks with a sweetness that frightened him and Asami's face was above his own, victorious and looking at him almost with cruel love.  
\- Was it really worth betraying me like that to suffer so much? I know you know I don't. We're going to go home soon and you're going to be the pet I asked you to be. And maybe I'll give you some freedom if you're good. Anyway, your ankle can never make you run like before, I made sure of that.  
The gleam of triumph in Asami's eyes froze his blood and he screamed when a sudden pain more unbearable than ever before, and made him gently sink into the darkness of unconsciousness.  
\- That's good, get some rest. You won't be able to leave me anymore._ _

_ _

_ _When he regains consciousness, it is dark and his room is plunged into a soft half-light that allows him to see that a food tray is in front of him and that he is no longer attached. Hesitant, Akihito moved a finger before moving his hand and lifting it up. He feels tears running down his cheeks, this time with joy, and whispered in a low voice the name of Yuri. Ignoring the pain that was twisting his bandaged ankle, Akihito ate what was in his tray before the guards decided to take it from him and noticed that something was wrong. Why were the corridors plunged into darkness? Intrigued, Akihito grabbed the TV remote control and tried to turn it on. Nothing. The memory of an attack in the middle of the night came back to him and a shiver of excitement ran through him.  
The guards eventually noticed his awakening and entered his room with a twisted smile on their faces.  
\- Well, Sleeping Beauty woke up.  
\- The boss broke your ankle for good, I hear, but we could make sure of ourselves that you could never kill one of our colleagues again. Daiju, tie his hands, I think the ties are still there.  
He won't let them do it this time. With a sudden gesture, Akihito swung the tray in the face of the man named Daiju and punched the other person in the head before getting out of bed and screaming in pain when his foot touched the ground. Boosted by adrenaline, he claudina to the door where he thought he saw movement in the thick and almost monstrous darkness of the corridor before being suddenly pulled by the hair and thrown against the bed. The electric shock of pain that passed through his whole body when his ankle hit the ground made him suddenly want to vomit and left him with his breath taken away, stars dancing behind his eyelids and blood beating so loudly in his ears that he heard only that for a few seconds. Until shots rang out and she was brought out of his sick state, with pain taking a back seat. He saw Yuri with Dimitri, Maxim, Isaak and "Henry Castel" shooting at the two men and watching the corridors. Above all, he sees Yuri, who looks like a rabid beast, joining him in a few steps and lifting him up with an astonishing delicacy.  
\- Моя любовь!  
He's shaking. He trembles as if he were cold and he cannot help crying as a smile appears on his face and his hands wrap around Yuri's neck. A warm blanket is placed over his medical shirt and arms hold him like a small child while a hand dips into his hair.  
\- It's over моя любовь, it's over.  
Yuri's voice whispered in the hollow of his ear soothes him as he begins to realize that the group of men are walking in the corridors and keeping him away from the nightmare.  
\- Are we going home?  
Sudden fatigue makes him yawn and he rests his face on his lover's shoulder.  
\- Yes, we will heal you and you will be safe.  
He doesn't have to promise him that. Being back in his arms is more than enough for him. A new yawn escapes her and his lover's words become incoherent whispers before they disappear into the prevailing sleep._ _


	11. Frustration and rejoicing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everybody! Here's a new chapter (shorter than the others, I know) that I hope you'll like :)  
The chapter on Christmas will come out tomorrow or the day after tomorrow (depending on what I manage to write between two festive evenings) and Merry Christmas to everyone :D

He's having trouble waking up. His body looks like a lead blanket that traps him and that he is unable to control, as if he were submerged a few metres below the surface. Panic begins to set in when he hears the sound of the electrocardiogram and voices that he cannot understand because they seem strangely distant. Was he in the hospital again? Had he dreamed of this rescue?   
He hears the EKG after his own heart panics and the voices become louder. He feels a warm hand grasping his and a voice speaks so loudly near his ear that he can vaguely understand what it is saying.   
\- Akih ... Calm down... Security...  
That voice. It sounds familiar. Hearing it calms him down almost immediately. The voice is always close to him, whispering words he understands better as he feels he is getting closer to the surface and becoming more aware of his surroundings. Finally, he becomes aware that he is waking up and can finally take control of his body.   
He slowly opens his eyes and is surprised by the darkness in the room he is in. Instinctively, he turns his gaze to the source of the voice to see that Yuri was sitting next to him and shaking his hand so hard that Akihito was sure he would break it, his other hand in his hair, looking at him worriedly.   
With an irritated and sore throat, Akihito tried to speak but no sound came out.   
\- Hold on, hold on, hold on.  
Yuri dropped him to get a glass of water before straightening him up, his other arm supporting his head and neck as he brought the glass closer to his dry lips.   
\- Slowly, slowly.   
The cold water soothed his burning throat and dizziness and Akihito closed his eyes as he tried to drink slowly. He grunted as Yuri took the glass out and put it on the bedside table next to him and put it against the soft pillow.   
\- The doctor advised not to drink too much at a time.   
Akihito pursed his lips and looked around. He was in an almost empty room containing only the large hospital bed in which he was lying, a bedside table, a Baxter, the electrocardiogram and two other machines that were of obscure use to him, and an armchair.   
\- What happened?  
Yuri took his hand in his hands before responding softly, as if he was afraid to break if he spoke too loudly.   
\- You fell asleep when we left. The doctor put you in an induced coma while your body removed the paralysis medication and they operated on your ankle.   
His ankle. With his heart beating suddenly and at the edge of his lips, Akihito found it difficult to straighten up and lifted the blanket with a sudden gesture to see his foot in a cast. Anxiety ran through his body like an electric shock as questions jostled in his head and the world around him began to become blurred.  
Once again, the electrocardiogram panicked and the noise, that noise, brought him back to the hospital and to Asami. His breathing became more and more difficult as blackheads appeared and became bigger and bigger, threatening to plunge him into suffocating darkness, and the heat in his own body increased to the point where he felt like he had run a marathon in the middle of the desert. He hears Yuri screaming next to him, but he cannot understand what he is saying to him and feels barely shaken. He feels the presence of his lover disappearing and distant cries come to him followed by sounds of panic.  
Immersed in darkness, Akihito felt his arm being grabbed and screamed in fear, and an authoritative voice rose above the others and other hands tried to grab him. Terrified, Akihito struggled with all the strength he had and began to scream when the hands finally held him on the mattress. For a moment, the faces of his two executioners and Asami appeared in his mind, one on top of the other in a mask of unbearable horrors. He couldn't be there anymore, he couldn't be at their mercy, at his mercy. He couldn't stand it any longer.  
He heard himself moaning, out of desperation or because the heat that was devouring him was beginning to become unbearable and seemed to boil his brain, and he felt a sting in his arm before his clothes were removed and a cold, wet washcloth went through his body, temporarily relieving him while an ice bag was placed on his forehead.   
Slowly, his heart calmed down and, with it, the darkness and warmth gradually disappeared. The hands disappeared and Akihito blinked several times before his vision became clear again. A doctor was leaning over him, looking at him worriedly. Around them, Yuri was still shaking his hand, and Dimitri, Aaron and Isaak stood aside and were tense. 

The doctor whispered in a low voice checking his vital signs before blowing with satisfaction:  
\- It's all right, it was just a big panic attack.   
He tapped his shoulder before taking a look at the half-empty Baxter before resuming in a softer voice.   
\- Your ankle's fine. It's still a little twisted on the side but one last operation should be enough to put it back in place. With rehab and patience, you should be able to walk and maybe run a little. Relieved?   
Akihito nodded slightly as the doctor removed the ice bag from his forehead.   
\- I injected you with a sedative to give you more rest. I'll let Yuri take care of you.   
His lover nodded his head and the other three men left, quickly followed by the doctor who unplugged the machines and got rid of the things that bound him.  
Once they were alone, Yuri kissed his hand and whispered.   
\- Would you like to take a bath?   
He feels too tired for that. He waved no and accepted the drink that his lover offered him, let him dress in comfortable pyjamas and, when the sleep became too heavy to bear, asked him in a weak, hoarse voice if he could stay. He did not want to wake up alone. He was afraid of what he would do if he did. And Yuri understood that, even though he didn't say it. The old man crawled under the sheets of the bed and gently took Akihito against him, the latter breathing a sigh of well-being when the warmth of his lover surrounded him before falling asleep, stunned by the painkillers.

Akihito put a careful foot on the floor of the room and grabbed the crutches Yuri was handing him before getting up, keeping his now bandaged foot suspended above the floor. The physiotherapist had assured him that he would be able to put his foot on the floor a little and even take a few steps. He would have to force himself to start walking again little by little and daily massages would help his ankle to recover.   
\- He'll be fine on crutches   
The anxiety of his lover made him smile and Akihito stood up on his crutches to kiss him.   
\- I'm fine, but I can't wait to get out of this room.   
The old man smiled slightly and opened the door, finally letting him out of this room where he had spent his entire convalescence.  
Akihito claudina in the corridors of precious wood and marble, enjoying the beauty of the place.   
\- This is our room.   
Yuri's voice takes him out of his thoughts as they stop in front of a door that the old man opens before waving at him. The room is large, big enough to be the size of a small apartment, with an oak floor that looks rather old, beige and taupe walls that give a warm aspect to the room and an antique crystal chandelier on the ceiling. On the left side, an antique marble fireplace was surrounded by a sofa and two cloth armchairs with a pedestal table and a fur rug, and on the right side, a bookcase occupied almost the entire length of the wall with a cupboard and two windows overlooking the gardens. And at the back, a huge wooden bed and two bedside tables on a soft carpet.  
Silently, Akihito hobbled to the door near the fireplace and could not stop a whistle of admiration from coming out of his mouth. The bathroom resembled that of a luxury hotel with its floor and walls in white marble with grey veins and touches of black marble that gave a modern look to the room which was equipped with a large bathtub, an Italian shower and a Jacuzzi that made Akihito salivate.   
\- Do you like our room?   
Akihito turned to Yuri and nodded his head before joining him in front of the fireplace.   
\- It is beautiful.   
The icy blue eye of his lover seemed to be absorbed by the flames and Akihito realized how tense Yuri was. Is it because of him?  
Slowly, Akihito took Yuri's hand in his and pressed his face against his arm. His gesture finally seemed to take his lover out of his thoughts and the arm he was holding broke away from his embrace and wrapped itself around him and pulled him against his owner. Akihito closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of his lover who finally whispered.   
\- You start training tomorrow.  
Akihito almost protested but Yuri's inflexible air made him realize that it was a waste of time to discuss it. His lover must have seen his displeasure as he kissed him on the top of his head before lifting him up in his arms and putting him on the bed. Immediately, Akihito wrapped his arms around the old man's neck and automatically sought the contact of his lips against his own. He wanted so much more. He wanted Yuri's naked body against his own, his lips against his skin, his tongue tracing burning paths on his body, his teeth chewing on his skin, his hands on his body, his sex inside him.   
And Yuri wanted it too, he could feel his hardness against his lower abdomen, his black eye of desire pointed at him and his shortness of breath.   
\- It wouldn't be safe with your ankle.  
And his lover sat down before carefully grasping his injured ankle and began to gently massage it, creating heat waves and flashes of pain that were all too familiar to him during his physiotherapy sessions. Overcoming his disappointment, Akihito closed his eyes and let himself go as the pain disappeared, gradually giving way to well-being. Yuri was not wrong, he needed to rest his ankle if he wanted to run again.

He can't stand henchmen. They look at him with contempt and, when Yuri is not there, laugh at him and openly express their doubts about his feelings for Yuri, when some don't remind him that he served them as a whore, echoing Asami's words. But he doesn't dare to complain because Yuri had warned him, so he accumulates his frustration and rage, keeping them deep inside him and rejecting some of them during training sessions, which are mainly shooting or weight training sessions, where his lover showed an almost military exigency and harshness that even seemed to worry his teachers.  
Akihito sighed as he plunged into the hot water of his bath and moaned with happiness when the pain in his ankle subsided. Yuri's behavior was so disturbing that he didn't know what to do or what to tell him about it. He who was so hard during training was nevertheless attentive and responsive to his needs. Except for one in particular that he refused to satisfy.  
The young man closed his eyes, tears threatening to run down his face. He didn't want to imagine why Yuri refused to touch him, even though he regularly had nightmares about it. Warm, moist furrows marked his cheeks and Akihito got rid of them with a wave of his hand, his stomach in a knot and his heart on the edge of his lips. He hurried to wash before leaving the bathroom, wince at the cold and discomfort that settled in his ankle when he put his foot on the floor. Akihito hobbled to the double basin to look at himself in the mirror.  
He had gained some weight because of his lack of activity and his belly was less toned and softer than before and he looked, in general, less muscular. Akihito made a disgusting face and promised to get back into shape as soon as his ankle could. He could understand why Yuri didn't want to sleep with someone who looked like that and couldn't walk.   
He feels exhausted, physically and nervously, more exhausted than he has ever been and feels almost desperate. He feels irrelevant, like an intruder. This time he can no longer hold back his sobs or the grimace of pain that distorts his face, and his dull fingernails scratch the ceramic on the sink while his hands clench like claws.   
\- Akihito?  
Through the veil of his warm tears, Akihito glimpsed the fuzzy shape of Yuri at the entrance to the bathroom. Trembling, the young man passed him quickly, ashamed to have been caught like that and angry, and turned his back on the man when he got dressed, his jaws clenched because he knew he was going to be interrogated.   
\- Akihito, what's going on?   
Yuri's hand on his wrist almost froze in place and the man forced him to face him.   
\- What's going on?  
What's going on? What's wrong? The question is simple, so simple and stained with such sincere concern that it binds his insides together and plunges him further into the chaotic ball of his emotions and thoughts. He could tell him everything, for men, this behavior so unstable that it disturbs him, his frustration and his fears, but he fears the answer as he fears to see Asami again one day. And the only thing that manages to come out of his mouth is "I want to go home".  
Yuri's wounded look hurts him as much as a stab in the belly and he can't help thinking that those three words must have hurt the old man even more because the grip on his wrist is tightening to be painful. And Akihito added in a low voice, fearing Yuri's reaction even more, as the tears start flowing again and his voice becomes shaky and stammering and his heart hurts him so much that he is sure he will die if he doesn't speak.   
\- I want to go home, Yuri. It's too difficult here.   
His lover looks at him calmly, waiting for him to explain, find the words and calm down. The old man is like a statue and this frightens Akihito even more, as he tries to free himself from his hold and almost screams with fear.  
\- You're... you don't want me anymore. You're... It seems... that I disgust you. And you're so distant when we're training...   
He feels like he's sobs and his thoughts are so confused that he's not sure he said anything coherent. Yuri forced him to sit on their bed and took his face in a cup before Akihito could scream.   
\- Let me go, Yuri!   
The hands go away and her lover takes a few steps and Akihito puts his face between his arms, his body trembling with sobs and the sudden cold that runs through him to his bones.   
\- You know why I'm so hard on you?

Surprisingly Yuri doesn't yell. He speaks firmly and calmly, looking at him harshly and with furrowed eyebrows, even though the slight trembling in his voice forces Akihito to raise his head to look him straight in the eyes.  
\- Because I was afraid for you, моя любовь. Because I thought I was going to lose you for good. Because I'm still afraid for you now. Because I don't want this kind of thing to happen again. Because I have nightmares like you and when I wake up I'm afraid to wake up without you by my side, to be in this hellhole again.  
The man pauses for a moment before resuming in a softer voice.

\- And you don't disgust me, Aki. You'll never disgust me, especially not because of that.  
When did he stop crying? He doesn't know anymore. And Yuri is crouching in front of him, wiping his tears with his thumbs, his hands burning on his cheeks as he plunges his icy eye into his.   
\- And it's because I love you and care about you that I didn't want to sleep with you. Because I want you to be ready to do it again, not because you want to be reassured or prove something to yourself, but because you really want to. Because you're psychologically ready.  
The pain in his chest disappears when he realizes that Yuri has expressed what he feels without any embarrassment, without trying to hide his feelings and be strong. He showed him his vulnerability and fear in all sincerity. With eyes full of tears and a heart full of passion, the young man lays his hands on Yuri's and their lips meet in a kiss filled with their fear, unspoken promises and excuses that didn't need to be said to be heard.  
Two seconds later, he finds himself lying on the bed and his lips are caught in a feverish and demanding kiss that makes his head spin. His burning hands slipped under the t-shirt he had just put on and he moaned as his lips devoured his neck, licking, kissing and biting it so forcefully that Akihito wondered for a moment if Yuri wanted to rip his throat out or really intended to devour it. He seemed so hungry.   
\- You won't dare to say that I don't want you when I'm done with you.  
Akihito nodded his head at this promise and hurriedly removed Yuri's shirt before moaning as the voracious mouth began a path along his torso and belly as the hands lay on either side of his waist, making him shiver and burn his lower kidneys as his sex became painful, his own hands wandering along his lover's torso, enjoying the warmth and hardness of the powerful muscles under his hands.   
He gasped as Yuri removed the towel still hanging from his hips and kissed his inner thighs before biting them lightly, giving him shivers of pleasure and a painful yelp. His lover stopped and looked at him worriedly, the questioning in his eyes.   
\- It's nothing, it's just my ankle.   
\- Hold on.  
His lover left him and went to the bathroom and came back with a cool bag. He took his ankle to undo the bandage and place the cool pack around his ankle before putting the bandage back on, making sure he held the cool pack in place before gently lifting his ankle and placing it on his shoulder and kissing it, his hand massaging lightly.   
\- Is this better?   
\- I can't feel my ankle so I guess it's okay.   
Yuri leaned over and kissed it, a slight amusement in the eyes. He went down to his lower abdomen and Akihito closed his eyes as his tongue licked his sex and titillated the top slit, making him moan as Yuri took him in his mouth.  
The young man grabbed the silk sheets and bent down as Yuri took him completely and began to rub his thumb against his hole. Trembling with pleasure, the young man barely realized that his lover was slowly preparing him, too carried away by the desire to delay foreplay.   
His mind went blank when he came and opened his eyes to see Yuri leaning over to the bedside table and pull a bottle of lubricant from the drawer and apply it to his genitals before throwing the bottle away. Akihito instinctively placed his other leg on the other shoulder and licked his lips in anticipation as large hands held his hips to hold him in place as he penetrated him.  
He enjoyed Yuri's slow thrust and kissed him feverishly as he felt the sex pulsating and moving gently inside him until he touched that magical place that made him scream with pleasure. Gods, how could he forget how imposing Yuri was? On the other hand, he hadn't forgotten how good Yuri was at playing with his body and making it languish with pleasure. His lover's lips found his neck as his hands slipped on his thighs and Akihito wrapped his arms around the man's neck, almost folded in half and with the pleasant sensation of being complete, and finally in his place as his lover pounded him mercilessly, drawing them into the abysmal depths of lust.

With his eyes closed and out of breath, Akihito wrapped one of his hands around his genitals and began to caress himself, wishing to come, whispering the name of his lover as he came for the second time. Yuri soon followed him, also too caught up in the whirlwind of excitement and pleasure to last any longer.   
His lover put his legs on the bed and put his head against his belly before whispering in amusement.   
\- I like your little belly, it's comfortable.   
Akihito couldn't stop laughing and slipped his hands through Yuri's hair as one of Yuri's hands drew drawings and, if he felt it, drawings on his thigh.   
\- I like him better when he's muscular.   
Yuri raised his head to kiss his belly and whispered softly.   
\- I have a good method for that.  
Akihito laughed and wiped away the tears of joy that threatened to run down before answering.   
\- I hope for your sake that your heart can handle it.   
\- Cheeky child.   
Murmured his lover before hugging him and closing his eyes to sleep, giving him reason.


	12. Gingerbread and Fir Scent ( Christmas Special )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you had a great holiday!  
Sorry I'm late today, I had a lot of unforeseen events and therefore had less time to write. Moreover, I ended up rewriting almost the whole chapter ( the first draft seemed too long and not Christmassy enough) and I had a hard time writing it.  
Next chapters: Onsen and Russia

Akihito smiles in the mist of his sleep at the sensation of light kisses like feathers on his neck and face, two powerful arms holding him tight against a warm, muscular body.  
\- Hello моя любовь. Sleep well?  
\- 'Yuri day. Fine and you?  
It's not sure if his lover heard the low whisper that just came out of his mouth. He's numb from the warmth surrounding him and the sleep that threatened to take him away again.  
\- Good too.  
One of the hands that passed below his waist to hold him, slid along his belly, waking him up a little, and wrapped itself around his sex to caress him slowly. Akihito moaned under the caresses and bent down against Yuri's chest, moaning even more when he felt the sex of his lover move inside him, who had slightly straightened up to have better access to his crotch while his other hand gently lifted his injured leg. He let Yuri lead the dance, just enjoying the pleasure he was receiving, and passed an arm behind him to bury his hand in his lover's hair and they kissed feverishly as the orgasm ravaged them.  
Well awake now, Akihito turned around to face Yuri and to use him as a pillow. His gaze lingered for a moment at the window where snow was falling in the dark morning sky.  
\- What do you want to do tomorrow for Christmas?  
Akihito shrugged his shoulders and whispered.  
\- My parents invited me to come to their house.  
He shivered as Yuri's fingernails ran down his back, their tips almost scratching his skin, his muscles involuntarily quivering under his caresses.  
\- I don't mind if you want to go, they must be worried about you.   
I'm sure they are. His sudden disappearance and Yuri's interrogations had scared them to death and Akihito had to make a few phone calls to reassure them.  
\- I don't want to go back to Japan. Then my parents are very traditionalist, they are deeply homophobic and still hope that I will marry a young Japanese girl from a good family.  
The very idea of risking to cross Asami again terrifies him and anguish threatens to turn his guts upside down. Then he didn't want Yuri to meet his parents for the time being. Not when he didn't feel ready to face them. Akihito lay down on his back as Yuri moved to settle down between his legs and lifted his injured leg to gently massage his ankle.  
The young man sighed with relief as the pain began to subside under the skill of his lover's hands. Perhaps he should ask Yuri to continue his massage even after he has recovered.  
Knocks at the door interrupted him and Yuri sighed deeply before kissing the healed pulpit and getting out of the huge bed to put on a boxer and talk quietly to a henchman. Sighing, Akihito in turn got out of bed and walked to the adjoining bathroom, listening distractedly to the conversation. A story of stolen goods. Interesting, then.   
Sighing, the young man ran the water in the bathtub and carefully slipped into the hot water before Yuri joined him.   
\- Will you come with me?   
His lover leaned over and kissed him before whispering.  
\- Is your ankle okay?  
He shrugged his shoulders, telling him that it didn't matter, before he stood at the end of the bathtub so that Yuri could sit behind him and lie down against his chest.  
Yuri began to hum and wash them gently and Akihito closed his eyes, immersing himself for a moment in his thoughts. Their couple was doing better, especially since their first fight. Akihito had agreed to go to a psychologist, under the orders of his lover, to talk about his nightmares and fears, as well as his fed up with the henchmen's behavior, everything that weighed on him, and solutions for some of the discomforts. He was happy that Yuri forced him to go to this psychologist who helped him get better and exorcise his torments.   
\- Don't fall asleep.  
Akihito buzzed a yes and sighed with satisfaction when Yuri's hands full of shampoo began to gently knead his scalp.  
\- What do you want us to do then?  
The young man stood up and let his lover rinse his hair before returning the favor and blowing.  
\- We could celebrate at your mansion, away from your men.  
His hand slipped into the eye patch and gently pulled it out, revealing an almost grayishly opaque eye. Yuri's hands tensed on his hips and Akihito stroked his cheek as the valid eye stared at him with an intensity that would have made another flee. He makes no remarks, makes no gestures of disgust or looks away, and simply washes his hair the same way his lover did.  
He felt Yuri's hands relax and Akihito whispered.  
\- You can take me to the Christmas market and we can go ice skating. I want to do that today. And to stay indoors: a Christmas tree and watch a movie with a blanket, cookies and hot chocolate, that's my vision of Christmas.  
A slight smile blooms on Yuri's lips before they get out of the bathtub and get dressed before they leave their room. In the hall lit by a crystal chandelier, Akihito greeted Aaron as he chatted with one of Mikhail's former men. The man with spiky hair greeted them carelessly before returning to his discussion and Akihito wrapped himself in his fur-lined coat before sticking himself against Yuri as they went out and the biting cold of winter hit him hard. His lover wrapped an arm around him and drove him to the black SUV parked with other cars in the yard, the snow crunching under their boots as the entire mansion seemed to be covered in a thick coat of pristine snow.  
\- Do you want us to go to the Red Square? We could take the opportunity to go to the GOUM.   
Akihito nodded his head and put his hand on Yuri's as they left the suburbs of Moscow to go into the city center adorned with Christmas decorations and lights. Too bad he didn't think to take his camera with him. They finally stopped near Red Square and Akihito carefully got out of the vehicle, his ankle can sometimes be a little fussy in cold weather, like Yuri's leg. They were a beautiful couple of cripples.   
Walking between the stands, Akihito couldn't help buying sweets, chocolates, cold cuts, cheese and alcohol, tasting the mulled wine and hot chocolate that warmed him up and burned his tongue, and laughing at his attempts to skate, clinging each time to the old man who looked at him as if he was crazy, Fearing that he might hurt his ankle, and because of his grizzly stature and the very scowling and aggressive look he took when people got too close to him, the rink remained partly empty and people avoided them carefully, allowing Akihito to skate in peace.   
Yuri put their bags on one of the sofas in their room and watched Akihito lie down on the fur carpet, visibly exhausted from his morning outdoors.  
\- Doesn't your ankle hurt?  
He joined him on the carpet, watching the flames burning in the fireplace before Akihito whispered a "No", visibly almost asleep. Amused, Yuri let his gaze linger on his lover who had regained his flat, muscular stomach and his athletic physique. Slowly, he stroked his icy cheek and got a glance and a slight smile before his lover pulled him by the arm to get on top of him.   
Yuri kissed his lover on the lips, taking advantage of the warmth of the body beneath him and the taste of the alcohol he grabbed between kisses and Akihito wrapped his arms around his neck and slipped his icy hands through his hair. The old man closed his eye and ran his hands against Akihito's flanks and squeezed him close, his heavy body crushing the frail and thin body of his lover beneath him.  
Instinctively, his lips left Akihito's to go to his neck, where the scent of grain and hazelnut was strongest, where the flesh was tender and gave him cravings for bites that he satisfied and then looked proudly at his scarred neck. And there is the soft hair that tickles his nose, the warm hands that wander down to the bottom of his kidneys before slowly coming back up, taking the t-shirt with them. His teeth scratch the artery pulsating against his lips as the hands wander along his back, lingering on his muscles and shoulder blades.  
They finish undressing and Yuri begins his exploration of Akihito's body, pulling his hair to gain better access to his neck, playing with his lover's nipples, Covering every part of his body with kisses and letting his tongue taste the satiny softness of his skin and the saltiness of the sweat on it, Akihito ends up reversing their positions and impales on his virility, shouting his pleasure and Yuri closes his eyes as the pleasure flows through him like a wave and the velvety warmth almost painfully squeezes him, as it does every time they make love and for a moment he wonders how his young lover can manage to take it so easily.   
He simply watches him riding him in a sensual and gentle way, Akihito's head thrown back, his cheeks red and eyes closed as he whispers his name, and Yuri feels his sex getting harder and harder at this vision. Akihito was right, he would end up dying because of this unbearable eroticism.   
Hands on the hips of his young lover who accelerated the pace because he felt them coming, Yuri closed his eyes as he felt the orgasm mowing him down and his nails stuck in the pulpit. His lover bent down and shouted his name before coming in his turn and lying down against him.  
Yuri opened his eyes and slowly came to his senses before Akihito whispered in his ear.  
\- Christmas gift.   
\- I love your present.  
He ran one hand through dyed hair before he heard it whisper.  
\- What's that again?  
Did his lover still have the energy for a second round? He was getting really old. Maybe he'll find a white hair one of these days. And his lover is still young and full of energy even though he's slowly approaching thirty.  
His lover's kiss cuts him off from his thoughts and Yuri turns him over as the flames of the chimney give their damp skins the glow of shimmering copper in the darkness of the room.

Yuri watched his lover decorate the tree in the living room as he began to prepare their dinner and Christmas cookies in the kitchen. His lover's enthusiasm reminded him of Mikhail's enthusiasm when he was young. He discreetly sent a text message to Dimitri, asking him to pick up his present and put it under the tree while he distracted him.   
He called Akihito so that he could lick the leftover dough and took him in his arms, arranging for him to turn his back to the living room. Yuri kissed him and his lover closed his eyes before taking the dish to lick it greedily, looking at him defiantly. If his lover wanted to play with him.   
He knelt down in front of the young man and lowered his pants and underpants, making Akihito pant, and lifted his thighs, forcing Akihito to let go of the dish and grab onto the bar so he wouldn't fall. He stuck his tongue into his lover's hole, who let out a cry of pleasure and bent under the movements of his wet and skillful muscle. He heard Dimitri's footsteps through the frantic groans of his lover, who must be unaware of anything as he squirmed in his hands and begged him to bring him in.  
Yuri stuck his tongue deeper into Akihito who gave another shout and rolled his hips to get more. The old man continued until he felt his phone vibrate, Dimitri warning him that he had completed his mission, and took Akihito's sex in his hand and made a few comings and goings that were enough to make his lover come.  
Trembling from his orgasm, Akihito leaned against the bar before cleaning himself, an almost blissful smile on his face.  
\- You don't laugh when you start.  
Yuri shrugged his shoulders before serving them a glass of wine and putting the cookies in the oven.  
\- You're the one who started provoking me.  
Akihito stuck out his tongue before setting the table, not noticing the new package under the tree. The old man took the chicory gratins out of the oven and served them, listening to his lover talk about the future places he wanted to visit and distracting him by asking him questions about his friends and what he was doing in Japan, even though he already knew some of the answers.   
\- Shall we open the presents?  
His young lover looks at him hopefully with tearful beaten dog eyes that he can't resist and nods, clearing their table as his lover runs into the living room with bowls of hot cookies and a glass of hot chocolate. He joins him at the foot of the fir tree where Akihito hands him his present which he tears to discover a lightly carved exotic wood cane with a golden pommel. He didn't need to see the price to realize that it must have been quite expensive. Nor that Akihito was in an almost unbearable wait.   
He pretended to meticulously inspect his cane, savoring his lover's anxiety before breaking the silence.  
\- She's gorgeous. Thank you very much, моя любовь. Your turn now.  
Akihito quickly opened the box and shouted a cry of surprise when he saw his gift.   
\- A male Australian Shepherd Dog with red blackbird fur.   
Akihito's eyes full of tenderness answered him as he took out a puppy that was slowly waking up.   
\- Suna. I'm going to call him Suna. You're so cute, aren't you Suna?  
The puppy yelped and started wagging his tail and trying to lick his lover's face.  
\- To keep you company when I'm away. And to protect you.  
Akihito took the puppy in his arms and covered it with kisses before he blew.  
\- I think this adorable fur ball will take your place in my bed.   
Akihito stuck out his tongue before jumping into the sofa, Suna under his arm, and wrapped himself in a blanket before turning on the TV to watch a horror movie. Akihito gave him a place in the blanket cocoon and pressed his face against his shoulder, eating the cookies like popcorn and giving them to Suna who ended up rolling in a ball on their knees and falling asleep under the caresses Akihito gave him. Spoiled little thing.  
\- Merry Christmas Yuri. I love you.  
Akihito kissed him before curling up a little more against him and Yuri couldn't help but breathe in the sweet perfume of his lover and closed his eyes.   
\- I love you too, stupid kid.  
He kissed him on the skull and stroked the puppy's soft hair. Akihito was right, there was nothing better than watching a movie wrapped in blankets with hot chocolate and cookies. Even more so when your lover thought you were a teddy bear and clung to you when a jumpscare scared him.


	13. Calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry for the delay (I had a lot of work to do in less than a week after their announcement and a problem in saving the Word documents made it possible for me to restart the two chapters from the BEGINNING even though I had almost finished them).  
Anyway, I'm already serving chapter 11, the extra will have to be updated in one or two days, when I'll be done rewriting it :)

_He knows something bad happened when his men don't answer his calls. He wants to know how Akihito is doing. He calls Suoh and Kirishima who arrive with the limousine to take him to the hospital where his prize is kept.  
He feels angry with Akihito. He hates him for hurting him and for betraying him. And he would like to hate him to the depths of his soul, to be able to end his life without a shred of regret and to act as if he had never appeared in his life.  
He'd like to lie to himself that much. He would have liked to really be able to do that. If only the memories and the torment of questions had not interfered. If only he didn't dream every night of his lover, whether in his arms or in the arms of that damned Russian. If only everything did not remind him of that time when Akihito had finally admitted his feelings and had made their life easier by stopping his dangerous activities - he admitted that he had forced his hand a little and that Akihito had made his mouth shut-. If only he wasn't so confused about how he felt. He was ready to take Akihito back, out of cruelty or out of a desperate love that he would deny he felt if asked. This operation was supposed to settle any conflict: Akihito would be in their home and could never run anywhere, either far away from him or in the arms of another, he would serve him as a pet and sex slave, and maybe one day he would consider that he had paid enough, he would forgive him and everything would go back to the way it was before.  
They arrived at the hospital which was starting to turn the electricity back on and surrounded by police cars and the yakuza felt his stomach twist with a feeling of familiarity.  
He saw himself rushing to the floor where his Akihito was supposed to be and stopped in front of a room with a floor covered with dried blood and cold corpses, an overturned bed and a window shattered by bullet holes.  
Of course, there is no Akihito. The Russian bastard took him away again. He feels the rage devouring him from the inside like a wild beast, and his fist crashes violently against the wall as he screams, which startle the nurses and policemen in the corridor._

\- Sir, our spies have been discovered and killed.  
The news is enough to put him in a bad mood. Not because of the losses but because he has no information about Akihito and Chernobog. And Asami hates being so blind and hates even more his inability to predict his opponents' next moves.  
Kirishima, a silent statue near him, ends up coughing and proposing in a hesitant voice, fearing the reactions of his boss since the traitor's disappearance.  
\- We could ask one of Mikhail's old men to ask to spy for us.  
Some of the Russian's men had stayed behind hoping to protect or even break out their beloved boss, but most of them were now in Baishe and working for Fei Long in exchange for his protection and help in saving Mikhail.  
He could ask Fei Long for help, but the Chinese man refused to speak to him after learning what had happened with Akihito, and he was no longer able to threaten or pressure him. Fei Long had finally managed to reunite the Baishe under him and his dominance over the Chinese and Japanese world had become overwhelming lately.  
\- Those in Hong Kong were temporarily loyal to Fei Long, they would not risk their lives and that of their leader by going to Chernobog. And those in Chernobog prefer to keep to themselves, they know they are being watched closely.  
His gaze lingered on the last report he received: Akihito could walk and run a little, learned to fight and defend himself and had received a guard dog from Yuri. He was beginning to be known in the world of photography and journalism, and now he was leaving to make documentaries around the world. Asami also suspected him of having been behind the sudden withdrawal of business partners or their decision to stop their partnerships.  
His Bic cracked in his hand and Asami forced himself to relax and placed the Mont Blanc pen on the solid wood in his desk to avoid getting ink stains on the paper.  
Akihito had changed, Asami didn't need to be close to him to realize it, the pictures were enough for him: he was more muscular and had gained some weight, his skin had tanned from his travels, he seemed more serene and confident, and his face seemed to have lost its childlike softness for firmer features, giving him an air of self-confidence that bothered him. He no longer resembled the young boy over whom he could assert his dominance and submit to his desires and will. Akihito looked like a mature and calm young man who, he could feel it in his eyes that shone with an almost fierce pride, would never let himself be stepped on.  
\- We have to find a way to infiltrate them Sir, they have taken one of our roads again.  
Kirishima swallowed his saliva and the man with the golden eyes pinched the bridge of his nose, a migraine already pointing at the tip of his nose.  
The secretary pushed his glasses back over his nose and felt his hands get clammy and his heart start pounding as he finally blew:  
\- We must ask Fei Long for help.  
Kirishima is right, Fei Long is one of the few who can still cope with the power of Chernobog, especially since the annexation of the Bratva to the anti-government organization. There was no doubt that Yuri's will was to destroy him bit by bit, and maybe Akihito also had a desire for revenge. Little by little they were nibbling away at his entire empire, letting him hope that he would get away with it and letting him realize in the end that he had been defeated from the beginning. He was the mouse cornered by a gambling cat, wanting to play with his prey until he had had enough. And Asami hated it.  
\- Prepare my jet for Hong Kong.

Fei Long is in one of his restaurants in Macau, surrounded by a few guards who make no secret of their mockery of him or their contempt for him, even though none seek to arrest him. The man is dressed in a red tangzhuang embroidered with dragons and golden phoenix, his long, smooth black hair is tied in a ponytail held in place by a shoelace, locks of hair frame his slender face, and his eyes look at him with a mixture of amusement and boredom as he sits, with almost supernatural elegance, on the red bench.  
Asami noticed the seat in front of Fei Long that must have been occupied a few minutes before his arrival.  
\- Did I end a date?  
The question is purely rhetorical, and a slight smile blossomed on Fei Long's lips as Asami settled into the unoccupied seat.  
\- You always have the art of arriving at the right time Asami, I was having such a good time. Why are you here?  
Fei Long's voice gets colder and sharper and his golden-brown eyes get harder and look like needles piercing and seeing through him. Asami thinks for a moment about his words, aware that the Chinese could kick him out of the restaurant at any moment - and he knows he's lucky that Fei Long let him talk to him - or end the discussion at the slightest wrong word.  
\- I offer you a Fei Long deal, I save Mikhail from the clutches of Chernobog, and in exchange I would like you to give me two important trade routes.  
His announcement has the bitter taste of defeat and bile threatens to rise up his esophagus. Fei Long has a lot to gain if Asami saves Mikhail in his name: respect from the Russian mob, who will end up paying him a heavy debt, as well as the Bratva, who will surely end up disassociating themselves from Chernobog once their leader is recovered. Chernobog will be less powerful and much less threatening and the man will have a better hold on Baishe and the Asian underworld.  
A gleam of interest shone in the burning eyes of the Chinese dragon who responded after a few interminable seconds:  
\- I'll give you what you want, Asami, but in return, I want this to remain a secret: You will tell Mikhail that I sent you to save him, but as far as the rest of the world is concerned, you alone will be responsible for this act.  
There were whispers around them and Asami felt his fist clench in rage as a vitriolic thought made its way into his mind. Fei Long did not want to risk alienating Chernobog. Or rather, he didn't want to alienate Akihito.  
\- You're still in touch with him, right?!  
The men around them were shaking at his cry, and Fei Long calmed them down with a wave of his hand.  
\- If I were you Asami, I would avoid this kind of behavior in front of my men: your reputation has dropped with what you did to Akihito and I could very well withdraw my offer.  
The Chinese looks at him with such burning rage that Asami feels like he's about to throw himself at him. But instead, the black-haired man stood up and leaned over to whisper in the hollow of his ear.  
\- You never knew how to take care of Akihito, Asami. He would have been much happier with me or with anyone else who treated him like a human being.  
Fei Long walked away and took a look at him before adding more softly.  
\- Akihito is happy and that's all I care about right now. And contrary to what you may think, I don't have that much interest in wanting Chernobog destroyed.  
Fei Long's men followed their master in silence and Asami felt a sudden pain in his hand. Trembling with deaf rage, the golden eyes fixed on the hand that had broken the glass.  
\- Mr. Asami! Your hand!  
Kirishima's cry came from afar as he was still focused on the purple blood and shards of glass that were deeply embedded in his flesh and the rage that was unleashed inside him like a wild beast.

Akihito crept through the alleys of Macau, exhilarated by the flight and the adrenaline, and entered the skyscraper where Yuri was supposed to be in a meeting. As far as he knew, Grand Lisboa was home to hotels and casinos, the latter being the main reason why Chernobog -and once the Bratva- was here.  
He went to Yuri's office, greeted the men he met in the corridors, and took a tour of the premises. An exotic wood desk, a leather office chair, a resin floor and carpet under the desk, shelves full of files and folders carefully locked up. A sofa, a coffee table and a green plant for decoration. Not a single speck of dust, everything was tidied up in its place and under lock and key and there was not a trace of a photo or any trinket whatsoever.  
Sometimes the almost maniacal order of his lover could just drive him crazy. Just as he knew that his mess could annoy Yuri too.  
The young man sat down on the black leather couch and took the note his lover had left him, warning him that the meeting would last until two o'clock. It was half past one. Why did Asami have to arrive and end his dinner with Fei Long? He had to wait for Yuri now...  
His thoughts were cut off by the ringing of his phone.  
\- Hello?  
\- Mr. Takaba? It's about the documentary you shot in Egypt last week.  
\- Yes, Mr. Takaba?  
He turns to face the bay and the city below. He enjoyed making that report about ancient Egypt. He liked the warm, sunny weather even more. It made him forget about the Russian winter for a few days.  
\- The producers loved your photos and films and would like to continue the collaboration for future reports. Can you tell us when you are available?  
Akihito couldn't hold back his smile and ran a hand through his hair before answering.  
\- I'll have to discuss this a little with my partner but normally I'll have to have a fairly flexible schedule. I'll call you back as soon as I know.  
\- No problem, have a nice day.  
\- Have a nice day. You too.  
The conversation ended, Akihito turned around and almost jumped when he saw Yuri leaning against the doorframe, a lenient look on his face.  
\- I see you're having fun while I'm gone.  
Akihito shrugged his shoulders as the man approached him and put his hands on the armrests of the chair, cutting off any possible retreat.  
\- Someone has to replace you.  
Their eyes clung together and Akihito's heartbeat quickened as their breaths mixed.  
\- Cheeky brat. Why did I fall in love with you again?  
The tension between them electrifies him and passion flows through him again like a raging river and he can't wait for their lips to finally meet.  
\- Probably because of my insolence precisely. Did the meeting end early?  
\- My business partners were reasonable.  
Their lips finally joined and Akihito closed his eyes before standing up to press his body against Yuri's and wrapping his arms around his neck.  
Yuri's arms slipped into his back and the young man melted between them, letting the warmth and smell of his lover seduce him. Their tongues mingled for a dance and Akihito felt Yuri lift him up to reverse their positions, the young man now straddling his lover's lap.  
\- National Geographic offered me to work for them.  
They parted for a while to catch their breathless breaths and Yuri murmured, his eyes shining with excitement and pride:  
\- You accepted, I hope?  
Their lips clasped, almost brutally this time, and Akihito felt Yuri's hardness against his buttocks.  
\- I told them that I had to discuss it with you.  
They stopped again and Akihito put one hand on Yuri's chest before adding more seriously and with a slight hesitation:  
\- I don't want you to feel like you have to give me carte blanche for documentaries all the time, if you need me for a job, just let me know.  
His lover laughed slightly and slid his hands up to his buttocks and squeezed them, making him yelp.  
\- As if I'm going to let you go away from me.  
His lover's lips rested against his jaw and teeth lightly scratched his skin and Akihito got a delicious shiver.  
\- Call them, so we can celebrate your new job.  
Akihito nodded his head distractedly, his mind focused on his lover's lips against his skin and teeth that nibbled at the bone of his jaw.  
He grabbed his phone and called the National Geographic guy back, his hand slipping under his lover's shirt to touch the hard, warm skin.  
\- Hello?  
His hand reached up to Yuri's neck and slipped into his hair to play with it, pulling a slight groan of well-being from Yuri who hugged him before closing his eyes.  
\- It's me, Takaba Akihito. I'm calling to say I'm up for the job. There will just be certain moments when I won't be available but I might not be able to tell you in advance.  
\- No problem, we'll get back to you for the next story.  
Akihito threw his phone on the desk and yelped as his lover's teeth dipped into his pulpit, leaving in their wake a painful sting that a warm tongue came to soothe.  
The photographer's mind fogged with need, he left his lover's knees to kneel between them and slipped one hand into the tight pants to pull the heavy, hot limb out of its prison of tissue.  
Akihito was broken in his momentum when a large hand grabbed his neck.  
\- It's my job to congratulate you, not the other way around.  
The hoarse voice of his lover made him shudder and Akihito responded with a bored shrug.  
\- You will congratulate me afterwards. Let me enjoy myself.  
The young man ignored the pressure on his neck and put the throbbing sex in his mouth, his lips pressing against the hardness. Akihito closed his eyes and began to move back and forth, teasing his lover with the tip of his tongue, listening carefully to the moans and gasps his lover made, concentrating on the feeling of the hand in his hair and the muscles in his thighs that tensed with some of his movements.  
Yuri suddenly tensed up and the hand in his hair forced him to stand up and lift him up to sit on his desk. Akihito took off his pants and shirt, and collapsed against the now naked torso of his lover, and kissed him fervently, his body feverish with his desire and need for the old man.  
The man's large hands dipped into his hair and Yuri's hips met his, and his erection pressed against his.  
Their teeth clashed and the young man's nails stuck into the powerful shoulders of his lover when the lover suddenly penetrated him. The office began to tremble under Yuri's assaults and Akihito did his best to muffle his moans and wrapped his arms around his neck.  
The sight of Yuri, his eyes closed with pleasure and with such a concentrated and bestial air, almost lost in lust, was enough to warm Akihito even more and the idea that only he, Takaba Akihito, could put his lover in this state.  
Tired of having to hold each other with his arms, Akihito pushed his lover back slightly to turn around and lie halfway on the desk, his hands grasping the end of the desk for support.  
The hand in his hair slipped to the back of his neck and held him tightly, keeping his head pressed against the waxed wood while his ass was hammered with a fervor he had rarely known, drowning him in waves of ever-increasing pleasure, until suddenly a nearly animal-like howl of pleasure came out of his mouth. With his eyes closed and his body almost vibrating from the orgasm he had just had, he moaned when he felt Yuri's hot seed pouring into him.  
\- I wasn't too rough?  
The kisses along his neck made him smile softly and Akihito whispered softly as Yuri brought him back on his knees and held him close to him.  
\- It's okay.  
He wrapped a blonde lock between his fingers and whispered in a voice he hoped would be seductive to the hollow of the man's ear:  
\- Tonight, I'm taking control.  
\- You can do whatever you want tonight, моя любовь.  
His lover kissed him on the temple before putting him on the floor.  
\- Get dressed so we can go home.  
Akihito stuck his tongue out before cleaning himself with a paper towel and getting dressed while Yuri did the same.  
\- How was your dinner with Fei Long?  
\- It went pretty well. We were having a good time until Asami showed up unexpectedly.  
The mere thought that he might have bumped into Asami twisted his guts and the memory of Asami's face bent over him during the operation was enough to make his heart want to come out of his mouth. Yuri's gaze grew shaded, but the man said nothing back, simply joining him to leave the office, a protective arm wrapped around his waist.  
\- I'll have to lock you in the safety of our room to protect you from the evil dragon then.  
The few men they met in the corridor looked away, their cheeks on fire, and Akihito could not help but blush with embarrassment. Why did he initiate this idea of sex in the office again?  
\- Didn't Fei Long say anything special to you?  
\- No. We talked a lot about what I'd been doing on my travels and Tao, but we avoided talking about work.  
Yuri nodded his head thoughtfully and put a kiss on his temple before he blew.  
\- I have to leave in a week. You'll stay at the mansion with Aaron.  
He felt Yuri's fingers tensing at his waist and for a moment, Akihito wondered if the man was worried about why Asami had come. The young man shook his lover's hand once in the car and whispered.  
\- What is it Yuri?  
The old man sighed before running a hand through his straight hair and started the car before answering.  
\- There's a feeling that Fei Long and Asami are going to gang up on us. Why else would they see each other?  
The old man was probably right: Asami must have felt in danger and probably wanted revenge on them. And Fei Long wouldn't miss an opportunity to have Asami answerable to him, especially since the man's intentions were still unclear to the young man.  
Akihito watched attentively as Yuri's jaw muscles tensed with rage and his eyes burned with hatred, probably thinking about what he would do if he crossed the Japanese again. The young blond boy soothed his elder brother by placing his hand on his hand and pressing his head against his shoulder.  
_I'm here, it's all right._  
For once, Akihito felt that his gestures were more important than his words. Maybe Asami had been right about one thing at least: sometimes words were not enough to express what our actions could say. Sometimes gestures were simpler than words, which could be a source of conflict and misunderstanding.  
It's a pity that the man didn't understand that talking was important too.

Akihito closed his eyes and rolled into bed to bury his face against his lover's pillow and breathe in the man's perfume. He already missed waking up with Yuri.  
The young man sighed and ignored the knot that formed in his belly at the mere thought of his lover's absence. His mind wandered, preferring to think of that night when Yuri had let him tie him to the bed and left him in complete control for one night.

_They had just entered the hall of the mansion that Akihito had already thrown around the man's neck, burning with the compelling need to have the warm body of his lover against his own despite their layers of clothing that had protected them from the freezing cold of February. His icy lips met Yuri's and the old man quickly took off their coats so he could lift him up. Akihito wrapped his legs around his lover's waist and his arms around his neck as large warm hands slipped under his shirt. The climb up the stairs was perilous, probably because Yuri wasn't really concerned about where he was going and the excited young man in his arms wasn't really helping him.  
Finally arriving in the darkness of their room, Akihito descended from his lover's arms and led him to the bed between two kisses and where he pushed him. The old man's black eye of desire on him comforted him in his actions and the young man sat on the man's chest, ignoring the slight painful palpitation that was spreading in his ankle.  
His lover's hands rested on his hips and he murmured in a hoarse, slightly breathless voice:  
\- You are so desirable... моя сексуальная лиса.  
Akihito felt his cheeks burning at the sight and bent down to kiss the man and undo his shirt. Yuri's hands, now warm, lifted his shirt off him. Bare-chested, their bodies hugged each other, their arms on each other's backs, their mouths searching as their bodies rolled on the bed, their hair wet from the melted snow leaving dark wakes on the bed.  
Eventually their hands reached down into the other's pants, frantically trying to tear him from the desired body.  
Once naked, Yuri let him tie him to the bed and Akihito kissed him, his lips sliding down the man's jaw, silently thanking him for his trust, and took his sex in his hand, feeling the muscular body tighten under him as he stroked the marble-hard limb. Seeing Yuri twist under him and groan slightly, looking for more of his touch without being able to get it. He feels like a predator and wonders if Yuri felt this way too when he was the one at his mercy. He leaned over him, kissed him and whispered in a low voice, his eyes planted in his lover's eyes.  
\- Tell me that you want me. Beg me to give you pleasure.  
His finger grazed the tip of the man's erect sex, and the man uttered a beastly grunt before whispering, a gleam of desire like hell shining in his eye.  
\- Dance for me, моя любовь. Take us to seventh heaven.  
Akihito bent over quietly, kissing his chest and almost biting it with blood. He felt shivers of excitement running through him as Yuri squirmed between his legs and tried to rub his erection against his buttocks to relieve himself. Teasingly, the young man straightened up, preventing Yuri from continuing what he was doing, and kissed his lover's lips again. He was going to taunt him some more. Stall him and drive him mad until he reached the point where he could untie the silk tie that was holding him back, just as Fenrir would eventually untie Gleipnir and thus set off the Ragnarök.  
Akihito observed his work for a few moments, admiring the divine and powerful body submitted to him, and the bluish and purple marks left by his bites and hickeys. The young man bent down and rubbed his buttocks against the hard limb, drawing a tortured sigh from Yuri who closed his eyes and Akihito licked his lover's throat, tasting the sweat and panting breath of the old man who whispered his name and begged him to end his torment.  
The young man finally yielded to his lover's pleas and impaled himself on his manhood, drawing a sudden gasp from Yuri, who opened his eyes with surprise. And Akihito made a long moan when he felt the limb fill him and touch this point that made him see the stars for a moment.  
He began to move gently, his eyes clinging to Yuri's eyes as he watched him make, a passionate love as if it were a fantastic spectacle in his eyes as his hands unconsciously struggle against the bond that prevents him from uniting with his young lover.  
\- You are so attractive, моя любовь.  
Akihito felt himself becoming strangely lighter at the declaration of his lover. Confident, Akihito began to move again, slowly and with what he had hoped for, sensuality, openly defying Yuri with his eyes as their bodies were filled with sparks of pleasure.  
The old man's hips finally met his own, going at the same rate, and Yuri's eye closed and his hands stopped struggling. It was at this point that Akihito agreed to give in to his lover's desires and he began to move faster, his hands on his lover's chest to support himself. And then his world was reduced to his lover against whom he almost lay down to kiss him, to the pleasure that ran through them like waves and to the murmurings of his name as if it were a secret that could only be heard from them. Then he straightened up and threw his head back, the soft fire of orgasm grilling him with well-being._

Akihito shudders as he remembers the burning of Yuri's hands on his body the next moment and how he had made him feel so good all night long, sometimes tender and sometimes rough. His sex wove to the memories and the young man smiled as he felt a hot little tongue lapping his hand. Turning around, Akihito lifted the puppy that had just woken up and placed it on his chest so he could hug and kiss it, his hands dipping into the fluffy fur. He hadn't lied when he said that Suna would replace Yuri in his bed. He got up to get dressed before going downstairs, Suna following him happily despite his small size.  
The Arbatov mansion was almost empty at that moment. Yuri had had to leave a few days earlier with some of the henchmen to eliminate rivals in the European market and sell the drugs, weapons and illicit products that the cargo ship contained.  
The young man entered the kitchen and greeted Aaron, who responded with a half-asleep grunt. Akihito did not take offence, knowing that the Russian was always in a foul mood when he woke up, and did his best to be as quiet and discreet as possible so as not to aggravate the man's bad mood.  
\- I heard you got a new job.  
Aaron's low, hoarse whisper almost startled him and the young man glanced at the tattooed man who was drinking his coffee while looking at him.  
\- Yes, I'm going to work for National Geographic.  
\- Congratulations then.  
Aaron drank a sip of coffee and his hazy blue sleepy eyes wandered around the room. Relations between him and Aaron had been less tense lately. No doubt some of the man's doubts about him had dissipated in the face of Akihito's efforts to integrate into the organization.  
Distractedly, Akihito gave Suno his meal and sighed when he saw that the sky was just beginning to clear. This winter seemed much more endless and unbearable to him than last year's hot and scorching summer. He would like to ask Aaron when Yuri will be back, but he knows that the man will not like his question, probably fearing that Yuri will hear it despite the thousands of miles separating them and decide to return in fifth gear.  
In the silence of the mansion, the sudden sound of a door opening and the creaking floor made Akihito reach out. This morning they were supposed to be alone. Near him, Aaron seemed to wake up suddenly and motioned to him not to make any noise while Suna pricked up his ears and froze in the stop position, his bright blue eyes also seemed to be thinking about _who_ might be in the mansion.  
Aaron placed his cup on the worktop and took titanium steak knives from one of the drawers and handed him two. Silently, Akihito followed Aaron to the entrance, his heart beating so loudly that he was sure he must be the only thing being heard, and his hands holding the knife handles so tightly that they were white. He wondered for a second if he would have a chance to go back to his room to retrieve a weapon. The noises intensified and Akihito froze when he realized where they were coming from. Aaron seemed to realize this as well because he motioned for him to take Suno and bring back weapons.  
Akihito obeyed obediently, grimacing when a flash of pain went through his ankle and placed Suna in the bathroom, locking him in, and removed some books from the library, revealing a cache of Beretta and ammunition. Thanks to Yuri for showing him that books on Freudian theories were of no interest except as decoration.  
Trembling with adrenaline, Akihito rushed to load the weapons and slipped a few magazines between his hip and his shorts and ran to join Aaron with the impression that it had taken him hours to do what he had asked him to do.  
The man took a Beretta and some ammunition, beckoning him to hide the knives in their backs, and began to walk through the corridors into a wing that was once reserved for staff and servants and had a door leading to one of the manor's cellars. And Aaron suddenly froze and beckoned him to move away, but too late. Akihito's eyes met those of the one who was supporting a Mikhail in a pitiful state, and the young man's heart stopped working almost immediately as terror crept into him like poison at the sight of the two golden orbs.


	14. Storm and War Cries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everybody. D.  
I hope you'll like this new chapter, I'll be able to resume a more normal writing rhythm since I just finished my final work ;)  
I'm preparing a couple of extras that I hope you'll enjoy.  
Small poll: Would you be interested in mpreg? (not necessarily in the story but in extras)

What the hell was Asami doing there?! He couldn't take his eyes off the man when it _all_ came back to his mind. His meeting with Asami, his rescue in Macau, his doubts, his rescue from Chernobog's hands, the arguments, and most of all _this_.   
The dull sound of a shot took him out of his trance and he felt Aaron grab his arm and shoot the henchman who had just shot them before he started running, dragging him behind him.  
\- Damn it!   
The anger and rage almost turned Aaron's face into a rough mask as the man hid them in a downstairs office.   
\- So, what do we do?  
Aaron bit his lips, thinking for a moment before calmly answering his panicked question.  
\- One, do as I say: you're trained, but you're in no condition to fight. And Yuri will kill me if anything happens to you. Two, I'm warning you guys, Asami certainly didn't come here with just two guys. And three, if you're in danger, follow your instincts.  
The man's metallic gaze fell on him and he added with slight amusement:   
\- I hear you did well last time.   
The vision of the bloody corpse of the man he killed makes his cereal rise up his throat and he feels his head spinning. He had had nightmares about it for nights, had cried on Yuri's shoulder and was tormented at the thought of having destroyed the poor man's family.  
Aaron tapped him on the shoulder and whispered in a low voice:  
\- We'll try to get to the gardens; we'll be safe there.   
They fell silent when they heard noises on the stairs and Akihito felt his heart miss a beat at the thought of them hurting Suna.  
\- What an idea to have kept both mansions!   
He heard Aaron swearing behind him and tapping on his phone and Akihito ended up opening the door a little bit before whispering.  
\- I'll go get Suna.  
The murderous look in the scarred man's eyes was clearer than any word, but the young man didn't let himself be taken apart and added:  
\- We have a better chance of survival if we split up. And Asami is probably taking Mikhail outside.  
He may not be ready to face Asami, but he knows he's capable of killing any of these men. He's already got blood on his hands anyway.   
Aaron just sighed, defeated, and moaned that Yuri had better not blame him for anything, before they came out of hiding.  
\- I diverted their attention and shot Mikhail. You get that mutt and hide in the garden until they come for you. There's no way you're doing anything else, you understand?  
Akihito nodded his head and waited for Aaron to come out of the mansion to go up the stairs, forcing himself to calm his breathing and his heartbeat in order to act clearly. His bare feet make no noise where those of intruders are as noisy as elephant footsteps, and his senses and brain work at a thousand miles an hour. And there is something comforting about the cold metal of his weapon. He feels as if Yuri is at his side, as if he is training: his chest is against his back, his heart beating against his shoulder, his hands on his shoulders, guiding his movements, his mouth close to his ear is about to give him advice.   
And Yuri would undoubtedly tell him that hiding was a much better option than looking for Suna, that a dog's life wasn't worth his. But if he could bear the idea of killing someone for his own survival, he wouldn't bear the idea of being responsible for the death of someone he was responsible for and unable to defend himself.  
He hears the henchmen searching every room of the mansion and Akihito can't help but laugh at their stupidity. This mansion must have had more than a hundred rooms and probably a number of secret passages and forgotten rooms that were just waiting to be discovered - and Yuri had promised to show him a certain number of them -, they were likely to take all night.   
He slipped into his room, barely avoiding passing a man, threw the Beretta on the bed, took Suna into the bathroom and quickly dressed himself so that he could slip the Beretta into his back and no longer suffer the burning of knife blades against his naked pulpit. He took Suna in his arms and kissed him under the happy squeaking of the puppy.  
\- It's okay Suna, you have to be quiet now, okay?  
A sudden draught and the sound of the door slamming made him jump. Akihito let go of Suna and put his hand to one of the knives as the stranger grabbed his throat and pressed him against the marble wall.  
\- You filthy slut! How could you do this to Asami-sama?!  
The grip on his throat tightened and Akihito stabbed the man in the arm. The man screamed and released him to grab his gun.  
\- You're going to die you whore!  
Suna raised a high-pitched bark and bit the man's ankle and kicked him. The little body flew to land against a piece of furniture with a loud and disturbing noise that froze Akihito's blood.  
Akihito screamed in rage and turned on his injured foot to strike the hand holding the other's weapon, ignoring the stabbing pain in his ankle, and took advantage of the man's surprise to stick his other knife in his throat before pulling it out, the blood splashing on the walls and the marble floor.   
He didn't look at the bleeding man and carefully took the puppy's body, sighing with relief when he heard him breathe.  
\- It's going to be all right, my dog.   
Now he had to wait in the garden. Hobbled, Akihito cleaned his knife off his attacker's clothes and ran into the hallway, knowing that the man's screams would surely bring the other intruders in. His impression was confirmed when he heard heavy footsteps and angry cries a few meters away from him. They had just discovered the corpse of their colleague visibly.  
The young man went down to the verandah and ran to the garden entrance to put Suna under a bush before the sound of gunshots and Russian cursing could be heard.  
Was Aaron in danger? With his bowels knotted with anguish and fear and his heart beating with uncertainty, Akihito limped down to the alley leading to the wrought-iron gates to see Aaron hide behind a tree and avoid a shot from Asami while Mikhail took advantage of the distraction to slip away behind the trees with a gun in his hands and eyes blazing with hatred. None of them had seen him, and his ankle hurt so badly that he could see stars and his stomach threatened to release its contents.   
Ignoring the black spots that were beginning to darken his sight, Akihito took a few steps and screamed as best he could, painfully pointing his gun at Mikhail. Unless it was on Asami? The black dots that were obstructing his vision hindered him considerably.   
\- Aaron! Look out !   
He pulled the trigger and forced himself to calm his mad heart as he blinked repeatedly to clear the black spots from his sight and to realize that he had hit Mikhail in the head. Asami's henchmen picked up his lifeless body before fleeing in the direction of the cars.   
His heart missed a beat when his eyes met Asami's, and the adrenaline filled him almost immediately, as did the rage. He refused to show any sign of weakness to the swelling. He refused to let him have even the slightest bit of power.   
He felt his eyes glaze over and Asami's eyes become confused and almost frightened as he aimed his gun at him and fired again, his bullet hitting Asami's shoulder, who seemed too surprised to have the reflex to dodge it.  
\- Go roast in Hell, you son of a bitch!   
Dimitri's voice made Akihito's heart skip a beat and Asami took the opportunity to flee with his men and storm away as the members of the organization who had just arrived shot at them. None of them bothered to chase the car.  
Aaron helped him to get up despite his leg injury and barked at the men to search the estate and capture the henchmen who must have been trying to escape after hearing or seeing the cars leave.   
Akihito ignored the commotion to return to where he had left Suna and sat down on the grass to hold him in his arms until the pain disappeared and his heart stopped beating wildly. Between his legs, Suna gets restless and slowly regains consciousness, and Akihito slips one hand into the soft coat.  
Suna is fine. Aaron is fine. He's fine. Everyone's fine. And that's all that matters.   
Shots rang out in the distance and figures fled the estate in the pallor of dawn. The sound of heavy footsteps took him out of his contemplation and, ignoring the small bites on his hand from Suna, raised his head to see Aaron approaching him with a freshly bandaged arm and a psychopathic smile on his face.  
\- Come inside, it's cold. And you both need care.  
Akihito didn't protest and let Aaron support him up to the veranda where he let himself fall into a couch, suddenly exhausted.  
Suna curled up on his legs and Dimitri began to inspect his injured leg.  
\- Thank you for what you did earlier, Akihito.   
Dimitri's icy hands applied ointment before putting ice on and bandaging his ankle.  
\- You sprained your ankle slightly. A week or two of rest and she'll be good as new.  
Akihito thanked the blond man who greeted him before leaving, leaving him alone with Aaron who took over by slipping his phone into his hand.  
\- I saw the body in the bathroom. Well done, you fought back.  
A gleam of deranged satisfaction began to shine in the steely eyes and Akihito repressed a shudder, seriously considering the man to be some kind of sociopath.   
\- Thank you.  
He felt no pleasure in killing a man, nor any kind of satisfaction except the satisfaction of surviving.   
\- We're going to move to the other mansion temporarily, and you'll be good enough to let Yuri know that you're okay.  
Akihito got up with a sigh, pulling Suna out of his drowsiness, and took a few steps before Alexei and Nikolai escorted him to a car that drove him through the still empty streets of Moscow.   
The silence of the two men astonished him, even though they used to spit their venom on him as soon as Yuri's back was turned were now as silent as graves and their faces bore a solemn gravity that was almost disturbing.   
\- What's the matter?   
His aggressive tone almost surprised him, and Nikolai responded deferentially:  
\- You're covered in blood, sir. Perhaps you should take a shower before you tell Yuri. I'll let our guys know you're coming.  
Sir. The respect they give him makes him smile. He doesn't know if it's hypocritical or if their sudden respect is genuine, he should ask his lover.  
They finally stopped at the entrance to a Victorian-looking mansion surrounded by high walls with some sort of curved iron arrows wrought over them, discouraging anyone from trying to climb it.  
Akihito leaned against the car as he got out as Suna started running happily through the mansion courtyard sniffing the ground. The young man leaned against Alexei, who took him to the big living room of the mansion where a dozen of men wearing bullet vests and Holsters loaded with weapons were gathered, ready to go and help the others at the slightest text message.   
One of them gave him a crutch and was willing to lead him to his room, his light green look lingering on his clothes and the blood-stained puppy, before turning away when Akihito gave him a menacing look.   
Once in a room - which must have been Yuri's, given the military order in that room - Akihito lay exhausted on the bed and dialed the number of his lover, waiting with a beating heart for the man's reply.  
\- Hello? Akihito?  
Akihito closed his eyes listening to the calm and slightly drowsy voice of his lover and, hesitating about what he should say, finally said.  
\- Hi Yuri. I don't know if Aaron had time to fill you in on what happened...  
\- What happened? Are you okay?  
He senses anxiety in Yuri's voice, even though his lover is trying to stay calm, and it makes him smile because it's him he's worried about.  
\- I'm fine, I just sprained my ankle a little, nothing serious. Asami and his men came to save Mikhail.   
He hesitated for a few seconds about what to tell him next. What would Yuri's reaction be if he told him that he had killed an intruder and his nephew? What if he told him he put himself in danger to save his dog?   
In any case, his lover would find out soon enough, and Aaron would not hesitate to recount his "exploits" in great detail.   
\- I killed an intruder when I went looking for Suna to take us to safety. Then... Aaron was about to be killed by Mikhail and I shot your nephew. I think I killed him. I'm sorry.  
Not to apologize for killing the man's nephew, because he knows that Yuri doesn't feel much for the man he raised, but because with Mikhail's probable death, they had just lost the only person who kept the Bratva members on a leash.  
There’re a few seconds of silence before Yuri responds softly:  
\- What's left of the Bratva won't hold without Mikhail at its head, don't worry about that.   
There is a moment of silence when Akihito hears Yuri ask what the next flight to Moscow is.  
\- I'll be there tonight, okay?  
\- Aaron won't be happy if you give up your job to come back here.  
\- Aaron will understand if I come back to deal with the shit Asami fucked up... Will you be okay?  
\- I guess so. I've got Suna to keep me company anyway.  
He helps the puppy get on the bed and strokes his fluffy head for a while before he says:  
\- I miss you.   
\- I miss you too, моя любовь. Rest now.  
His fingers meet dried blood on the dog's hair and Akihito answered, his blue eyes wandering over the dog's body.  
\- I'm counting on it. See you tonight.  
\- See you tonight, моя любовь.  
Akihito hung up and took Suna to put him in the bathtub before removing the ice and his bandage and putting them on the edge of the lever. Suna screamed loudly as the warm water splashed on him and tried to get out of the bathtub, his paws scratching the ceramic unnecessarily.  
Akihito rubbed the small body to see purple streaks mingle with the water and disappear into the siphon. Once clean, Akihito dried it quickly before undressing himself to put a washcloth over it. He was too tired to take a bath or a shower and only longed to find the soft warmth of a bed.  
Akihito put on one of Yuri's t-shirts which reached him halfway up his thigh before going to bed with Suna in his arms, hugging him like a teddy bear against his chest as sleep carried him away.

The soft caress of the fingers in his hair slowly brought him out of his heavy sleep and a very familiar voice whispered softly, like a fawn's purr:  
\- Wake up моя любовь, I'm here.   
His eyes opened wide to see his lover leaning over him,   
His eyes opened to see his lover leaning over him, a slight smile on his lips as his hand slipped down his cheek to caress his. The last mist of sleep finally disappeared and Akihito smiled before whispering, his hand resting on the man's cheek.   
\- Hi, мoй большой медведь.  
His lover kissed him on the forehead, before whispering:  
\- I was told that you slept all day. Are you hungry?  
Akihito nodded his head and straightened up to wrap his arms around his lover's neck to draw him against his, burying his face against his neck.  
\- Later on. I missed you very much.  
Yuri wrapped his arms around him and lay down on top of him, crushing him under his weight, before kissing him.  
\- Not as much as I did.   
They lay there for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company. Akihito took a deep breath of the man's soft, soothing scent of musk, cologne and sandalwood, and let his hands play in the pale blond hair, letting his fingertips lightly touch his neck and shoulders.  
One of his lover's hands caressed his thigh and he whispered in a low voice:  
\- "You look incredibly adorable and sexy in my clothes.  
Akihito couldn't help laughing and replied with amusement, mimicking a sulky and childish pout:  
\- Oh boy, I was hoping my hidden lover would tell me.   
\- The one hidden in the cupboard?  
\- No, the one hidden under the bed.  
His lover burst out laughing and answered between kisses:  
\- "I didn't know you were so needy.  
\- It's just that they don't know how to satisfy me like you do.  
He purred against the man's ear as he rubbed his half-hard cock against the pants of his lover, who grunted deeply before whispering, his teeth nibbling at his earlobe.   
\- I'll be more than happy to show them.   
Shivers ran down his spine and he began to undo his lover's pants, enjoying the bump he felt against his hand as he sought the contact of his lips. One week. It had only been a week since they were separated and Akihito felt like it had been an eternity.   
Yuri got up to take off his clothes and lay down on top of him, crushing him against the mattress while his hands were taking off his shirt. Their mouths smashed against each other and Akihito felt Yuri's finger touch his entrance.   
\- I can't wait any longer.  
\- I can't wait any longer either.  
Their breaths mingled as they spoke and Akihito felt the anticipation concentrate his blood in a place that became hard and painful. He groaned as Yuri prepared him and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck as their tongues mingled.  
\- Doesn't your ankle hurt?  
Akihito answered with a negative nod and smiled when his lover lifted his ankle to kiss him before placing it on his shoulder.  
\- This scene is vaguely familiar to me.  
Yuri chuckled at his remark and kissed him before whispering, one hand slipping through his hair and the other at his hip.  
\- An impression without a doubt.  
He moaned as Yuri slowly penetrated him, giving him time to adjust, and kissed him on the forehead before whispering.  
\- I'm so proud of you, моя любовь.   
The young man closed his eyes when Yuri kissed him along his face and jaw as he began to move slightly. He melted between his lover's arms and purred under the kisses and soft whispers as Yuri's back and forth gradually became faster, finally satisfying their need to drown in each other, to be one for a moment as their limbs, mouths and tongues mingled and both sought more contact from their partner.  
Enjoyment came too quickly and, paradoxically, too late, in the eyes of Akihito, who unintentionally bit his lover's throat, who made a heavy growl but did not protest when he came in his turn.  
Out of breath, Akihito burst out laughing when he saw Suna climbing with difficulty on the bed, his little claws sticking with difficulty on the sheets while his hind legs were running in the void and trying to find a hold on the smooth cloth.  
Yuri lifted him by the skin of his neck to pull him onto the bed and stroked his head.  
\- Hello little thing. Akihito didn't spoil you too much while I was away?  
The young man stuck his tongue out at him before answering, hugging the puppy in his arms.  
\- I'm warning you; he took your place in the bed. But you still have the floor if you want.   
Yuri raised his eyes to the sky before kissing him and leaving the bed.  
\- I'll have to go interrogate the prisoners. Do you want to come along?  
His lover turned to him and the wait in the icy gaze made him shudder. It was a test. A test of how ready he was to plunge into the darkness.   
\- I'm with you.  
He got out of bed, ignoring Suna's yapping and the slight pain in his ankle, and stood in front of the man, holding his frozen gaze with, he hoped, the most determined look possible. Yuri smiled at him and his eye gleamed with amusement before drawing him up against him and lifting his chin with one hand to kiss him.   
He wrapped his arms around Yuri's neck, standing up on tiptoes to better enjoy the kiss. Yes, he would sink into that darkness without hesitation. Because Yuri would be there to guide him and catch him if he fell. Because his shoulders were broad and strong enough to support him and his powerful arms would hold him against it.  
They separated to catch their breath and their eyes met again. Because his blue eye looked at him like no one had ever looked at him before.

The silence of the living room was broken only by the sound of the pencil rubbing against the paper and the occasional noise of the pages being turned until knocks at the door broke the tranquility of the place.   
The young boy dressed in pyjamas placed his pencil on the coffee table and glanced at the man reading a book in an armchair. The man carefully placed the book on the pedestal table beside him and turned his head towards it.  
\- It's time for you to go to bed Tao.  
The young boy stood up and bowed slightly as he blew.  
\- Good, Master Fei. Have a good night.  
The man smiled at him, his golden-brown eyes looking at him with a paternal tenderness that warmed his chest, and ran a hand through his hair:  
\- You too, Tao.  
Fei Long watched the young boy leave the room and ignored Asami's arrival.  
\- What happened?  
He smiled when he saw the burning hatred in the biting eyes of the Japanese who answered after a few seconds:  
\- We managed to get Mikhail back, but he was shot in the head and is in a coma.  
He sees the grimace of pain of the man who has a spasm in his arm, as if he was holding back from putting his hand on a wound. It gets better. The Bratva won't follow Asami until their leader has recovered from his wound. Fei long could still hold on to his leverage against Asami for a while.  
Asami ignored the pain in his shoulder as best he could. He didn't want to show any weakness in front of Fei Long. He closed his eyes for a moment to fight the nausea that was overwhelming him and the sight of Akihito pointing a gun at him made him open his eyes again immediately.   
\- Who fired?  
He doesn't know if Fei Long is talking about him or Mikhail but the answer is the same anyway.  
\- Akihito.   
Through the glass he can see Fei Long smiling as if he is imagining the scene.  
\- He's changed a lot.   
The almost dreamy tone of the Chinese made him grind his teeth. He didn't like the change. His Akihito was a sweet and gentle boy, who barely dared to hold a gun and who cared so much about his values. His Akihito loved him and would never betray him like that. O-Ton Akihito. He missed his Akihito and the Akihito he saw that night was not his. That Akihito was darker, almost modelled after Yuri's desires.   
\- I'm sure he must have been very sexy at the time.  
Fei Long finally left his armchair to have a steaming cup of tea by his bed and approached the bay window, still turning his back on him as if he was just one of his subordinates. His fists clenched and Fei Long added with almost provocative amusement:  
\- If I had known such a tiger was in that little body, I would have kept it to myself.  
Rage flows like lava through him, slowly and dangerously, and he articulates after a few seconds:  
\- You're the one who told me he was cheating on me.   
He doesn't know what game the Chinese is playing and being in the dark drives him crazy. He remembers Fei Long's innuendoes, that if Akihito was so often absent it was because they were lovers. But his provocations didn't have the same tone anymore, because his eyes shone as if he knew _something_, that he was making fun of him. He didn't know if the man intended to destroy Chernobog or just stay strong enough to face them or if the man intended to get Akihito back now that he had become almost like them.   
\- Technically, I didn't tell you that. Then you can't say that you're not wrong: you spent your time trying to control him and treat him like a child, treating him as if he was an object you possessed. No wonder he threw himself into someone else's arms.  
Fei Long finally turned to him and added with a victorious smile:  
\- I've talked a lot about this with Akihito. Both about your behavior and his relationship with Yuri. Your behavior made Akihito unhappy and Yuri just took advantage of it by showing that he was better than you. He was able to seduce him with words and gestures that anyone with a modicum of heart would do.   
And to add with the poisonous acidity of snake venom:  
\- You must believe you have the art of turning people who loved you against you. You should probably think about that.  
Fei Long overtakes him to leave the room, tea still in hand, before Asami answers, the stabbing pain in his shoulder only stoking his anger.   
\- Because you did him good maybe?   
He knows he's struck a chord when the Chinese freezes and for a moment he feels an immense sense of satisfaction, a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time.  
\- I was cruel to him, it's true. But at least I'm trying to pay my debt and make it up to him.  
Fei long's eyes popped into his one last time before he added:  
\- I wish I had been in Yuri's shoes. It must be so enjoyable to have your rival's lover in your bed, to hear him begging for your name, to make him forget your existence, to seduce him until he prefers you rather than his lover. I would like to have that chance with Akihito.  
And Fei Long turned off the light before leaving, leaving him alone in the dark room only lit by the artificial lights of Beijing.


	15. Impulses of Love and Hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, and here's the new chapter ( a bit shorter but I should be able to publish one or two extras this week to compensate ;) )
> 
> As you may know, because of the Coronavirus, Italy has closed a lot of public places and it is possible that my rheto trip may be finally cancelled (we will probably be informed tomorrow, at the beginning of the school year).  
It would make me deeply pissed off but hey, health comes first :) Besides, be careful with yours and don't fall into psychosis: live normally and follow the advice that the authorities give you. 
> 
> Anyway, big kisses to all of you and I hope you'll enjoy the chapter :)))))

Akihito followed him down the concrete staircase to the secret basement that served as a torture chamber and prison, where Mikhail had been locked up for some time. His lover's grip on his arm tightened and Yuri couldn't help smiling and kissing him on the temple. He was proud of his lover. And he will tell him again when they are alone again and when he shows him how much he missed him.  
Her lover gave him a tender look even though he could see his nervousness in the way he bit his lower lip and his hand holding his arm played on it.  
They finally arrived in a corridor where members of the Bratva loyal to Mikhail and Asami were locked in cells. And at the back, behind a plastic curtain, was the torture room where a henchman close to Asami was chained to a chair.  
Aaron and Nikolai were sitting on chairs waiting for them, a table covered with instruments of torture behind the man, out of his sight to make him even more nervous. The hand of his lover loosened its grip on his arm and the young man looked at him nervously. Yuri smiled slightly at him and ran a hand through his blond hair before Nikolai handed him a file, which he picked up and ran through quickly.  
\- Hitachi Kayo. 32 years old, born in Okinawa, lives in Shinjuku, Tokyo. Married with a little girl. Works for Asami for 7 years.   
The prisoner finally lifted his head and his dark eyes projected them out as an evil smile distorted his facial features.  
\- I'm loyal to Asami-sama. I won't say anything, even under torture.  
Yuri left the side of his young lover and approached the man before saying softly:  
\- Are you sure about this? In this file, we also have your exact address as well as your wife's place of work, her working hours, and the school your daughter goes to.   
He is amused by the rage he reads in the man's dark eyes. Certain aspects of the Japanese mentality had always irritated him enormously.  
\- It would be very easy for us to hurt them, you know. And we all know how cruel the world can be to women.  
There's a little glimmer of fear shining in the brown eyes of a man in his thirties, and Yuri went on with that same soft, almost honeyed tone that he knew could shake people up.  
\- Your loyalty to your boss who cowardly abandoned you, or to the woman you swore loyalty to and the little girl you swore to protect? Aren't those the women in your life?  
He drives the point home by showing a picture of the two women in question and saying this phrase that the man liked to repeat to his colleagues when he talked about them. The man's gaze became more determined as he spat:  
\- You think I'm afraid of you?! Asami-sama will protect them!  
You black fool. Do you really think your boss will do anything for them except give them money to compensate for your disappearance?  
He would've laughed if this show wasn't so painful.   
\- Aaron, you can have fun.   
\- Finally!  
Yuri joined Akihito as Aaron approached with a pair of pliers and a big smile on his face. His little lover gave him a worried look and the old man pulled him up against him to kiss him on the head and whisper in a low voice.  
\- Do you want to go out?   
Akihito nodded his head when shouts began to be heard and they came out of the basement to sit on the stairs.

\- Are you all right?  
He was worried about the pallor on his lover's face. The latter smiled slightly before answering, his eyes shining with embarrassment:  
\- Sorry about that. I thought I could do it.  
\- It's all right. It always happens the first time.   
He wrapped an arm around Akihito's shoulders and added in a low voice:  
\- I fainted the first time.  
His lover's face recovered some of its colors and the young man asked with interest:  
\- Is this true? And I thought you were a tough guy...  
He felt Akihito's anxiety gradually dissipate and he smiled, his hand slipping through the dyed blond hair:  
\- Doing that kind of thing isn't nothing. And not everyone is cut out for it. I guess even Aaron was tired of it.  
\- I'm sure he was the kind of kid who'd rip the wings off butterflies and the legs off ants, laughing his ass off.  
True enough. Aaron had been fortunate enough to satisfy his bloodthirsty, sadistic desires by finding himself working in the underworld. There was no doubt he would have become a serial killer or would have ended up in prison otherwise.  
Akihito finally stood up and ran a hand through his hair before doing it again:  
\- Are we going to come back?   
The old man stood up in turn and drew his lover against him to kiss him before whispering softly, aware of the efforts the young man was making to show him that he could be as strong as he was.  
\- Я так люблю люблю тебя, моя любовь. Я так горжусь тобой.  
And the young man's cheeks embarrassed themselves while his eyes shone with happiness.   
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, большой медведь.  
When they came down, Nikolai and Aaron brought the prisoner back to his cell, the man with the blond scars mumbling that the man had been terribly annoying and had said nothing.   
Yuri took a look at the other prisoners, looking for the one who would be the easiest to break psychologically to get information about Asami. Their spies should have warned them of Asami's plans and also of Mikhail's condition, and their radio silence didn't bode well.  
\- What do we do now, Yuri?  
Nikolai's question took him out of his thoughts, and after a moment of reflection, Yuri answered loudly enough for all to hear.   
\- Take care of dear Kayo's wife and daughter and put the relatives of the other prisoners under surveillance. Aaron: I want reports on the situation.  
He approached the cell of a terrified-looking henchman and dragged him into the torture chamber as Nikolai and Aaron went outside, leaving him alone with his lover.  
Yuri tied the man with blond hair and brown eyes to the chair before noticing that Akihito and the prisoner looked at each other as if they knew each other. Yuri pulled the man's file from the pile and quickly examined it. Chiyo Tanaka. 29 years old, has been working for Asami for 9 years, single. No information on Akihito.  
\- You two know each other?  
Her lover looked away from the man and answered slowly:  
\- Yes. He was one of those who mistreated me during my captivity.  
The man got agitated on the chair and answered in a trembling voice that reminded him of a lamb caught in a trap:  
\- I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!   
Yuri approached this Chiyo, enjoying the terror in the prisoner's voice. He had hurt Akihito, he could see a gleam of torment in the blue eyes of his lover, and images that hadn't crossed his mind for a long time had helped anger rise in him.   
\- We just want to know what Asami is doing. You have to know, don't you?  
He left his position behind the prisoner and joined his lover, his hands playing with a whip, while the stranger looked at them with an expression of absolute terror, his whole body trembling.   
\- I don't know anything about it... Please..... - You're a liar.  
Akihito stepped forward, eyes cold, staring at the prisoner, and took the whip from his hands before adding:  
\- You bragged to everyone that you were one of Asami's closest men, that you knew more than most.   
The man shivered and cowered as much as he could on the chair before answering almost screaming, while Akihito slammed the whip on the floor to put even more pressure on him.  
\- He joined forces with Fei Long! He used Asami to keep his hands on the members of the Bratva who had taken refuge in his house!   
The man took a deep breath, drops of sweat dripping on his forehead as he resumed:  
\- Asami did a purge among his men, he killed all those he suspected of being traitors, even those he had no proof of.

Akihito looked at him, ignoring the man's pleas, and Yuri motioned for him to come out. His lover had already done enough for today, there was no need to ask for more. Once alone, Yuri put away the instruments of torture, savoring the man's pleas to let him live, taking his time on purpose so that the man's terror would be at its height.   
\- I'm sorry for what I did to your lover, okay? I'll do whatever you want to make it up to you. I can act as a spy for asami...  
He's tired of his boring pleas. Yuri took out his Beretta and discreetly armed it and pointed it at the man's head before responding:  
\- I'm not going to say I don't care what you did to Akihito, nothing will change what you did to him and revenge won '' make him feel better.   
He felt the man relax and he added, thinking they should have covered the piece with plastic to avoid having to struggle to clean the blood stains.   
\- So don't take it personally.   
He fired at the end of his sentence, leaving the man no time to protest or complain, and grumbled as the blood splashed across the room, including the ceiling. Ielena and Natalia would be furious, he could already hear them from here: "These men are really incapable of paying attention and cleaning their dirt. And it's up to us women to clean up their dirt". And Dimitri and Maxim would blame them for making their beloved wives angry. And they could be very annoying when their wives made them sleep on the couch.

Il a envoyé un SMS rapide à Vladimir, lui demandant de venir avec Ivar et Alex pour nettoyer, et est sorti pour trouver son amant qui s'était installé dans l'un des canapés du salon, absorbé par la lecture d'un de ses e-mails. . Yuri s'assit à côté de lui et lut le courriel par-dessus son épaule. Une proposition de documentaire sur la civilisation maya.   
\- Ne sois pas gêné.   
Akihito lui fit une moue faussement malheureuse et Yuri ne put s'empêcher de rire avant d'attirer son amant dans ses bras et de l'embrasser avant de lui dire:   
\- Tu devrais accepter, ça te fera du bien après tous ces événements.   
Une lueur féroce commença à briller dans les yeux de son amant et il cracha presque en retour alors que ses mains commençaient à déboutonner sa chemise.  
\- Je suis déjà allé en Egypte il n'y a même pas un mois. N'essayez pas de me tenir à l'écart de cette histoire parce que vous n'y arriverez pas.   
Son Akihito était toujours aussi sexy quand il était en colère. Et la vue de ses joues légèrement rouges, son souffle presque haletant et les éclairs de ses beaux yeux bleus assombris par le désir, suffisaient à concentrer son sang dans son aine et à le rendre douloureux.   
\- Je ne peux pas t'éloigner de moi.   
C'était vrai. Il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'Asami pouvait faire, l'emmener sur une montagne sans craquer au bout d'un moins et courir après lui. Non, ils resteraient ensemble, que la fin soit leur chute ou leur apogée.   
Leurs lèvres se brisèrent à nouveau et Yuri enleva à la hâte la chemise de son amant et laissa ses mains errer sur son corps doux, allant parfois jouer avec ses mamelons sensibles tandis que sa langue goûtait à nouveau la peau satinée et ses dents laissaient des marques de morsure derrière, tandis que les mains de son amant se dirigea vers son pantalon et les baisers se durcirent. Une fois nu, Yuri a inversé leurs positions afin de pouvoir écraser le corps mince et chaud contre le sien et laisser l'une de ses mains caresser la chair douce et lisse de ses cuisses jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans la pièce, le touche avec un doigt et sourit de satisfaction. quand il la sentit se rétracter à son contact et quand Akihito poussa un cri d'impatience.   
\- Vous êtes si impatient que je vous comble, моя любовь?  
Il mordilla lentement le lobe de l'oreille de son amant alors qu'il ronronnait doucement et poussait ses doigts dans son trou plissé, son action facilitée par leurs ébats précédents, comme il l'avait dit:   
\- "Ton trou est lâche juste pour ma bite, n'est-ce pas?   
Akihito glapit étrangement en réponse, ses joues rougirent encore plus alors que ses yeux s'assombrissaient encore plus, les muscles autour de son trou se resserrèrent spasmodiquement autour de ses doigts, et sa bite, coincée entre leurs deux corps, se durcit.   
Il l'embrassa doucement le long de sa mâchoire, faisant attention. de garder un contraste entre ses mots et ses gestes alors qu'il touchait la prostate de son amant, la cambrant en bougeant ses hanches pour plus de plaisir, et enroulant son autre main autour de celle de son amant. virilité et commençant à bouger lentement,frottant son pouce contre le dessus qui dégoulinait de liquide pré-éjaculatoire.  
\- Ce n'est pas assez, n'est-ce pas?   
Des larmes de frustration coulaient du coin des yeux de son jeune amant alors qu'il hochait la tête, haletant et agitant entre ses bras, essayant d'inverser leurs positions pour reprendre le contrôle et se soulager. Yuri l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres et ses mains arrêtèrent ce qu'elles faisaient pour essuyer les larmes chaudes alors qu'il pressait son sexe contre l'entrée de son amant.   
\- Dites le mot, моя любовь.   
Il s'enfonça de quelques millimètres, juste assez pour soulager son amant et le tourmenter encore plus, et Akihito se gratta les épaules en réponse avant de demander d'un ton suppliant, ne tolérant plus ses taquineries:   
\- Prends-moi, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de ta bite en moi.   
Yuri ronronna de satisfaction et s'enfonça plus profondément dans le cul de son amant, qui soupira profondément de bien-être et enroula une mèche de cheveux autour de ses doigts, tirant inconsciemment dessus en fermant les yeux. Le vieil homme ferma les yeux alors que les muscles se resserraient autour de lui.   
\- Tu prends si bien ma bite, моя любовь.   
Il commença à bouger lentement, juste assez pour réduire son amant à une masse de plaisir gémissant et tremblant qui lui gratta les épaules si profondément qu'ils saignèrent, mais pas assez pour lui faire perdre pied.   
\- Je suis si fier de toi, моя любовь.   
Il traça un chemin de baisers le long du cou d'Akihito et accéléra ses mouvements, son amant miaulement de contentement alors que ses jambes s'enroulaient autour de sa taille et ses hanches commençaient à bouger pour rencontrer les siennes.   
\- _Personne_vous éloignera de moi.   
Il grogna possessivement alors que l'orgasme pénétrait son corps et il mordit l'épaule de son jeune amant qui poussa un cri de plaisir avant de venir. Yuri vint bientôt se coucher sur son amant qui enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules douloureuses.   
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore?   
Cette fois c'est Akihito qui pâlit et le regarde comme s'il avait une seconde tête et Yuri ne peut s'empêcher de sourire avant de le taquiner:   
\- Alors qui est vieux maintenant, gamin effronté?   
Son jeune amant éclata de rire et l'embrassa avant de lui chuchoter un «Tu es le vieil homme» et de rouler ses hanches, l'incitant à reprendre leurs ébats amoureux.

\- Quoi de neuf?   
Aaron était assis en face de lui dans le bureau de ses appartements dans le manoir de Tchernobog, ses yeux d'acier se tournant vers la porte qui les séparait de la pièce où Akihito dormait.   
\- Ils sont à Urumqi. Mikhail est dans un hôpital du district de Tianshan, il est dans le coma. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?   
Il en a assez des manigances de Fei Long et Asami. S'il supportait le premier à cause de son amitié avec Akihito - même s'il soupçonnait fortement les Chinois de vouloir mettre le jeune blond dans son lit - il ne pouvait plus supporter la menace d'Asami envers Akihito.   
Yuri se versa un verre d'alcool et en prit une gorgée, pensivement.   
\- Nos espions à Baishe sont-ils toujours actifs?   
\- Normalement oui.   
\- Je veux savoir le prochain mouvement d'Asami.   
Tant qu'il était allié à Fei Long, leurs espions devraient être en mesure de recueillir des informations sur Asami. Espérons que le comportement récent des Japonais provoquera des bruits de couloir mécontents.   
\- Tu vas le sortir?   
\- Oui, je vais le sortir.   
Il l'a torturé, a fait l'amour avec Akihito devant lui et l'a ensuite tué. Ensuite, il s'occupait de Fei Long et lui rappelait sa place par rapport à Tchernobog. Mais d'abord, il devrait s'occuper de son petit neveu merdique.   
\- J'ai besoin de plus d'informations sur l'hôpital où Mikhail est détenu.   
\- Qu'allez-vous faire pour Fei Long? Il commence à devenir dangereux, et je doute que votre amant veuille ruiner son ami comme il l'a fait avec Asami.   
\- Pour une fois, Mikhail nous sera utile.  
Une idée lui vint à l'esprit alors qu'il terminait son verre sous le regard intrigué de son plus jeune fils et lui dit simplement qu'il lui expliquerait demain avant de lui dire bonsoir et de quitter le bureau pour retourner silencieusement dans la pièce sombre, son œil glacial le regardant. à la silhouette frêle roulée en boule dans l'immense lit qui tenait une boule de cheveux doucement ronflants entre ses bras. Il se déshabilla rapidement avant de s'allonger contre le corps chaud et souple, ses bras le tenant fermement contre lui, son visage enfoui dans les cheveux qui commençaient à noircir à la racine.

L'hôpital était plongé dans une obscurité relative. Il n'y avait ni infirmières ni médecins qui couraient, aucun patient n'attendait dans les couloirs à l'extérieur de la salle d'urgence, ni aucun patient dans un état grave. Yuri est entré par les issues de secours, l'un des rares endroits de l'hôpital qui n'a pas été sécurisé, accompagné de l'un des espions Baishe. La chambre de Mikhail était au sixième étage, numéro 614. Les deux gardes postés à l'entrée partaient dans dix minutes pour descendre à la cafétéria pour manger quelque chose, ce qui leur prendrait une demi-heure. In the meantime, the spy will play the "assassin" (Yuri being far too recognizable) allowing Maxim to erase Yuri from the images and make everyone believe that the assassin must have been a member of the Baishe or the Japanese mafia, the "only ones" to know that Mikhail was hospitalized there.   
Après quelques minutes d'attente, Yuri entendit enfin les deux gardes s'éloigner, parlant anxieusement des tensions entre leur maître bien-aimé et l'infâme Asami. Le vieil homme appuya sur l'écouteur qui le reliait à Alexei, ce qui indiquait qu'il pouvait commencer à faire son travail, avant que l'espion ne sorte, les gants aux mains et le visage caché derrière une grande capuche.   
\- Tu peux y aller, Yuri. Pour un endroit aussi chic, la qualité des caméras de sécurité laisse à désirer, Zhang Wei ne sera pas reconnu.   
Yuri est sorti et est entré dans la chambre de Mikhail, prenant soin de sortir du champ de la caméra le plus tôt possible - pas besoin d'ajouter plus de travail à Alexei - et a regardé son neveu pendant que Zhang Wei commençait à préparer la seringue qui le tuerait une fois et pour tous. Le haut de sa tête avait été bandé et il était connecté à des machines qui le maintenaient en vie. La vue du corps presque mort l'aurait fait se sentir désolé pour lui-même à un autre moment, mais aujourd'hui, il lui rappelait simplement le corps d'Akihito quand il l'a ramassé.

\- Tu as vraiment été une épine dans ton côté toute ta vie, Misha.   
Zhang Wei plongea la seringue pleine de bulles d'air dans l'artère carotide du jeune Russe et Yuri ajouta pendant que le liquide était injecté:   
\- Tu vas toujours me manquer. J'essaierai d'être là à tes funérailles si Fei Long ne jette pas ton corps par-dessus bord.   
Bien que ce soit ironique. Le corps de son neveu a été soudainement convulsé, les bulles d'air ont provoqué une embolie gazeuse dans l'un des poumons et l'électrocardiogramme s'est mis en surmultiplication avant que la voix d'Alexei ne puisse être entendue dans l'oreillette.   
\- Des infirmières et des gardiens sont en route. Tu devrais sortir d'ici. Et je suis vraiment désolé pour votre perte.  
Yuri leva les yeux lorsque le corps de Mikhail s'arrêta de bouger et que l'électrocardiogramme émit un bip continu. Il suivit l'espion dans les escaliers et sortit dans un petit parking presque vide qui appartenait à un restaurant.   
\- Avez-vous fini?   
\- Oui, nous avons terminé. Avez-vous un message pour Akihito?   
\- Dites-lui que je serai à Shenzhen pour la semaine.   
La voiture quitta rapidement le parking et après une minute de silence, la voix de son amant se fit entendre dans l'écouteur:   
\- Tu pars déjà?!   
Son amant était déjà hérissé de colère. Et Yuri pouvait voir ses yeux bleus briller d'irritation et d'ennui alors qu'il mordait ses lèvres roses et charnues. Pourquoi devait-il être si loin de son amant alors que son amant devait être si beau?   
\- Malheureusement ... j'ai un travail important à terminer.  
Il devait encore finir Asami et Fei Long. Il reviendra ensuite dans les bras de son amant pour une pause bien méritée. A l'autre bout du téléphone, Akihito soupira avant de répondre sur un ton qui se voulait plus gai:   
\- Eh bien, je pensais te surprendre après une si dure journée de travail…   
Merde, mec. Triple merde. Son amant est un démon. Et il était sûr qu'il devait avoir un sourire moqueur et un air suffisant sur son visage avec ses yeux bleus brillants brillants victorieusement. Il est sûr d'entendre Alexei rire juste derrière son amant.   
\- Bonne nuit, моя большой большой медведь. Suna réchauffera le lit pour vous.   
Yuri soupira, commençant à regretter profondément d'être parti pour Shenzhen.   
\- Bonne nuit, моя любовь.   
La connexion se termina et Yuri ferma les yeux avant de s'effondrer sur son siège.  
\- Zhang Wei, je veux des rapports réguliers sur ce qui se passe à Baishe.   
L'espion hocha la tête alors qu'il se garait devant l'hôtel où séjournait Yuri avec les quelques hommes qu'il avait emmenés avec lui pour la deuxième partie du plan. Une fois dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Aaron, qui devait être dans la salle de bain à cause des bruits qu'il y entendait, son téléphone se mit à vibrer.

**De Akihito: **   
_petit prix de consolation 😉_

Avec une image qui séchait sa gorge et rendit soudain son pantalon inconfortable. Son Akihito était allongé dans leur lit, nu, et un seul des minces draps transparents masquait sa virilité et épousait les formes de ses cuisses et de ses hanches, un sourire taquin sur ses lèvres.   
Suivi d'un deuxième où Akihito était allongé sur le côté, dos à la caméra et le drap tombant innocemment pour révéler une partie des fesses rondes de son amant.   
Yuri grogna et entra dans la salle de bain pour déloger Aaron sous les cris de protestation de ce dernier avant de s'enfermer pour soulager un besoin urgent. Son amant était un vrai démon. Et Yuri avait hâte de le rembourser à son retour à la maison.


	16. Boring Meeting (Extra)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'll add the next extra in this chapter probably on Sunday ;)  
I don't know if it's my computer that bugged but was the last chapter in French ? (I'm sure I posted it in English and it's disturbing me ^^ )
> 
> Anyway, have a good read, I hope you like it :D

Akihito quickly entered the bathroom of the building where Yuri was supposed to work and changed before dropping his bag in Nikolai's unoccupied office and approached the office where his lover was supposed to be. He hoped that this surprise would please him. He slowly entered the room and smiled when he saw Yuri's eye leave the file he was holding in his hands and look at it and darken almost immediately with desire.  
\- You are well dressed today.  
Akihito had swapped his usual clothes for black pants and a white shirt and had combed his hair, clearing his hair from his face. The young man approached Yuri to sit on his lap, his arms wrapped around the man's neck, the man's hands immediately resting on his hips.  
\- Do you like it?  
Of course he liked it, he could feel the evidence of his excitement pressing against his thigh. And the purr that came out of his lover's throat comforted him in this idea.  
\- I like it very much, моя любовь. But my associates will be arriving any minute for the meeting.  
Akihito bent down to kiss his lover's jaw and smiled as he felt his muscles tighten as if he was holding back from throwing himself at him. Teasingly, he lightly rubbed his buttocks against the hardness of his lover's jaw and reached up to his ear to nibble it before whispering in a low voice.  
\- We both know that if you really wanted it, you would have gotten me out of here by now.  
His voice sounds like a low, honeyed purr and he smiles victoriously when he feels Yuri shiver and his pants tighten even more between his thighs.   
He slipped a hand through his pale hair and played with a few short locks, rolling them between his fingers as he added a light pouting, half sulky, half begging.  
\- It will only take five minutes.   
Yuri's eye now shone with amusement and Akihito groaned as Yuri's hands migrated to his buttocks to squeeze them and rub them lightly against his manhood.   
\- Go quickly, okay?  
The young man's hands left his lover's hair to undo the belt as they kissed, the breath of excitement gasping.  
Akihito came down from his lover's knees and settled down between them before taking the heavy sex between his hands and shivered as he felt one of Yuri's hands slide into his hair to gently caress it, as if to encourage him to continue.He licked the base of the tip of his tongue and followed the throbbing vein to the top where he licked the precum which was beginning to flow from the slit and groaned as the hand tightened in his hair, almost pulling on it.  
Akihito froze when he heard footsteps approaching and the sound of a door being opened as the hand in his hair withdrew hastily.  
\- Ah, Yuri! Were you expecting us? The meeting was set for two o'clock?  
Akihito wrapped a hand around the hot limb and felt Yuri's legs tensing up as he answered:  
\- I reread the file. Settle down, please.  
He heard the sound of chairs scraping and Akihito closed his eyes at the sound of Yuri's tense voice. He continued to lick in silence, swirling his tongue around as the men began to talk about upcoming arms shipments and casino yields, and took Yuri's length in his mouth, his teeth brushing lightly against him and causing a spasm of pleasure that his lover concealed as best he could.  
Akihito smiled and began to move back and forth slightly, gradually taking him deeper and deeper and breathing slowly through his nose before increasing the pace, his tongue continuing to tease the vein that pulsed against it as one of his hands teased the testicles.  
\- Uh... Mr. Arbatov, are you sure you're okay?  
The fear in the voice of one of the men made Akihito smile slightly, which made the old man smile even more, and he answered almost spitting:  
\- I want our yields to increase by 5% for the next quarter and make Rodrigo Amavadore understand that I want a delivery of 100 kilos of weapons for next month. Otherwise he'll be in big trouble.  
\- Yes, Mr. Arbatov. Is there anything else?  
\- No, this meeting is over.  
The young man can hear the men leaving quickly, frightened by Yuri's aggressive behaviour, who soon put his hand back in his hair, pulling almost painfully on it as he began to pant and close his eye.  
A stronger pull forced him to stop and Yuri pulled him onto his lap to kiss him, his hands taking his face in a cupped position.  
\- You should have stopped.  
There was not an ounce of anger in his lover's icy eye and Akihito shrugged his shoulders before kissing her and purring quietly:  
\- You seemed to enjoy it so much, I didn't have the heart to stop. Then it's your fault too, you're hard to make me come.  
Yuri chuckled against his lips before whispering, his hands leaving his face to undo his shirt and caress his flanks, making him shiver.   
\- Poor little thing.   
Akihito gasped when Yuri's tongue came licking the inside of his ear as his hands went to his pants to slowly undo him.  
\- My sexy fox deserves a reward for working so hard. What do you think?   
Akihito yelped when a finger grazed his entrance and rubbed against it, causing discharges of pleasure that made him close his eyes and pant.  
\- Or... Yes. Please, Yuri.  
The finger stopped teasing and plunged into him as his lover's teeth chewed through his earlobe, tearing a moan out of the blond young man.  
\- Such a good boy just for me.  
The words whispered like warm honey in his ear made him shiver and Akihito felt his sex harden even more as he nodded his head and Yuri pulled his finger from him to lift it up and set it on the desk, his lips capturing his own in a hungry kiss that made his head spin.

\- Put your hands behind your back, моя любовь.  
Akihito obeyed obediently and closed his eyes when light kisses were deposited along his throat and jaw and hands tied his hands with a tie.  
\- Isn't that too tight?  
The young man shook his head negatively before leaning forward to kiss his smiling lover against his lips before pushing him away to lay him on the desk.   
Akihito trembled under the caress of his lover's hands who looked at him with an intensity that would have embarrassed him at one time. The large hands finally stopped running down his flanks to slide under his knees and rest on his hips, keeping his legs apart and allowing Akihito to let them rest on the arms of his lover who bent down to kiss him as he slowly and suddenly penetrated him, making him scream with pleasure when he touched his prostate.  
Yuri's mouth went down to his chest to suck one of his nipples, one of his hands leaving his hips to go and play with the one who had been left behind, pushing Akihito's leg towards him at the same time and giving a better angle of penetration to his lover.  
Akihito bit his lips so as not to scream his pleasure even more when Yuri began to come and go almost brutally, his hands fighting needlessly against the silk tie.  
\- If you had been a woman, you would have been pregnant with my children long ago...  
Teeth bite his neck as his sex suddenly becomes painful from craving these words and he blushed when he heard Yuri laughing softly against his ear.  
\- It turns you on, doesn't it?  
Akihito nodded his head, unable to do anything but moan and squirm, helpless, as his lover looked at him with an eye as black with excitement as his own, his powerful hands going to the hollow of his knees to push them towards his chest.  
\- I would have knocked you up when we were at the onsen, remember those two weeks?  
The rhythm becomes brutal as his eyesight blurs with tears of pleasure and torment, and he can't help but imagine what it could have been like, his memories blurring with what he was imagining and what they were doing, and his lower abdomen burns in response.  
Suddenly, their positions changed and Akihito found himself on Yuri's lap and he was sitting on the leather chair again, his hands on his hip and lower back, protecting him in case he fell.  
Akihito leaned his forehead against his lover's shoulder, letting the old man guide him, exhausted by the sensitivity of his body and the dizzying orgasm that threatened him.  
He didn't even have the courage to moan when Yuri's hand finally wrapped itself around his aching sex and began to make slow movements as Yuri whispered dirty things to him that his mind could no longer process, and as he kissed his face and stroked his hair with his hand.   
He let out a faint cry when he finally came, his hands pulling one last time on the tie that finally came undone, allowing him to wrap his arms around Yuri's neck who tightened his embrace as he came in his turn.   
\- Satisfied, моя любовь ?  
Akihito nodded his head and turned his head when he heard the door open on a man who whitened when he saw them.  
\- I... I was coming to get the file I forgot. But it can wait.  
Akihito felt himself blushing as the man fled the room as if he had just seen a demon and Yuri purred against his ear:  
\- Now that we're quiet...

Akihito felt his sex getting hard again despite the embarrassment of being caught in the act and melted under the kisses of his lover.

Natalia froze for a few seconds when she entered the office, not believing what she saw.   
\- Who was in that office today?!  
She shouted in the corridor, a disgusted pout on her face, before Nikolai, who was having coffee near the corridor, replied with amusement:  
\- Yuri and Akihito had a great time this afternoon.  
From the smile on the blond man's lips, there was no doubt that he knew exactly what had happened. Natalia pursed her lips, on the verge of a tantrum. Why couldn't those damn men keep the place clean? If they thought they were always going to get behind them because they had a good salary or because they were their wives.   
Natalia smiled slightly as an idea crossed her mind and she approached Nikolai to drop the broom and the bucket full of water in front of him.   
\- Since you're having so much fun, clean up their mess. I've had it! Oh, and it better be nickel and dime. Aaron's got a meeting tomorrow.  
Fists clenched, Natalia turned her heels and left the floor, leaving a suddenly pale and much less amused Nikolai behind.


	17. Models and Surprise (Extra)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everybody! I hope everything is going well for you ;) Here's a new extra that I hope you'll like. 
> 
> I'm off for five weeks: the two weeks of Easter vacation and three weeks of school because classes have been suspended due to the Coronavirus. I don't think I'll have much work (I'll see tomorrow when the teachers send us the work to do) and I think I'll be able to write more. 
> 
> I put back in English some chapters that were strangely in French ( I don't know if there was a bug, but the sentences in French were very similar to the way they look in English and I'm sure I published them in English, I have their English version in my computer ).  
  
I'm going to write the two-three extras that are running through my head again before I get back to the main story.
> 
> PS : if the first two extras are found in the comments, I dare you to find the third one ( hint : it will be about a serious subject ;) )
> 
> And a big thank you to Darkhime for all your ideas, you're a real Muse :D , and big kisses to you, Leiblue for always being there and for your fan art (keep it up ;) )

\- And so, with Erika and Hiroto, we're going to go to Hong Kong so he can see his aunt.  
Akihito nodded his head as he gave a spoonful of mashed potatoes to Hiroto who gave a little cry of joy before opening his mouth to close it again on the metal.  
\- And you Akihito? You didn't tell us why you left Japan to come and live here.  
Akihito hesitated a few moments before answering, wiping the little boy's mouth and turning to look at his two friends, deciding to be sincere with them for once, and because he wasn't ashamed of his relationship with Yuri.  
\- Do you remember Asami?  
\- Your super-rich girlfriend?  
\- He was the guy who picked me up when I was drunk.   
His two friends stared at him stunned and Akihito had to hold his phone and take a picture.  
\- That guy?! You were dating that guy?! Why didn't you tell us?!  
Kou almost screamed as he banged his fist against the table, making the coffee shake as Takato looked up at the sky and gave his son another spoonful of potatoes while whispering and making faces. Akihito relaxed in his seat and took a sip of coffee before answering, his eyes fixed on the passers-by in Red Square.  
\- Maybe it's because our relationship never worked. Maybe subconsciously I knew it wasn't normal.   
He notices Dimitri and Ielena in the square, the poor man carrying several bags, his blue eyes burning with love set on the young woman with long, smooth ink hair who was laughing because of something her fiancé had had to tell her. Normally they would get married in March.   
He refocused on his friends who had followed his gaze to watch the duet.  
\- I finally met Yuri and fell in love with him. Asami found out that I cheated on him and I had to find refuge with Yuri. That's where I'm living now.  
He refrains from telling them that he was the one who insisted on paying for their flight to Moscow and that they should come and sleep at their house, saying that his friends didn't have to pay to come and visit him.   
\- Will we get a chance to meet him?  
\- Yes, tonight normally...  
The ringing of his phone interrupted him and Akihito picked up the phone while his two friends were leaning over, wanting to hear the conversation.   
\- Hello?   
\- Is this Takaba Akihito?   
\- I'm Takaba Akihito.  
\- Our company, Model Law, has noticed your work with National Geographic, and would like to hire you to take pictures of models. Would you be interested?   
Akihito pulled out a Bic and took out his briefcase under the confused gaze of his friends who couldn't understand Russian.  
\- I'm interested. Can you give me your contact information so we can get in touch?  
He quickly wrote down the contact details the man gave him.  
\- Could we send each other a book of photos of a model so we can get a better idea?  
\- Of course. I'll send it to you as soon as I can.  
They greeted each other before hanging up and Akihito slipped the briefcase into one of his pockets before waving to the waiter to come.  
\- I'll pay the bill. Do you want us to go somewhere or go home?  
Hiroto shouted a little scream waving in his high chair as he watched the waiter give them the bill.  
\- We could go dear you, Hiroto will soon have to take his nap.  
The little blond boy shook his head negatively, pouting angrily at the thought of having to sleep before yawning as the three friends got up to leave the café.

Night had already begun to fall when the sound of the keys turning in the lock resounded and the door opened, silencing the three friends as Suna stopped playing with Hiroto and rushed into the corridor with joyful barking.  
Akihito in turn left his friends to find his lover cuddling a very excited Suna. The old man put the young dog down after a few seconds and pulled the young man against him to kiss him.  
\- How was your day, моя любовь?  
The young man purred under the softness of the kiss and wrapped his arms around the neck of his lover and whispered.  
\- Pretty good. I got a job offer and my friends can't wait to meet you. How about you?  
Yuri smiled, his icy blue eye warming up as he looked at him.  
\- Boring day, no one in this organization knows how to take care of themselves.   
Akihito left his lover's arms, joining his friends in the living room, followed by his lover. The eyes of his friends froze on the man and, for a moment, they seemed impressed, going as far as to stand up suddenly.  
\- Yuri, this is Kou and Takato. Guys, this is my companion.  
\- Nice to finally meet you.  
The man's rough Japanese seems to surprise his friends who stammer an answer before he shakes hands and his lover kneels down when he sees Hiroto approaching them, his big eyes staring with fascination at the Russian.  
\- Hello Hiroto.  
\- Hello, Hiroto.  
The little boy murmured in a low voice before approaching his father and shouting, pointing at Yuri:  
\- Pirate!  
Akihito burst out laughing and watched his lover with amusement before announcing:  
\- I'm going to finish preparing dinner, take this opportunity to get to know each other.  
The young man let his relatives chat around the aperitifs to start making dinner, listening distractedly to their conversation and watching from the corner of his eye Hiroto who was playing with Suna. He listened to them talk about their jobs - Yuri avoiding saying that their import-export business, which owned shares in other companies and casinos, was a front for Chernobog - and their future plans.  
\- And how long have you been together?  
Yuri took a look at him before saying:  
\- Almost a year in early June if I remember correctly.   
Early June. When he had decided to tell Asami that he would leave him. Six months now.  
\- And do you have any plans for the future?  
Akihito put the beef bourguignon in the oven before joining Yuri in the sofa, his lover immediately wrapping his arm around his shoulders.  
\- Not really to my knowledge. Unless you have plans?  
His lover gave him an amused look before responding after a sip of red wine.  
\- I'll think about it eventually if you're wise.  
Akihito stuck out his tongue before scolding:  
\- I'll train Suna to bite your butt, so you won't laugh so much.  
\- I love you too, моя любовь.  
Koh had an amused giggle and Akihito smiled when he saw that his friends had finally relaxed, the alcohol probably helped them a little not to be intimidated by Yuri anymore.   
Akihito collapsed on the bed, exhausted and with his head spinning because of the alcohol, satisfied with his evening with his friends. He sighed against the pillow when he felt the bed collapse next to him.  
\- How did you find my friends?  
Yuri's lips pressed against his neck and the man purred with amusement:  
\- Very funny. But I'll gladly leave your pizza and game nights to you.   
He turned around so that his lover could undress him and shuddered when his lover's lips touched his collarbone.   
\- Are you still in shape?  
Akihito closed his eyes and groaned as his head began to turn.  
\- Not tonight. Not a good idea...  
A cool hand went through his hair and Yuri whispered:  
\- I'm going to take a shower, don't get sick.   
Akihito nodded and turned to see his lover undress and carefully fold his clothes on a chair, which made the young man giggle. His lover could be so manic sometimes.   
The young man listened to the sound of the shower for a few minutes, until the dizziness stopped and a silly thought occurred to him as his eyes lingered on the camera that his lover had given him and that sat on his bedside table.  
Akihito got up and took his camera before slipping discreetly into the bathroom to see his lover showering, partly turning his back, his body partly hidden by the glass speckled with water drops and the steam that rose around his lover gave him the appearance of a divine creature. The young man took a few photos, taking advantage of the fact that Yuri seemed to be absorbed by his shower so as not to be noticed and returned to the bed once the photos were taken, satisfied with himself, and smiled when his lover joined him in the bed and held him close.

Akihito greeted his friends as they boarded the plane that would take them back to Tokyo and his heart squeezed for a few seconds as nostalgia overwhelmed him. He ran one hand through Suna's hair and she barked a little before running towards Yuri who had stayed a little bit aside to let him say goodbye to his friends.   
\- How are you doing?  
Akihito nodded and smiled as the old man put an arm around his shoulders, pulling them away from the track and into the black SUV waiting for them.   
\- You didn't tell me if the modeling company hired you.   
\- I sent them a book, I'm waiting to hear back.  
Yuri raised an eyebrow, his eye still fixed on the road as he asked.  
\- You had time to make a Book while being with Kou and Takato?  
\- Yes, I showed them the studio I bought for myself.  
With a little financial help from his lover, but he was the one who paid most of the asking price. Akihito had bought it so he could have a quieter place to work than the mansion if he had to see someone.   
He saw Yuri's lips curl into a slight smile and Akihito felt the confusion overwhelm him. Was his lover happy to know that the studio really served him or did he suspect something?  
Eventually the car parked in front of Yuri's house and Suna jumped on the ground before snorting and running into the garden to play with a punctured ball, shaking it around before throwing it away and running after it. Once at home, Akihito collapsed on the couch and looked at his e-mails to see that the company had agreed to hire him for the next fashion show in a week's time.  
\- You're hired?   
Yuri's low whisper near his ear startled him and the young man turned around to see that the man was crouching behind him and seemed amused by his fright. Akihito hit him on the shoulder in retaliation before nodding and Yuri blew:  
\- Let's go to the room to celebrate. Close your eyes.   
Akihito closed his eyes when he saw the blue silk blindfold that his lover was holding in his hands. He let his lover guide him into the house and gave a shout as he was lifted off the floor, his arms automatically wrapping around the man's neck as he chuckled and climbed the stairs before laying him down on the floor after a long time and undressing him, leaving him naked, his feet stomping lightly on what looked like a long-pile carpet.  
\- Wait.  
Akihito listened to his lover walk away for a few seconds before standing in front of him to take his hands and tie them with a smooth rope in a complicated knot, his rough lips kissing his before the man murmured:  
\- But first you're going to have to explain something to me.   
He felt Yuri pull on the rope to hang it from a ring in the ceiling and Akihito instinctively closed his hands on the rope that held his arms a little above the height of his face, his heart beating as his brain shouted that Yuri knew everything.  
\- Why are you shaking моя любовь, I'm not going to hurt you.   
He felt Yuri's hands take his face in a cup and his thumbs sweep away the tears that rolled down his cheeks and that he hadn't been aware of letting go.   
\- I know.  
Akihito doesn't understand his own reactions. It wasn't the first time that Yuri had tied him up or blindfolded him, but despite everything, an unknown apprehension tied his entrails and made his body tremble.   
\- Is this because of Asami?  
Asami... He remembers those nights when Asami dragged him into the secret room when he refused to give him a _damn_ report on his activities because the old man was a jealous and possessive bastard, and the almost sadistic pleasure of the man to make him suffer those humiliating and painful things, even when he had told him everything and he had done nothing wrong.   
\- О любовь моя, I won't do anything to hurt you.   
He feels Yuri moving around the room and Akihito stretches himself out before hearing his lover add.  
\- I just want you to tell me who modelled you for that Book, моя любовь. I don't like lies.

Akihito is startled when he feels powerful arms wrapping around his waist and the body of his lover pressing against his back and his warm breath against his ear, and he feels his crazy heart relaxing as he feels Yuri's heart peacefully pounding against his back. Yuri isn't angry, he isn't excited, not like Asami could be when he was anticipating what he was going to do to him: he's perfectly calm and in the middle of his mind, he won't hurt him.   
And anyway, Yuri knows very well who he's taken on as a model.  
\- You.   
He feels Yuri purring with satisfaction against him and he hears himself whispering a "How did you know?" as his lover leaves him and the cold invades him again.  
\- The company found my phone number and called me to see if I wanted to work as a model at their house for photo shoots, following the Book you had sent them.   
The young man heard him rummaging through drawers and the sound of his heavy footsteps getting closer and stopping somewhere behind him and Akihito felt his lower abdomen twisting in anticipation.   
\- I would have liked you to ask my opinion before taking these pictures, моя любовь. Do you understand why I have to punish you?  
\- Yes, I understand.   
He shouted a cry of surprise and was startled when he felt a whip slap against his buttocks, leaving a strangely pleasant pain just afterwards. Pleasant enough for the slight pain that followed to disappear somewhere in the back of his mind, for his sex to become only half hard and for Akihito to unconsciously stretch his buttocks towards Yuri who seemed to be waiting to see his reaction before slapping the whip again. Panting, Akihito closed his eyes under the blindfold and tried to lean unnecessarily against the rope while all his blood seemed to leave his body to concentrate entirely on his sex which quickly became painful, his blindness only exacerbating the sensation of the thick leather straps that were hitting him. When he let out tears of frustration and moans begging for something more as his buttocks began to sting him as if he had sat on an icy bench in winter.   
The lashes ceased and Akihito caught his breath, his body trembling and groaning as Yuri's hands landed on his bruised buttocks, massaging them lightly to soothe the pain that began to throb as his lips kissed his neck.  
\- That's good, моя любовь, that's good. I'm proud of you.  
He tried to stick more closely to his lover despite the barrier that were the clothes he was wearing as his heart swelled with the low, soft murmurs he whispered between kisses.  
\- You want your reward, моя сексуальная лиса?   
Akihito moans his approval when one of Yuri's hands wanders near his crotch and lightly touches his manhood, before moving away from him, making the young man growl as he waited for his lover to return. He yelped when an arm grabbed his waist and when he found his flank against Yuri's torso with a lubricant-covered finger probing his entrance. Moaning, Akihito tightened his grip on the rope and twisted weakly in the grip of his lover who prepared him carefully, purposely touching his prostate on a regular basis to frustrate him even more or keep him excited, the young man didn't know.   
His lover's fingers withdrew to be replaced by something else, something cold and hard, which was certainly not Yuri's dick despite its imposing size.  
\- What are you doing?   
\- Nothing that won't please you, I promise.   
Yuri's thumb made soothing circles on his arm as he activated this thing inside him that started to _vibrate_ and _rotate_, making him see the stars as he squirmed between Yuri's arms as he moved to get behind him, his arm still around his waist as his other hand wrapped around his crotch, caressing him slowly as his lips devoured his neck.   
Blocked by his lover and the rope that prevented him from moving, the young man moaned pathetically as his world was reduced to the bumpy sex toy that caused discharges of pleasure in his lower abdomen, the hand that lazily masturbated him, the rough fabric of Yuri's pants against his painful buttocks, and the rug against which his feet struggled. The orgasm soon mowed him down, and those that followed quickly left him completely exhausted, his lover supporting him as his body had become too sensitive for the toy that was still walking inside him.

His lover must have realized how exhausted he was because Akihito didn't have time to ask him to stop as Yuri was already turning off the vibrator and slowly pulling it out - which caused a new flash of pleasure and pain that made Akihito growl -, before undoing the blindfold and the knot of the string with one hand. Akihito let himself go against his lover who lifted him up to take him in his arms, being careful not to touch his buttocks, and he smiled when Yuri kissed him on the temple, whispering compliments as they left the room that was usually double-locked to go back to their room.  
\- Let me take care of you, моя любовь. You've been such a good boy.   
Akihito buried his face against the neck of his lover and breathed in his scent, before curling up against him like a little child, just deciding to take advantage of the attentions he offered him.

Yuri carefully laid his sleeping, naked lover in their bed, quickly joined by Suna who leapt to him. The old man put one hand through the soft fur of the animal before going to get some ointment to apply on the red and purple streaked buttocks of his little lover before taking him in his arms and taking his phone to call the modeling company.  
\- Hello?  
\- Do you remember me?   
\- Yes, I do. You're the model I contacted this morning. Have you decided?  
Akihito moans and collapses against him, mumbling something in incomprehensible Japanese before he starts drooling on the pillow.  
\- I have a counter-proposal to make: I pay you to have photographer Takaba do a photo shoot of me and you send me the pictures he will have taken. I offer you four times what you offered me and you don't tell him about our arrangement.  
He doesn't like pictures. But he wants to make an effort for Akihito and, he must admit it, the fact that he chose him as a model flatters his ego and touches him. There is a moment of silence but the man on the other end of the phone accepts his proposal and wishes him a good night, and Yuri threw his phone somewhere in the bed before burying his face against his lover's neck as Suna lay down in the space between their legs.


	18. Don't take calls when you're busy with a Russian (Extra)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, here's a new extra ;)  
The next two will be longer so they'll take longer to write.  
I also have a lot of work to do for school so I'm trying to work as much as I can right now so I can get back to writing the next chapters as soon as possible ;)
> 
> I hope you're all doing well, and courage to all of you with the Coronavirus. And a huge thank you to our doctors and nurses who give all they have to save our lives <3

\- I want you to take my picture in this position.  
Akihito sighed as the model decided to take a languorous position in the Louis XIV style sofa and spread her thighs slightly to give herself a more erotic look that failed to make Akihito laugh because this position made her look like those girls posing for pornographic magazines.   
For a model who works for branded lingerie stores and who thinks she is so superior to the others...  
The young blond boy shook his head before taking the pictures, not wanting to waste his energy fighting unnecessarily against a model who thought she was right. He finished the shoot and when the model left without a word, the young man took a look at his phone that he had left with his things in the studio where the clothes were stored and where the models could put on make-up and change clothes.

**From Asami:**  
_I won't be there tonight. Be a sweet little kitten and come home at 9 p.m. _

The young man gnashed his teeth when he saw the message and his heart pinched, out of pain or anger, he didn't know. He hesitated for a moment to answer, spitting his anger at the old bastard and telling him that he didn't have to obey, but a sudden weariness overcame him and he just ignored the message. In any case, answering back would mean another punishment from Asami.  
_As if I were a dog to be trained. _  
Akihito felt his throat closing into a tight ball and tears burning his eyelids, his mind threatening to go deeper into a reflection that would plunge him into deep distress once again. He quickly donned his black fur-lined jacket and threw his bag over his shoulder before stepping outside and shivered in the cool Tokyo dusk air before starting to walk through the almost empty streets, lost in his thoughts.   
The young man was tired of the control Asami was trying to exert over him, tired of him deciding for him what kind of work he was allowed to do or not, tired of being treated like a child who needed nannies to watch over him.   
Speaking of nannies... Akihito stopped dead in his tracks and looked around to see that contrary to what he was used to, he was not being followed. At least not by Asami's men. He watched the figure dressed in a sweatshirt and whose hood had been pulled down over a face plunged in the shadows approach him. It took him a few seconds before he recognized the owner of this figure with broad shoulders and a tall, slender waist. He felt his heart miss a beat when the Russian man stopped a few steps away from him, his icy eye resting on him.  
\- Hi Akihito.   
The soft voice made him shudder and Akihito felt his entrails writhe with anxiety.   
\- Yuri.   
The man smiled and reached out his hand.  
\- Follow my lead.  
He wondered what Yuri wanted from him. Because, until that night at the restaurant two days ago, it was all clear: the Russian was blackmailing him for the kiss. But now, he couldn't understand the man's intentions anymore, they seemed to him to be immersed in an opaque mist and Akihito felt like he was walking blindly.  
Akihito accepted the outstretched hand and, as Yuri took him into the depths of Tokyo, Akihito found it strangely soothing to be guided like this, without having to worry about anything except the feeling of the Russian's hand gently grasping his own. And his calmness is not upset when he realizes that it's not the kind of thing he imagines doing with Asami. Like many other things.  
Yuri's hand released his to rest on his shoulder when they arrived in front of a decrepit and old-fashioned looking building that made Akihito reach out. Why did the man take him to such a place? The young man reached out as Yuri guided him inside, nodding his head to the owner of the surprisingly warm place, with smooth wooden walls, a carpet-covered floor, and lamps that let out a soft light that cast a shadow over the dark wooden doors and made the golden plaques with the numbers of what must have been rooms gleam. 

\- Here.   
They stopped in front of a room with the number 147 and Yuri opened the door, gently pushing him on his back to move him into a large room with golden ceramic and black corten walls and a black table with a dinner table and a huge bed with golden sheets and copper-coloured pillows on a dark red carpet that contrasted with the black resin floor. Behind the bed, where there was a black wooden panel carved to represent intertwined branches and where the leaves were made of gold, there was a black and white bathroom at the top. On the ceiling, a lamp diffused a weak light, keeping the room in a welcoming darkness that relaxed the young man who turned to Yuri, suspicious.  
\- Why did you bring me here?  
He was no longer sure of anything about Yuri's intentions: he hadn't tried to take advantage of the situation to force him to do something that would harm Asami - or at least not yet - and had taken him to a restaurant without trying to sleep with him as he usually did. At this point, Akihito wouldn't be surprised if Yuri decided to make him dance a slow dance or flamenco. And the worst is the little smile he can see on Yuri's lips as he looks at him with amusement, as if he could feel his trouble.  
\- To spend an evening with you.   
Of course. Yuri wouldn't tell him any more than that. Akihito pouting before approaching the table where their meal was sitting, a kind of poultry covered with a thin layer of sauce and some spices and still smoking, bringing to his nose a sweet smell that reminded him how hungry he was.  
\- Duck lacquered with five spices.   
The young man sat in silence, looking suspiciously at the man who sat down in front of him and began to eat, superbly ignoring his killer gaze.   
The heavy and painful silence between them soon disturbed the young blond man, who glanced at the old man to see that the old man did not seem more bothered by the uncomfortable tension.   
Akihito bit his lips, itchy at the thought of talking to the Russian to break the silence that oppressed him and gave his duck an ashen taste that even alcoholic drinks can't get rid of.  
\- What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to go back to Russia?  
He finally gave in, no longer holding his tongue, and saw Yuri's eye leave his plate and focus on him like an icy laser, making his heart leap in his chest in fear.  
\- I still have some business to take care of before I leave.   
\- Ah.   
He hoped the man wouldn't stay long. If Asami found out about this, it didn't matter whether Yuri blackmailed him or not, the yakuza would kill him.  
\- You don't look well. Do you want to talk about it?  
Akihito shrugged his shoulders before answering:   
\- Just a tiring day's work. The models were fickle.  
Yuri took a sip of alcohol and shrugged his shoulders before answering:  
\- Models always are. They think the world is theirs.   
The young Japanese boy raised an eyebrow before asking, suddenly feeling very philosophical.  
\- Why shouldn't it belong to them?  
And Yuri bent over to him with amusement and answered softly:  
\- They think the world belongs to them because they think they're protected by the powerful, that their bodies are enough to win their favors.   
His heart beat strongly in his ears as his cheeks became warm and his chest warmed. And strangely enough, he found this discussion extremely interesting, even though he had found it hard to understand it without having to think about it. He just thought it was funny and laughed happily before asking:  
\- So, who has the power in this case?   
And the man gives him a slight smile and he feels like he's facing a wild beast. Maybe an ounce or a bobcat.   
\- Criminal organizations have the power. I have the power. Because we have guns, connections, money, and because the politicians are on our side. These models, they think their glory is eternal, but they're just toys that we get tired of and throw away when they start to annoy us.  
The speech is painfully familiar to him, because it reminds him of Asami and the remarks of Fei Long, Sudou and all those who were close to the man. His chest hurts him at the idea of being, in the end, like those models: convinced that Asami would never get tired of him and that they would stay together - after all, they had gone through many ordeals together - and yet their couple cracked and Akihito always gnashed his teeth when he could see him at social events with splendid women on his arm.

Sensitivity exacerbated by alcohol, Akihito quickly wiped away the tears that had begun to flow, and murmured in a choked voice.  
\- Do you think I'm like them?   
He doesn't even know why he's asking that man. Akihito sneered, his chest sore from the contained sobs and uttered a frightened cry as he flew through the air to find himself on the huge soft bed with Yuri on all fours above him, his lips on his neck.  
\- If you were like them, do you really think Fei Long Liu would have asked you to stay by his side?  
He doesn't have time to ask him how the man knew this because already the man's warm hands were starting to take off his clothes as a burning tongue traced a furrow of fire on his skin. He chuckled as the blond hair tickled his belly and closed his eyes as the dim lights began to dazzle him. He groaned as teeth gently nibbled at his inner thighs, being careful not to leave any marks, and bowed when a finger grazed his entrance and penetrated him. Tears burned his eyes behind the barrier of his eyelids, and his aching heart hurt, and his spirit, dazed by alcohol, only said to him, "Hey, if we let him comfort us? That's a great idea! Plus, sex is so much fun! ».  
And Akihito stupidly followed his mind and wrapped his arms around the man's powerful neck and buried his face against his neck as he spread his thighs to give Yuri more space and moaned when the man finished preparing him to penetrate him slowly, being careful not to hurt him despite his eagerness and stopped so that he could adapt to his size.  
Panting, they remained motionless in an approximate silence that was broken by the ringing of Akihito's phone. Akihito jumped up and reached out his hand to see that it was Asami again and made a groan of pleasure when Yuri moved slightly, just enough to touch that magic spot in him but not enough to satisfy the urge that was building up in his lower abdomen.  
\- Asami?  
He held back a moan as best he could as the man above him bent over to lick one of his nipples while one hand was about to tease the other.  
\- Good evening, kitten. My men told me you got home on time for once. Are you finally starting to be docile?  
Akihito suddenly opened his eyes again to see the almost visceral amusement in Yuri's icy eye as he began to move to distract him, sending his mind back to the misty pangs of alcohol and lust.   
\- Don't expect anything, you bastard! I was just tired from my day!  
He bit his lips as Yuri began to move slowly, withdrawing almost completely each time to make him feel the sex inside him, and wrapped an arm around the man's broad, muscular shoulders whose mouth wandered around his neck as his broad hands wandered over his body, exploring it like a precious treasure.  
\- Fufufu, my kitten shows his fangs. I'll be back tomorrow night so don't wait for me for dinner.   
\- I wasn't planning on it.   
Akihito closed his eyes and bit Yuri's shoulder, futilely smothering another moan.  
\- What are you doing, my little kitten?

Oddly enough, his spirit exulted with joy, not only because Asami hadn’t burned what he really was doing, but also because it meant that he could keep fucking the Russian. And in total contradiction, probably caused by the alcohol running through his system and giving him the impression that an orchestra was playing in his head, he felt angry by the insinuations of the yakuza against him.  
\- Why? Would you have liked to see this?  
Sour tears burned his cheeks painfully as his fingers ragantly stuck into the pulpit of the Russian who winced with pain before leaning towards him to gently lick his tears and kiss his cheeks, Keeping his presence as quiet as possible while he made him feel so fucking good, and Akihito hears a moan that he can’t hold back and he hears Asami laughing on the other end of the phone.  
\- Seeing my kitten usually so refractory show up suddenly so needy is something I would have liked to attend.  
He uttered a cry when Yuri suddenly went out to exchange their position, turning him back on his stomach, and penetrated him sharply, showing him stars and making him forget the anger that was bubbling in his belly.   
\- Yes! Right there!  
His fingers hung on to the satin sheets and he dropped the phone as Yuri leaned on his back, crushing him under his weight, as he continued to plow his ass and his voice rang out low in his ear:  
\- Give him what he wants and he’ll leave us alone.   
Not a stupid idea.   
\- What are you using kitten?  
Akihito bit the pillow in front of him, the breath runs short while his heart seemed to have settled in his brain so his head buzzed. He did not answer immediately, his spirit starting to go away while the sweat of their bodies began to burn his back.  
\- Ah… Vibrator… or sex toy…  
He blindly grabbed his phone as Yuri stood up and put his hands on his hips and shivered when he heard the strangely gasping breath of Asami from the other side.  
Come for me kitten, say my name…  
If that was the only way to end this appeal that was more and more likely to betray him. He forced himself to concentrate a few seconds before whispering:  
\- Asami… You make me feel so good…  
He uttered a false cry of enjoyment, aided by a particularly severe kidney stroke, and Asami remained silent for a few moments while Akihito again held back his groans so as not to arouse the suspicions of man.  
\- Don’t expect to get out of bed next night kitten. Be good in my absence.  
Akihito replied with a grunt and hung up by pressing hard on the screen to the point of leaving on a rainbow halo that disappeared after a few seconds and threw it distracted somewhere.  
Gasping, Akihito straightened up and wrapped an arm around Yuri’s neck to smash his lips against those of the Russian, no longer caring about the pleasure or pain that his childish brutality could cause him. He exchanged their positions and began to impale himself on the wide sex by felting with anger and pleasure and closed his eyes and threw his head back when a wave of intense pleasure crossed him.

\- Ты такая такая сексуальная, когда злишься...  
The broad hands rested on his hips and Akihito shuddered at the deep and harsh sound of the man who was whispering compliments and how stupid Asami was - and Akihito agreed - while his breath became more difficult as the pleasure made its way in his veins and his movements became erratic.   
His vision became a night sky studded with dazzling stars when the pressure in his lower abdomen finally burst, and Akihito buckled almost painfully as powerful arms prevented him from collapsing. And then his vision became totally black and he sighed deeply when he felt that he was being pulled against a warm, muscular torso and a sheet was being pulled on him.

  
His head hurt terribly, as if a jackhammer was piercing his skull and an acrobat was playing cymbals on it. He sighed with relief when he felt Asami's arms tightening on him, the heavy body of the man half lying on top of him holding him warm under the satin sheets. It was nice to be held like that.  
He tried for a moment to remember what he'd done last night, but all he could remember was his day at work with the model. Maybe he'd been partying with Kou and Takato and, as usual, Asami had come to pick him up and kicked his ass, considering the pain in that area.   
Then he remembered one thing: that Asami never stayed in the morning to cuddle him, he usually left very early, long before he woke up. And the smell he smelled was not Asami's.  
He reopened his eyes to see that he was in a vaguely familiar room. And that he wasn't at Asami's house. He turned his head slightly to see that Yuri's face was stuck against the back of his neck and that he seemed to be asleep.   
With a pasty mouth, Akihito slowly left the man's arms and climbed the stairs leading to the bathroom where he quickly cleaned himself to get rid of any incriminating evidence.  
\- Are you leaving?  
He was startled when he heard Yuri's voice behind him and Akihito spat as he returned to the room to get dressed:  
\- You made me drink to abuse me!  
Yuri raised an eyebrow before answering:   
\- How could I know that you had a low tolerance for alcohol?  
Akihito bit his cheeks, annoyed at Yuri's unstoppable argument and the lightning bolt in his eyes before spitting.  
\- You're a Russian, everyone has a low tolerance for alcohol compared to you.  
He blushed when he heard Yuri burst out laughing as he finished getting dressed and retrieved his mobile phone which had slightly suffered from a fall.   
\- Last night, Asami called you. He thinks you came home on time and played with toys last night. And he said you wouldn't leave bed tomorrow. Fuck's sake. Asami was going to kill him when he got home. And his butt would suffer a lot more. He was about to open the bedroom door when Yuri grabbed his wrist and turned it towards him and kissed him on the lips before he let go and opened the door.  
\- Надеюсь, скоро увидимся.  
Akihito frowned, confused by these incomprehensible words, and ran out of the hotel despite the pain in his head, fear of ending up in the man's bed again helping him to ignore his hangover as he fled through the noisy and crowded streets of Tokyo under a hot sun.


	19. Apotheosis and decline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry poyHere is the last chapter of Deadly Sins, I hope you'll like it ^^ 
> 
> FOR THE NEXT EXTRAS, SEE NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER

The tension in the room was palpable and as heavy as the air on a hot, windless day. Fei Long was sitting at his desk, his elbows on the table and his chin resting on his crossed hands, his golden-brown eyes looking at the surveillance video where, in the dubious quality of the images from the hospital, one could see a man with Asian features, part of whose face was camouflaged by a hood, entering Mikhail's room and coming out less than a few minutes later with the sound of the frantic machines.  
\- You promised to protect Mikhail.  
Fei Long turned off the tablet, putting an end to the running and screaming of the nurses, and slowly raised his gaze to face the men closest to Mikhail and his family, all waiting for a reaction from him.  
The man pondered for a moment, looking for the right words to soothe Adam, Mikhail's right arm, and opened his mouth to speak before one of his men spat with contempt and anger, his eyes burning with the rage that must have been felt by most of the people gathered in his office.  
\- It can only be a blow from that scum Asami Ryuichi! He is the only one who has reason to assassinate the leader of the Bratva!   
The man motioned to the man to be quiet, annoyed that he had been interrupted like that, and scolded in a low voice in Cantonese as Xiao Li cowered slightly, aware of the mistake he had just made.  
\- Who authorized you to speak and interrupt me Xiao? Do I need to remind you of your place in the Baishe?   
\- Forgive me for my outburst Master.   
The man bowed deeply and whispered apologies before the vaguely curious looks of some Russians who did not yet understand the local language. Adam shook his head with short light hair, his dark blue eyes filled with grief and anger, the death of his old friend probably touched him more than most members of the Bratva.  
\- We were the only ones who knew that Mikhail was there. And neither you nor we had any interest in his death. But Asami might have felt threatened by Mikhail's awakening, after all his organization had lost a lot of influence and he might have feared being ousted. Whether by our organizations or another.   
Adam was not wrong. Fei Long had heard that Asami had taken a dim view of Mikhail's rescue and feared that the Chinese would decide to deal a fatal blow to his group already weakened by Akihito's undermining work and the anti-yakuza laws that had suddenly tightened their grip on his organization. Too much for someone not to have given information to the cops or not to have paid them handsomely to react.   
\- And then, who knows what this twisted man is capable of?  
Zhou's remark threw a chill into the room and Vladimir, a Russian with medium-length brown hair pulled back over his neck and surprisingly pale green eyes that had charmed many maids, growled dangerously, his finger slowly caressing the weapon he was holding in his hand.  
\- I want his head on a platter, Fei Long. Asami must pay the blood price for Mikhail's death and this betrayal. The honor of your organization is also at stake.   
Fei Long stood up and nodded his head, planting his eyes into the man's moist eyes, and whispered softly, a heavy ball forming in his belly in the face of the men's grief.  
\- I will take care of Asami after Mikhail's funeral.   
He hesitated for a moment to tell them that they should retire to one of his villas to mourn in peace, but he held back, thinking that it would be wrong to be so gentle in front of his men. Perhaps after the funeral.   
Fei Long motioned for the men to leave and held Adam for a moment, placing a hand on his shoulder, their tension and the refusal of the Russian with the pierced ears indicating that the man was probably holding back his tears somehow.   
\- Let me take care of the funeral.   
Adam nodded his head and gave a slight, throbbing, strangled and hoarse "Thank you" before stepping out of the office with a quick step. Fei Long felt his chest get heavier as he turned to grab the phone from his desk, his free hand grabbing a Bic and a notebook before sitting in his chair, preparing for a hard day, his thoughts focused on the Russian who had driven him so mad and annoyed him in his lifetime.

Yuri listened distractedly to his lover talking on the phone, his hands assembling the weapons on the table in front of him, Ivar meticulously stowing them in the gym bag next to them, Maxim and Alexei whispering instructions that Yuri had given them for the next few days.   
\- And Suna chewed your shoes too.   
The old man sighed, vaguely annoyed by the puppy's nonsense, and put down the gun he was mounting to walk away, waving to Aaron to replace it.  
\- Put our shoes in the closet and buy him some chew toys.   
He remembered Zoya, the Chihuahua he had given to Mikhail so many years before, and his heart was heavy, remembering the tears and suffering of his nephew and his own when he had to make that difficult decision to have her euthanized to spare her the suffering at the end of her life.  
\- And I'm leaving for Mexico in two months for the report.   
Yuri hummed lightly, happy that his lover is following his advice and leaving to take advantage of this golden opportunity for his career.   
\- At this rate you're going to end up winning the Pulitzer Prize.  
\- You're much more optimistic than I am about that.   
The man leaned down by the window of the suite they are renting for the month, and his eyes scanned the city below before responding softly, imagining his lover circling in circles in their room, unless he was sitting in the garden with Suna?   
\- No, I trust you and your talent. Unless you want me to help you get it.  
He wouldn't, of course. He knows that his lover will go far even if he needed a little paw from him and Henry Castel, aka Sacha, to make himself known.   
\- I'm sure you never will. And how is it going here?   
He hesitates to tell him the truth, to tell him that he has put an end to his nephew's life and that he is going to eliminate the threat posed by Asami. He feels the need to have his companion at his side, to be in his arms and to be able to enjoy the warmth of his body under his and his fingers in his hair.   
\- I killed Mikhail. I'm going to go to his funeral this afternoon.   
Akihito remained silent for a moment at the other end of the line, as if he was wondering how to react to this news, aware of their conflicting relationship.  
\- I'm sorry. Do you want me to come?   
Yuri felt Aaron's liquid-steel look on him, the man probably wondering what he would say. And Yuri was unable to make up his mind, his instinct screaming to ask his companion to join him while his reason reminded him that Akihito would probably not agree with what he was planning to do to Asami.  
\- Yuri. Please talk to me. I've decided to be with you so don't start keeping me apart.  
\- If I tell you that I plan to end it with Asami, what are you going to tell me?  
Akihito was right. He had decided to follow him and Yuri couldn't start lying to him and keeping secrets that would drive a wedge between them.   
\- Nothing. You're doing your job, I don't have much more to tell you. I trust you.  
Yuri nodded his head, his chest burning with fierce joy at Akihito's calm and assured tone, not noticing Aaron's exasperated look as he mumbled something to the other men who laughed lightly.  
\- So am I coming or not?  
\- If you don't have a job that's holding you back, yes. I'd love to.  
\- So I'll take the first plane to Shenzhen and I'll meet you tomorrow morning.  
The man nodded his head, quickly checking the flight time from Shenzhen to Moscow, and grinned when he saw that it lasted between twenty-two hours and a day.   
\- Tell the guys to take the private jet, you'll get there faster. About eight-nine hours.   
Normal planes wasted too much time following unnecessarily complicated routes where the jet could afford to go the shortest way. He would have time to enjoy his lover that evening.  
\- I have to leave you, Suna is trying to chase a cat.  
He heard his lover stand up and the wind blowing before hearing him shout Suna's name to yell at him firmly, and Yuri smiled as he imagined the puppy looking at him with a clumsy look as he flattened himself on the ground to better charm Akihito who would soon calm down, his heart too soft to stay angry for very long.  
\- See you tonight, моя любовь.  
\- See you tonight, take care of yourself.  
The man promised not to get into any stupid problems that might worry him and hung up before joining his men, the wall clock in the living room telling him that his spies would soon send him their reports on the situation in Baishe and Sion.  
\- I imagine that your dear lover will soon arrive to get in our way. 

Yuri ignored Aaron's grumbling to focus on the two bags full of weapons, making sure everything was tidy before responding softly, one of his hands grabbing the weapon in his holster to load it.  
\- Meanwhile, it was Akihito who did most of the work to isolate Sion and weaken him.   
Simple compromising photos and a few threats of blackmail or revealing everything to the press were enough to turn all of Asami's allies. And to think that this idiot had never understood the destructive potential of the photos and had always taken Akihito for a less than nothing.   
Finally the report of his men arrived on his phone and smiled when he saw that Baishe and the remnants of the Bratva were planning to attack Asami to avenge Mikhail's death. And Asami would most likely flee Hong Kong in the coming days.  
_The opportunity to capture him and make him pay for what he did._  
A light smile blooms on his lips before he signals to Ivar to come with him to Mikhail's funeral.

Akihito slowly entered the wing of the hotel that Yuri had privatized for his stay, being surprised by the silence that reigned there despite the open doors of the rooms. At wolf's pace, the young boy glanced into one of them to see that indeed, there was no one in the room.  
\- If you're looking for Ivar, Aaron Maxim and Alexei, they all left in a box to give us time to find each other.  
Yuri's voice made him turn around and Akihito smiled when he saw his lover dressed in a white suit, probably the one he had worn for his nephew's funeral.   
\- It's very nice of them, we have to thank them.  
He joined his lover in slow steps and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt to draw him to himself and kiss him, closing his eyes to better feel their warmth and roughness against his own, the perfume of Water of Cologne and sandalwood intoxicating him.   
Yuri purring gently against him, apparently satisfied with his reaction, and wrapped his arms around him to lift him up, and Akihito eagerly wrapped his legs around his waist.   
\- I missed you Akihito.   
\- I missed you too.   
He opened his eyes again when Yuri carried him to his room to put him on the bed and lay down next to him, obviously not caring to crumple up his costume.  
\- How was Mikhail's funeral?  
Akihito didn't want to break their moment of tranquility but he could feel the tension in Yuri's shoulders and the young man was sure that his lover must have been much more shaken than he wanted to appear. Yuri sighed as he took off his jacket and slipped between his arms, resting his face against his shoulder, and Akihito couldn't help but run his fingers through the man's almost platinum blond hair, unaware of the heavy weight on him.  
\- Long, depressing and boring. Even from a distance... I'll still miss that little shit. After all, I raised him, and even though things weren't all rosy, we still had some happy times.  
Yuri closed his eyes, trying not to let Mikhail's memories torment him, whether it was the arguments or the times when he took him to the movies or to the amusement park to please him and the times when they were almost like father and son, the tumultuous moments forgotten by the good memories. His nephew would have ended up being a painful thorn in his ass if he had let him live and might have ended up becoming a real danger to them.   
The sensation of the fingers massaging his skull made him shiver and Yuri slipped one hand on his lover's hip, enjoying the smooth skin under his fingers, before whispering in a low voice :  
\- But now all that matters is you.   
Akihito relaxed beneath him and Yuri straightened up to kiss him, his body gently waking up at the contact of his body against him, his hands slowly caressing the thin waist of the young man under him, at the same time removing the t-shirt that prevented him from devouring his eyes and enjoying his athletic body.   
The young man straightened up to make his task easier and took the opportunity to kiss him, his hands slowly undoing the shirt of his lover with the giant's body to explore his chest, his fingers distractedly caressing the scar left by a bullet - probably the one fired by Asami years ago, on this casino boat - and gently grazed the few scars probably left by knives or bullets that had missed their target, closing his eyes to better appreciate the feeling of rough lips against his throat and teeth scratching his skin.  
\- I feel like having a little fun and trying new positions.  
The low whisper made Akihito shudder, who purring his chord, suddenly impatient for the events to follow. Yuri always had good ideas.   
\- As long as they didn't require complicated or tiring positions.  
His lover chuckled softly, one of his hands going back to his hair and down his spine, his fingernails superficially scratching his spine, causing the young man to arch his back and clinging to the old man's shirt, letting his own teeth chew on the Russian's collarbone.

\- You're really no fun.   
Akihito simply pulled out his tongue in a childish way and tore off the bulky shirt so that he could slide his hands along the man's back, never getting tired of rediscovering again and again the hollows and hills drawn by the muscles and bones that stretched like new territory to be conquered under his palms, his lips migrating to chew on Yuri's neck, feeling a certain satisfaction in feeling the man's heart beating against his teeth. He felt like a predator having finally caught a prey, having the right to end the life that flowed between his jaws.  
The hand in his back moved, following the bone of his hip to his pants, which Yuri somehow defeated with his belt, his free hand plunging into his hair as his lips laid a path of kisses along his jaw, up to his lips to pick them up with fever, his hard sex in his linen pants pressing against the inside of his thigh.   
His hands in turn found his lover's leather belt, raising his hips to allow him to remove his pants, enjoying the contact of his chest against him as his hand dipped into Yuri's boxer, deliberately touching his erect sex with the back of his hand as he took off his underwear, not complaining when the hand pulled his hair in retaliation, Yuri's teeth chewing his lower lip as his hand pressed his erect sex, making it arch with well-being.  
\- And I'm the one who's not funny.   
Yuri stepped away from him for a moment to take off his pants, a slight smile on his lips, his one frozen eye looking at him mischievously, the other hidden by his black headband.  
\- We can't all have the same kind of humor.   
Akihito didn't have time to reply that the old man's hand was gently jerking him off, deliberately making his movements as light as possible when the young man began to wring himself into a state of well-being under the chemical electric shocks his brain was sending along his body. And the young man could do nothing but moan with pleasure and impotence at the same time, his dull nails digging into the man's muscular arms above him as his feet pounded and rubbed forcefully against the mattress, his hips immobilized by the simple weight of his lover on it.   
Eyes closed to hide the tears of frustration he felt at being deprived of his orgasm every time he reached it, Akihito grunted as Yuri's teeth bit his collarbone, and let go of one of the man's arms to caress the man's genitals in turn, burying his face in the man's thick neck so that he couldn't see his victorious smile at the sound of the grunts he pulled.   
\- Dirty brat.   
Akihito hummed as Yuri finally stopped torturing him, his lips sliding down the man's square jaw to reach the old man's, his free hand going up the man's arm until he reached the leather strap with which he played for a few moments before starting to slide it, holding it in the palm of his hand as it fell lightly from Yuri's face, revealing his blind eye which turned on him, and Akihito whispered against his lips, his fingers plunging into the pale hair to wrap his fingers in it, appreciating its softness.   
\- I also like to see my lover's face in its entirety.  
A contented purr escaped from the old man's throat and crushed beneath him in a suffocating embrace, the young man chuckling under the fierce kisses, his arms wrapped around his powerful and muscular back to keep the warmth and the man's body against his own. 

\- After eight hours of flight, I had to greet you properly.   
Akihito felt a feeling of satisfaction and pride go through him, and uttered a little cry when the man added without warning two fingers, pushing them in without too much difficulty and pressed them against his prostate, making him forget the flash of pain that had passed through him at the intrusion, the young man moving his hips gently to enjoy the pleasure given, trying to ignore the painful flashes of his ignored sex.  
The young man let the man move him on his side, his lover standing against him, their legs intertwined, his legs on the old man's narrow hips bending them, while their bodies seemed to merge, Yuri's thick limb slipping slowly into his throbbing hole, careful not to hurt him, the young man's eyes closed under the pressure he felt, the position not helping his muscles to relax to facilitate penetration.  
\- Tranquil, one has time.   
He shuddered when the Russian kissed him tenderly on the eyelids, the strange sensation of his own heart beating both in his chest and in his lower abdomen stunning him as much as the friction caused by their bellies on his erect sex, groaning gently against Yuri's Adam's apple, the burning heat of his body becoming a real furnace, contrasting with the coolness of the room and the layer of sweat on his skin that gave him goose bumps.  
They stood motionless for a moment, tightly embraced, their lips sealing steadily as their hands lazily explored the contours of an already familiar body, letting the tension gradually subside - and for Yuri, letting her lover adjust to her size - to resume with more passion and energy.   
Akihito moaned as his lover moved inside him, withdrawing slightly to come back and touch his prostate, spreading flashes of well-being throughout his body, half closing his eyes with happiness at the sensation of his lips kissing the edge of his jaw, the man's teeth nibbling his ear from time to time, his warm breath in the hollow of his ear giving him shivers.   
Breathlessly, Akihito gave a cry when Yuri gave him a harder blow, surprised by the sensation of sex sliding inside him, rubbing his tightly packed walls with force, and scratched the old man's ribs, his leg on the Russian's hip sliding along his thigh to the rhythm of the thrusts, his closed eyelids letting him see luminous flashes in the darkness, Waves of wellbeing making him squirm and bend into his lover's steel grip in the hope of finally reaching an orgasm that didn't seem to want to come, no matter how hard he tried to wiggle his hips to accompany his partner's movements.  
\- Please Yuri, touch me!  
His lover clucked against his ear, strands of his damp pale hair tickling him, the warmth of their bodies pressing against each other and their hearts beating resonating against each other making him as mad as the frustration building up inside him, threatening to give way like a dam in the middle of a storm.   
\- Ready to get down to business?  
Akihito didn't have time to ask his lover what he meant when he said that his lover was already lying on his back and holding his hands behind his head, his heavy weight on his hips keeping him prisoner of what the Russian had planned for him.   
He watched with the corner of his eye as his lover pulled something from the bedside table again, and felt a shiver of excitement and anticipation run through him. He relaxed and let his lover tie him up and blind him, enjoying the sensation of the smooth, soft silk against his skin, his imagination already starting to run wild about what his lover was going to do to him.   
On the lookout, the young man tensed up, attentive to the sounds that surrounded him and the sensations he felt. The sounds of cars and passers-by, his heartbeat, Yuri's breath next to his own, the soft, thick mattress under him, the radiant warmth of his lover above him, the drafts of fresh air rushing through the open window and making him shiver with cold.   
He gasped as Yuri's lips touched his throat and left a hickey on it, the moist heat of a tongue tasting his salty skin and tracing a path along his body making him tremble as much as the skillful hands that ran tenderly through his body. Fortunately for him, the Russian no longer seemed in a hurry to torture him, as hasty as he was to move on to the main festivities. 

He stretched himself when Yuri's teeth chewed on the bone of his hip, following him up to his pubis before moving, and Akihito felt his legs being spread apart, one of them being placed on the mattress and held by one of Yuri's legs while the other was resting on the wide and square shoulder of the old man who was to be kneeling between his thighs.   
\- You look beautiful like that.   
Akihito blushed furiously at the remark of his lover, imagining very well how debauched he must have looked. Yuri kissed him on the ankle where his scar was, his fingers gently touching the inside of his thigh. He felt the other hand leave his hip, distractedly touching his painfully erect genitals and grabbing something. And a flash that dazzled him despite the thick headband.   
\- Yuri...  
\- Ça va, моя любовь. I'll keep it for me when we're separated.  
He felt Yuri carelessly drop the phone somewhere in the sheets and Akihito shouted when his lover suddenly penetrated him, stars of pleasure bursting in his vision as he bent with difficulty between the Russian's arms, his hands grasping the sheets to hold on to them.   
The feeling of the movements in him was strange because of this position but Akihito wouldn't complain, the penetration was deeper and fucking shit, it was so good! The young man could hear himself moaning and shouting with pleasure under the bumpers, his hands fighting unnecessarily against the bonds and clinging to what he found, his face as hot as if he had run a marathon and his breathing becoming difficult.   
Above him, he could hear Yuri breathing heavily as he tried to bring them to orgasm, his beating heart resonating against his skin, and he groaned as Yuri finally wrapped one hand around his genitalia and jerked it off forcefully, finally letting him reach the first signs of orgasm. He grunted as his lover bent over him, forcing him to bend and stretch his legs painfully, and sighed as a warm tongue grazed his lips before rushing into the passage he offered him, tangled with his twin as one last stroke of the hip tipped him into a ferocious orgasm.  
\- ...to, are you okay?  
It took him a few seconds for the black screen that had become his vision to begin to clear and for the stifling silence to give way to the worried voice of his lover. Still numb, Akihito didn't react immediately when his legs were released and when the warm hands of his companion took his cheeks, delicately removing the blindfold that was obstructing his vision.  
\- Are you all right?  
Akihito slowly nodded his head, enjoying the quiet gaze of his lover's face, his loose hands coming to rest on his neck, his fingers lazily caressing the contours of his jaw.  
\- You should keep your hair loose like this, it makes you look softer.  
He pushed back a rebellious strand of hair that fell in front of his lover's milky gray eye and smiled slightly before yawning, his body suddenly heavy with exhaustion, his legs and arms wrapped around the one-eyed old man to draw him against it, using him as a heat shield, his eyes closing on their own as he buried his face in his neck to breathe in his scent.

Aaron sighing his way into the wing of the hotel they had privatized, the few men who had gone out with him were either excited or bored like him. Why couldn't he spend a quiet evening without work catching up with him? Above all, Akihito was there and Aaron was afraid to find out what he was going to find in his room and Yuri's room. Maybe he should ask Ivar and Isaak if he could sleep on their couch until they got home.  
The scarred man approached his room, some apprehension twisting in his gut at the horrors he might see, and breathed a deep sigh of relief when he saw two intertwined figures in Yuri's bed, his feet guiding him to his own bed.   
\- Aaron.  
The Russian was surprised to hear his elder's tired tone and for a moment he feared that they had made too much noise and woke them up. Yuri got up slowly, taking care not to wake up the tiny figure coiled up against him, and took his phone where the report of their men on the situation at Le Baishe was displayed.  
\- It was Fei Long who ordered Mikhail's escape.  
Intrigued, Aaron picked up the phone to quickly read the report, dwelling on the part where their spies had managed to obtain this information by blackmailing a high-ranking member of the Hong Kong organization.   
\- So what do we do now?  
\- You will go to Hong Kong tomorrow morning and make Fei Long understand that I am fed up with his little games. That he doesn't believe that I'm not aware that it was he who decided to free Mikhail.   
\- Will I have white card ?  
Yuri shakes his head, making him understand that he probably couldn't kill Fei Long or torture him or destroy the organization with several raids.   
\- No, he could not. Fei Long remains a powerful organization and we need him as an ally for now. Kill a few men, tell him that we know what he has done and that we demand reparation for his sins. For example, Asami Ryuichi.  
Aaron shook his head and walked away to change, listening to Yuri give him the orders: Gather some men, let them leave for Hong Kong with weapons and settle it with violence if necessary.  
Then he heard the sound of crumpled sheets and discreet footsteps on the floor and a faint murmur was heard in the bathroom where Yuri was and the man felt a sense of frustration overwhelming him. The kid would meddle in their business again and Yuri would be happy to be manipulated.

Akihito slowly approached Yuri to see the man clean himself with a washcloth, his blue eyes lingering on the muscular back of the man whose skin was devoid of the slightest trace of scratch.   
\- What's going on?  
Yuri turned slowly towards him, surprised to see him awake, and passed a wet hand through his hair, his eye shining with tenderness.  
\- Fei Long ordered Asami to save Mikhail. Aaron goes to the Baishe to settle this little story of betrayal.   
Akihito leaned against the wall near the sink and coughed before blowing gently, his eyes sticking in Yuri's.  
\- Let me go with Aaron. Fei Long is a friend, he'll listen to me if I talk to him.  
Yuri stared at him for a few moments, seemingly wondering if he was capable of accomplishing such an important mission and nodded his head before answering.  
\- You'll have to tell Fei Long that we want Asami. Will you be able to handle that?  
Akihito nodded his head, ignoring the ball that was forming in his throat. Asami had not shown him any mercy, why did he have to have any for him?  
\- I'll know, I promise you.  
Yuri smiled at him, a slight worry in his eye, and the man leaned over to kiss him, and Akihito closed his eyes, taking advantage of the sensation of warm hands holding his face and the feeling of his lips against his own.  
\- If things get out of hand, you let Aaron handle the situation and come back here immediately. Promise?  
Akihito smiled softly, moved by the man's anxiety, and gently caressed his lover's cheeks, letting his hands go down to his neck where some bite marks and hickeys remained.  
\- I'll come home in one piece, I promise. You can even check for yourself.  
Yuri laughed softly against his lips and kissed him before whispering, his lips migrating to his neck.   
\- Get out of here before I decide to keep you here a little longer than expected. And I'm not sure Aaron will like it.  
Akihito closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his teeth rubbing against his skin, and put his hands on the man's chest before whispering against his ear.  
\- I'd hate to keep him waiting.  
And to reluctantly detach himself from the warm body of his lover to get dressed and join Aaron in the hallway.

Fei Long would have lied if he had not been surprised by Akihito's lunch invitation. It had seemed to him that the boy was still in Russia, recovering from Asami's attack - Akihito had told him about it in a message, telling him vehemently that he had to take Suna to the vet - but Fei Long was not going to refuse a lunch with his favorite little tiger, especially since the young man was often distracting.   
The young man had made their appointment in a rather chic café that the man had privatized to keep them quiet, and it was not long before Akihito arrived, accompanied by a rather familiar annoyance.   
\- Hello Akihito, it had been a long time since we had seen each other.  
He ignored Aaron, his attention entirely turned to the young man dressed in dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket that made his body look much more attractive than his old clothes. They made him want to pin the young man against the nearest wall to find out if only the clothes had changed. The latter smiled at him as he sat down in front of him, waving to Aaron to leave them alone.   
\- I'm fine Fei Long. But I came to discuss a more serious matter, unfortunately.   
Aaron's presence was enough for him to understand that. Akihito did not like to show up with bodyguards for this kind of thing and the nervousness he could read in his azure eyes confirmed to him that something bad was going to happen.   
\- Yuri knows about what you did.   
Akihito planted his burning eyes with a fierce and determined glow in his, and Fei Long felt a shiver run through him as the young man whispered in a low voice, bringing his face closer to his own.  
\- Listen Fei Long, I came as a friend. Aaron and Yuri wanted to make you pay a high price for what you did.   
So Akihito persuaded Yuri to let him. It would be foolish of him to spit on the outstretched hand that the young man was offering him, it was even touching and cute. Too bad Aaron was there.   
\- They want Asami Ryuichi.   
\- Bratva also want Asami's head.  
The young man in front of him leaned against the back of his chair, his blue eyes looking for a moment at the bay window overlooking the street.  
\- So I propose a deal: you give us Asami and we will give you his head once we are done with him.   
Clever. He would pay his current debt and end up with another one because Chernobog will have been merciful enough to return the yakuza's corpse to him and avoid not only losing his honor, but also a war between his organization and the Bratva. He liked this new version of Akihito more and more.   
\- Very good. I will help you capture him.

Aaron didn't like having to team up with the Fei Long men. Especially since the photographer had stayed at the café with the latter, visibly uninterested in robbing a hospital of its anesthetic gas tanks.   
_Go with them, I warn Yuri that Asami is planning to flee Hong Kong in three hours._  
\- Do you remember the last time we infiltrated a hospital?  
Aaron nodded his head at Ivan's remark, remembering how they had infiltrated the hospital with a Yuri mad with rage and worry at their head, and how surprisingly easy it was to do so under the old man's strategy. They had split up to find the electricity meters and thus take advantage of the darkness to find Akihito and surprise the guards. But they were in Hong Kong, and with Fei Long's men, they didn't need to do this kind of tricky and exciting tactics.  
\- Yes, they did.   
He watched as one of the men spoke with the lady at the reception desk who suddenly whitened before repeatedly nodding her head and leaving her work station to guide them through the corridors, stopping in front of a room whose door she opened.  
\- Take what you need.  
Aaron sighed, irritated by his lack of sleep and the effects of the alcoholic drinks, and just watched the Fei Long men take the bottles and follow them to the trucks that would take them to the airport that Asami would take in two hours. Akihito's plan was simple: Fei Long would persuade Asami to flee by telling him that the remnants of the Bratva wanted to assassinate him, they would exchange the pilots of the Japanese with those of the Chinese and, with some of their men hidden in the plane, would fill the plane with this soporific gas.   
Yuri had sent him a message telling him to take the plane back to Guangzhou where their boat was waiting for them - Asami's men would not know how to look for him at sea - and, once they had finished with the man, Fei Long would come to recover the corpse to ease tensions with the remains of the Bratva.   
\- Aaron, let's go. Tell Yuri that we'll be there in half an hour.

Yuri threw the body of the pilot at the back of the trunk, joining that of his co-pilot colleague. Soon, a few of Asami's men would join him, those who would remain on the tarmac while the group of lucky ones climbed into the booby-trapped plane.  
\- Do you have the canisters?  
Dimitri's exclamation a few yards away from him took him out of his thoughts and made him turn around to see Aaron get out of the trunk of a truck, his dark circles under his eyes and his grumpy look enough to indicate to him that his cadet must have been in a killing mood and to be taken with tweezers.  
\- What do you think?!   
Dimitri stepped back, surprised by the man's venomous tone, and gave him a confused look that made Yuri smile slightly.   
_Looks like I'm going to have to calm his bad mood, this is not the time for tension in the group._  
He joined them with gas masks and threw them at them before gently scolding them.  
\- You will be able to sober up at the bottom of your bed before noon.  
Aaron glanced at him torvely before putting on the mask and Yuri pointed to the plane with a wave of his hand.  
\- Put them on the plane, in the cockpit and in the back bedroom. You will open them once the plane is closed.   
Aaron nodded his head, vaguely annoyed, and they followed him into the plane with a few men, the rest of them leaving to park their cars in the airport parking lots and hide in the compound until Asami's henchmen arrived. Installed in the cockpit, hidden against the walls with the canisters ready to be opened and spread their soporific poison, the pilots behind them ready to put on their gas masks as soon as it was necessary.   
They had to wait another two hours before Asami and his closest men deigned to enter the plane. Yuri signaled Aaron to wait and the pilots to close the doors. A minute later, their phones started vibrating, warning them that the time had come. Slowly, they began to open the tanks, diffusing the gas throughout the aircraft through the ventilation system. They waited a few minutes, until they heard bodies falling down.   
\- Are we taking off?  
\- Not right away.   
Yuri sent a message to their men downstairs before signaling his cadet to follow him. Asami, Suoh, Kirishima and two guys with black hair and a guy with blond hair and wearing some kind of mask. Did he think he was a ninja?  
\- Asami is mine: I want them in underwear, their weapons and clothes in this bag, tie them securely with several cords, hands behind their backs and legs bent.  
The old man approached the Japanese man with golden eyes, ignoring the shouts that could be heard outside, the joy and rage burning in his chest like magma boiling in the crater of a volcano.   
\- Never again will you piss me off. And even less Akihito.   
He took out his knife to cut the man's expensive clothes, the memories of what his lover had endured coming back to him. He would be more than happy to torture the man and make him submit to Akihito, beg him to forgive him and be spared, and in turn have nightmares about the rapes he had suffered.  
Once the man was in his underpants, Yuri threw his belongings into the gym bag and tied the Japanese man tightly with a rough rope, tightening it tight enough to almost cut off his blood circulation, the man's thin skin already starting to chafe.   
\- Are our men finished down there?  
Aaron nodded distractedly, finishing tying the last Japanese man tightly and tying him to a seat. Satisfied, Yuri signaled to the pilots to reopen the doors, letting the gas escape to allow their men to enter.   
\- Vladimir, Petrel, you stay here: throw the corpses into the sea and bring the trucks back to the boat, we will meet you there.   
They would return to Guangzhou, where they would abandon Asami's plane to hide in their steel fortress.   
_It will save us from being disturbed while we get to know each other, won't it? But in the meantime..._  
Yuri finally took off his mask, took a deep breath to finally inflate his lungs with fresh air and threw him on an unoccupied bench and took out his phone to call Ivan who had stayed with a few men in the company of Akihito.  
\- Hello? Yuri?  
\- Leave for Guangzhou, the boat is waiting for you at the port, we'll meet you there.  
\- All right, we'll leave in five minutes then.  
He cut off the conversation and turned off his phone as the plane began to take off, his one frozen eye watching the prisoners attentively, his fingers thoughtfully caressing the knife in his hands, his mind torn between his desire to find his lover, an almost needy need to notice the young man as his companion, and his desire to torture the man and put an end to his miserable life.  
  


Akihito and his other men were already waiting for them on the main deck when they arrived at noon, their prisoners thrown into a container to be taken to the calles where his men would lock them in the cells. In the meantime... Yuri's eye fell on his lover who was waving at him from the edge of the bridge, his white T-shirt showing a thin strip of light flesh and the gentle curve of one of his hips, and a feeling of gentle warmth running through it.   
He joined him, tiredness and hunger holding him gently as he hugged the young man in his arms, appreciating the fine muscles under his broad palms.   
\- Didn't you miss me too much?  
Akihito smiled softly at him and kissed him before whispering against his lips, his thin arms wrapping around his neck.  
\- It was a cool way to wake up alone in bed. With just a little note to tell me that you'd gone to get some "goods" in a hurry.  
He wrapped an arm around his lover's shoulders to take him to their quarters. Asami will wait a few hours for him to come in person, he can always be entertained with the show Aaron will give him.  
\- Sorry, I didn't mean to get you involved in this. And you were sleeping so well that it would have hurt to wake you up.   
Akihito bit his lips, a mix between fun and a slight hint of boredom shining in his azure eyes, the sudden pinch on his hip making him understand that his lover didn't appreciate being put aside.   
\- I can make it up to you if you want.   
He purred in a low voice in the hollow of his ear, firmly pressing the buttocks of his lover, appreciating the small gasp he received in response. The young man slapped his hand and gave him a false angry look before blowing.  
\- Don't bother, my buttocks need rest. But next time, I'll decide what we do at the stake.   
\- I love it when you get all up in the air like that, it makes you super sexy.   
He liked it when Akihito took the initiative in bed: the young man always looked deadly serious and pinched his lips with concentration, when he wasn't getting bossy. Another expression to take a picture and show to his lover one day. Why not make an album for Valentine's Day?   
_Yes, that's a good idea..._  
His lover blushed furiously and struck him on the biceps as they entered their room, leaving him to retrieve a breakfast tray left on a cupboard and put it on the bed.   
\- I thought you might be hungry, I was told you didn't have breakfast when you left.   
Akihito sat on the bed, swinging his sneakers across the room and gave him a shy and slightly embarrassed smile, his ankle scar gleaming silvery. Yuri smiled softly, tenderly, and took off some of his clothes to make himself comfortable, pulling the young man against him, his free hand bringing the tray back to them. He wasn't really for breakfast at noon, but he wouldn't discourage his lover.  
\- It's a great idea, I'm starving.   
Akihito settled more comfortably against him and took a piece of croissant from him before mumbling.  
\- I invited your guys to have lunch where I was eating with Fei Long. I thought it was unfair to let them eat at the local fast food restaurant.  
It doesn't surprise him more than that that Akihito wanted to let his men enjoy the coffee. His boy really had too much of a soft heart. Yuri didn't even know if he would have the desire or the guts to take revenge on Asami.  
_I'll take care of it for you if that's the case. You won't have to get your hands dirty._  
He thoughtfully stroked the light hair pressed against his chest, his teeth shredding the puff pastry as his icy eye was lost in the distance, listening distractedly to the young man's babbling.

Akihito thoughtfully stroked the hair of his lover lying on top of him, hesitating for a moment about what he was going to do, whether it was a good idea or not. Yuri would not be angry, he would understand. But would it do him any good? The young man sighed, torn between wanting to stay with his lover, to stay warm under the comforter and in Yuri's arms, but also to do what he had in mind.  
\- What do you think Yuri?  
His lover didn't answer, probably having fallen asleep during that hour of cuddling, and the young man smiled softly, cowering a little more under the old man's body, letting his hand reach down to his neck and back.   
\- It's getting late anyway. I'm going to get us a midnight snack and I'll see you on the way.  
He slowly got out of the heavy body of his lover to get dressed, his eyes lingering for a moment on the silhouette dressed in simple black pants on the sheets, and Akihito couldn't help smiling and taking a picture of him before he left.  
The corridors were empty and plunged into almost total darkness, silent as if he was alone in this huge boat, and Akihito went outside to taste the freshness of the sea air and watch the jagged reflection of the moon on the ink waves. Perhaps he could persuade Yuri to take them both on a small yacht for a romantic vacation.   
Shivering, his bare feet on the steel floor of the ship leading him into the warmer holds, Akihito stopped at the entrance to one of the corridors, the smell of blood and sweat turning his stomach, and he glanced at the metal door that separated him from the person he feared to see again.   
_You don't have to do this. You can just let Yuri do it for you. _  
Yes, but there was no way that Yuri would be the only one with the weight of revenge on his shoulders. It seemed right for him to do his part, too, as he was the main one involved.   
Deep inspiration. Adrenaline coursing through his veins with the force of a raging river. Opening of the door. Exhalation. Closing the eyes. Calm, serenity. And walking.   
Akihito barely looked at the cells, just a glance to see if Asami was in them or not, leaving no time for his heart to twist for possible compassion. Now that his feet were treading on the cold metal of the boat, from where he could feel the soft rustle of the waves beneath them, he felt strangely confident and serene, far from the anguish felt not even a minute earlier. Asami could not hurt him. He was naked, on the other side of the gates and inside a boat full of armed enemies.   
He stopped in front of the cell of the man he was looking for, the faint sound of his feet on the ground stopping as he leaned against the wall where the bars began.   
\- Hello Asami.   
The silhouette at the bottom of the cage straightened at the sound of his voice and golden eyes glowed in the darkness, and Akihito watched the man approach him with difficulty, his body already covered with bruises and sores. No doubt Yuri had beaten him to let off steam, apparently, actually torturing the man was reserved for the next few days.  
\- Who would have thought that you would dare to point the tip of your nose here?  
Asami couldn't help but calmly stare at the young man in front of him, admiring the body that seemed more masculine and muscular than the last time they had seen each other. For a moment, Asami wondered what it would feel like, to touch that skin again, to dip his fingers into the blond, dyed hair, to taste those thin lips again, to press his body against him, to hear him moan underneath it again.   
\- I hesitated to come. But here I am.  
Akihito looked the man straight in the eyes, hoping not to show any trace of fear or worry, and shuddered when Asami whispered in a low voice, as if he was afraid that someone might hear them.   
\- Why did you do that?   
The young man unfolded his legs, releasing the tension that was beginning to build up in his shoulders, and leaned his head against the cold steel before whispering.  
\- Why what?  
\- Why did you do that? Why him?  
He felt a lump tie itself in his throat at the man's pleading and desperate tone and Akihito blew, his eyes not leaving Asami's, wanting him to realize his sincerity.  
\- Because nothing was right with you anymore, Asami. Yuri was right there at the right time, it could have been anyone else.  
He was silent for a moment, waiting for Asami to perhaps ask him another question, but the man just nodded his head and looked at him with a marble expression that almost made him feel uncomfortable.

\- I had insecurities, Asami. I was afraid and I wanted you to reassure me, to finally tell me what I meant to you. I tried to talk to you about it, that we finally really communicate, but each time you just fucked me. Probably a way for you to avoid this discussion that bothered you so much, you probably thought it was stupid to communicate and talk about things as trivial as feelings. It was also a way for you to tell me that you were the master of this relationship and that I didn't have to ask myself questions, that no matter what I felt, you were the one who decided.   
Akihito took a deep breath, a taste of bitterness on his tongue and a phantom pain twisting in his chest as the memories resurfaced.  
\- I was lost, I didn't know where we both were and you refused to communicate, you made me feel like some kind of pet that was getting on your nerves because I refused to submit to you. You would have ended up throwing me out, probably. And then Yuri came along and you know the rest.  
Asami leaned against the bars, his golden eyes staring at him with disturbing intensity, his voice hoarse and weak because of his current thirst and weakness, his light skin speckled with various colors gleaming in the dim neon light.   
\- You are mistaken Akihito. Things were going well, until Yuri arrived. It is him who put all these ideas in your head, he manipulates you Akihito, open your eyes!  
The young man stood up, unaware of the shivers that were going through him because of the cold, and crossed his arms on his chest before scolding, anger starting to take precedence over his guilt.  
\- So you are still blind and stubborn, Asami.   
He was about to leave, his stomach reminding him that he had also left Yuri's warmth to find them something to eat, when the yakuza growled in response.  
\- You're the one who's blind Akihito, how can you not realize that he's using you to get to me? You'll see that once he's done with me he'll throw you out.   
The young man did not answer, returning to much more welcoming corridors, closing the door behind him and leaving his regrets and demons with the golden-eyed yakuza.

Asami was suddenly awakened by a kick to the ribs that took his breath away and the crackling sound, followed by the wave of pain that overwhelmed him, told him that they had probably broken them.  
\- Wake up, we're taking you to see a show.   
He recognizes Aaron's voice lifting him up without any difficulty - his arm is specifically placed over his chest to press on his injured ribs - and he feels someone pulling his arms behind his back to tie his hands and wrists, gag him and blindfold him. Aaron drags him down the hallway by his wrists, almost dislocating his shoulders, the man next to them not hesitating to kick him from time to time, as if to remind him that he couldn't do anything against them.  
He was thrown on a cold, hard floor, and held on the ground while they put on what must have been pants and a large sweet-shirt, not bothering to untie his hands to put it on properly, just pushing it over him as they would a pillowcase.  
Then he was lifted up again and dragged for meters, and Asami took a deep breath when he felt the sea breeze caressing his face as if to taunt him. He was thrown into what must have been the trunk of a car, given the rough material under his cheek and the smell of leather he could smell. Door slamming and engine humming under him. The vehicle carries him for an indeterminate amount of time and he is soon dragged somewhere else. He can feel the smooth, cold ground under his feet, probably marble, the artificial heat of a building, distant murmurs and the squealing of the soles on the ground. Stop. Mechanical humming of the elevator. Thrown to the bottom of the metal box, the pain snatches a cry from him, muffled by the gag. New mechanical purr. Opening one door, then another and he feels Aaron throw him into a chair. Finally, the blindfold is removed and the person accompanying him finishes tying him to the chair, preventing him from moving and breathing too deeply or else he will hurt his ribs even more.  
He is in a room with a marble floor and beige walls, with a large tinted window - probably a false mirror - that gives him a view of a room with a bed near where he is. And there are screens around that show him other angles on the bed, probably with hidden cameras everywhere, and Asami feels fear rising inside him. Were they going to rape one of these men in front of him? Or him? Did they show him this room to make him understand that they had enough to blackmail him or to humiliate him?  
\- Enjoy the show, I'm sure you'll like it.  
Aaron tapped his bruised shoulder almost amicably and went out with his colleague, leaving him alone with his anxieties and unsuccessful attempts to escape from the tight ropes as if he were in one of his amusement park machines.   
Exhausted, Asami lowered his head to mask his disappointment and the acid tears that threatened to burn his eyes, his brain already beginning to imagine what was going to happen in that luxurious room, what his men were going to pay for it. With his heart at the edge of his lips, the man didn't dare raise his head when the door opened, not wanting to witness what was going to happen, until he heard a familiar laugh and a voice that made him want to come out of that rope prison to tear out the eyes of its owner.  
\- It's good because I left you alone the day before yesterday that I'm giving you your turn.  
He saw Akihito turn to Yuri, the one who had just spoken, a joyful smile full of mischief in his icy eyes.  
\- Well, for the next time, I'd like us both to blindfold each other, it could be fun, don't you think?  
The young man turned to get on the bed and Asami swallowed in his wet gag when he saw the young man stick his eyes into his own and put the crazy locks back in place, and the man sighed with relief when he realized that the young man didn't see him and didn't seem to be aware of the Russian's little game. He smiled softly behind the young man, his single eye piercing through his eyes with a sneering gleam.  
\- This is an excellent idea, моя любовь.   
The Russian approached the young man with dyed hair to put his hands on his hips and kiss the young man's neck. The young man closed his eyes and smiled gently, tilting his head to the side to give more space to the one-eyed man.

Asami felt his hair stand up at this sight, his eyes couldn't help but stare at Yuri's and watch his hands slide under Akihito's shirt, firmly caressing the soft curves and muscles under his calloused fingers, lifting the white cloth to uncover more of the young man's body which helped him remove the annoying garment, his little hands resting on Yuri's to guide them to his pants.   
He watched them undress, their hands going over each other's bodies with a kind of reverence, their mouths sealing themselves with passion many times as they rubbed their genitals against each other to get even more excited, whispering whispered teasing to each other that Asami could not understand.  
Yuri eventually laid the young man on the bed, pressing their bodies together, whispered a sweet word in Japanese in Akihito's ear and Akihito giggled, and Asami felt his insides painfully twist inside him. Akihito had never laughed during their lovemaking, had never had that kind of bright smile, let alone seemed so happy to make love with him.   
They exchanged positions and Akihito kissed the man beneath him with ardor, ignoring the hardness pressed against his buttocks and hands on his hips, his lips tracing a path of hickeys and bites to Yuri's chest. He saw him rub his buttocks against Yuri's hardness, a mischievous smile on his thin lips as the man groaned freely as he treated himself and tightened his grip on his hips.   
_I would like us both to blindfold each other._  
Akihito had never been so enterprising with him, whether it was to bite him or mark him with lollipops, or offer anything to spice up their lovemaking.   
_The only time he did something like that you made him understand that you didn't like it._  
He didn't like Akihito tying him up and dominating him. He liked it better when he was in charge. But here, Yuri seemed to enjoy being dominated like that - and Asami could clearly see from the screens that it excited him even more - and Akihito exuded a confidence that he had never seen before. Perhaps it was because he could also dominate his partner.  
_So cute from you, kitten. You've never been an Alpha male, you're much better when you cry when you take my cock deep inside you, when you're tied up and you're like a rabbit caught in a trap he can't get out of._  
The anger resurfaces in him as the memories of those nights come back to him. Yuri had taken his lover from him, he manipulated him like a puppeteer. After all, how could a man like Yuri be so gentle in bed if it wasn't because he knew that keeping the young man under his thumb was essential to his plans? To humiliate him?  
Asami came out of his thoughts with a moaning louder than the others and shuddered in his ties when he saw that the two blond men had changed position, Yuri still facing him, sitting in a suit with Akihito sitting on his thighs, so that he was on his knees, legs apart and on either side of the Russian's, so that the Japanese could get a clear view of the sex that was ready to sink into the young man's entrails. Chest against back, Yuri's arms wrapped around his slim waist, one of his hands sliding up to his jaw to make him move his head and kiss him, one of Akihito's hands resting on the Russian's arms to help him hold on, the other sliding into his partner's pale hair.  
He watched Akihito gently impale himself on the lube-covered sex, his thighs trembling under the strain, Yuri's arms seeming to support him, and Asami shuddered when he heard the gentle gasp that escaped from the boy's lips as the sex disappeared from his sight. The couple stood still for a long time, the Russian simply kissing Akihito's neck and shoulders, giving him regular glances, a slow smile blossoming on his lips, one of his arms reaching down to his lover's manhood to caress him, his other arm distractedly caressing the young man's waist.  
\- How are you doing?

The young man nodded and smiled before starting to make slow pelvic movements, helped by his companion, and Asami felt the bile burning in his throat as he watched them make love, their tender and passionate beginnings before becoming more needy as their orgasm approached. Then they would stop to hug and enjoy their post-coital mist, with Yuri making sure the young man was okay each time and whispering to him how great he had been, and then they would start again after a few minutes of rest, changing positions for a more restful one, taking their time again for more foreplay and rekindling the passion.   
Asami didn't know how long he remained attached to that chair, watching Yuri ravish Akihito in a way he had never known, looking at him in a way that made him doubt the man's intentions, making him sing under his kidney strokes and letting him mark his shoulders with carmine grooves. And this kind of mutual respect and adoration that bound them together, the happiness that radiated from them, made him sick. The couple finally stopped, exhausted, and Akihito kissed Yuri, cleaning himself distractedly from the white, sticky liquid that ran down his thighs and stained the sheets, before leaving the room, wrapping himself in a cream-colored bathrobe.  
The man raised his head when he heard the door open and saw Akihito enter, the boy's fair skin glistening with sweat and his damp hair curling slightly.   
\- Hello Asami. Looks like our show got you a lot more.  
Akihito approached him with a swaying step, his blue eyes shining with mockery as he looked at the man's tight pants, and Asami clenched his fists in rage and humiliation, his eyes sending murderous lightning bolts to the young man who almost strutted in front of him. The man knelt down before him, his azure eyes looking at him with a truly disturbing calm, and he removed the gag full of saliva with a disgusted look on his face.   
\- You really are a whore, to love to show yourself off like that, like a low-class porn actress.   
He can't believe that his former lover has known about this twisted trick all along. But the young man just smiles softly at his insults, as if they were slipping on him without touching him, and straightens up to look at the window from where they could see Yuri washing himself in the Italian shower and Asami feels his chest hurting when he sees the love that illuminated his azure eyes.  
\- Coming from someone who took a picture of me when he was putting my photography films up my ass, I find you a little swollen.   
He took out his phone to show a video of himself, tied to the damn chair, the sounds of moaning and the pulpit clattering against the chair in the background, the hidden camera not letting you see what he was looking at so fervently.  
\- And it's really disgusting to find oneself so excited in such a situation.   
Akihito smiles slightly before whispering softly, his ferocious joy of humiliating him suddenly disappears, giving way to a kind of weariness.   
\- I wish things could have turned out differently Asami. We were just too different to be together: we would have ended up tearing each other apart. And I wasn't experienced enough to realize that our relationship was twisted and toxic, not mature and strong enough to stop our relationship on my own or to run away from you.  
Akihito fell silent again, his eyes returning to Yuri again to observe him, seeming to enjoy the spectacle of water flowing over the massive body.  
\- I wanted to prove you wrong, to show you that Yuri's feelings for me are real.   
His former lover approached him and stroked his cheek before whispering against his lips, his azure eyes filled with a certain sadness planted in his own.  
\- I'm sorry Asami. I am truly sorry. Yuri is going to torture and kill you, and I'm not going to stop him: one avoids interfering in the other's affairs unless asked. Goodbye Asami, know that I really loved you.   
He closed his eyes when he felt his soft, warm lips pressing against his own for a few moments, and he opened them again when the young man walked away to return to the room and join Yuri in the shower, the screens going off as he watched them hugging each other again and leaving in their passionate embrace. Aaron and a chestnut-haired guy untied him from the chair and dragged him out of the room before handing him back his stinking gag and headband, not trying to struggle as they were probably taking him back to the boat.

\- What do we do now?   
Akihito watched his lover wash his hands of Asami's blood, his eyes lingering on his muscular arms, before the man scolded, taking a small brush to clean the blood embedded under his nails.   
\- Now Aaron and I will drop Asami off at the rendezvous point, Fei Long will tell the Bratva that Yoh and some trusted guys found him, corrected him and now he offers them death.  
He had not been able to endure the torture they inflicted on him: rapes, breaking bones, tearing out nails and tongue so that he could not speak, beatings and deprivation of water and food. His other henchmen had been relatively spared, although Akihito was sure that they would never see their country or their families again.  
He had remained in the shadows of the room, silent and motionless as a shadow, and had come out after half an hour to vomit over the railing of the boat. And Yuri had joined him, hugging him and offering him the comfort he needed.   
His lover turned to him and whispered softly:  
\- After that... I've heard that you are interested in a romantic cruise.   
\- What was your interest?  
His lover laughed at his confusion and kissed him on the lips before whispering, "You talk a lot in your dreams. "which made him blush.   
\- In that case, we'll have to sleep in separate rooms, I may end up revealing compromising information.   
He smiled gently against his lover's lips, a familiar tension beginning to build in his lower abdomen, and closed his eyes with a feeling of well-being when one of his hands slipped into his hair to play with it, sending shivers down his spine.  
\- If by compromising information you mean the wet dreams you have with me in them or the ones where you explore the world, I think I'll have to get over it.  
If there was a way to disappear in a mouse hole, he would have done it. And the look in Yuri's eyes confirmed that he wasn't kidding. Mortified, he walked away from his lover and buried his face in his hands.  
\- I did not. I'm going to drown in the sea, take good care of Suna.  
He opened the bathroom door, forcing a little on the melodrama, and smiled slightly when a hand grabbed his and brought him back to Yuri who whispered against his ear:  
\- And lose the person with whom I have the best sex? Out of the question! And Suna will never get over the loss of his favorite little daddy.   
Akihito shivered with warm breath against his ear and whispered as he slipped a hand into his lover's pants, smiling when he felt his sex rise and harden instantly. Very flattering.  
\- Indeed, it looks like I'm having a great effect on you.   
\- How about we go to the bedroom and do whatever you want?  
They were interrupted by the arrival of a henchman who warned them that Aaron was waiting for him to take Asami away, and Akihito whispered against Asami's ear, touching his genitals while removing his hand.  
\- During the cruise instead.   
And Yuri burst out laughing and kissed him on the forehead before leaving him.

**Epilogue**

\- Move your head. That's how it is... Perfect..... Now look at me.  
The camera flashes regularly illuminated the room, punctuated by instructions and the model's movements on a white background. The vibrations of a telephone broke the session and the photographer turned off his camera by picking up his phone.  
\- That's enough for today.   
The model greeted the young man who glanced at the message he received before smiling as he began to pack his things and put them in his bag. He answered distractedly before going into the room that was used as an actors' dressing room and a storage area for sets and costumes, his hands delicately pulling a box out of his hiding place to slip it into his bag and made sure to hide it well before leaving the studio and locking it, a mixture of euphoria and excitement that made him feel like butterflies flying in his belly.   
His lover was waiting for him near the small building, dressed in his usual clothes and even wearing a slight smile on his lips, the golden pommel of his cane gleaming in the Russian sun.   
\- Do you know that you are still sexy and well-preserved for a man in his forties who is approaching his fifties?  
He wrapped his arms around his lover's neck to kiss him, the arms of the latter wrapping around his waist to hug him against his chest.  
\- When you have a lover who is almost half your age, it's best to stay in shape. Especially when it comes to bed stuff.  
The last sentence, whispered in the hollow of his ear, made him blush and Akihito got out of his lover's grip to juvenilely pull his tongue out before getting into the car, keeping his bag at his feet.  
\- Where are you planning to take me tonight?  
Yuri gave him a simple amused look in response and started the car, the headlights illuminating the dark streets of Moscow, taking them deep into the tortuous labyrinth that was the city, the windows of the stores still open displaying Valentine's Day decorations to vomit.  
\- We have arrived.   
Yuri's voice brought him out of his contemplation and Akihito glanced at the restaurant they had stopped in front of. _The Pink Night_, a trendy restaurant that had recently opened in the capital and was very famous, especially among the young people.   
\- I thought this restaurant was full for at least the next six months.  
He had complained about it with Alexei, Dimitri, Ielena and Isaak when they wanted to go there to spend an evening together after bowling. His companion was content with a slight smile, his one eye shining with pride at having been able to impress his companion and offer him something he had long desired.  
\- And so it did.  
Akihito wrapped an arm around his lover's waist and stood up on tiptoes to kiss him, ignoring the curious looks of nearby passers-by, and let him guide him into the restaurant crowded with rather noisy young people and visibly hurried waiters, and sat down at the only table still free in a corner, a little apart from the others, and Akihito noticed from the corner of his eye the shining glow of a bag in the shadow on the side where Yuri sat. What was Yuri going to offer him? 

\- Would you gentlemen like something?  
A waiter approached them in quick succession, the way he tapped his pen on his machine making them feel nervous, his gray eyes staring openly at them as if he was trying to figure out how the two people in front of him could be together. Akihito didn't answer right away, taking his time to go through the eye chart, grazing the bag at his feet from time to time to reassure himself that he was still there.  
\- Honey-lacquered duck with a mint cocktail for me.  
\- Roasted chicken with foie gras and red martini.

Yuri's cold look at the waiter made him run away and Akihito grabbed a handful of pistachios before asking, his blue eyes watching the people around them.  
\- Shall we give each other our presents now or would you prefer to wait?   
He has the impression of hearing his own parents on Christmas nights or during his birthdays. Yuri smiled and took his hand in his before answering.  
\- You know I'm going to take you back to bed as soon as we finish eating?   
Akihito nodded his head, ignoring the shiver of anticipation that ran through him and the feeling of his blood concentrated in his lower parts, remembering that they hadn't made love for a month, too exhausted from their jobs, and brought his bag back to him to take the box out and hold it out to his lover.  
\- I hope you like it.   
He watched Yuri slowly open the little box, his belly knotted with anxiety. Was he going to love his gift?  
\- It's a beautiful watch, моя любовь.   
He watched the Russian delicately take the gold watch out, as if he was afraid of breaking it, watching it carefully before putting it on his wrist, a satisfied smile on his lips that relieved him. This watch had cost him two months' salary after all...  
\- You chose it well, thank you very much.  
Yuri leaned over, bringing a black bag of his own, and took out a photo album and a small box similar to the one that had contained his lover's watch.  
"All the reasons why I love you" was written on the first page of the album, and Akihito slowly flipped through the booklet which contained hundreds of photos. He leaned against the railing of the yacht they had rented for their romantic outing, his eyes closed and his hair in the wind enjoying the caress of the sun on his skin. Him playing with Suna, caressing him or walking in the streets with him. Him sleeping in their bed. Him taking pictures of various things, concentrated in his task. Helping an old person carry her shopping bags. Him during some of their frolics. And there were others, in other situations of everyday life.   
How did he not notice that he was being photographed? _All the reasons why I love you_. Feeling the tension of his lover, Akihito closed the album and vividly grabbed the man's shirt collar to draw him to himself and kiss him, their teeth almost clashing painfully as he stuck his tongue in his partner's mouth, enjoying the heavy rumbling that gushed from his large chest as his tongue wrapped around his.  
They moved apart after a few seconds and Akihito blushed when he felt eyes landing on them. I can't wait for them to come home. The box contained a thin gold chain with a Komainu engraved on a small gold disc, symbol of courage, power and protection, which Akihito hurriedly put on, enjoying the feeling of the thin and cold metal around his neck.  
\- It is very beautiful, thank you Yuri.  
The waiter came again to interrupt them, bringing their food and drink, fleeing from the angry look Yuri sent him, visibly annoyed by his presence.   
Akihito diverted his attention from the poor waiter by raising his glass and blew in a more seductive and honeyed tone, bending over as if to reveal a confidence, the photo album carefully left on the edge of the table, the necklace gleaming under the softened lights.  
\- Happy Valentine's Day, мой любимый гангстер.  
\- Happy Valentine's Day, моя любовь.  
They clinked their glasses and started chatting like everyone else in the restaurant.

Akihito moaned heavily on his lover's thighs, his hands tied behind his back and blindfolded, Yuri's hands supporting him in his movements, his piercing gaze sliding down his back to where their bodies joined, visibly enjoying watching his sex slide into his body.  
The body trembling from the effort to straddle his lover, Akihito bit his lips as he felt the orgasm threaten to take him away, his movements becoming more erratic and disordered despite Yuri's help, concentrating on the thick sex that pleasantly rubbed his walls and forcefully touched his prostate and on his painful manhood of the need to be touched.  
\- Yuri...  
He felt his lover straighten in his back, wrapping one hand around his waist while the other went to his sex to caress him with a certain virulence, his chest pressed against his back, almost crushing his hands, his face buried in his neck, their bodies gleaming with drops of salty sweat.  
They must have been in their third or fourth round since the beginning of the evening. They had started with a most classic position, he lying with his legs on the Russian's shoulders, then they had chosen to exchange their positions, Yuri had sat cross-legged, Akihito sitting on top of him, his legs on either side of his, then there was the one where they had intertwined, lying on his side.  
And for this one, Yuri had found it interesting to make the task even more difficult by blinding him and tying him up... Akihito bent over when the orgasm hit him, rubbing his face against Yuri's, and let himself fall against the chest of his lover who removed the blindfolds before putting him on the mattress and getting down on all fours on him, kissing him gently along his neck and licking the drops of sweat on his skin.  
Too exhausted to move any further, Akihito clumsily threw his arm over his lover's shoulders, making him understand that he wanted him closer to him, and purred when the latter obeyed obediently, closing his eyes when Yuri started to penetrate him again, with much more gentleness now that they were too tired to go back to wild sex.  
The young man let his lover gradually build their fifth orgasm of the night, content to enjoy the soft touches on his body and the light kisses and pleasure he received, soon finding himself moaning and gasping in need.  
They soon came, betrayed by their hypersensitive bodies, and Yuri collapsed next to him, pulling him against him to bury his face in his neck and breathing in his scent, Akihito distractedly caressing Yuri's chest, their breaths still gasping.  
\- It's been a long time since we've spent nights like this.  
\- We have just caught up our month of fallow I believe.  
He felt Yuri's lips stretching against his neck and Akihito yawned before whispering softly, the torpor of the sleep starting to numb him.  
\- We'll have to do it again next year.  
Yuri lifted his head to kiss him on the forehead and grabbed the comforter to cover them with, his fingers playing gently with the photographer's hair, the burns from the bites and scratches and the aches that were beginning to be felt could not stain the serenity he felt, his eyes not letting go of the half-sleepy young man whose face was curled up against his chest. Asami was a distant memory, and if Sion still existed, now under the orders of a more powerful Japanese organization, this was not the case with the remnants of the Bratva which had dissolved shortly after Asami's death, some returning to normal life while others had joined the Baishe or Russian mafia groups. In short, nothing could stain their peace of mind for a long time to come.  
\- Your wish is my command, моя любовь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the order of the next extras (temporary titles) :  
\- The island of Hokkaido ( Yuri leaves marks on Akihito and he has to hide while they fade away).  
\- The Wedding of Between the Claws of the Crab  
\- Tiger's Loneless ( Extra from several chapters. Yuri Shifter falls in love with human Akihito and fights against his feelings because forbidden )  
\- The King, the Prince and the General (Extra from several chapters. Prince Omega Akihito is married to King Alpha Asami and after an attempted escape, is saved by General Alpha Yuri with whom he falls in love).  
\- Part 2 of Secret of a Hidden Love (Extra from several chapters. Asami wants revenge, captures Yuri and Akihito must submit to Asami to save him).
> 
> And a potential extra inspired from Animals of Maroon 5 and the obsession of the main character of the series You. I don't have a precise scenario in mind yet so if the song or the series give you ideas, tell me, it will help me a lot ^^.


	20. Missed Holidays on Shikoku Island (EXTRA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm really sorry for the long wait, the university took me so long and I've hardly been able to write until now.   
I hope the length of the extra will be enough to forgive me ;)
> 
> I will rewrite some places of the first chapters this weekend, I will probably publish them on Sunday, the changes will be :  
\- The description of the sex scenes of the first chapters  
\- The origin of the photo  
\- Yuri's apologies 
> 
> Then I'll get down to the next chapter of Tiger's Loneless and the long-awaited wedding of Yuri and Akihito ;)
> 
> I hope to be able to publish another chapter or two before I have to stop and study my Christmas exam session ^^
> 
> And don't hesitate to correct me if you see any English mistakes ;)

\- Well, listen Asami : I'm going to Shikoku for four days, should you be able to get over it ? It's been ages since I've taken a vacation, and I'm not going to spit on the fact that the job offers me one.

Akihito felt irritated by the presence of the man next to him who was leaning against the nearest wall, his piercing eyes watching him packing his suitcase.

\- I just said it was suspicious that they offer you a free vacation. It's not like you've been taking a lot of pictures in the last few months. Maybe you should let me take care of you...

The Japanese man lowered his head as his hands almost angrily folded his clothes, salty, warm tears of a sudden excess of despair threatening to flow. How could he work properly when Asami sent his dogs after him when he thought his job was too dangerous? Or when he decided to come and "pick him up" for a sex romp - when he didn't decide to take him back to the penthouse -?

\- Really funny Asami.

The roar of his phone almost startled him, a wave of fear as fast as unexpectedly crossed it and Akihito took the phone as relaxed as possible, expecting to see a dangerously familiar number, and heard a shout of joy when he saw only a notification that the cab was coming to take him to the airport. The young man closed his suitcase before he straightened up and shivered when he sensed Asami's presence behind him, the anger over their argument continuing to boil inside him.

\- I can take you to the airport if you want.

At the man's gentle tone, Akihito guessed that the yakuza was regretting his words, and sighed before whispering in a low voice, suddenly tired of the constant arguments and wanting to get away from the man in case the yakuza realized his tension.

\- That's all right, the cab is already here anyway.

One of Asami's hands grabbed his arm to force him to turn to their owner, who took his face in a cup before kissing him and whispering, the soft caress of his thumbs on his cheekbones giving him a shiver.

\- See you in four days then.

Akihito slowly nodded his head and got out of the yakuza's grip to leave the apartment, his chest frightfully heavy to the point that even the prospect of the trip couldn't get him out of the cockroach that had settled so quickly.

It was early in the morning when he was awakened by the angry ringing of the front door. Growling, Akihito turned in bed, the sunlight passing through the fragile barrier of his eyelids, as if the sun star had decided to accompany the irritating ringing to wake him up.

Defeated, the young man got up and quickly put on jeans and a t-shirt before descending the stairs of the small house on the edge of the Pacific Ocean, on the outskirts of Aki's town, irritated to have been taken out of his misty dreams.

\- What's up?

He grunted loudly as he rubbed his eyes, his other hand groping the door to find the handle he lowered.

\- I've been knocking on that door for hours! You really are a slug in the morning...

Akihito opened his eyes wide to see Mitarai standing in front of the entrance with a suitcase next to him. What the hell was that all about? What was Mitarai doing here? The young man opened his mouth to ask him this question, but his colleague pushed him to go inside, the strong smell of cigarettes and the tart smell of perspiration following him and making the young photographer's nose wrinkle.

\- I thought the boss was kidding me when he said he hadn't told you.

Akihito closed the door, listening to Mitarai's laughter as he slumped into the living room sofa, the young man trying to push away the feeling of confusion that threatened to engulf him.

\- Can you explain it to me?

His dry tone did not seem to surprise or worry Mitarai, who simply closed his eyes and waved his hand carelessly, as if he was talking to an impatient child.

\- Since your work always seemed to be hindered by your girlfriend, the boss decided to take you away discreetly for this job: tomorrow there is a gala in a villa near the sea, and a police source told us that it was a cover for a traffic.

Mitarai lit a cigarette, sighed deeply before soaking up the toxic products of his cancer stick, and added more gently, his brown eyes lighting up victoriously.

\- The police are going to raid the place, without disturbing the gala, and we are in charge of taking the pictures.

Akihito bit his lips, a sudden surge of stress making his heart fail for a few beats. Was that why Asami was so reluctant to let him go? Did he suspect the _real_ reason of his trip?

\- Do they know who the trading groups are?

\- I don't know, the cop was rather evasive on the subject. An exchange between a sub-group of the Inagawa-kai and a Russian group unknown to them. On the other hand, we are hired as waiters, fortunately I have the costumes with me. I hope you thought of taking a camera with you.

Akihito slumped his shoulders, relieved, and collapsed into the sofa next to Mitarai before muttering, the hollow emptiness of his belly reminding him that he hadn't eaten anything since his meagre meal on the plane, a feeling of irritation working on the idea of having to buy a camera he didn't need.

\- I'm starving. I'm getting dressed and I'm going to find myself something to eat. And buy myself a new camera. Do whatever you want to do.

He could say goodbye to his vacation, to the days on the beach and to the rest he finally deserved. Mitarai would probably be pelting him all day long about the case and then about the probable success of their photos. Above all, he could say goodbye to the tranquility he so badly needed. Mitarai did not answer, and Akihito got up to get ready, ignoring the SMS that Asami had sent him to find out how he was.

Do you remember the instructions?

\- Yes. We're going out through the kitchen at 8:00 p.m., the police will arrive at that time.

Mitarai nodded his head, satisfied, and began to chew gum to mask his tobacco breath that could bother the rich. Akihito placed his backpack near the back doors of the kitchen which were wide open to allow the delivery trucks to deposit their goods more easily and approached the tables where several trays filled with Champagne barrels and aperitifs were waiting to begin his work, his mind going on automatic pilot waiting for the time to come, just smiling and politely greeting people, burying deep inside him the feeling of stress that was trying to threaten him.

\- Akihito!

Mitarai's muffled scream and the sudden slap of a hand on his shoulder almost made him overturn his tray - which he stabilized just in time to avoid the catastrophe - and cast a nasty glance at his colleague who whispered in a low voice.

\- I just spoke with the organizer of the gala, told him that we were amateur journalists and persuaded him to take a photo with you as a "souvenir". It will go well with our article, the head of the guy who makes illegal transactions by covering them with fake charity galas.

Akihito didn't have time to protest, to say that he thought it was too risky to do such a thing, that if he was a mafia boss they might get into trouble with his minions, that he was dragging him by the arm through the crowd. And he didn't dare to imagine Asami's reaction if he heard this story....

\- Sir, I would like to introduce you to my friend, Takaba Akihito.

Immersed in his thoughts, Akihito didn't immediately notice that they had stopped, and it took him a few seconds to recognize the person standing in front of them.

\- Pleased to meet you, I am Yuri Arbatov.

Akihito felt the bile go down his throat when the Russian reached out his hand, impeccably dressed in his expensive white suit, probably made to measure, his hair perfectly flattened back, hardening his face - Akihito had a fuzzy memory of the sketch of a softer face with wild and free hair -, his eternal black blindfold underneath gave him the impression that he was a pirate from the wrong time.

\- Nice to meet you too...

He accepted the man's hand, reassured that the man was pretending not to know him, and shivered when the contact lasted longer than necessary, an electrifying sensation crossing his chest as the warm skin enveloped his.

\- Would you mind if I take a picture of the two of you? We'd be happy to have your face in a picture to illustrate our web blog.

\- Of course not.

Akihito felt Mitarai push him close to the man who had a smile that mixed unfake amusement with a kind of satisfaction before wrapping an arm around his shoulders, the pressure of the hand on his shoulder reminding him of the painful and agonizing nights that haunted him every night, especially when Asami was fucking him.

\- Smile...and cheese!

The young man forced a smile on his lips until the click of the camera was heard and Mitarai immediately walked away, exulting with joy, leaving him without the slightest hesitation with the Russian who signaled to the waiter to bring him a drink, his arm finally releasing him.

\- Your friend is... really surprising...

Akihito bit his lower lip and whispered, the tension tying his belly so painfully that he almost folded in two, his eyes not being able to take his eyes off the Russian, the most primitive parts of his brain shouting at him not to let his guard down and not to stop staring at him.

\- He is not really a friend. You don't seem surprised that I'm here.

Yuri handed him a glass of Champagne, which the young man accepted only as a courtesy, being wary of a potential drug in the liquor - and it was better that he kept a clear mind with that treacherous fox in front of him - and the old man was content with an amused smile, whether it was because of the situation or the glass he wasn't drinking, his icy eye staring at him attentively.

\- I am the organizer of this gala. I decide who works here.

And to add, moving closer to him, his warm breath against his ear snatching a shiver that ran down his spine like an electric shock, the Russian's low, deep purr making his blood concentrate in the lower parts of his body - and Akihito was almost ashamed of it -.

\- And that's why you won't find any traces of traffic here... I'll come and see you tonight.

Akihito felt the ghostly caress of a hand on his lower back, an unspoken promise from the man, before Yuri left him to talk with other people, and the young man returned to the kitchen, asking to go home because he felt sick - and Akihito would lie if he didn't feel his stomach was going to come out of his mouth - and placidly wiped away the irritation of the manager who was in charge of the evening's proceedings before going out and walking along the coast to the first bus stop he found, his heart beating forcefully in his chest as he had only one desire left: to roll up under the sheets after locking the doors and windows. Perhaps talking to Asami would do him good, if he was more pleasant than the last days he had spent together.

Akihito could not sleep. The discussion with Asami had soothed him and the young man had even enjoyed their exchange, which had taken place in a much more relaxed manner than usual, and the photographer had felt, for the first time in a long time, butterflies flying in his belly and a feeling of lightness invading him.

But he was alone in the house and, despite the locked doors and windows, Akihito couldn't help but feel anxious, part of him telling him that it wouldn't stop Yuri from coming to find him.

Tired of turning around unnecessarily for hours in the darkness of his room, the young man got out of bed, his eyes accustomed to the darkness allowing him to walk without difficulty through the narrow corridors upstairs, his brain searching for the slightest suspicious noise. He was the only one there, Mitarai had sent him a message saying that he was spending the night with a young girl and that he would not be back until the next day, disappointed that he had not been able to make the scoop he so hoped for.

_At least I will be able to enjoy my vacation now._

He was going to enjoy the stretch of beach behind the house's garden and avoid Mitarai as much as possible. The breath of a sea breeze brushing his back took him out of his thoughts and the photographer turned his head to see that the door to the bay was ajar, letting the night breeze rush into the house and move the sails as he wished.

Akihito placed his glass of water on the worktop, his heart suddenly clenched as an icy hand seemed to grab him, a dreadful feeling of doubt hitting him. Had he closed the French window? He could have forgotten to do so, worrying at the time only about normal doors and windows... The Japanese man turned on the light above the worktop and approached the French window to close it fearfully, the feeling of being in danger oppressing him.

Then he saw him. Yuri's reflection on the glass, his face half immersed in the artificial light of the lamps, the other half disappearing into the half-light. Akihito turned around slowly, praying that it was just a delusion of his anxious brain, and felt panic take over when he saw that no, the man was still there, real, as threatening and intimidating as ever.

\- Good evening Akihito.

He didn't answer right away, fear tying his throat and preventing him from speaking. Yuri was content to move slowly, as if he wanted to avoid frightening a frightened beast.

\- How did you get in?

Akihito shuddered when he felt the cold glass against his back, feeling trapped between the Russian and the bay that separated him from the outside, and closed his eyes when Yuri joined him and stroked his cheek with the backs of his fingers, the heat radiating from the man's body disturbing him.

\- I stole your friend's keys. He should pay more attention to his things.

He felt his heart miss a beat when he felt the man's warm breath against his lips, the memory of the few nights spent with the mobster snatching a shiver of shame and disgust from him. The shame of not having pushed the man away and the disgust of having been able, in spite of the horror of the situation, to experience a certain pleasure in being treated so gently.

\- But I didn't come here to talk about your colleague.

Akihito felt a gasp escaping from him when a warm hand touched his thigh and went up to his hip, the other hand lifting his chin to allow the man to kiss him, the gesture making his blood concentrate in his private parts and Akihito felt his cheeks burn when he let it happen, ashamed to appreciate the soft and light touch and the taste of champagne on the invading tongue.

Yuri purred deafly against his lips, visibly approving his docility, and let his hand snake around his back like a snake wrapping itself around its prey to prevent it from fleeing and devouring it alive.

\- That's good, let me do it. Let me give you what you need.

He heard himself moaning as a tongue slipped into his ear and skillfully licked it, his legs dropping almost immediately. Yuri's strong arms caught up with him and lifted him up without the slightest difficulty, wedging him between the smooth, icy glass and the Russian's powerful, warm body, forcing him to wrap his arms and legs around himself to hold on. Yuri took the opportunity to nibble his neck, his other hand coming down along his neck and chest to slip into his shorts and forcefully squeeze his genitals, making the young man scream as he tightened his thighs around the Russian's waist and giggled against his skin.

\- Where is your room?

Yuri's teeth scratched his skin, and the urgency he perceived in the man's voice disempowered him, as much as the need that seemed to overwhelm him, and Akihito murmured hesitantly, his hand in his pants and starting to caress his sex did not help him think clearly. Probably the Russian's plan by the way.

\- On top. Third door.

A scream escaped him when the hand in his pants wrapped around his back and when he was suddenly thrown somewhere else, before realizing that Yuri was only carrying him to his room, the man's speed and the ease with which he carried him, as if he were a little child, surprised him. At least as much as the savage urgency that drove the man to do so.

He jumped into Yuri's arms when the latter kicked open the door of his room and screamed when he was thrown on the bed in his room under the Russian's burning eye of ice. His heart missed a beat when he saw him undress, his eyes unable to take their eyes off the hypnotizing gaze that unfolded before him.

Was this how Mistze Seguin's goat had felt when it had met the wolf at nightfall? Hypnotized by the predator's grace and beauty, tetanized by the fact that she knew what was going to happen to her and excited by this encounter, by the fact that she was so much wanted by the predator in front of her.

But Mister Seguin's goat fought all night with the wolf and let him finish her off at dawn... And the wolf you're looking at is certainly not going to finish you off or leave you alone at dawn.

Akihito swallowed as the man climbed onto the bed, uncomfortable in front of the man's piercing eye, memories of the nights following one another in his mind, making Akihito's heart beat like a drum, but he let it slip between his thighs, choking a gasp as the Russian pressed his hips against his, rubbing their erect sexes together in very light movements.

Akihito let himself go against the pillows, stuck under Yuri whose hands were on either side of him and whose body hovered a few centimeters from his own, and closed his eyes when warm lips began to kiss his neck with fever. Ignoring the moisture in his uncomfortable underpants, the young man bent over when a hand began to rub one of his nipples through the fabric of his shirt while the Russian bit him hard on the shoulder and purred against his skin, visibly satisfied with the reddish mark he left.

The Japanese man twisted under the man when he felt a hand slip back into his shorts and shuddered when a finger touched his entry and sounded it lightly. Yuri was in a hurry to get down to business, apparently, and this chilled the young man's blood. Was he going to be as virulent as he had been in that freighter?

The young man gritted his teeth at the thought, accustomed to Asami's roughness. He could well endure the harshness of the man who would probably leave once his needs were met. He could handle it.

\- Why are you squeezing like that?

A calloused hand slipped down his side, slowly pulling up his shirt, giving him a shiver. Akihito gave an uncomfortable growl as the finger penetrated deeper, but didn't answer Yuri's question, simply putting his hand on the Russian's broad shoulder to use as a future scraper when the pain would be unbearable.

Above him, the Russian sighed and Akihito gasped as the finger inside him hooked and rubbed his prostate, causing a flash of pleasure that crossed him from the tips of his toes to the ends of his hair. He heard Yuri purring vaguely with satisfaction above him before the finger inside him began to touch his prostate again, this time with more force, and felt his shirt being taken away.

With his eyes closed because of the pleasure that came over him in waves, Akihito bent over when another finger was added at the same time as the first one touched his soft spot again, drowning out the discomfort he might have felt at the intrusion. Lips returned to his throat to gently suck on his and slowly descended along his chest to leave more traces of hickeys and bites, the sensation of the tongue tracing furrows of fire closer and closer to his lower abdomen making his sex painfully hard - and Akihito was sure the Russian was smiling -.

\- Answer me.

The man's imperious tone brought him out of his mist of sensations, and Akihito opened his mouth to answer, finding himself stupidly hesitating about what he wanted to say, the stimuli received distracting him too much to allow him to follow a thread of coherent thought.

\- Gentle. Be gentle.

His voice strangled out of his throat, and Akihito anxiously waited for the reaction of the hungry lion lying between his thighs. The Russian answered him with kisses that were much softer than the previous ones, tracing a path to his sex, which he stuffed in his mouth, making the young man shout with surprise and pleasure, and he bent down unconsciously to have more contact with the warm, wet mouth around his sex. Hands rested on his hips, pinning them against the mattress to prevent him from moving, and Akihito closed his eyes, sighing deeply at ease despite the shame that burned his chest: he tried to imagine Asami in Yuri's place, as he had done with Fei Long, but his attempts failed miserably because the soft touches are too different from the hard and rough ones of the Japanese.

He was about to come, absorbed in the pleasant sensations that ran through him like light waves, when Yuri stopped and straightened up, pulling his legs on either side of his hips to stick his hips against his buttocks and pressed his sex against his entrance.

Lips pressed against his again, and the Russian's heavy, hard body came back to crush him, as if to make sure he couldn't escape, and began to penetrate him, his hands continuing to hold his hips firmly in place. The intrusion made him whistle with discomfort and pain - although the latter was far less painful to bear than he feared - and groaned as a hand left his hips to wrap itself around his soft genitalia and began to caress him slowly, distracting him from the limb that was stretching him and which he could feel pulsating and moving inside him.

Then finally, Yuri stopped moving, letting him adjust to his size, and Akihito distractedly caressed with his fingertips the relief of the muscles of the Russian's back, wondering for a moment how much time he had to spend in the weight room to achieve such a result. Probably whole days.

_And to think that I'm already having trouble gaining ten grams of muscle. It's really unfair...._

Yuri's light movement inside him took him out of his thoughts and he stuck his nails into his thick back when a wave of pleasure went through him like a breath of fire, his thighs tightening forcefully against the old man's hips, giving him a deeper push, his hands leaving his hips to rest on either side of his face, their hips being the only part of their bodies pressing against each other, the cold eye of the Russian staring at him with an almost disturbing intensity as he took on a rougher rhythm, without becoming brutal. Akihito buried his face in the man's shoulder, the red days of the pleasure that made his body tremble, and the obscene noises of their union, their skins glistening with the thin film of perspiration that covered them.

Akihito wrapped his legs around the man's hips, his heels pressing against his lower kidneys, pushing Yuri to speed up the pace, the palpitating urge in his lower abdomen soothed by the hand that returned to caress his sex. The young man closed his eyes, his head spinning too much to bear leaving them open, and opened his mouth to try to moan, frustrated that the Russian was so good with his body. He wanted to imagine Asami instead, to stifle the shame and guilt that was gripping his conscience, to replace those topaz-colored eyes with warm golden eyes and those huge, calloused hands with the smooth, cold hands of the Yakuza.

A new kidney stroke made him shout with pleasure and the vague blurred image of Asami that he had managed to create for himself disappeared, giving way once again to hair of a pale blond almost polar and an eye petrifying like the winds that probably blew over the Arctic, and Akihito felt something wet on his fingertips, which didn't seem to alert the tiger without stripes above him at all, which continued to lead him to orgasm, his thick limb sliding effortlessly into his entrails despite the lack of lubricant and which always touched his prostate in an ideal way.

An arm wrapped around his back and Akihito felt his body being tilted and he found himself sitting on Yuri's knees, their chests pressed together and their faces close enough together for their breaths to intertwine.

\- You look lovely like that.

The wild glow in the eye of ice had disappeared to give way to this kind of malice and desire that he was more used to. At least that, he knew how to deal with it.

\- Stop bullshitting.

He saw the Russian's face split open with an amused smile in the face of his aggressiveness and the young man almost choked when Yuri gave him a kidney kick stronger than the others, his hand tightening so tightly around his limb that it almost hurt - if it hadn't given him so much pleasure - and Yuri plunged his face into his neck to laugh lightly before chewing it, retracing paths already traveled with greater gentleness, the fire that ran through the body of the young man with dyed hair only intensifying.

\- Come for me.

Yuri murmured in a low, soft purr in the hollow of his ear, and his order was followed by light bites along his lobe, an expert caress along his hard, engorged limb, and a final stroke of the pelvis that plunged him into the delights of orgasm.

He felt the man's burning gaze on him as he bent down, relieved of all the tension and fire in him, and when his mouth opened in a mute scream, and Yuri soon joined him after a few more hip movements.

In the post-coital mist, Akihito let himself fall into bed and curled up into a ball to fall asleep and enjoy the surrounding heat, overwhelmed by the tiredness he felt, ignoring the sticky, hot liquid flowing down his thighs, but also the body that lay next to him and wrapped him in a soft, comfortable embrace.

He was too hot. His body was painful and his breathing was difficult because of the weight crushing him. His heart was pounding in his chest and in his head. And he could hear something pounding hard against his bedroom door.

\- Hey Akihito! Are you there?

The young man slowly opened his eyes, feeling strangely nauseous, and took a few seconds to remember what happened last night. The gala, Yuri, last night together...

Akihito suddenly straightened his head, bumping into the skull of the man who had half lay on top of him, and quickly got out of bed to quickly put on a T-shirt and shorts, ignoring the growling and hissing of pain that the Russian pushed, opening the door slightly to take a look into the corridor where Mitarai was.

\- You pull one of those heads! You weren't lying when you said you were sick yesterday.

\- Cut Mitarai short...

The man glanced superstitiously at the gaping doorway, as if wondering why he didn't open it, but ended up looking him in the eyes before smiling.

\- I'm spending the day with the girl from last night. And thanks for the open French window, I had obviously forgotten my keys, but be more careful, we could have been robbed.

Akihito nodded his head vaguely, his whole body tensed up when he felt Yuri move in bed, and whispered an excuse, pretending to be still sick, before closing the door and sighing deeply, his feeling of unease only increasing in the face of Mitarai's presence.

\- You look terribly pale.

The young man kept his head down, not daring to look at the man walking slowly towards him, and reached out when two hands touched each side of his face and the lower part of Yuri's body entered his field of vision, the warmth of his body perceptible despite the short distance between them.

\- I'm fine, I must have caught a cold last night.

The warmth and soft touch of two palms made him look up and he felt his heart miss a beat when he plunged his eyes into the frosty vastness facing him. Was it worry he saw in that one pale eye?

\- Then let me take care of you.

Akihito opened his mouth in protest and groaned as warm, soft lips pressed lightly against his own, and his hands slipped at his waist to draw him slowly against a still naked torso, one of them slowly moving up his back to his neck to play with his hair.

The young man felt his body melt between the man's two arms and let himself go against the Russian's chest, who slowly deepened the kiss, seeming eager to quietly enjoy him.

_You shouldn't let him. He doesn't care about you, he's using you, no matter what idea he has in the back of his head. His goal is to use you._

Yes, but he was trapped, chained at the man's feet because of a simple picture that would destroy the fragile and precarious relationship he had managed to build with Asami. It was a real thrill to be so terrorized because he was so passionate.

If he did it, it was for Asami, for their relationship. Yuri will eventually get tired of him when he realizes that he won't be of any use to him. And he will only have to pretend that nothing happened and resume his life with Asami.

A gasp of pain escaped him when the hand in his hair came down to his neck and touched the bite he had inflicted on him, and the young man slapped his hand in reflex, his azure eyes giving him his most poisonous look. Yuri didn't react to his sudden mood swings, and just whispered, the thumb of his hand still on his hip rubbing electrifying circles against his skin.

\- I'm going to make you breakfast, you might feel better on a full stomach.

Akihito felt his breath get stuck in his throat when Yuri moved him slowly, guiding him to the bed where he let him sit, and watched him leave the room without a word, confused by the man's decisions.

Why did he stay here and take the trouble to cook for him? Asami had always left him satisfied...

Asami. Akihito threw himself on his phone, his heart pounding forcefully in his chest, almost bursting into pieces because of the panic. He couldn't go home now, not when his body was covered with the marks of another.

He quickly wrote an excuse for his absence in the next few days, explaining that he felt sick and preferred to stay in the small rented house for the week rather than exhaust himself travelling back home, not thinking for a second about the relevance of his lame excuse, too carried away by fear and the need to protect himself from the consequences of his actions.

With his body trembling from the tension, Akihito let himself fall on the bed, cowering on the sheets to take advantage of the warmth that remained there, and buried his face against the pillows before closing his eyes, trying to soothe the migraine that was tapping him.

He had to go back to sleep because he opened his eyes again when a smell of fried and cooked food came over him. With his head still throbbing, Akihito grabbed his phone to see that Asami had left him a message saying that he wished him a good recovery and that he would just have to let him know when he would be back.

Relieved, the young man slowly got up to go to the bathroom, disgusted by the sensation of dried, crusty semen against his thighs, and quickly cleaned himself of the man's semen before dressing more properly, barely daring to look at the many bruises and bites that stained his body, and then went downstairs to watch Yuri bustling around the kitchen, the smell of rice, cooked egg, fish and vegetables making his stomach growl.

Blushing with embarrassment, Akihito slowly approached the man who did not react to his presence - unless he decided to ignore him for the moment - and watched him cook a typical Japanese lunch, fascinated by the man's wrist movements and dexterity.

\- I hope you like it, I'm not used to cooking Japanese food.

The young man was startled when Yuri spoke and whispered in a low voice, approaching the man to take the two plates that the Russian had just filled.

\- Nothing is burnt, it should be fine.

He heard Yuri humming near him, and Akihito felt his throat closing, not knowing what to say to avoid the awkward silence that was beginning to set in between them.

\- You can sit down, you know.

The almost ghostly caress of a hand against his hip made him shudder and Akihito felt his cheeks getting impregnated as he sat at the edge of the table, his mouth salivating at the sight of the dish waiting to be savored.

\- I never thought you could cook.

Yuri just smiled, his one eye seeming to warm up for a moment, and the man responded more softly, his fork slowly stirring the steamed vegetables in a relaxed gesture.

\- Any single man can manage on his own.

Yuri's remark made him smile and Akihito thought of Asami for a moment, suddenly realizing that the yakuza was probably incapable of doing anything alone. The man had no friends, no relatives, seemed to have no hobbies other than sex, and spent his whole day working.

\- Not all of them, unfortunately.

Akihito felt a wave of pity for Asami as he crossed him, and Akihito added, his bluish eyes watching with attention the slightest movement of the Russian.

\- I imagine you must be a very lonely person.

Like Asami, like Fei Long. But Yuri just smiled slightly and answered after a few seconds:

\- I was for a long time. It is difficult to establish sincere social bonds when everyone knows who your family is and what your position is in it. And Mikhail was just a child, not really the kind of company an adult needs.

Akihito didn't need to hear the rest; he already knew it instinctively. Yuri was not a child's man, especially not when a child's playful and boisterous nature contradicted the severity of a man like him. And the scars that Mikhail liked to proudly display only made his assumptions a little too real.

\- That changed with Chernobog.

For a moment, the man's cold topaz eye warmed up and gave a hint of tenderness, and Akihito felt a feeling of gentle warmth settling in his belly, a sudden urge to learn more that piqued his curiosity.

_Don't start feeling empathy for him. He raped you._

Just like Asami, he blew a little voice that he would have preferred not to hear. The young man sighed, his appetite gone and his semblance of good humor gone, and pushed his half-empty plate away before leaving the table and heading for the terrace. He wanted to feel the warmth of the sun on his skin and the wind blowing in his hair, hoping that this would be enough to erase the melancholy that was once again invading him. Perhaps it would also be enough to no longer feel empathy for the man who was blackmailing him.

Akihito sat down on one of the deck chairs that bordered the wooden terrace, his eyes staring at the waves that came crashing against the rocks and the golden sandy beaches, finding a certain appeasement and comfort in these mechanical and repetitive movements.

\- You're going to catch cold staying like this.

The deckchair collapsed behind him, and Akihito was content with a "Mh-mh" as an answer, refusing to leave the glistening waters and bright sky in his eyes, the very idea of having to move seemed to him like a Herculean effort.

\- Is it Asami who depresses you like that?

Akihito bent his knees so that he could put his chin on it, and after a few seconds he murmured, cursing himself for his weakness in the face of the Russian's soft tone.

\- That's the situation.

He wasn't well because he spent all his time lying, afraid of making a false move that would bring Asami to know about this story, anxious at the idea that Asami would find out through his many contacts. And it was all his fault that he didn't give a damn about Russia.

\- If I'm in this state, it's your fault.

He raised his voice, his calmness shattered by the anger he had long buried inside him, and uttered a cry of pain when a hand grabbed his wrist in a grip so powerful that, for a moment, Akihito feared that his wrist would break, and he found himself pressed against the Russian's torso, a hand holding his jaw with force to force him to face the man whose eye was so cold that he found himself unable to struggle, fascinated.

\- And yours. You agreed to play this little game, remember? You could have refused, run away and warn Asami. I would have sent him the photos... and what?

Akihito felt his stomach turning in his throat, a sudden urge to vomit coming through him, the chemical burning of the tears forcing him to close his eyes, while the hard grip on him weakened and Yuri started again in a softer, almost purring voice.

\- Asami is supposed to understand, right? You were a hostage; you were a whore to men who hadn't known the soft warmth of a woman's arms for a very long time... And I guess he knew it. Then why are you so eager to hide this picture from Asami?

It hurt because deep down he knew that the older man was right: Asami already knew everything, except for this picture, for that particular night that kept coming back to his mind, despite all his will to erase it. Because he was ashamed of it, ashamed that he had felt pleasure in the arms of this man, that he had forgotten Asami and shouted the Russian's name over and over again. Shame for having wished that this night would never end.

But he also remembered Asami's coldness and contempt for him when he heard what had happened to him. No, he did not expect any understanding from Asami, even less now.

\- Let me...

His voice broke as he uttered these two words and Akihito felt his tears moisten his cheeks despite the barrier of his eyelids, and his body began to tremble under the sobs that he held back with pain. He felt his body rise with weakness, the desire to be alone being the only thing that tapped him with the desire to get away from the sudden burning contact of the Russian.

He didn't take a step until a hand grasped his wrist more gently and drew it against the person he hated most in the world, before Asami and after himself. Arms clasped him and a hand plunged into his hair in a soothing caress, a low, deep humming sounding near his ear as he buried his face against the massive shoulder, letting his sobs run free, barely noticing the slight rocking of their bodies.

They stayed this way for a long time. Long enough for the coolness of the morning to eventually give him goose bumps and make him tremble, and for heavy fatigue to fall upon him.

\- Let's go inside.

Akihito slowly nodded his head and yawned, his face still half buried against the man's chest, and followed him inside the small coastal house, a feeling of relief he hadn't felt for a long time swelling his chest and relieving his shoulders of an invisible weight he hadn't been conscious of carrying. He sat down on the couch and grabbed a blanket to cover himself with, bending his legs against his chest as he watched Yuri return to the kitchen to prepare what must have been hot chocolate.

\- Why are you staying here?

He leaned his head against the back of the couch, ignoring the icy cold that seemed to seep into his body down to his bones, and Yuri turned his eye hidden by the leather headband towards him for a moment and answered in a sober "You're sick, I'm not going to leave you here alone. "Then he turned towards him and leaned against the fridge, crossing his arms on his chest, and added:

\- And I didn't have much to do today, so I might as well stay in good company.

Akihito snapped his tongue in an annoyed gesture, ignoring the unexpected beat his heart made, and growled with fatigue, the warmth of the blanket finally starting to chase away the cold that made him shiver uncontrollably.

\- I still don't understand why you are blackmailing me with this picture. You could ask me for money, information about Asami, use me to trap him... But you don't ask me for anything except sex.

He wondered for a moment if the man also remembered that night, if it haunted him and if that was the reason why the Russian was harassing him like that. The mechanical hum of the microwave stopped him from his thoughts and Yuri brought him the steaming drink before answering, sitting on the edge of the couch with a respectful distance between them.

\- Why should I tell you my intentions? It would not serve my interests at all.

True enough. Akihito pursed his lips, upset by this stupid hope that Yuri would say anything to him, and turned on the TV to distract himself from the feverish heat that was beginning to make him sweat slightly and make him uncomfortable.

He ended up rolling himself into a ball on the couch, his body shivering again as his head started beating like a drum and his throat drying out and stinging, making him want to cough to get rid of the unpleasant sensation. At least he hadn't really lied to Asami, he was starting to get sick like a dog.

\- You should take a bath, it will help bring the fever down.

Yuri knelt down in front of him and put a cool hand against his burning forehead for a few moments, as if to assess his temperature. Akihito closed his eyes, enjoying this temporary relief, and groaned as the hand withdrew. Arms lifted him up and Akihito closed his eyes, nauseated, and let himself be carried away until he assumed to be his room where the Russian dropped him off in his room before disappearing into the bathroom where the sound of running water was soon heard.

\- I'm going to vomit...

He whispered so quietly that he was not sure Yuri could hear him, but the sound of footsteps coming back toward him and of something lying on the ground near his head disguised it.

Akihito groaned in agony as his vision turned black, the coolness of the old man's hand not enough to soothe him this time, and he found himself painfully vomiting into the garbage can, his sweaty hair held by one hand, another supporting him at chest level as he bent in half, a titanic effort by his body to reject the contents of his stomach.

\- All right, all right, all right. You're going to take a bath, it will do you good.

Akihito nodded distractedly and straightened his head once the nausea passed, his mind a little clearer now. He sat on the edge of the bed, unaware of the pungent smell coming from the trash can, and let Yuri undress him, his eyes widening at the sight of the many bites the Russian had left him, and slowly got up to go to the bathroom, accepting Yuri's silent help for the ride. He gasped with surprise when his foot slipped into warm water, barely warm enough not to be called cold. He sat down in the bathtub and leaned his head against the ceramic rim of the basin, his heartbeat quickening in the face of the difference in temperature, listening vaguely as Yuri rummaged through the shelves and walked away, leaving him alone in the water, which was getting colder by the minute.

He got out of the bathtub when his fingers were wrinkled and the water cold, and quickly wrapped himself in a towel before he realized that he was feeling better and no longer felt like his head was about to burst. He should thank Yuri for this idea.

Speaking of the bear... The young man returned to the room and dressed silently, listening to the noises he heard on the first floor: microwave running, dishes in the dishwasher, low whisper of the television.

Curious to know what Yuri could do - apart from cleaning the trash can of his vomit - he tiptoed downstairs, his mind racing over the memory of Yuri cooking their lunch, and found him standing by the kitchen table, a steaming coffee next to his phone that displayed a text in Russian that the man was reading.

\- Thanks for the bath, you were right, it did me a lot of good.

His throat was still sore, his head still hurt a little but at least he didn't feel feverish and weak anymore. Yuri smiled slightly back at him, visibly satisfied with his current state, and Akihito remembered the time when the man still had two eyes and he tried to imagine such a soft expression on an unmutilated face.

\- I made you some grog. It will soothe your sore throat and eliminate infectious bacteria, drink it while it's hot.

The man took a cup out of the microwave - probably put it there to keep it warm - and Akihito thanked him with his lips before carefully taking the steaming orange-red liquid and sipping it slowly, not knowing if he liked the particular taste of the drink or not.

\- You will have to put some ointment on your wounds afterwards.

Akihito nodded his head, part of him appreciating the attention and care the man was offering him, and closed his eyes, enjoying for once a long time a relaxing calm.

\- Have you been shopping?

He was pretty sure there was no rum or cinnamon in that house. Yuri took the empty cup from his hands and motioned for him to settle down on the couch.

\- I went to the corner store to do some small errands. There wasn't much left in the fridge.

Had he been in the bath that long? Given the fun in the Russian's unique eye, he was. Akihito felt a blush spread across his cheeks and he turned away to sit on the couch, hoping the man hadn't noticed anything. A shudder escaped him when hands touched his shoulders, thumbs rubbing circles against his neck, and a gasp escaped him when Yuri whispered against his ear.

\- You'd have to take off your shirt so I can put the ointment on.

Akihito bit his lips, aware that he could apply the damn ointment himself, but the caress of his hands on his skin is so pleasant and the attention he receives just makes him want to get more, like a drug addict in need who finally finds what he misses the most. He doesn't remember the last time Asami was so tender with him - the last time was on this paradise island - and it hurt him.

He slowly took off his shirt and leaned his head to the side to expose a purplish bite, the cold, gelatinous contact of the ointment against his warm skin giving him goose bumps. He let himself go in the sofa, leaning his head against the backrest, melting under the man's fingertips.

He closed his eyes as the fingers left his neck and migrated to his chest and when the man's warm breath grazed his ear, a gentle sensation of warmth streaming into his belly as a sense of anticipation began to tease his mind, aided by the alcohol that was beginning to take effect in his body. The radiant warmth of the palms massaging his skin was enough to forget the unpleasant sensation of the gel, and Akihito groaned as lips pressed against the back of his neck, his hands migrating further down until they reached his pants, stopping there for a moment as Yuri purring against his skin.

\- Be careful what you wish for.

Akihito turned to face the man, the alcohol in the grog uninhibiting him enough not to feel shame or regret as he wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him, letting his tongue meet his twin as the taste of coffee permeated him. He wasn't drunk, he was aware of every gesture he was making, and of those he would make in the near future: alcohol had just given him the courage to do what his mind wanted, to try to repeat the memories of a misty and ephemeral night in the hope that it would stop tormenting him, like a song that one sings or listens to again and again so that it would stop repeating itself over and over again in his head.

He released Yuri for a moment so that he could join him, and moaned when the heavy body crushed him against the sofa cushions, and Akihito instinctively wrapped his legs around his hips to pull him into his favorite position, and began to unbutton the Russian's pants, eager to feel the man huddle up against him when he was inside, to feel the infinite dizziness of the ecstasy he was able to give him, to feel the warmth of his body against his own.

\- Are you sure of what you want?

Akihito nodded his head, excited by the hard and firm tone of the man where the excitement was pointing, and helped the old man take off his pants as their lips pressed against each other again, more sloppily and harshly this time. His hands slipped from the man's neck to his chest to undo his shirt blindly, his mind already too focused on the lips that traced a path of fire along his jaw and neck, carefully avoiding the ointment-covered bruises, and on the hand that unbuttoned his jeans to slip under the fine and already wet tissues of his underwear.

\- Hurry up.

He moaned desperately against Yuri's ear, his lower abdomen already pulsating painfully between his thighs at the mere thought of what was about to happen, and the Russian scolded in response before suddenly ripping off his underpants and underpants before placing himself against his entrance and blowing, his breathing slightly gasping and his one eye darkened with desire.

\- Are you really sure?

\- Yes, I'm really sure.

His eyes plunged into Yuri's to prove to him that he wasn't afraid and that he was sure of himself, and the Russian nodded his head almost gravely before sinking slowly into him, so slowly and gently that Akihito, distracted by kisses and a wandering hand to his crotch, didn't feel it immediately.

He gasped as his walls painfully stretched around the Russian's sex and planted his nails into the man's broad back to take in that familiar burn he himself had chosen to endure, burying his face against his neck, breathing deeply to relax and smell the scent of Yuri.

Yuri kissed him on the temple, whispering something in Russian that Akihito couldn't grasp, and went all the way down inside him, making him scream when he touched his prostate, at the same time erasing the pain he felt at that movement. Akihito opened his eyes wide as Yuri pulled himself away from him to turn him over, and he found himself kneeling on the sofa, Yuri standing behind him, his hands holding his hips firmly. The young man clung to the back of the couch, his body feverish and trembling with anticipation, Yuri's hand leaving his sex, and at the sound he heard behind him, the man covered his limb with precum, and Akihito shouted with pleasure when the Russian penetrated him with a sharp jerk, his nails digging into the fabric of the couch.

\- Are you all right?

Akihito slowly nodded his head, the pleasure fading away to give way to a burn that threw him down his lower back, painfully aware of the virility pulsing against his tightly clenched entrails. He almost regretted his rash decision now that the pain was pouring in as if he had been stabbed.

Lips fell tenderly on his shoulder and Akihito whistled, breathing heavily and his heart beating forcefully in his chest.

\- Wait just a minute... Please, the next time I have such a stupid idea don't obey me.

Hands moved higher on his hips, thumbs forming soothing circles at the bottom of his loins as his lips continued to slowly kiss his shoulders.

\- I promise.

One hand pushed his hair back and Akihito eventually moved his hips slightly, cautiously testing whether the pain was still present or not, and made a wider movement as he regained confidence, prompting Yuri to resume their lovemaking.

He sighed at ease as the old man moved slowly inside him, his movements stimulating his prostate again and again, and glued his chest against his back, his hands returning to his hips to keep him in the correct position.

He expected the man to resume a rough rhythm, as he had done the day before, so he was surprised when the Russian was content to make slow, measured movements that synchronized with each of his quiet breaths. 

Akihito put his face against his folded arms, and modelled his breathing on Yuri's, letting himself be carried away by the lazy and regular waves of pleasure that went through him and plunged him into a kind of trance, enthusiastically anticipating the next kidney stroke that would bring him closer to the orgasm he so desired.

He gasped when a hand slipped to his crotch to caress him, the unexpected contact electrifying him to the bone, and he rounded his back, pressing himself against the burning torso of the old man, groaning softly at the ever-increasing waves of pleasure, his arms loosened to cling forcefully to the fabric, his hips moving at the same rhythm as those of the man behind him, and closed his eyes when the orgasm finally hit him, with such force that his legs slipped under him and he almost fainted.

He felt Yuri lift him up to hold him as he came to his senses and emerged from his post-coital mist, his feet struggling to make him stand vaguely on the cold floor.

\- Are you okay?

Akihito nodded and moved away from him once he was sure he was able to stand, and walked towards the kitchen to clean the white streaks on his thighs, before handing the tissues to Yuri so he could clean the couch.

He watched as the man wiped away the traces of their lovemaking, the desire slowly resurfacing as his eyes wandered over the naked body. And a feeling of guilt weighed on his stomach as his conscience reminded him of the existence of Asami and the basis of his gesture.

At least this time Yuri hadn't left him any more bruises and bites. Ashamed, Akihito silently put his clothes back on and returned to the terrace to lie down on a chaise longue, hoping that the sun would wash away his guilt and his desire for the man.

_It's because you're sick. He was gentle and kind, you needed affection and attention. And you hoped that you would be able to erase that night. There is nothing more._

Akihito looked for the head, trying to convince himself, and closed his eyes, letting the sun warm his skin and replace Yuri's heat.

The man must have noticed his sudden distance from him because he stayed away the rest of the day, chatting in Russian on the phone for long hours, and, at dinner, didn't say a word. Embarrassed, Akihito just looked at his plate while eating, the palpable tension making him uncomfortable.

\- Mitarai will probably be back tomorrow.

\- I'll be gone before he gets back.

Akihito pursed his lips, a vague guilt gnawing at his heart. He had too much guilt for this man, the rapist who was blackmailing him. He didn't feel any guilt when he forced him into bed.

_What about Asami? Isn't he like him maybe? He also forces you to do things you don't want to do. At least Yuri is softer. You just have a knack for feeling compassion for those who hurt you._

Yeah. He was too soft. The only person who deserved any compassion at all was Fei Long.

\- I'm tired, I'm going to bed.

Get some sleep and get away from this icy atmosphere that he had helped create. It was a good solution, especially since he was still feeling a little feverish. And maybe Yuri will already be gone by the time he wakes up. Yuri didn't answer, looking at something, probably a report, on his phone, and Akihito went up the stairs, looking at the corner of his eye at what the man was doing, not being able to prevent a hint of guilt from cutting into his stomach.

Contrary to what he thought, he could not manage to fall asleep. He sailed through the night between drowsiness and wakefulness, not noticing when the Russian came to join him in bed, nor when he curled up against him, nor when the latter began to play distractedly with his hair, a calculating look in his icy eye and a bored expression on his face.

He woke up alone in bed, with the sun already high in the sky to welcome him and the sounds of Mitarai's noisy footsteps in the corridor leading to the rooms.

Groggy, Akihito walked slowly to the bathroom to see the evolution of his bruises and sighed with relief when he saw that they had diminished, and conscientiously reapplied ointment on them. Asami would expect him to come home soon, and Akihito didn't want to take the risk of him showing up while he still had marks on his body from the sex he'd had with another man.

\- Hey Akihito! Are you awake?

\- Yeah, hang on, I'm coming!

The young man quickly dressed himself in a t-shirt and shorts before throwing himself on the door to open it and find Mitarai in the corridor, the latter smoking a cigarette with an almost victorious smile.

\- I knew you were hiding something from me yesterday! You could have told me, you know, that you had managed to bring the one-eyed Viking back to your bed.

Akihito felt his heart miss a beat and the fright froze his veins before he heard himself stuttering with a tone more panicked than controlled.

\- What do you mean by that?

Mitarai looked at him with amusement before blowing out a long puff of smoke that seemed interminable to him.

\- I ran into him this morning on my way home; he was just leaving your room. He left you a message on the kitchen table. I think it's still there.

Did Yuri leave on purpose when Mitarai arrived? What if Mitarai said something to one of Asami's men without knowing it, or told his escapade to colleagues who might not be able to hold their tongues.

\- Please Mitarai, keep this to yourself. For pity's sake.

Begging Mitarai to keep his forked tongue in his mouth made him sick. But if he didn't want Asami to finally learn this story, he had to put his pride aside and get a promise from his colleague.

\- You do what you want in bed Akihito, it's none of my business. And if it makes you feel better, I promise I won't say anything.

His colleague swept the air with a disdainful gesture of his hand and walked away to go back to his room before shouting :

\- I'm going home tonight. How many more days do you plan to stay?

\- I don't know. Maybe two.

He might hide the remaining marks with foundation until they're gone. And Asami won't sleep with him until he pretends to feel sick again. But for now... The young man left Mitarai to go down the stairs and found the note on the table, which he unfolded slowly and with trembling hands, apprehending its contents. And he sighed when he saw that the letter contained only a few words.

_Meet me at the beach. Grab a bathing suit and a towel._

What was the Russian's idea in the back of his mind? He was already supposed to be long gone... Curious, Akihito went outside and wrapped his arms around him when the icy wind hit him hard as a slap. His feet guided him through the sharp rocks that separated him from the beach, and stopped when he could finally see Yuri, who was sitting on a towel reading a book, not noticing the presence of the young man a few meters away from him.

Akihito didn't move immediately, looking at him for a few moments, finding a certain appeasement in observing him, and when he did, it was to join him. He was recovering from his wet and muddy clothes.

\- Why didn't you leave?

He sat a few steps away from the Russian, standing cautiously aside, and watched the man close his book and carefully put it on the towel, before he turned his icy eye to him.

\- I thought you might like to enjoy the beach. My plane doesn't leave until this afternoon.

The young man pinched his lips before whispering, certain that it was just a stupid excuse to stay.

\- And so...Why did you want me to come? Give me a real reason.

Yuri let out a slight smile and stood up before reaching out his hand.

\- Because I want you to. As you said so well, I'm the one with the compromising photo. Unless you decide to tell Asami about it.

Yuri gave him the choice. Continue in this infernal circle or confess everything to Asami? Cowardice or courage? Akihito had always considered himself a brave person; he took pictures of dangerous people, lived with a mobster, endured kidnappings and rapes, sold his ass for information to help Asami and faced dangerous situations. But this choice seemed much harder than all the others and Akihito felt that all the courage he had believed he had until then was fading away miserably.

There were too many consequences in the face of these two choices, and Akihito found himself paralyzed by this decision, unable to make a decision while a deaf and primal fear painfully twisted his guts, his mind whispering the name of Asami to him over and over again and assailing him with memories of an angry and violent Asami when jealousy drove him mad.

He thought he was brave. But he realized that he was much more cowardly than he thought when he accepted the man's hand on his own, preferring to continue playing this cat and mouse game rather than confessing a truth to the person he was living with.

Yuri's giant hand covered his and Akihito followed him into the glaucous salt water, his hair standing up in the icy cold water, his shirt and shorts sticking to his skin in an unpleasant way and weighing him down.

He released Yuri's hand when he was off his feet, his limbs starting to move by themselves in familiar breaststroke movements, his azure eyes observing with suspicion the gestures of the Russian who also began to swim lazily, Akihito felt his cheeks warm when the man dove into the water, showing his impressive muscles, and Akihito screamed when hands grabbed him by the ankles to plunge him into the depths of the water.

With his eyes closed, the young man groaned softly against the lips that came to press against his own, the sensation of a practically naked body against his own snatching an involuntary shiver from him. He felt a hand slide down his hip to reach his shorts, pulling them off with a calculated slowness as it stroked his thigh.

His fabric shorts must still have been in his lap when he felt an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him back against the old man, and felt himself being brought to the surface. He opened his eyes when he punctured the surface, taking a deep breath of the air he had missed, and leaned against one of the Russian's slippery shoulders while he caught his breath, and noticed after a few seconds that he was no longer wearing his shorts.

\- Did you take my pants?

\- They must have slipped when we went back up. Anyway, you won't need them for what we're about to do.

Akihito snapped his tongue, annoyed, and pressed his feet against the Russian's chest to propel himself away from the man and dive into the water to blindly search for the missing garment. After a few minutes of intensive searching under the amused eye of Yuri, he finally came up and Akihito shuddered when the man joined him in a few brews and hugged him to whisper against his ear, a hand slipping under his shirt to caress his spine with his fingertips.

\- You remember that night too, don't you?

The young man bit his lips as his fingers languorously descended to his coccyx and as teeth scratched his earlobe, the old man's warm breath contrasting with the cold in which they bathed.

\- Do you remember how I used to make love to you?

He felt his hand slip between his thighs, teasingly grazing his genitals while a finger began to tease his wrinkled hole and penetrate it without too much difficulty.

\- Slowly, for a long time.

The finger moved as Yuri had done that night: long, slow strokes that had been both a blessing and a curse.

\- The way you first stuck your nails into my back for the first time? The way you huddled up against me at first? And when you cried and begged me to go faster and harder?

He remembers it well. Too well even. And so does his body. His sex is painful between his legs and he is aware of the fingers preparing him lazily, as if they had eternity ahead of them, of the teeth slowly nibbling at his jaw and of the hand holding him against the Russian with the imposing waist. And he feels Yuri moving against him, swimming quietly to keep their heads above water, his grip on him only allowing him to take advantage of the situation and to move his legs with difficulty, his movements hindered by the hand between them.

\- Remember how you sucked me off?

Akihito felt his cheeks burning at this evocation, a slightly too sharp image of this moment came to his mind. He had been...quite enthusiastic, much more than he had been with Asami or Fei Long, the high doses of aphrodisiacs in his body helping.

He heard himself gasp as the hand on his back went to his thigh and placed it against his hip, urging him to do the same with the other and hook his feet against the man's back, the erect Russian sex pressing against his entrance, and Yuri whispered against his ear.

\- You will never forget that night, мой Акихитo.

Akihito closed his eyes as the man sank inside him, a groan of ecstasy escaping him from the strange sensation of virility flowing through him without the slightest difficulty, his hands resting on the man's shoulders to better hold himself because of the slippery grip of his legs, and breathed when the arms around him let go of him and when Yuri set foot on the sandy bottom of the sea, the movement allowed the man to sink deeper into him and electrified him.

_Мой Акихитo._ The man had called him that for much of their lovemaking, with a low, deep purr that reminded him of a lion's or tiger's purr and made him feel like a prey wanted by a hungry predator, letting himself be manhandled at times with pleasure, not complaining about his sometimes pulled hair or a hand clutching his delicate throat as long as he was swimming in ecstasy.

\- Go ahead, have fun.

A hand slipped into his hair, pulling it gently to allow hungry lips to devour his neck, and Akihito began to move his hips slowly, his arms clutching more forcefully around the old man's neck to hold himself properly, and his cheeks blushed when he noticed that Yuri wasn't moving, just letting him use him as a sex toy for his own pleasure - although he didn't doubt for a second, given the hardness of the Russian, that it wouldn't stop him from coming.

Leaning on the Russian's shoulders, he brought his hips closer to his own and gasped when the old man's free hand grazed his sex and whispered against his neck.

\- We shouldn't let the little guy freeze, it would be a pity.

Akihito pushed a strangled moan in response, the warmth of Yuri's hand against his sex contrasting with the cold water around him, and continued to move his hips with more force this time, and looked for a few moments for a better angle of penetration before whistling with well-being when he got what he wanted, his vision exploding into a multitude of stars as the hard limb inside him touched his prostate with force.

His hand slipped into the man's wet hair, pulling it with hardness with the need for more running through it like tongues of fire, his legs sliding along the man's waist as the waves hit them harder, sometimes threatening to drown them with their height. But Yuri remained stable, an imposing and indestructible statue against the elements of nature, and Akihito pressed himself against him, a feeling of security and pride emanating from him when the man in turn made a groan of well-being and accelerated his pumping movements to lead the younger one into the lascivities of lust.

Akihito uttered a cry of pleasure when orgasm mowed him down, his entire body tensed like a spring as his back arched and his mouth opened into a silent "o", and his thighs tightened forcefully around the man's waist as a white liquid mixed with the turquoise of the water.

Trembling with cold and exhaustion, shortness of breath and a beating heart, Akihito pressed his forehead against the man's shoulder, the smell of sea salt hitting him as if he hadn't smelled anything for a long time, his shirt stuck to his skin suddenly feeling incredibly heavy.

\- Wait for me by the beach, I'll get you some new clothes and a towel.

Akihito just nodded his head, already feeling tired at the thought of just having to swim to the shore, so he let Yuri take them back and watched him go back to the house, sitting on the edge of the towel, his fingers playing distractedly in the fine sand, his legs bent and clenched to his chest in an attempt to get warm.

\- Here, take this.

The young man didn't have time to turn around and took a towel to his face. The young man grunted in response and wrapped himself in the towel, the sea salt burning his skin, before retorting in front of the Russian's amused eye.

\- You were supposed to bring me back some clothes.

\- You should take a shower first, your skin is all red. And putting on clothes when you're wet and covered with sand is stupid.

Akihito turned off the water when he felt a ball forming in his throat, and he grabbed a towel to dry himself quickly, swallowing the sobs that threatened to carry him away. He was stupid, so stupid. He avoided crossing his reflection in the mirror when he came out of the bathroom to get dressed, and didn't dare look at his phone to see if Asami had called him. Anyway, he wouldn't be able to answer it for now.

\- How are you doing?

The Japanese man bit his lips when he heard Yuri's voice behind him and nodded slowly before whispering :

\- I'm just tired. I'm going to watch a movie.

He wasn't surprised to see Yuri follow him downstairs and sit next to him, and although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, appreciated the man's presence against him, finding some comfort in huddling up against the Russian, feeling a hand playing in his hair and listening to the calm heartbeat instead of what was being said in the film. He just felt...good. More than he had felt in a long time. He yawned, his eyes closing on their own despite his unsuccessful attempts to keep them open, and eventually fell asleep, cowering in the warmth of the blanket that wrapped them.

\- I missed you.

\- I missed you too.

His words taste like bitter ashes in his mouth when he utters them, and Akihito is surprised that he feels no joy in finding the Japanese again. His mind is still focused on the seaside vacation home, and his brain keeps reminding him over and over again of the hugs he consciously shared with the Russian, his night on the couch and his waking up alone with Mitarai who had announced the man's departure at dawn. If he concentrated sufficiently, he could feel the warmth of the hands that ran through his body and marked it with invisible furrows of fire.

Akihito shook his head, pushing these thoughts far into his mind, and did not balk when Asami kissed him, instead wrapping his arms around his neck in response, hoping to erase this deception, ignoring the part of him that felt some disappointment at this decision.

\- Let's go home.

He broke the kiss to plunge his eyes into Asami's golden eyes, and shuddered when he felt the man's desire against his thigh and heard him whisper in a hoarse voice already darkened by the need.

\- Kirishima, I want us home in ten minutes.

He could hold on, keep lying and pretending that everything was fine. Yuri would get tired of this game sooner or later. All he had to do was hope he wasn't the one who cracked first.

_You can never forget that night, мой Акихитo._

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you want me to do other chapters with other characters or if you have ideas that I can write. Thank you very much and do not hesitate to leave a comment


End file.
